Si, mi Comandante
by Chana1
Summary: Clarke no deja de chocar inexplicablemente contra una hermonsa morena que hace que su mundo se vuelva del reves una y otra vez. A proposito y no tan a proposito. -Clexa - AU (Universo Alternativo) [Dom/sub]
1. Capítulo 1: Una y otra vez

**_Aqui estamos de nuevo, y que mejor manera que con una historia Clexa. Si alguien de los que me siguen no saben quienes son, ya estan tardando en ver la serie The 100 y quedar totalmente enamoradas._**

 ** _Aun no tengo mucho escrito pero quería empezar a publicar para asi ponerme las pilas a escribir, así que ya sabeis, comentar mucho para animarme a escribir._**

 ** _Antes de empezar a leer tengo que aclarar unas cosas de esta historia, espero que todo el mundo lo lea para evitar posibles problemas futuros. No quiero adelantar mucho de la historia pero aqui dejo unos pequeños avisos para que no haya sustos y quien no se sienta comodo no la empiece a leer._**

 ** _-Relación de Dominación/Sumisión._**

 ** _-Relaciones sexuales._**

 ** _-Lenguaje soez y subido de tono._**

 ** _-Uso de juguetes sexuales._**

 ** _-Relaciones lesbicas (quizá alguna heterosexual)_**

 ** _-No hay g!p en esta historia (lo siento por los fans de este tipo de relatos)_**

 ** _Creo que por ahora eso es todo. Si surge alguna cosa nueva os avisare con antelación._**

 ** _Es una historia principalmente sexual, así que no espereis muchas cosas amorosas y esponjosas._**

 ** _Ahora si, podeis comenzar a leer._**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

Cualquiera que conociese a Clarke sabría lo impuntual que era siempre, sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados, de hecho, siempre quedaban media hora antes con ella que con el resto para asegurarse de no tener que esperarla durante mucho tiempo, aunque, aun así, muchas veces aún tenían que esperarla unos minutos. Era algo que no podía evitar. De verdad que intentaba llegar a la hora, o incluso llegar antes de tiempo, pero parecía que su cerebro no calculaba correctamente el tiempo que le llevaba realizar cualquier acción y al final siempre terminaba saliendo de casa corriendo porque se le había echado el tiempo encima.

Esto no era un problema cuando quedaba con sus amigos, o por lo menos no un gran problema, pero ese día en concreto si suponía un gran problema.

Eran apenas las 8:15 de la mañana cuando salía de casa disparada sin apenas tiempo de cerrar la puerta mientras en sus manos intentaba calibrar una gran carpeta, las llaves que milagrosamente se había acordado de coger antes de que la puerta se cerrase, la chaqueta porque estaba empezando a refrescar, el bolso y un café que por suerte había dejado listo el día anterior.

El motivo por el que Clarke tenía prisa ese día era sencillo, era el primer día del resto de su vida, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Después de dos años de estudiar medicina, que es lo que su madre siempre había querido que hiciese, tomó la decisión de que simplemente ese mundo no le hacía feliz. Le costó mucho tomar esa decisión, no nos engañemos. Decepcionar a un padre siempre es duro, pero llega un momento en el que te tienes que plantear si es mejor vivir una vida infeliz solo por el hecho de hacer lo que quieren que hagas, o ser feliz cueste lo que cueste, aunque tengas que sufrir para conseguirlo.

Y lo que a Clarke le hacía feliz era dibujar. Siempre había amado dibujar, poder plasmar cualquier cosa en un lienzo, darle vida y luz solo con sus propias manos. Eso la llenaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Así que aquí nos encontramos, con una chica rubia, con los rizos volando al viento y sus azules ojos con un brillo que llevaba mucho tiempo apagado, corriendo por la calle hacía su primera clase de Bellas Artes. A la que llega tarde, por supuesto.

Clarke miró el reloj una última vez mientras corría hacía su coche rezando porque no hubiese ningún atasco por el camino. Eran ya las 8:20 y en menos de 10 minutos empezaría la clase y si no estaba equivocada aun le llevaría unos 15 minutos llegar a su destino.

¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que os dais cuenta realmente el universo está en vuestra contra y que simplemente se divierte viéndoos sufrir? Pues eso justo pensó Clarke cuando casi estaba llegando a su clase después de haber aparcado el coche y de repente, al dar la vuelta a una esquina, todo se volvió negro y lo único que sintió fue un tremendo golpe en su trasero al caer al suelo y sus cosas volando por los aires.

\- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! – escuchó que una voz femenina gritaba cerca de ella.

-Au… -se quejó suavemente sobándose el trasero mientras se incorporaba y abría los ojos para saber qué demonios acababa de ocurrir.

Frente a ella se encontró a una chica morena, con el pelo largo y rizoso sujetado en una trenza, de pie y totalmente cubierta del café, que si Clarke esta en lo cierto, es el que tenía ella misma segundos antes en una de sus manos.

El universo había conseguido que llenase de café a una preciosa chica, aparentemente de no muy buen humor, genial.

-Lo siento – farfulló sin saber qué hacer en realidad.

\- ¡Lo siento no va a solucionar nada! -gritó la otra chica mientras se miraba a si misma completamente empapada.

-Déjame ayudarte – se ofreció Clarke acercándose a ella e intentando limpiar algo del café que le caía por la camisa.

\- ¡No me toques! -volvió a gritar la chica alejándose antes de que si quiera tuviese tiempo de tocarla – Es lo que me faltaba hoy, que una estúpida niñata me lanzase un café encima. Increíble.

Clarke frunció el ceño molesta por la actitud de la otra.

-Ha sido un accidente -protestó- Los accidentes ocurren, ¿Sabes?

La chica fulminó a Clarke con la mirada.

-Seguramente tu tengas muchos accidentes corriendo como una loca por ahí, pero yo no -gruñó.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas -espetó Clarke molesta- No puedo hacer nada más.

-Si puedes hacer algo más, aléjate de mí.

-Perfecto -soltó Clarke mientras recogía sus cosas- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tengo prisa.

La otra chica frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

-Increíble, absolutamente increíble. – murmuró – Como si fueras la única que tiene cosas que hacer.

Clarke la ignoró y terminó de recoger sus cosas para después comprobar que hora era. Las 8:36.

-Mierda -dijo aferrándose a sus cosas y echando a correr hacia la clase, con la mala suerte de que su hombro chocó ligeramente con el de la otra chica desequilibrándola ligeramente.

Por fortuna pudo mantener el equilibró y ni siquiera se molestó en echar un último vistazo a la otra chica.

\- ¡Lo siento! -volvió a gritar.

\- ¡Me cago en…! -oyó que decía la otra chica mientras se alejaba.

Bueno, podría haber sido peor, como por ejemplo acabar ella llena de café en vez de la otra, o haber acabado golpeada por aquella chica tan poco comprensiva.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, así que lo que hizo Clarke fue seguir corriendo hasta su aula, que por supuesto, ya estaba cerrada.

Como decía, el universo estaba en su contra.

Unas cuantas horas después, manchada de pintura, cansada, feliz y algo desilusionada a la vez, Clarke caminaba lentamente hacía su coche deseando llegar a casa y tirarse en el sofá a no hacer nada.

No es que no le gustasen sus nuevas clases, no era eso en absoluto, todo era nuevo, agradable y emocionante. Era darse cuenta de repente de que no era la mejor en ello, no es que antes lo pensase, pero estando en clase, con más compañeros y viendo el gran trabajo que realizaban, la hacían sentir mediocre y ese, no era un sentimiento agradable. Solo esperaba que, con el tiempo, y la comodidad con los compañeros, consiguiese hacerle recuperar la ilusión por aprender.

Dejó caer las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y se sentó con un suspiro mientras miraba el atardecer frente a ella. Era una imagen hermosa, los tonos naranjas y amarillos ocupaban casi la totalidad del cielo cuando el sol chocaba con las pocas nubes que se encontraba en su camino mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver, a contra luz, la oscura silueta de los pocos estudiantes que caminaban en dirección a sus casas.

Clarke se quedó maravillada, ese era uno de esos momentos que le encantaría plasmar en un lienzo para verlo siempre que pudiese, pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión, ahora mismo solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

Distraídamente encendió el motor del coche y con él la radio, comenzando automáticamente a tararear la canción de moda que sonaba en ella. Puso la marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y de repente un fuerte golpe la asustó por completo.

Rápidamente miró hacia los lados para ver lo que había ocurrido y al no ver nada salió del coche. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

En suelo, justo en la parte de atrás del coche se podía ver una bicicleta tirada y un par de piernas, pertenecientes a alguna persona imaginó, también en el suelo.

Corrió hacia allí sin saber muy bien como había pasado, ¿Cómo había atropellado a un ciclista si apenas iba a 5 Km/h y no había nadie más a su alrededor?

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! -exclamó cuando se acercaba- ¿Estas bien?

Dio la vuelta al coche y lo que se encontró allí no era lo que esperaba, o por lo menos no era a quien esperaba.

La misma chica a la que le había tirado el café esa misma mañana se encontraba en esos momentos aun en el suelo con la bicicleta encima de ella intentando inútilmente quitársela de encima. Cabe mencionar que aún se podía apreciar la gran mancha de café en su ropa.

\- ¡Tienes que estar de broma! -gruñó la chica al ver a Clarke- Esto es una jodida tomadura de pelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! Ha sido un accidente – murmuró Clarke- otra vez…. -dijo esto último en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué me quieres matar? ¿Tienes alguna especie de conspiración en mi contra? ¿O es que simplemente agredes a todo el mundo que te encuentras por ahí? -espetó mientras conseguía por fin quitarse la bicicleta encima e incorporarse.

-En serio que lo siento -repitió Clarke- No te había visto…. -se dio cuenta de algo y añadió- otra vez…

\- ¿Qué no me habías visto? -exclamó – No hay nadie más aquí – señala a su alrededor- Y voy encima de una bici, por dios, si solo me faltan señales luminosas por todo el cuerpo.

-Quizás ese es el problema, que no llevas ningún tipo de luz y está oscureciendo -argumentó.

\- ¿Qué no llevo…? ¿Qué está…? – comenzó a decir exasperada pero no era capaz de terminar las frases- ¡Tú eres un peligro para los demás! ¡No yo!

La chica se pasó las manos por la cara intentando calmarse y se agachó para recuperar su bicicleta, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el ángulo del cuadro de la bicicleta no era exactamente el mismo que antes del accidente.

-Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto -dijo al darse cuenta de que su bicicleta estaba completamente inservible- ¿Algo más que quieras hacerme hoy? ¿Romperme una pierna? ¿Tortura? ¿Tener que ir desnuda hasta casa? -ironizó fulminando a Clarke con la mirada.

Ante esto último Clarke abrió los ojos de par en par, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la chica que tenía delante de ella totalmente desnuda, y bueno, no era una imagen desagradable exactamente.

Clarke tosió ligeramente desviando la mirada mientras sentía como sus mejillas se volvían de un toco carmesí.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir claramente nerviosa a lo que la otra alzó una ceja observándola con interés- Lo siento muchísimo de verdad -murmuró.

-Sentirlo no soluciona nada -dijo la chica derrotada mientras miraba su bicicleta destrozada.

-Te pagaré la bicicleta -dijo de repente Clarke dándose cuenta de cómo poder solucionarlo- Y la tintorería y te llevo a casa si quieres -dijo ligeramente esperanzada.

De repente la chica comenzó a dar pasos en su dirección haciendo que Clarke abriese los ojos de par en par asustada ante la cercanía.

Al retroceder, Clarke acabó con su espalda chocando contra el coche mientras la otra la acorralaba haciendo que no tuviese posibilidad de moverse mientras la fulminaba con la mirada regresando claramente a un estado de enfado que parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente.

-A pesar de lo que puedan haberte enseñado, niña rica -espetó- No todo se soluciona con dinero y yo en particular no quiero ni un solo dólar de tu parte y mucho menos me voy a subir a un coche contigo, antes prefiero recorrer desnuda toda la ciudad ¿Queda claro, princesita?

Estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia y la mirada penetrante de la otra consiguió que las mejillas de Clarke se volvieran aún más rojas y haciendo que desviase la mirada no pudiendo aguantar tanta intensidad.

Solo pudo asentir mientras miraba el suelo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Cuando hago una pregunta espero que me respondan con palabras -dijo la chica con firmeza sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Mientras decía eso agarró su barbilla alzándola ligeramente para conseguir que Clarke la mirase a los ojos y provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Clarke la miró con las pupilas dilatadas y totalmente avergonzada. No entendía cómo podía excitarse en una situación como aquella, pero sintiendo esa mirada penetrante, el calor de su cuerpo a solo unos centímetros del de ella y la absoluta seguridad que irradiaba, la estaba volviendo loca.

La chica alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Si… si… Claro, lo siento -murmuró.

-Mucho mejor -sonrió ligeramente- Buena chica.

Clarke no creía que su rostro pudiese estar más rojo que hace unos minutos, pero claramente estaba equivocada.

-Gracias… -dijo sin saber muy bien por qué.

La sonrisa de la otra chica se volvió más amplia sabiendo que había ganado esa batalla. Después de aquello se dio la vuelta sin más, cogió la bicicleta como si no pesase nada y se alejó de allí caminando, sin mirar para atrás ni una sola vez.

Mientras tanto Clarke se quedó allí, apoyada en su coche, con miedo de moverse pensando que si lo hacía se daría cuenta de que todo había sido imaginaciones suyas. Observó como aquella misteriosa chica se alejaba hasta que la perdió de vista, en ese momento cogió aire con fuerza, como si necesitase que el oxígeno llegase a su cerebro.

-Dios… -fue lo único que consiguió decir separándose ligeramente del coche sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban ligeramente- Estoy en problemas…

Clarke se metió en el coche y se dirigió a su casa, aun en la nube en la que se había visto envuelta minutos antes y dejando atrás todo el cansancio que había arrastrado durante todo el día. En esos momentos solo quería llegar a casa y liberar toda la tensión que tenía en su interior, concretamente entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases? -preguntó su compañera de piso y mejor amiga Raven.

Si había una palabra que definiese a Raven esa era, leal, aunque para ser sinceros, inteligente, impetuosa, impaciente, bromista, habilidosa y sincera también encajaría muy bien en su descripción.

Estaba estudiando ingeniería mecánica en la que por supuesta era la mejor de su clase, aunque a diferencia de Clarke, ella ya estaba en segundo año.

-No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado -dijo Clarke dejando las cosas que traía en las manos en la entrada para después dejarse caer en el sofá con cansancio.

-Sabía que eras torpe, pero no tanto -dijo Raven entre risas al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

-No ha sido mi mejor día la verdad -suspiró derrotada.

\- ¿Y cómo era la chica? A lo mejor la conozco -preguntó Raven de manera curiosa.

-Pues… -meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos reviviendo su imagen en la cabeza- Era un poco más alta que yo, cuerpo atlético, se veía que era fuerte… -siguió pesando- ojos grandes y verdes, mirada penetrante. Tenía el pelo largo y de color marrón sujeto con una trenza. Vestía de manera informal, unos simples pantalones, una camisa y una chaqueta, la cual creo que acabé destrozando con el café -se rascó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Creo que me acordaría de alguien así -dijo Raven mirando de manera cómplice a su amiga aun sonriendo divertida.

-Seguro que si -murmuró Clarke perdida en sus pensamientos relacionados con cierta chica morena.

Raven se rio aún más.

-Así que… -comenzó a decir Raven- no sabía que te iba lo de la dominación -intentó contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Dominación? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

-Ya sabes, que una lleve el control y domine mientras la otra se comporta de manera sumisa -le explicó.

Clarke frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Nunca me había pasado, a lo mejor es solo con ella -razonó- Normalmente soy yo la que lleva el control.

-Cariño, es que con Finn difícilmente él iba a llevar el control de nada -dijo Raven entre risas.

-En eso tienes razón -se rio junto a su amiga.

Finn había sido un novio de Clarke cuando empezó la escuela de medicina. Se habían conocido en clase y habían congeniado casi al instante así que habían comenzado a salir. El problema vino cuando unos meses después apareció Raven, la también novia de Finn que se había mudado desde su ciudad natal para estar con él, destapando toda la mentira en la que habían visto involucradas.

No hay ni que decir que al final se habían unido las dos en contra de Finn vengándose por haberles mentido. Y así era como había comenzado su gran amistad.

\- ¿Estas preparada para este fin de semana? -dijo Raven cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa este fin de semana? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

\- ¡Es tu cumpleaños! No pensarías en serio que no íbamos a hacer nada, ¿no? -dijo emocionada.

-Creía que nos quedaríamos en casa viendo una peli o algo así, la verdad -Clarke se rascó la nuca ligeramente avergonzada.

-De eso nada -sentenció Raven- No se cumplen 22 años todos los días. Hay que celebrarlo.

-Está bien… -suspiró ligeramente- Pero nada demasiado loco, que seguramente este agotada por las clases.

-Ya veremos -dijo Raven mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

Definitivamente no iba a ser un cumpleaños tranquilo, de eso estaba segura.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más sobresaltos. Clarke comenzó a sentirse más cómoda con sus compañeros de clase, incluso había hablado largo y tendido con una chica muy divertida llamada Octavia pero por suerte o por desgracia no se había vuelto a encontrar con aquella chica morena.

¿Estudiaría allí? Eso creía, pero no tenía ni idea de que sería lo que estudiaría exactamente una chica como aquella. Lo que si sabía era que no había podido dejar de pensar en esos penetrantes ojos durante todos aquellos días, sobretodo en sus sueños, aunque en estos lo que se imaginaba no eran exactamente sus ojos, pero bueno.

-Necesitas sexo con urgencia -le dijo Raven cuando le contó lo que le ocurría.

Y puede que tuviese razón, quizás solo era que llevaba demasiado tiempo de sequía y las hormonas habían comenzado a rebelarse. Sinceramente que por lo menos, ese fin de semana, le ayudase a olvidarse de aquella chica.

Clarke no sabía cómo había acabado en un club de streaptes un sábado por la noche a las 3 de la mañana, pero conociendo a Raven, debería habérselo esperado.

Habían salido temprano esa noche, fueron a cenar al restaurante favorito de Clarke y después recorrieron unos cuantos bares bailando y bebiendo sin preocupaciones, cuando de repente, cuando no sabían a donde más ir, a Raven se le iluminó el rostro y la arrastró por media ciudad hasta el club de streaptes.

Clarke se quedó mirando la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que estar de broma -sentenció- ¿Qué narices hacemos aquí Raven?

-Pensé que estaba claro -sonrió ampliamente- Ya que estas más salida que el pico de una mesa, vamos a ver si conseguimos calmarte un poco.

\- ¿En serio piensas que ver mujeres desnudas bailando va a conseguir que mis hormonas se tranquilicen? -alzó una ceja mirándola.

-No -se rio- Pero por lo menos te alegraras la vista y te olvidaras un rato de cierta morena.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la agarró del brazo y se adentraron en aquel lugar.

El sitio era oscuro, con unas pocas luces que iluminaban de manera tenue todo el ambiente, excepto el escenario, donde en esos momentos una chica solo vestida con un pequeño tanga bailaba contra una de las barras.

La verdad es que Clarke se lo había imaginado un poco más siniestro lleno de viejos verdes totalmente salidos. En su lugar se encontró una discoteca normal, excepto por la chica desnuda claro está, con chicos de todas las edades y algún que otro grupo de chicas. El lugar estaba limpio a pesar de todo y Clarke se alegró de no preocuparse de lo que podría encontrarse al sentarse en un sillón cerca del escenario.

Raven se sentó a su lado emocionada mirando para todos los lados.

-Me lo imaginaba más siniestro -murmuró Clarke.

-Y yo -se rio ligeramente- La verdad es que tiene bastante clase este lugar.

-Bueno, clase no es la palabra exacta que yo utilizaría -bromeó Clarke.

-No es un tugurio por lo menos -dijo Raven mirando a su alrededor- Y hay chicas bastante guapas por aquí.

La mirada de Raven se clavó en una chica en concreto. Morena, pelo largo sujeto en una gran trenza, con maquillaje negro en sus ojos haciéndole aspecto de guerrera, vestida con una chaqueta larga de cuero y unas botas altas. Se encontraba en esos momentos apoyada en la barra hablando con otra chica con una indumentaria similar, pero no tan guerrera.

-Espera aquí -dijo Raven levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

-A por tu regalo de cumpleaños -dijo sin más alejándose de ella en dirección al que parecía el encargado del local.

\- ¡Raven! ¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritó a su amiga mientras se incorporaba para detenerla, pero fue totalmente ignorada.

Clarke suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer de nuevo en aquel sillón mirando la bailaría que tenía frente a ella sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Vale, la chica tenía buen cuerpo y sabía moverse, pero no excitaba a Clarke lo mas mínimo, quizás era porque sabía que la chica solo lo hacía por trabajo, no porque quisiera de verdad excitarte.

-Buenas noches -escuchó de repente una voz masculina a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Buenas noches -respondió lentamente mirando a aquel hombre gigante, vestido de traje y con una gran barba.

\- ¿Me puede acompañar por favor? -dijo el hombre amablemente.

Clarke abrió los ojos asustada y miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar a Raven para pedirle ayuda, pero su amiga no estaba por ningún lado.

-Su amiga nos ha dicho que es su cumpleaños y ha pagado por un baile privado para usted – prosiguió aquel hombre- Si me acompaña la llevare a la sala vip.

Clarke solo pudo asentir lentamente mientras se incorporaba de su asiento siguiendo a aquel hombre por un largo pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación.

-Espere ahí dentro, tiene champan si lo desea -señaló el interior y la copa de champan en una pequeña mesa con dos copas al lado- Obsequio de la casa por su cumpleaños.

-Gracias -susurró Clarke entrando en aquella habitación para después sentarse en la única silla que había en el lugar, situada justo en el centro de la estancia.

El hombre cerró la puerta dejándola sola e incómoda. Iba a matar a su mejor amiga, lo tenía decidido.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que Clarke automáticamente se enderezase en su asiento mirando con expectación quien era aquella persona.

Una chica cruzó el umbral de la puerta haciendo que Clarke contuviese el aliento. Era increíblemente hermosa, su vista se dirigió a sus altas botas, subiendo por sus largas piernas tapadas ligeramente por una chaqueta larga de cuero hasta llegar a su rostro y en ese momento se congeló.

-Oh dios mío -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Delante de ella se encontraba la chica morena, su chica morena. No podía ser cierto, tenía que estar soñando, seguro. En unos minutos se despertaría y descubriría que todo había sido un sueño, uno muy caliente para que mentir, pero un sueño, al fin y al cabo.

La chica frente a ella se detuvo en cuanto escuchó lo que decía Clarke claramente reconociéndola. La miró durante unos instantes sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a alguien en el exterior.

-Puedes irte Gustus, está todo controlado -le dijo, al hombre que había acompañado a Clarke hasta aquella habitación.

\- ¿Segura Heda? -preguntó algo confundido el hombre.

¿Heda? Pensó Clarke. Que nombre más raro para una stripper. Su imaginación era una locura.

Heda asintió solamente y después volvió al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin decir una palabra se acercó con rapidez a Clarke empujándola contra la silla impidiendo que se moviese.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -gruñó- ¿Pretendes hacer que me despidan también?

Vale, aquello definitivamente no era un sueño.

* * *

 ** _Antes de terminar quería dar las gracias a todos los que aun a día de hoy, leen mis historias y me dan a seguir para ver si subo alguna cosa mas. Es bueno saber que despues de tanto tiempo, sigue gustando lo que escribo._**

 ** _Pronto el segundo capítulo, estad atentos._**


	2. Capítulo 2: Heda

**_Recomiendo leer esto en un lugar intimo. Luego no digais que no os avise._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Heda_**

Clarke miraba a esa chica sin saber que decir mientras la otra la fulminaba con la mirada aun empujándola contra el respaldo de la silla impidiendo sus movimientos.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho que hay que hacer cuando te hago una pregunta? -gruñó.

-Lo… lo siento -tartamudeó Clarke- Es mi cumpleaños y… mi amiga decidió traerme aquí… te juro que yo no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

Heda la miró fijamente durante unos instantes evaluando si decía la verdad o no, al parecer quedó convencida porque de repente suspiró y se separó de Clarke pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Clarke no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada su cuerpo de nuevo, dios mío, esa mujer la iba a acabar matando de una manera u otra.

Parece ser que ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la otra, porque cuando Clarke regresó de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta que Heda la miraba con una ceja levantada cuestionándola, pero sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumples? -preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Clarke confundida no esperándose esa pregunta.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas -frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Lo siento -sacudió la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada – 22, cumplo 22.

\- ¿Y yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños? -Heda se acercó a ella y pasó la mano por sus hombros acariciándoselos mientras la rodeaba.

-Si -dijo rápidamente Clarke- No -se sonrojó profundamente- Quiero decir… Mi amiga me quiso regalar un baile y bueno… -explicó intentando evitar seguir a la otra con la mirada.

Heda sonrió ligeramente y se colocó frente a ella, inclinándose para estar a su altura.

-Entonces vamos a darte tu regalo, Princesita -dijo sin más y de repente la música comenzó a sonar de fondo.

Clarke no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho lo de la música, pero le importaba bien poco en esos instantes en los que las caderas de la otra comenzaban a moverse lentamente al son de la música.

La rubia no se movía temiendo hacer cualquier cosa inapropiada, solo miraba a la chica frente a ella con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Heda siguió moviendo las caderas alzando los brazos y pasando las manos por el pelo mientras giraba lentamente dejando que apreciase su trasero con los movimientos, cosa que hizo Clarke con gusto por supuesto.

Cuando estuvo otra vez mirándola fijamente comenzó a abrirse la chaqueta dejando ver su bronceada piel ligeramente para después volver a cerrarla sonriendo con picardía. Clarke no pudo evitar morderse el labio queriendo ver más de aquel cuerpo que parecía volverla loca.

\- ¿Quieres que me quite la chaqueta? -preguntó Heda volviendo a abrirla ligeramente sin mostrar más que un centímetro de piel.

Clarke asintió rápidamente haciendo que la otra alzase una ceja.

-Lo siento -dijo dándose cuenta que no había respondido de manera adecuada- Si, por favor -dijo con ansia, la estaba volviendo loca.

-Así me gusta, que pidas las cosas bien -sonrió con suficiencia.

Muy lentamente abrió la chaqueta por completo dejando ver no solo su bronceada piel, sino su ropa interior compuesta de lencería negra de encaje que se aferraba a su piel como si fuesen solo una.

Clarke contuvo la respiración creyendo que le iba a dar un ataque allí mismo ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

La chaqueta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo que Clarke ni siquiera oyó, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de aquella mujer frente ella.

Heda se acercó a ella apoyándose en sus rodillas para después abrir sus piernas bailando entre ellas. Movía su cuerpo rozando el de la otra, lo suficiente para que sintiese su calor, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-Dios mío -murmuró Clarke totalmente excitada sin ya poder evitarlo.

La morena se giró colocando su trasero a la altura de la entrepierna de la otra, pegándolo a ella y comenzando a moverse, restregándose mientras se echaba ligeramente para atrás apoyándose ligeramente contra Clarke.

En el momento en el que Clarke sintió como rozaban una zona tan sensible toda su cordura se fue por el retrete.

Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos a la cintura de Heda acariciando su piel e intentando pegarla aún más a su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento Heda se alejó ligeramente perdiendo todo contacto con ella y haciendo que Clarke soltase un pequeño gruñido por la falta de calor repentino.

Se giró y se volvió a enfrentar a ella, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas y mirando a Clarke fijamente mientras la otra automáticamente regresó sus manos a esa pequeña cintura que se movía ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

-No he dicho que puedas tocarme -regañó Heda.

-Lo siento -Clarke rápidamente alejó las manos como si su piel quemara.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó Heda con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Si… -murmuró Clarke mirando el hermoso cuerpo frente a ella- Mucho.

Justo en ese momento la entrepierna de Heda acabó apoyada justo sobre el muslo de Clarke y esta pudo sentir, incluso a través del fino pantalón que llevaba, el calor que emanaba de allí haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapase de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer no era la única excitada con la situación.

Heda llevó las manos a su espalda y con un ágil movimiento su sujetador quedó liberado de su agarre. Lentamente lo sacó por uno de sus brazos y luego por el otro para después dejarlo caer a su lado sin dejar de mirar ni un solo instante los ojos de Clarke, penetrándola con la mirada.

Clarke lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que sí, pero después de unos segundos de resistirse, sus ojos sin ningún tipo de control, se dirigieron a los pechos que acaban de ser liberados frente a ella y volvió a faltarle el aire de nuevo.

-Dios mío -volvió a repetir.

Frente a ella tenía los pechos más perfectos que había visto en su vida. Eran del tamaño perfecto para su mano con unos pezones que apuntaban hacia ella como si la estuvieran llamando y Clarke lo único que quería era inclinarse y saborearlos durante horas, pero no podía, sabía que no podía.

-Creo que estamos en una situación injusta -dijo Heda de repente haciendo que Clarke la mirase a los ojos de nuevo, confundida- Yo estoy desnuda y a ti tu ropa te tapa demasiado.

Sin decir nada más, pero mirándola a los ojos intentando encontrar algún signo de que no quería que continuase, Heda dirigió sus manos a la blusa que llevaba la otra comenzando a desabrocharle los botones uno a uno hasta que quedó completamente abierta dejando al descubierto un sujetador blanco que abarcaba los grandes pechos de Clarke. Cabe destacar, que por supuesto, Clarke estaba totalmente a favor de que hiciera aquello.

Heda los miró de manera descarada llevando sus manos hacia ellos comenzando a acariciarlos sobre el sujetador.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -preguntó Clarke de repente sorprendiendo a Heda.

La miró durante unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Quieres besarme? -mientras decía eso deslizaba el sujetador a un lado liberando los pechos de Clarke comenzando a acariciar sus pezones duros como piedras.

-Me muero por besarte -susurró Clarke entre gemidos ya que sus pechos eran muy sensibles,

-Entonces pídelo adecuadamente – se acercó a su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Por favor… -murmuró Clarke totalmente desesperada.

Heda por fin cumplió con la petición chocando sus labios contra los de la rubia besándola con pasión.

En ese momento Heda se descontroló, la besó penetrándola con la lengua y haciendo lo que le daba la gana con su boca y con su cuerpo mientras que su cadera comenzaba a, inevitablemente, moverse contra el muslo de Clarke provocando leves gemidos en ella también.

-Déjame tocarte por favor -suplicó Clarke entre besos queriendo tocar esa suave piel que la volvía loca.

Heda ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente mordió levemente el labio de la otra a la vez que con sus propias manos guiaba las de Clarke hasta su cintura, dejándolas allí.

Movió su boca hasta la oreja de la rubia y mordió levemente el lóbulo haciendo gemir más alto a Clarke.

-Shhh, no querrás que nos escuchen, ¿no? -dijo Heda entre gemidos mientras sus caderas se movían un poco más rápido.

Clarke intentó controlar sus gemidos, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes era demasiado. Heda seguía jugando con sus pezones, tirando de ellos en cada ocasión que podía mientras comenzaba a sentir como la humedad de la entrepierna de la morena se filtraba por su pantalón hasta su muslo.

Definitivamente aquella mujer la iba a matar.

-Silencio -ordenó Heda después de un gemido demasiado alto.

Clarke se mordió el labio intentando contenerse mientras los labios de Heda derivaban a su cuello, chupando con fuerza y sabiendo que acabaría con una gran marca en él.

Parecía como si la estuviese marcando como suya, como su propiedad y eso excitaba aún más a Clarke y al parecer también a Heda porque sus caderas cada vez se movían con más fuerza contra ella.

-Necesito… por favor… -comenzó a balbucear Clarke.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Princesita? -dijo con sorna Heda.

-Correrme… Necesito… por favor… -su cabeza ni siquiera era capaz de formar una frase- Tócame…

Por suerte para Clarke, Heda no se hizo mucho de rogar y con un hábil movimiento desabrocho los pantalones de la rubia metiendo su mano hasta encontrar su clítoris totalmente empapado.

-Tan mojada para mi… -dijo Heda con un gemido.

-Si… si… -fue lo único que fue capaz de formular Clarke mientras arqueaba la espalda queriendo sentirla aún más.

Heda comenzó a acariciar su clítoris sin miramientos, sabiendo que, a pesar de acabar de empezar a tocarla, la rubia ya estaba casi a punto de correrse, como ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un sinfín de movimientos erráticos. Clarke se aferraba a la cintura de Heda ayudándola a restregarse contra su muslo, mientras Heda la acariciaba a la vez que movía sus caderas y la besaba sin dejarla apenas respirar para mitigar los gemidos que inevitablemente se les escapaban a ambas.

-Me voy… me voy a correr… -dijo entre besos Clarke clavando sus uñas en la cintura de la otra sin poder evitarlo.

-Córrete Princesita…. -respondió Heda sintiendo que ella también se iba a correr.

Las dos se corrieron prácticamente a la vez entre gemidos, arañazos, mordiscos y sobretodo calor, mucho calor.

Al terminar las dos se dejaron caer sobre la otra respirando pesadamente. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos recuperando el aliento. La mano de Heda aún se encontraba dentro de su pantalón y Clarke podía sentir su pierna totalmente empapada.

Lentamente, como si no quisieran moverse o no tuviesen fuerzas para ello, Heda se separó, incorporándose. Se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada, así que cada una comenzó a vestirse desviando la mirada.

Clarke se colocó el sujetador y se abrochó la blusa y el pantalón mientras que Heda recogía su sujetador y su chaqueta del suelo, poniéndose primero una cosa y luego otra. Si alguien decidiese entrar en esos momentos, nadie podría decir lo que acaba de ocurrir. Solo vería a una stripper vistiéndose después de un baile privado y a una mujer excitada por lo que acababa de ver. Que engañados estarían.

Clarke no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación, pero cuando vio que la otra tenía intención de irse sin mas no pudo evitar querer retenerla un poco más.

\- ¿Qué significa Heda? -preguntó haciendo que la morena alzase la mirada y la fijase en la otra.

-Comandante -susurró Heda- Mis amigos me llaman así, así que lo vi adecuado para este lugar -desvió levemente la mirada.

-Mi Comandante…. -murmuró Clarke más para sí misma que para la otra- Me gusta.

Heda la miró fijamente de nuevo haciendo que Clarke notase como sus pupilas se volvían a dilatar delatando que la había excitado que la llamase así.

-No me provoques Princesita… -gruñó Heda excitada de nuevo.

Clarke sonrió cálidamente ante ese apodo que le había puesto la otra.

-Clarke.

\- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó Heda confundida.

-Me llamo Clarke -aclaró la rubia.

La otra la miró durante unos instantes, como evaluándola, pero al final respondió.

-Lexa.

-Encantada de conocerte Lexa -dijo Clarke con una amplia sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y le tendía la mano a la morena a modo de saludo.

-Igualmente, Clarke -susurró Lexa respondiendo al apretón de manos sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

Se quedaron mirándose, aun con sus manos agarradas como si no quisieran separarse, hasta que un golpe en la puerta las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Heda, ¿Todo bien? -escuchó Clarke la voz del hombre que la había acompañado hasta la habitación.

-Todo bien Gustus, ahora mismo voy -dijo Lexa alzando la voz para que lo oyese a través de la puerta- Parece ser que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando -bromeó, esta vez bajando la voz para que solo Clarke la escuchase.

Clarke automáticamente se le formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Quien hubiese imaginado que aquella chica tan sería y en el control tenía sentido del humor.

Lexa soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró y miró por última vez a Clarke.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Princesita.

-Gracias, mi Comandante -respondió aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa se rio ligeramente y después salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Aun no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho, aún esperaba que todo fuese algún sueño, muy muy caliente.

Clarke llevó la mano a su muslo, notando aun la humedad de la otra y después se llevó los dedos a la otra saboreándola provocando un pequeño gemido que se escapó entre sus labios.

Definitivamente no había sido un sueño, y tenía claro, que quería que se volviera a repetir. Preferiblemente en un lugar más íntimo, como su cama.


	3. Capítulo 3: Desastres

**_Capítulo 3: Desastres_**

Clarke salió de aquella habitación como si aún estuviese en una nube, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando llegó al centro del local buscó a Raven con la mirada y por fin la localizó en la barra, hablando con una chica rubia vestida de manera similar a Lexa.

Se acercó hasta ella y escuchó como las dos se reían de alguna tontería que acababan de decir.

\- ¡Por fin! -dijo Raven cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga había regresado- Pensé que te habías perdido ahí dentro -bromeó.

-No creo que te aburrieses mucho esperándome -Clarke alzó una ceja mirando de reojo a la chica a su lado.

-Ya sabes que mi encanto no tiene límites -dijo sonriendo Raven.

-Ya me he dado cuenta -murmuró Clarke devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos? Estoy cansada.

Raven la observó sabiendo al instante que algo ocurría así que asintió sin dudarlo.

-Claro, como quieras -le aseguró y después dirigió su atención a la mujer a su lado- Un placer haberte conocido preciosa -sonrió de manera seductora- Espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión -cogió la mano de la otra con la suya y se inclinó para besarla mientras lo decía.

La mujer se rio con fuerza.

-Toda una Casanova -dijo mirando a Clarke.

-No lo sabes tú bien -le respondió Clarke riéndose también.

La mujer volvió a dirigir su atención a Raven y la observó durante unos instantes antes de llamar al camarero pidiéndole algo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos adelantamos al destino y te doy mi numero para que me llames? -dijo la mujer cogiendo un boli y papel que le dio el camarero y apuntando su número en él.

Después de lo dio a Raven que lo miró sonriendo ampliamente.

-Por supuesto… -se quedó callada sin saber aún como se llamaba la mujer frente a ella.

-Anya -le aclaró.

-Por supuesto que te llamaré, Anya -dijo su nombre de manera seductora- Yo soy Raven, por cierto.

-Encantada de haberte conocido Raven -respondió Anya con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya que has conseguido lo que querías nos podemos ir? -preguntó Clarke queriendo respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Claro chica del cumpleaños, hoy mandas tú -sentenció Rave cogiéndola del brazo comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.

¿Mandar ella? Si Raven supiera.

\- ¿Qué hacías con esa chica Anya? -de repente Lexa apareció a su lado mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablar con ella, ¿no lo vistes? -ironizó girándose para mirarla alzando una ceja.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de chicas nunca saldría con gente como nosotras -dijo Lexa en tono serio.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero salir con ella, Comandante? -dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así -gruñó Lexa- Y lo digo en serio, no deberías juntarte con ese tipo de chicas.

-Guapas y graciosas ¿quieres decir? -Anya siguió tomándole el pelo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -la fulminó con la mirada.

-No vi que tuvieses muchos reparos con su amiga -alzó una ceja retándola a que la contradijese.

-Estaba trabajando -se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Haces un buen trabajo entonces, porque no vi que tuviese ningún chupetón cuando entró, en cambio cuando salió había uno bastante grande en su cuello -sonrió sabiendo que acaba de ganar una pequeña batalla cuando los ojos de Lexa se ampliaron al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle- Deberías relajarte un poco y vivir Lexa, vida solo hay una y hay que disfrutarla.

-Ya tendré tiempo de disfrutarla cuando esté trabajando en un gran bufete de abogados sin preocuparme en llegar a final de mes todos los días -dijo con convicción.

-Lexa… -suspiró mirándola de manera fraternal- la vida llega cuando llega. A lo mejor mañana vas por la calle y te tropiezas con una chica de la que te enamoras. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que ya os veréis dentro de 5 o 10 años cuando estés asentada económicamente?

Lexa se mantuvo seria y no dudó en responder con firmeza.

-Si me quiere, esperara por mí -sentenció- Sino no merecía la pena.

-La vida no es así Lexa, ya te darás cuenta -Anya se alejó suspirando por la cabezonería de la otra.

Lexa mientras tanto se quedó observando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido la puerta por la que habían salido minutos antes las otras dos chicas. Lo primero era su futuro y cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre ella y su futuro era un estrobo, esa era su ley de vida y no la iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

En otro lado de la ciudad Raven y Clarke habían cogido un taxi para dirigirse a su casa, justo en ese momento, sentadas en el asiento de atrás de aquel coche, Clarke por fin habló.

-Era ella -susurró sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Raven confundida mirando al exterior a ver si encontraba a quien se refería su amiga.

-La que contrataste para que me diera un baile privado, era ella… -le explicó sonriendo aún más.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? -Raven aún seguía sin comprender.

-La del café, la de la bicicleta, era ella -terminó de explicar Clarke.

Raven frunció ligeramente mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… -comenzó a decir- que la chica por la que tu entrepierna chapotea a todas horas desde que la conociste es también una stripper y yo la contrate para hacerte un baile privado?

-Si -murmuró Clarke aun rememorando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Wooou, soy la mejor casamentera del mundo y yo sin saberlo -bromeó Raven- ¿Y qué tal fue? Cuéntamelo todo.

Y Clarke lo hizo, dejando a Raven con la boca totalmente abierta.

\- ¿Por qué a mí no me pasan esas cosas? -preguntó aun sorprendida.

-Seguro que si se lo pides a la chica que te dio el número no se negaría a hacerlo -bromeó Clarke.

Raven sonrió ampliamente mientras palpaba el lugar de su chaqueta donde había guardado su teléfono.

-Quizás… -murmuró mordiéndose el labio- Bueno, ¿y cuando la vas a volver a ver? -preguntó.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió Clarke frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta de una cosa- No le pedí su número.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo Raven sorprendida- ¿Por qué demonios no le pediste su número?

\- ¡No sé! -respondió frustrada- No se me ocurrió en ese momento.

\- ¿Y quieres volver a verla? -preguntó con duda Raven.

-No estaría mal -sonrió de manera traviesa justo cuando el taxi las dejaba a la puerta de su casa.

Al día siguiente Clarke se paró frente al espejó en cuanto se despertó mirándose a sí misma mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Las piernas aun le temblaban cuando pensaba en ello y su cuerpo aun sentía aquel calor que emanaba de la otra pegada a ella. Pero sobretodo, la marca irrefutable de que de verdad había ocurrido, estaba en su cuello. Un chupetón del tamaño de una ficha de póker se encontraba situado en su cuello, un poco por debajo de su oreja izquierda. La había marcado y eso aun la excitaba más si cabe.

Se sonrió a si misma mientras con sus dedos tocaba la zona amoratada. No sabía muy lo que había significado para la otra, pero en ese mismo instante había tomado la decisión de intentar que volviese a ocurrir, más de una vez a ser posible y eso significaba, que tenía que encontrar a aquella chica misteriosa y convencerla para ello.

Sonrió aún más, era todo un reto, pero si había algo que le gustase a Clarke, era conseguir lo que se proponía.

\- ¡Clarke! -escuchó que gritaba Raven- ¡Date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde a la comida con tu madre!

La rubia suspiró desviando la mirada del espejo.

\- ¡Dame 15 minutos! -respondió.

\- ¡No tardes!

Suspiró de nuevo y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al chupetón. Iba a costarle un triunfo taparlo, pero había merecido la pena.

\- ¿Se me nota mucho? -preguntó Clarke cuando se encontraban ella y Raven en la puerta del restaurante en el que habían quedado con su madre.

Raven sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la zona tapada con maquillaje donde se encontraba el chupetón.

-Solo se nota algo oscuro bajo el maquillaje, si no se fija no se dará cuenta -le respondió.

-Con la suerte que tengo lo verá, seguro -suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo intentando parecer una persona decente.

-No seas pesimista -bromeó Raven mientras la cogía del brazo tirando de ella para entrar en el restaurante- Además, será divertido ver como intentas explicarle como conseguiste ese chupetón -se rio sin poder evitarlo.

Clarke la fulminó con la mirada dejándose arrastrar por la otra.

-Me alegro de que mis desgracias te diviertan, da gusto tener amigos como tú -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mi meta en esta vida es hacerte feliz -dijo entre risas Raven, ignorando el sarcasmo.

Clarke estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz la llamó al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Clarke! -gritó su madre emocionada en cuanto la vio, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza- Feliz cumpleaños cariño -le susurró al oído.

-Muchas gracias mamá -respondió Clarke con una sonrisa.

-Y es bueno verte otra vez Raven -la abrazó también- Espero que lo estés haciendo bien con las clases.

-Siempre es un placer verla señora Griffin -respondió cortésmente- En las clases sigo siendo la mejor, como siempre -sonrió con orgullo.

-Llámame Abby cariño -sonrió dulcemente- me alegro que por lo menos una de las dos vaya a tener un futuro brillante -dijo mirando de reojo a Clarke.

-Siento no ser un genio como Raven mamá, vas a tener que conformarte con una hija mediocre -respondió Clarke mientras rodaba los ojos ante las palabras de su madre.

-Tonterías -Abby hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- Tú eres un genio en la medicina -afirmó- si decidieses volver solo necesitaría un par de llamadas para…

-Mamá -dijo con firmeza Clarke- ya tomé mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de idea -la miró con determinación- Así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-Como quieras -dijo derrotada su madre- Vamos a sentarnos y me contáis que tal os ha ido -sonrió ampliamente de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las tres se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentada Abby minutos antes y mientras se sentaban, la mujer añadió:

-O mejor -miró fijamente a su hija- ¿Puedes contarme porque tienes un gran chupetón en el cuello, cariño?

Mierda, se dijo mentalmente Clarke, esa iba a ser una comida muy larga.

-No ha ido tan mal -dijo Raven sin parar de reír mientras entraban las dos a su apartamento unas horas después.

Clarke la ignoró y se dejó caer en el sofá agotada tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos.

-Estoy cansada de justificarme siempre ante ella -murmuró Clarke más para sí misma que para su amiga.

Sintió como Raven se sentaba en el sofá a su lado colocando las piernas de la rubia sobre las suyas.

-Por lo menos tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti -susurró Raven.

Clarke rápidamente retiró el brazo de su rostro para ver como su amiga la miraba tristemente.

-Ey… -dijo Clarke incorporándose para abrazarla- Lo siento, sé que no debe de ser fácil para ti verme interactuar con mi madre.

Raven negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia, pero aun así se dejó abrazar.

Para entender esta reacción tenéis que conocer la vida de Raven Reyes. Nació en una familia normal, en una ciudad normal y tuvo una vida normal hasta los 16 años, en ese momento todo lo que conocía se fue a la mierda, así es como lo define ella misma. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y Raven acabó teniendo que vivir con sus tíos que tenían ya dos hijos, aunque más jóvenes que ella. No es que la trataran mal allí, le daban de comer, la vestían, le daban dinero para sus gastos, pero nunca se preocupaban de verdad por lo que le pasaba, bastante tenían con preocuparse de sus propios hijos. Era una extraña en aquella casa y así se sintió hasta que se fue. Así que Raven se encontró prácticamente sola, sin nadie en el que poder apoyarse hasta que conoció a Finn, él era su apoyo, su roca y en el momento en el que se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad, su mundo se vino abajo. Por suerte poco tiempo después le llegó la mejor noticia que podía esperar. Le concedían una beca completa en la misma universidad en la que estudiaba Finn, así que, sin dudarlo, cogió las pocas cosas de valor que tenía, algo de ropa, dejó una nota en la nevera y se fue.

Os podéis imaginar cómo se sintió al llegar y encontrarse a Finn con una novia nueva y una nueva vida donde ella no parecía encajar más.

Pero bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas y si no hubiese ocurrido aquello seguramente no hubiese conocido a Clarke, su mejor amiga y la mejor persona que había conocido jamás.

Había salido adelante ella sola, con el apoyo de Clarke por supuesto, pero actualmente no necesitaba de nadie, era autosuficiente. Tenía su beca que le ayudaba a pagar la mayoría de los gastos, que complementaba con un trabajo a media jornada en un taller de reparaciones cercano. Ni siquiera necesitaba las llamadas forzadas que le hacían sus tíos en ocasiones especiales como Navidad o su cumpleaños. Su verdadera familia era Clarke y con eso le bastaba, aunque en ocasiones, como en este momento en el que nos encontramos, echase de menos unos padres y una familia normal.

-No te preocupes -murmuró Raven separándose ligeramente para mirar a su amiga a los ojos mientras se limpiaba alguna lágrima que había resbalado por sus mejillas- Me he puesto sentimental por un momento -sonrió de manera forzada.

-Ven aquí -dijo sin más Clarke volviendo a abrazarla para darle ese cariño que sabía que tanto necesitaba

Después de unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos se movió, Raven alzó la cabeza mirando a Clarke.

-Gracias -murmuró levemente avergonzada.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse del sofá.

\- ¿Helado y película? -propuso la rubia.

-Nada me gustaría más -respondió Raven devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el último encuentro con Lexa y Clarke no la había vuelto a ver. En menos de una semana la había visto 3 veces, ni más ni menos y ahora que quería encontrarse con ella parecía que la chica se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. También es verdad que Clarke no tenía ni idea de si estudiaba en la misma universidad que ella, o los sitios en los que solía parar, a excepción del club de streaptes, así que era un poco difícil encontrarla, aun así, Clarke seguía buscándola con la mirada en cada pasillo o lugar donde se encontraba.

Así que después de dos semanas la paciencia de Clarke estaba llegando a su fin. El universo definitivamente estaba en su contra. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios le había hecho ella al universo para que la odiase tanto, pero debía de ser algo muy malo si siempre le ocurrían las cosas más extrañas que te puedas imaginar y cuando de verdad quería que pasase algo, no ocurría ni, aunque lo provocase.

Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, porque provocar, sí que provocaba situaciones insólitas, como en ese momento, que se encontraba un sábado por la noche parada frente al club de streaptes en el que trabajaba Lexa sin saber muy bien que hacía allí o lo que iba a decirle a la otra cuando la viese.

Raven había tenido que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en un encargo de última hora así que pensó que era el momento perfecto para buscar a la morena que la volvía loca. Aunque en ese momento frente a aquel lugar, no estaba del todo segura que fuese el perfecto exactamente.

-Hola guapa -escuchó de repente a su lado haciendo que pegase un pequeño salto del susto.

Se giró y se encontró a la chica con la que había estado hablando Raven la anterior vez que estuvieron allí.

-Siento haberte asustado -dijo sonriendo divertida- ¿Vas a entrar? -preguntó.

-Aun no lo sé -confesó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mirando de nuevo aquella fachada.

\- ¿Vienes a ver a la Comandante? -preguntó aun sonriendo divertida.

-Disculpa -Clarke la miró de nuevo- ¿Cómo te llamabas? -le preguntó intentando evitar responder.

-Anya -dijo sin más aquella chica.

-Cierto -asintió lentamente volviendo a dirigir su atención al club.

\- ¿Y bien? -insistió- ¿Vienes a ver a la Comandante? -se ve que no quería dejarlo pasar.

-No sé qué hago aquí en realidad -sacudió la cabeza algo confusa.

-Es una pena -Anya se encogió de hombros- Si venías a ver a la Comandante podría decirle que saliese para que hablaseis -dejó caer como si nada.

Clarke rápidamente la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no era una mala idea, aunque después de unos segundos frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No sé si querrá verme -confesó.

\- ¿Le has hecho algo malo? -preguntó Anya de manera protectora hacia su amiga.

\- ¡No! -respondió rápidamente- Bueno… -se mordió el labio- puede ser que le tirase sin querer mi café encima la primera vez que la vi y que la segunda vez la atropellase con mi coche destrozando su bicicleta…. -confesó- ¡Pero fueron accidentes!

Inesperadamente Anya de repente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿Así que fuiste tú? -dijo entre risas- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Clarke la miró confundida sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Espera aquí -le dijo Anya sin más comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del club, pero antes de entrar se giró para añadir algo mas- Por cierto, dile a Raven que me lo pasé muy bien el otro día -le guiñó un ojo y entró en el club desapareciendo de la vista de Clarke.

Clarke se quedó mirando hacia aquel lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Raven había salido con aquella chica y no se lo había contado? Iba a matar a su mejor amiga, pensó para sí misma. O mejor aún, iba a pedirle que le contara con todo lujo de detalles que había pasado con esa chica llamada Anya.

No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más porque de repente la puerta del club se volvió a abrir mostrando una Lexa aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Lexa salió mirando a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Clarke. Se congeló en ese mismo instante, como si no se esperase verla allí, pero rápidamente se repuso y caminó con paso firme hasta que llegó frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó.

-Yo… -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Definitivamente aquella chica hacía que el cerebro de Clarke dejase de funcionar, porque todos los posibles argumentos o escenarios que se había imaginado se esfumaron de su mente como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Lexa suspiró de manera frustrada.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, estoy trabajando -le espetó para después darse la vuelta con intención de regresar al interior.

\- ¡Espera! -dijo por fin Clarke reaccionando.

Lexa se detuvo y después se giró para enfrentarse a ella de nuevo esperando que continuase.

-Veras… -Clarke se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar y después de unos segundos soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones tomando la decisión de ser sincera- Me gustas -soltó de repente haciendo que Lexa alzase las cejas sorprendida- Tienes un…. Algo… que me pone muchísimo y dado que tú parece que asco no sientes por mí, o eso espero, me preguntaba si no te gustaría que quedásemos alguna vez -dijo sin casi respirar.

Lexa la miró durante unos segundos aun ligeramente sorprendida mientras Clarke se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y todo su rostro se volvía de un color carmesí.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para quedar con nadie -dijo por fin Lexa- Tengo mucho trabajo y mucho que estudiar -se justificó.

-Oh…. -fue lo único que le salió de la boca a Clarke totalmente desilusionada- Si es por dinero… -comenzó a decir, pero nada más que las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de ello.

Sobre todo, cuando sintió como unas fuertes manos la agarraban de la chaqueta con fuerza.

-No soy una puta -gruñó Lexa fulminándola con la mirada- ¿Te queda claro?

-Si… si… -dijo Clarke asustada con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión- Yo solo… disfruté mucho el otro día y… pensé que tú también… -se mordió el labio intentando pensar como decirlo- y si el problema era el dinero… podía ayudarte…. Y llegar a un tipo de acuerdo o algo…

Aquello iba de mal en peor y lo sabía. Los ojos de Lexa se volvieron negros de la ira que sentía por dentro.

-A pesar de lo que puedas creer en tu mundo de piruleta, no todo se compra con dinero Princesita -espetó.

-Lo siento… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Clarke, lo había estropeado y lo sabía.

Lexa por fin la soltó haciendo que Clarke se tambalease ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No me interesas -le dijo Lexa con firmeza- El otro día estaba excitada y tu parecías dispuesta, simplemente. Y eso no va a volver a ocurrir, así que olvídate de mí ¿Queda claro? -alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, claro… Por supuesto -murmuró avergonzada.

-Perfecto.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando una devastada Clarke de pie en medio de la calle sin saber cómo demonios podía haber ido tan mal la cosa y en que estaba pensando al decir aquello.

-Te voy a matar -gruñó molesta Lexa al cruzarse con Anya en el interior del club- ¿Qué narices pretendías?

-Que te divirtieras un poco -Anya se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse- Parece una buena chica y le gustas.

\- ¡Me ha ofrecido dinero Anya! -gritó perdiendo el control- Eso es lo que piensa ella de mí, que por desnudarme en un sitio como este soy una puta y lo acaba de demostrar así que no intentes negarlo.

Anya suspiró.

-No creo que piense eso de ti -le respondió- Seguro que todo tiene una explicación.

-Pues no me interesa sus explicaciones -sentenció Lexa- Y tú deja de hacer de casamentera y preocúpate de tu propia vida.

Y así que llegó, Lexa se fue, echa una furia.


	4. Capítulo 4: Coincidencias

**_Capítulo 4: Coincidencias_**

\- ¡Clarke! -escuchó de repente la rubia gruñendo a modo de respuesta tapándose la cara con la almohada- ¿En qué narices estabas pensando? -la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe produciendo aún más ruido.

Clarke hizo una mueca de dolor aferrándose más a la almohada. La noche anterior después de haber sido rechazada por Lexa tuvo la genial idea de ahogar las penas en alcohol y en ese momento, con solo un par de horas de sueño y una mezcla entre aun estar algo borracha y la gran resaca que amenazaba con aparecer en poco tiempo, quizás no había sido una idea tan genial.

\- ¡Clarke! -insistió Raven tirando de las mantas para destaparla.

-Déjame dormir -suplicó haciéndose una bola intentando mantener algo de calor.

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar! -sentenció Raven no dándose por vencida.

-Deja de gritar -gruñó sacando la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y mirando a Raven frunciendo el ceño.

-Dios, tienes un aspecto horrible -soltó Raven sin poder evitarlo.

Clarke rodó los ojos y se volvió a tapar con la almohada.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero -murmuró.

\- ¡Escúchame! -dijo Raven alzando la voz de nuevo.

\- ¿Si te escucho me dejaras en paz? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba de nuevo.

-Si -afirmó Raven.

Clarke suspiró y se sentó pasándose las manos por la cara intentando despejarse y centrarse en su amiga frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó aun con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿En serio no tenías una mejor idea para acostarte con Lexa que ofrecerle dinero? -preguntó molesta.

\- ¡Dios! -gruñó echándose de nuevo en su cama- ¡Fue un malentendido! -se quejó y después volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a Raven- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? -Raven se miró ligeramente avergonzada- Ah, claro. Anya -gruñó.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser un malentendido ofrecerle dinero? -preguntó Raven confundida.

\- ¡Estaba nerviosa! Y ella puso la excusa del trabajo y por mi mente pasó que si estaba en ese trabajo era por falta de dinero y yo solo quería ayudar -se quejó volviendo a taparse con la almohada totalmente mortificada.

-Vaya manera de ayudar… -murmuró Raven.

-Gracias por el apoyo -gruñó.

Raven suspiró y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-A lo mejor si hablas con ella otra vez y te disculpas… -propuso.

-Lo más seguro es que vuelva a decir alguna tontería y acabe siendo golpeada hasta la muerte por una hermosa morena que me odia -dijo Clarke tristemente.

-No seas tonta -se quejó Raven- A esa chica le gustas. ¿En serio crees que hace con todo el mundo lo que hizo contigo durante el baile?

-No, claro que no, pero ella dijo que simplemente estaba excitada y yo estaba allí. Solo fui un cuerpo caliente al que arrimarse -le explicó.

\- ¿Y eso te lo dijo antes o después de ofrecerle dinero? -preguntó Raven alzando una ceja.

-Después… -murmuró.

\- ¿Y eso no te dice que quizás lo dijo porque estaba molesta? -argumentó.

Clarke suspiró.

-Da igual -dijo con firmeza- No voy a andar detrás de una chica que no parece tener interés en mí.

Raven negó con la cabeza sabiendo que era inútil insistir en ese momento.

-Ahora que ya me has despertado -comenzó a decir Clarke- Puedes contarme porque narices no sabía nada de que te estabas viendo con Anya -la miró alzando una ceja divertida.

Raven la miró avergonzada y cuando abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar se dio cuenta de que en el rostro de su amiga comenzaba a formarse una mueca extraña.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupada.

Clarke no pudo ni siquiera responder, de repente se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y echó a correr hacia el baño seguramente a vaciar todo el alcohol que aún quedaba en su estómago. Definitivamente no había sido una idea genial.

Unas horas más tarde, después de tomar algo para la resaca y comido algo ligero para aposentar el estómago, por fin Clarke estaba en condiciones de hablar con su amiga.

Se encontraban en el sofá, con la televisión puesta de fondo, tapadas con una manta y era el momento ideal para hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Clarke con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- ¿Qué está pasando con Anya?

-Pues… -Raven comenzó a decir mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente- Después de que me diese su número la llamé, estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo -se mordió ligeramente el labio- Es una mujer genial Clarke -afirmó haciendo que la rubia sonriese a su amiga- Le encanta mi sentido del humor, es inteligente y graciosa y además es preciosa -sonrió aún más al describirla.

-Así que te gusta -dijo Clarke, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarlo, ya se le veía en el rostro a Raven.

-Si -confirmó- Me gusta bastante.

-Me alegro muchísimo Raven -abrazó a su amiga.

-Gracias -Raven le correspondió al abrazo y añadió- Siento que no funcionase lo tuyo con Lexa.

-No te preocupes -dijo Clarke quitándole importancia- Ya llegara la persona adecuada para mí, imagino -sonrió tristemente.

-Seguro que si -la animó Raven.

-Dejemos de hablar de mí, quiero saber todos los detalles -le pidió Clarke y Raven sin dudarlo comenzó a contárselo.

* * *

\- ¿Estas bien? -escuchó de repente Clarke haciendo que saliese de su ensimismamiento.

Octavia la miraba sentada a su lado en clase, ligeramente preocupada. Clarke llevaba toda la semana con la mente en otras cosas, apenas hablaba ni gastaba bromas y a pesar de apenas conocerse de hacía unas semanas, Octavia sabía que aquello no era normal.

-Solo tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, lo siento -respondió sonriendo tristemente.

La verdad es que no había podido dejar de pensar en Lexa, rememoraba una y otra vez la última conversación que tuvieron intentando cambiar lo que había dicho a ver si en la realidad cambiaba también, pero evidentemente no funcionaba. Había tantas cosas que podría haber dicho en vez de lo que salió por su boca que era cada vez más vergonzoso recordarlo.

Octavia la siguió mirando preocupada.

\- ¿Tienes que hacer algo el sábado? -preguntó de repente Octavia sorprendiendo a Clarke.

-Creo que no -murmuró mirándola frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Unos amigos, mi novio y yo vamos a ir a tomar algo por ahí. ¿Quieres venirte? Seguro que así te animas -le propuso sonriendo con sinceridad.

Clarke la miró durante unos instantes sin poder evitar que una ligera sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Aquella chica era genial y Clarke había sabido casi desde que la conoció, que, si no lo estropeaba, podían ser grandes amigas y se ve que no se había equivocado.

-Claro, sería genial -sonrió agradecida.

-Perfecto -dijo Octavia emocionada- Así conocerás por fin a mi novio y nuestros amigos.

-Lo estoy deseando -dijo con sinceridad.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Raven el sábado por la tarde mientras entraba en su habitación y veía a Clarke eligiendo la ropa que iba a ponerse.

-Si -Clarke se giró y vio que su amiga también se había vestido para salir- ¿Tú también?

-He quedado con Anya, me va a presentar a unos amigos -le informó- ¿Y tú?

-Octavia, mi compañera de clase -le informó- Me invitó a salir con sus amigos.

-Genial -Raven sonrió alegrándose de no dejar sola a su amiga en casa.

-Es bastante simpática así que espero pasármelo bien -dijo Clarke mientras se cogía un vestido negro, corto y que mostraba un gran escote- ¿Qué tal este? -preguntó a Raven.

\- ¿Vas a ligar? -preguntó divertida.

-Quizás -sonrió- ¿Y bien? -insistió.

-Ese vestido te queda de muerte y lo sabes -le respondió Raven.

-Lo sé -definitivamente lo iba a llevar, quería sacar de su cabeza a Lexa y si ligaba quizás lo conseguiría- Por cierto -se giró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Anya no trabaja hoy? Siendo sábado por la noche…. -murmuró.

Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Ha cogido el día libre, así que es toda para mí -sonrió satisfecha.

-Pásalo bien entonces -dijo Clarke riéndose ligeramente.

-Tu igual -Raven se acercó dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla a la rubia- Si pasa cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo sé, no te preocupes -la abrazó- Lo mismo te digo ¿eh?

Raven asintió y después de darle otro beso en la mejilla la dejó sola para que se preparase.

Clarke se miró al espejo colocando el vestido frente a ella. Definitivamente ese vestido le quedaba genial y pensaba aprovecharse de ello esa misma noche.

* * *

-Anya, no quiero ir -se quejó Lexa haciendo un puchero.

-Me da igual lo que quieras o no, mi hermano hace meses que no te ve y quiere comprobar que sigues con vida. Además, quiere presentarnos a su novia -gruñó Anya mientras terminaba de darse los últimos retoques al maquillaje.

-Es mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo, solo quiero quedarme en casa tirada en el sofá con una manta y un montón de palomitas -se quejó, pero aun así mientras tanto se terminaba de vestir para salir.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hacer eso cuando trabajes en un gran bufete de abogados aburridos -ironizó.

-No es justo -suspiró cansada- Además, tú estarás con tu novia y yo me aburriré,

-No es mi novia -puntualizó Anya- Y habrá más gente allí así que no estarás sola.

-Pero no los conozco -frunció ligeramente el ceño- No me gusta la gente que no conozco.

-Pues ya va siendo hora que los conozcas -dijo Anya girando los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga.

-No quiero -volvió a hacer un puchero.

Anya suspiró y se giró para enfrentarse a la morena.

\- ¿Si te digo que te podrás ir cuando quieras dejaras de quejarte? -dijo cansada.

-Quizás… -murmuró Lexa.

-Eres imposible -se quejó Anya dándose por vencida- En 10 minutos salimos, termina de prepararte -y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Lexa sola sin darle tiempo a replicar.

* * *

Cuando Clarke entró en el bar donde habían quedado el lugar ya estaba hasta arriba de gente. Como pudo se deslizó entre ellos buscando con la mirada a una pequeña morena, pero era una tarea complicada dada la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar.

Suspiró cuando llegó a la barra aun mirando hacia los lados. Quizás había llegado demasiado pronto, pensó, pero de repente su mirada se cruzó con la de Octavia, que se encontraba al final de la barra con un chico alto, moreno y musculoso. Rápidamente la morena le hizo señales para que se acercase.

\- ¡Aquí estas! -dijo Octavia cuando consiguió acercarse mientras le daba un abrazo- Pensé que te habías arrepentido y no venias -dijo entre risas.

\- ¿Cómo iba a perderme esto? -bromeó Clarke.

Octavia la miró durante un segundo de arriba abajo alzando una ceja divertida.

-Veo que has venido matadora -se rio ligeramente.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-La belleza no se puede contener -bromeó de nuevo la rubia.

\- ¡Así se habla! -dijo Octavia emocionada- Ven que te presento a mi novio.

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el chico que se encontraba antes a su lado.

-Lincoln, esta es Clarke, mi compañera de clase -hizo las presentaciones- Clarke, este es mi guapo y caliente novio Lincoln.

Ambos se miraron riéndose de los comentarios de Octavia.

-Encantada -dijo Clarke tendiéndole la mano que él estrechó con firmeza.

-El placer es mío. Octavia me ha hablado muy bien de ti estos días -dijo Lincoln- Estaba un poco preocupada de no encontrar alguien agradable en su clase, así que fue un alivio saber que te había conocido.

Octavia lo golpeó en el brazo ligeramente avergonzada.

-Cállate -se quejó, pero aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.

Lincoln y Clarke se rieron, definitivamente le caiga bien aquel chico con dulce sonrisa y la loca de su novia.

-Vamos, que la noche es joven -gritó Octavia con un pequeño salto mientras se acercaba a la barra y pedía una ronda de chupitos.

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche divertida, pensó Clarke.

\- ¿No iban a venir unos amigos también? -preguntó Clarke a Octavia un rato después y con unos cuantos chupitos ya en su haber.

-Si -respondió Octavia mientras pedía otro chupito- Deben de estar al llegar.

\- ¿Clarke? -escuchó de repente la morena a sus espaldas justo cuando estaba bebiendo el chupito.

Se giró y se encontró frente a ella a Raven frunciendo ligeramente el ceño confundida.

\- ¿Raven? -dijo de la misma manera.

\- ¿Qué dices? -de repente apareció Anya al lado de Raven dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia frente a ella- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Anya? -la imitó, el alcohol ya se notaba en su organismo y esa situación le estaba empezando a hacer gracia.

\- ¿Por qué os paráis? -gruñó Lexa asomándose detrás de las otras dos para ver lo que ocurría y dándose cuenta, también de que Clarke se encontraba allí- ¿Qué hace está aquí? -espetó haciendo que Clarke se encogiese levemente.

\- ¿Os conocéis? -preguntó Lincoln y Octavia a la vez viendo toda la escena confundidos.

-Raven es mi compañera de piso -les dijo Clarke aclarando un poco la situación.

\- ¿Conoces a Lincoln? -preguntó Anya confundida.

-Es compañera de clase de Octavia -informó Lincoln.

\- ¿Así que nos conocemos todos? -preguntó lentamente Octavia.

-Parece ser que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que creíamos -murmuró Clarke dándose la vuelta para pedir otro chupito, esta vez doble, necesitaba alcohol para pasar por esta situación.

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo Raven apareciendo a su lado mirándola preocupada.

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? -mintió.

-No sabía que el hermano de Anya fuese el novio de tu amiga, lo siento. Si lo hubiese sabido te habría avisado -se mordió el labio intentando evaluar cómo se encontraba su amiga.

-No te preocupes, vamos a pasarlo bien -dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Aquella situación era de las más incomodas en las que se había encontrado en su vida y parecía que todo el mundo notaba la tensión creciente entre Clarke y Lexa, porque todo el mundo las miraba sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

Así que Clarke hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de la situación, coger a Raven del brazo tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

-Te robo a tu novia un rato -dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Anya.

\- ¡No es mi novia! -escuchó que se quejaban Anya y Raven a la vez haciendo que se riese ligeramente.

Las ignoró y llegó al centro de la pista de baile comenzando a mover sus caderas mientras posaba las manos sobre las de Raven para que hiciera lo mismo. Habían bailado juntas millones de veces y se notaba la compenetración y la relajación que sentían la una con la otra, aunque Clarke siguiese claramente tensa, sobre todo cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia Lexa, que seguía apoyada en la barra mirándola fijamente con una copa en la mano.

* * *

-Te gusta -dijo Lincoln apoyándose junto a Lexa en la barra.

Lexa desvió la mirada de Clarke, que en ese momento estaba moviendo el trasero contra la entrepierna de Raven mientras se reía.

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó confundida.

-Clarke, te gusta -afirmó de nuevo.

-No digas tonterías Lincoln -gruñó bebiendo de su copa.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con ella? -insistió de nuevo.

-No quiero -soltó sin más.

Lincoln giró los ojos sabiendo lo cabezota que era su amiga.

\- ¿No querías presentarme a tu novia? -preguntó Lexa señalando a Octavia que hablaba animadamente con Anya.

-Ya te la presentare en otro momento -dijo Lincoln sabiendo que dado lo tensa que estaba su amiga no era un buen momento.

Lexa suspiró y miró a los ojos a Lincoln.

-Lo siento -susurró- Te he echado de menos -se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes -le dijo dulcemente.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? -dijo Octavia apareciendo de repente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa y Lincoln se miraron durante unos segundos y después estallaron a carcajadas.

-No, no tienes que preocuparte -dijo Lexa por fin- Lincoln es como un hermano para mí -explicó- Además, soy totalmente gay.

-Bien, no querría tener que pelearme contigo -bromeó Octavia cogiendo del brazo de Lincoln.

-Me cae bien -dijo entre risas Lexa al chico.

Lincoln sonrió y miró a su novia, besándola suavemente.

\- ¿Y Anya? -preguntó Lexa al darse cuenta que no se encontraba con ellos.

-Fue a bailar con su novia -señaló la pista de baile donde Anya y Raven bailaban sensualmente una pegada a la otra.

-Y parece que Clarke ya ha encontrado una sustituta -Lincoln añadió señalando con la cabeza a la rubia.

* * *

Cuando Anya se había unido a ellas en la pista de baile Clarke se había alejado levemente, dejándoles el espacio y la intimidad suficiente para que bailasen juntas. Se sintió un poco apartada durante unos segundos, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente fue descartado cuando sintió unas suaves manos que se posaban en su cintura acercándola a aquel cuerpo caliente tras de ella.

Por un momento su cuerpo se tensó, pero en cuanto vio a una preciosa pelirroja que se pegaba a ella para bailar, solo pudo sonreír y pegarse aún más. Quizás la noche no estaba del todo destrozada.

-Hola -susurró girándose para enfrentarse a aquella pelirroja mientras colocaba sus manos en el cuello de la otra sin dejar de bailar.

-Hola -le respondió con voz ronca la chica apretando su cintura ligeramente mientras sus ojos se volvían oscuros claramente excitada- Te vi bailar y no pude evitar venir a hacerte compañía -explicó.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras -confesó Clarke sonriendo seductoramente.

-Wooou, eso es sexy -dijo Octavia mientras miraba a Clarke bailar con la chica pelirroja.

Lexa gruño a modo de respuesta. No podía quitar los ojos de la rubia, veía como sus manos acariciaban la nuca de la pelirroja, como su cuerpo se rozaba con el de la otra, como sus ojos no se despegaban de aquel rostro frente a ella y Lexa lo único que podía sentir dentro de ella, era una rabia que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Y el momento que decidió estallar, fue cuando pudo ver como aquella pelirroja se inclinaba contra Clarke susurrándole palabras al oído que hacían sonrojar ligeramente a la rubia. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin decir una sola palabra atravesó la pista de baile en dirección a Clarke mientras Lincoln y Octavia la miraban sonriendo.

-Esto va a ser divertido -murmuró Octavia a su novio a lo que él solo pudo asentir.

Clarke estaba mirando a los ojos a aquella chica, era guapa, sexy y parecía ser que le gustaba Clarke y eso siempre era un punto a su favor. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar cómo se sentía el cuerpo caliente de Lexa sobre ella, o sus labios contra los suyos, o su mano en su entrepierna. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarla de su mente para centrarse en aquella mujer que sí que quería estar con ella.

La chica se inclinó para susurrarle al oído y Clarke no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras.

-Me muero por besarte -susurró la pelirroja para después separarse y mirarla a los ojos.

¿Por qué no?, pensó Clarke, pero antes de inclinarse para pegar sus labios con los de la otra chica, sintió como una mano desconocida la agarraba suavemente del brazo tirando de ella.

Frunció el ceño y se giró para decirle a quien la estuviera molestando que la dejase en paz, pero cuando se encontró a Lexa frente a ella, claramente molesta, las palabras se perdieron en su garganta negándose a salir.

\- ¿Bailas conmigo? -preguntó Lexa sin más.

La chica pelirroja fulminó a Lexa con la mirada dándose cuenta que le acababa de estropear el momento.

-Está bailando conmigo -gruñó.

Lexa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Clarke, esperando una respuesta.

-Cla…. Claro -dijo tartamudeando.

Ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a la pelirroja que se alejó de ella murmurando algún que otro insulto, claramente molesta, Clarke solo se centró en Lexa y en como su mano se colocaba posesivamente en la parte baja de su espalda pegándola a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron bailando durante unos minutos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Lo siento -susurró de repente Clarke haciendo que Lexa la mirase ligeramente confundida- Por lo que dije el otro día, no pretendía insultarte -comenzó a explicar, al parecer el alcohol que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos le daba la valentía para hablar con tranquilidad- Me pones nerviosa -confesó- y por eso digo tantas tonterías.

Lexa desvió la mirada durante un instante, pero enseguida volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de la otra, esta vez con una chispa de determinación en ellos.

-No debía haberte rechazo antes de eso, tú también me pones algo nerviosa -confesó también.

Clarke sonrió suavemente, aquello no iba tan mal.

-Podemos empezar de cero si quieres -propuso la rubia.

-No -dijo sin más Lexa confundiendo a Clarke.

\- ¿No? -preguntó ligeramente asustada.

Las pupilas de Lexa comenzaron a dilatarse mientras se inclinaba para susurrarse al oído.

-Si empezásemos de cero tendría que olvidar como se sentía tu cuerpo debajo del mío, como de mojada estabas para mí y lo malditamente sexy que estabas mientras te corrías bajo mis manos -gruñó claramente excitada al recordarlo.

A Clarke automáticamente le fallaron las piernas, pero Lexa la sostuvo contra ella para que no se cayese. Rápidamente consiguió mantenerse en pie y formar una frase coherente.

-Creo que necesitamos salir de aquí, mi Comandante -dijo con voz ronca de la excitación.

Lexa simplemente gruñó y tiró de ella en dirección a la salida. Tenían que estar a solas, con urgencia.


	5. Capítulo 5: Acción

**_No sé muy bien porque me da por meterme en estos berenjenales, pero bueno, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. No es facil escribir algo así, o por lo menos para mi, así que espero que no haya salido muy mal._**

 ** _Aviso que es literalmente porno durante todo el capítulo. Disfrutar._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Acción_**

\- ¿Dónde vives? -preguntó de repente Lexa a Clarke cuando salieron del bar.

-Vamos a coger un taxi -le respondió Clarke mientras aun sentía como le temblaban las piernas de la emoción.

Lexa simplemente gruñó a modo de respuesta y alzó una mano parando un taxi inmediatamente, entraron en él y a Clarke solo le dio tiempo a murmurar su dirección antes de sentir como las manos de Lexa se colaban entre sus muslos y sus labios se aferraban a su cuello chupando con fuerza, seguramente volviendo a marcarla.

\- ¿Me quieres marcar como tuya? -dijo Clarke como pudo intentando controlar los gemidos que se le escapaban.

-Es que eres mía, Princesita -gruñó Lexa mientras que su mano llegaba por fin hasta su entrepierna sintiendo lo mojada que estaba.

Clarke no sabía cómo sentirse, si totalmente excitada por la situación o ligeramente avergonzada por hacer esas cosas delante del taxista, pero toda su duda se vio disipada cuando Lexa comenzó a acariciar su clítoris por debajo de la ropa interior.

-Siempre tan mojada para mí -murmuró Lexa en su oído claramente excitada.

-Me vas a acabar matando -dijo Clarke mientras se sentía en una nube de excitación donde lo único que notaba era su clítoris palpitante acariciado y los labios de la morena aferrados a su cuello mordiendo y besando toda la piel visible que encontraba.

-Quizás es eso lo que pretendo -bromeó Lexa mordiendo y tirando del lóbulo de la oreja de la otra haciéndola gemir.

Si, definitivamente quería matarla, pensó Clarke mientras sentía como los dedos de Lexa se deslizaban por su clítoris hasta su entrada, dispuesta a penetrarla allí mismo.

-Señoritas -dijo el conductor ligeramente incomodo- Hemos llegado -murmuró.

A Clarke no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, Lexa en un segundo lanzó unos billetes a aquel hombre murmurando algo así como que se quedara con la vuelta y la arrastró de nuevo fuera del taxi. Estaba tremendamente ansiosa, como ella.

No tardaron ni 2 minutos en llegar a la puerta de su casa y en todo el trayecto hasta el portal, el ascensor y el rellano, Lexa no podía quitar sus manos de encima de Clarke, era como si necesitase sentirla a cada momento y ciertamente Clarke no se quejaba en absoluto.

Entraron a trompicones y automáticamente Lexa la cogió de la cintura y la empujó contra la puerta cerrada mientras atrapaba sus labios con desesperación.

Clarke llevó sus manos al cuello de la otra, intentando intensificar aquel beso que la estaba volviendo loca por momentos, pero al parecer Lexa tenía otras intenciones porque agarró sus muñecas con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, y las colocó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándoselas.

\- ¿Te he dicho que puedes tocarme? -gruñó mordiendo el labio de la otra para después mirarla a los ojos.

Clarke la miró mientras intentaba regular su respiración desbocada, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque el ver esas pupilas totalmente dilatadas de la excitación, la estaban volviendo loca.

-No, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke sabiendo lo que le gustaba que la llamara así.

Lexa gruñó a modo de respuesta perdiendo el poco control que tenía.

-Te quiero en la habitación ahora mismo -exigió.

-Como mandes, Comandante.

Lexa liberó sus manos apartándose de su camino dejando que la otra caminase indicando el camino. La morena durante el poco trayecto no apartó sus ojos de ese culo que se contoneaba, más de lo necesario, solo para su deleite.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Clarke Lexa ya no pudo soportarlo más y se pegó a su espalda necesitando ese contacto que tanto anhelaba.

Con sus manos lentamente acarició su estómago por encima del vestido mientras besaba sus hombros desnudos dándole pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

La urgencia que sentían antes parecía haberse mitigado, ahora solo era una necesidad de sentirse, de explorarse y de saber que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.

Clarke suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, concentrándose en cada sensación que sentía y disfrutando de cada una de las caricias.

-Hoy te has portado muy mal -gruñó Lexa levantando el vestido lentamente hasta sacárselo por encima de la cabeza.

Si antes su ropa interior, milagrosamente, se había salvado de estar complemente empapada, solo con esas palabras consiguió que se echaran a perder por completo.

-Lo siento -murmuró Clarke.

-Voy a tener que castigarte por ello -Lexa llevó sus manos hasta los pechos de la otra, acariciándolos por encima del sujetador.

-Dios… -soltó Clarke sin poder evitarlo, la estaba volviendo loca.

Lexa sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo le excitaba esa situación a la otra.

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? -preguntó con sorna desabrochando el sujetador de la otra dejándolo caer al suelo para jugar con sus pezones- ¿Que te ponga a cuatro patas ahora mismo y te dé de azotes hasta que prometas que te portaras bien?

-Dios… -volvió a repetir Clarke mordiéndose el labio mientras Lexa tiraba ligeramente de sus pezones- Por favor… -suplicó.

-Por favor ¿qué? -gruñó Lexa tirando un poco más haciendo que Clarke gimiese profundamente.

-Castígame -dijo por fin- Merezco ser castigada -confesó.

\- ¿Y por qué lo mereces? -preguntó Lexa soltando sus pezones para comenzar a jugar con la cintura de la ropa interior que llevaba la otra.

Clarke se detuvo un momento a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche intentando averiguar qué es lo que había hecho mal.

-No debí bailar con la pelirroja -dijo intentando no equivocarse.

-Exacto -Lexa le bajó lentamente la ropa interior mientras dejaba un rastro de mordiscos por su espalda hasta su trasero- Ahora que sabes lo que has hecho mal, ponte a cuatro patas encima de la cama -ordenó.

Lexa vio como Clarke caminó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama y se colocó en la posición que le había pedido, después la rubia giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras sacudía su trasero.

\- ¿Así, Comandante? -preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Ante ella se encontró la imagen más excitante que había visto en mucho tiempo. El trasero alzado de Clarke revelando sus labios rosados totalmente empapados era una imagen que esperaba no olvidar nunca.

-Perfecta -gruñó subiéndose sobre la cama y colocándose justo detrás de la otra observando fascinada su entrepierna.

Lexa no pudo soportarlo más y sin previo aviso se inclinó metiendo la cabeza entre sus nalgas y comenzando a lamer sus labios saboreándola como tanto deseaba.

Clarke gimió sorprendida y se tambaleó hacia delante acabando con la cara contra el colchón mientras Lexa seguía lamiendo y chupando los labios para después dedicarse exclusivamente a su clítoris.

-Dios… -gimió Clarke moviendo el trasero para sentir aún más, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Al notar los movimientos Lexa gruñó y agarró sus caderas con fuerza evitando que se moviese.

-No te muevas -exigió para posteriormente darle un azote con fuerza.

Clarke no se lo esperaba, como prácticamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que si no se esperaba es que le excitase tanto ser azotada, ser dominada y que la otra hiciese con ella lo que quisiera. La estaba volviendo loca.

-Te encantan los azotes ¿eh? -preguntó con sorna Lexa al escuchar como la otra gemía profundamente después del golpe- ¡Responde! -exigió volviendo a golpear su trasero al no recibir respuesta.

-Si… Dios… Si -dijo de forma incoherente aferrándose a las sabanas debajo de ella y alzando más el trasero buscando algún tipo de contacto.

-Entonces no sé si esto servirá de castigo -murmuró Lexa pensativa acariciando con suavidad sus nalgas para después darle otro azote de manera inesperada- Quizás debería follarte sin parar y no dejar que te corras como castigo -una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡No! -suplicó Clarke- Por favor…

-Por favor ¿Qué, Princesita? -preguntó con sorna.

-Fóllame… Por favor… Quiero que me uses como quieras… que me folles con fuerza -comenzó a balbucear- Trátame como una puta… pero por favor… fóllame -pidió.

Lexa le dio otro azote esta vez un poco más fuerte y sin que Clarke se lo esperase la cogió del pelo tirando de él obligándola a colocarse a cuatro patas de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres que te trate como una puta, Princesita? -gruñó Lexa en su oído- ¿Eso es lo que llevas deseando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué te use como quiera y cuando quiera? ¿Eso quieres? -dio un tirón más fuerte haciendo que la espalda de Clarke se arquease mientras gemía con fuerza.

-Dios… Si, por favor… Haz lo que quieras conmigo -suplicó ya desesperada.

Sin dejar de tirarle del pelo manteniéndola en esa posición, Lexa acarició durante un instante sus labios y después, de golpe y sin preparación, metió dos dedos en su interior con fuerza, por suerte estaba suficientemente lubricada.

-Ahhhh -gritó Clarke en una mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

-Tan estrecha y preparada para mí -gruñó Lexa comenzando a follarla con fuerza.

Los dedos de Lexa entraban con fuerza buscando ese punto tan especial dentro de la otra y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo porque un fuerte gemido se escuchó por toda la casa cuando lo hizo, en ese momento tiró más de su pelo haciendo que arquease algo más su espalda mientras mordía su hombro.

-Si… si… -era lo único que era capaz de decir Clarke con cada embestida.

No tardó en notar como su orgasmo se aproximaba rápidamente y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Te vas a correr putita? -dijo Lexa en su oído al notar como sus paredes comenzaban a aprisionar cada vez más sus dedos.

-Si… -dijo entre gemidos sin poder contenerse.

Y de repente Lexa se detuvo haciendo que Clarke soltase un gran grito de desesperación.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para correrte -murmuró Lexa sacando los dedos y acariciando su entrada lentamente provocando que la cadera de Clarke se moviese desesperada porque volviese a follarla.

-Por favor… mi Comandante… -suplicó- Me he portado bien…

\- ¿Sí? -dijo con sorna.

-Por favor… -volvió a pedir desesperada.

Sin decir nada mas Lexa comenzó a follarla de nuevo con fuerza.

\- ¿A quién perteneces? -gruñó Lexa sin detenerse un solo instante.

-A ti… solo a ti… -dijo entre gemidos Clarke.

Lexa tiró del pelo con fuerza haciendo que su espalda se encorvase todo lo posible.

-Córrete -le dijo y automáticamente Clarke se corrió con un gran grito mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

Nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan intenso en su vida. No sabía si era porque Lexa había tocado todos los puntos adecuados, como la hablaba, como la trataba o un cumulo de todo aquello que la llevaba a una nube de excitación casi capaz de llevarla a las estrellas.

Segundos después, en el trance post orgásmico en el que se encontraba, su cuerpo se relajó por completo haciendo que sus brazos flaqueasen y se derrumbase en la cama sin poder evitarlo.

Lexa soltó su pelo mientras ella también respiraba agitadamente y observó cómo Clarke intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Gracias, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke en un suave susurro intentando regular su respiración.

Lexa sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de no haber sido ella quien se había corrido, había sido igual o incluso más excitante haber hecho todo eso por la otra. Aun se sorprendía de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien como habían llegado a eso, como había bajado sus defensas tanto como para permitirlo, pero en ese instante en el que tenía a aquella bella mujer tumbada en la cama con ella aun recomponiéndose de un gran orgasmo, sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto como ocurrió, lo único que quería era que se volviese a repetir una y otra vez.

Clarke abrió un ojo mirándola con una cansada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ha sido increíble -murmuró ya con la respiración más tranquila.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Clarke se giró para mirarla directamente aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Lentamente miró a Lexa de arriba abajo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo es que yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu aun tienes toda la ropa puesta? -preguntó divertida.

-No era necesario que me quitase la ropa para hacer lo que hice, ¿no? -preguntó con sorna.

Clarke se sonrojó profundamente.

-No, mi Comandante -murmuró Clarke alzándose para quedar frente a frente con Lexa- Pero creo que será necesario que te la quites para poder follarte.

-No -dijo simplemente mientras empujaba a Clarke en la cama de nuevo colocándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre- Soy yo quien lleva el control aquí, siempre -se inclinó rozando sus labios con los de ella- Así que tú no me follas -Clarke se quejó llevando las manos a la cintura de la otra de manera automática- Yo follare esa boquita tuya, yo soy la que lo haré, no tú -cogió sus manos con rapidez colocándolas sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola- Tú solo harás lo que yo diga, como yo diga y cuando yo diga, ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke mordiéndose el labio mientras juntaba sus muslos intentando encontrar algún tipo de fricción para mitigar la excitación que regresaba de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-Perfecto -afirmó Lexa besándola con fuerza durante un instante para después separarse por completo, levantándose de la cama.

Clarke se quejó y se alzó para intentar seguir con el beso, pero una fuerte mano la empujó de vuelta a la cama.

-No te muevas -ordenó Lexa.

La morena comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, dándole un espectáculo a Clarke, que se moría por tocar aquel cuerpo que la volvía loca. Por suerte para ella a pesar de provocarla con la lentitud, no tardó mucho en quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba quedando totalmente desnuda frente a la otra.

Sin decir nada recogió el cinturón que había dejado caer al suelo segundos antes y se subió de nuevo a la cama.

\- ¿Confías en mí? -preguntó mientras se colocaba de nuevo a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Clarke.

Clarke gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir la humedad de la entrepierna de Lexa contra su vientre.

-Si -dijo simplemente mirándole a los ojos con una mezcla de excitación y sinceridad.

Lexa asintió lentamente y cogió con suavidad las manos de Clarke colocándolas sobre su cabeza y haciendo que atravesase los barrotes del cabecero de la cama.

-Me gustan estos barrotes -murmuró Lexa.

Se inclinó y lamió los labios de Clarke mientras ataba sus muñecas en los barrotes con su cinturón.

-La de cosas que voy a poder hacer con ellos -prosiguió diciendo a la vez que apretaba el cinturón hasta que vio que las muñecas de Clarke no se podían escapar.

Clarke solo la miraba dejándose hacer deseando poder sentir más de aquella mujer sobre ella.

\- ¿Te duele? -preguntó Lexa acariciando sus brazos.

-No, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Lexa alzó una ceja y comenzó a avanzar sobre la chica hasta colocar sus piernas a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia. La miró desde arriba y vio como Clarke se lamia los labios ante la vista que tenía delante.

-Vamos a ver si usas tan bien esa boca para otras cosas que no sea hablar.

Y sin decir nada más descendió su cadera hasta que sintió la lengua de Clarke recorriendo sus labios con ansiedad. Cerró los ojos y se agarró al cabecero de la cama para estabilizarse.

Clarke rápidamente movió la lengua hasta su clítoris y cuando lo encontró chupo con fuerza haciendo que Lexa llevase una de sus manos hasta el pelo de Clarke, agarrándolo e instándole a continuar.

-Si… Así… -dijo entre gemidos mientras movía la cadera consiguiendo más fricción.

Clarke lamió, chupó, saboreó y se deleitó con esa parte de la anatomía de Lexa todo lo que pudo y más, aunque nunca era suficiente.

Se agarró a los barrotes de su cabecera intentando conseguir la fuerza necesaria para llegar más profundo con su lengua en el interior de Lexa. Sentía como los jugos de la otra llenaban su cara, como su nariz se llenaba con su delicioso olor y como casi no podía respirar por la necesidad de acaparar más de aquello. También sentía como la mano de Lexa se aferraba a su cabeza, tirando del pelo cada vez que tocaba un punto que volvía loca a la morena y Clarke intentó por todos los medios tocar esos puntos lo más que pudo.

Al igual que Clarke, Lexa no tardó mucho en notar como el orgasmo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y en ese momento agarró con más fuerza tanto la cabecera como el pelo de Clarke.

-Si… si… -gemía una y otra vez mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba- Trágatelo todo, puta…

Clarke evidentemente obedeció, lamiendo cada parte en esta ocasión más lentamente, saboreándola.

Lexa cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente aun sintiendo la lengua de la otra deslizarse por sus labios.

Lentamente se incorporó y miró a Clarke que se relamía con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo reír a Lexa.

\- ¿Lo he hecho bien, mi Comandante? -preguntó Clarke divertida.

-Muy bien, Princesita -retrocedió hasta colocarse sobre el vientre de Clarke y se inclinó para besarla lentamente saboreándose a sí misma en el proceso- Muy bien.

-Gracias -sonrió brillantemente, se sentía como cuando en el colegio la felicitaban por conseguir una buena nota.

Lexa la besó de nuevo mientras que desataba sus manos para después masajear sus muñecas con suavidad, haciendo que la sangre volviese a circular con normalidad. Clarke la miró agradecida y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa se sonrojó suavemente y se quitó de encima de ella, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama. De repente escuchó como Clarke bostezaba, aunque intentase ocultarlo y lentamente se giró apoyándose en el hombro de la morena y pegando su cuerpo al de la otra.

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó, temiendo que quizás fuese demasiado ese tipo de intimidad.

Lexa la miró durante un instante, evaluando sus opciones. Podría irse ahora mismo, vestirse y despedirse sin más, después de todo ella no hacía relaciones, pero en ese momento, después de lo que acababan de hacer estaba demasiado cansada para moverse en absoluto, o por lo menos para vestirse e irse hasta su casa, así que simplemente asintió tirando una manta sobre ellas y haciendo que Clarke se pegase aún más a ella para mantener el calor.

-Gracias… -susurró Clarke antes de quedarse dormida.

Lexa observó cómo su respiración se apaciguaba y quizás, no fuese tan mala idea quedarse allí, después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Lo primero es que cuando dije que habría relación dominación / sumisión me refería a este tipo en el que experimentan juntas ese mundo. No voy a profundizar mucho en el mundo de la Dominación (y por dios no espereis un 50 sombras de Grey versión lesbica porque si lo haceis estais en el lugar equivocado) , ni lo voy a volver excesivamente oscuro (quien me haya leido antes sabe que mis fics suelen ser oscuros en general, no lo puedo evitar)**_

 _ **Lo segundo es en relación a la palabra "puta" usada en este capítulo. No sé si alguien se puede sentir ofendid pero quiero aclarar que esa palabra no se usa de manera degradante en esta situación. Se utiliza como excitación, ya que a muchas personas les pone muchisimo ese tipo de lenguaje durante el acto sexual y no significa que de verdad sean esas cosas o que su pareja crean que lo sean.**_

 _ **Sin mas os dejo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Sinceridad

**_Capítulo 6: Sinceridad_**

Había sido una mala idea, muy muy mala idea, pensó Lexa mientras miraba a la madre de Clarke fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella se encontraba a medio vestir con solo puesta una simple camiseta y la ropa interior.

\- ¿Y bien? -dijo Abby claramente molesta- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Clarke se encontraba al otro lado del salón, aun en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una expresión de terror en su rostro y en las mismas condiciones de vestimenta en las que se encontraba Lexa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mamá? -preguntó Clarke a la defensiva.

Lexa estaba congelada en la posición en la que fue encontrada por Abby, ligeramente inclinada y con solo una pierna dentro del pantalón que se estaba poniendo y ciertamente no tenía ninguna intención de moverse ni un centímetro, a lo mejor así se olvidaban de que estaba presente en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -repitió Abby con el ceño fruncido – Vine a traerle a mi hija el desayuno porque quería hablar con ella y cuando entro me encuentro a esta… -miró a Lexa con desdén- chica… a medio vestir y de repente sales tú de tu habitación con ese… aspecto… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Abby para describirlo.

La situación no habría sido tan violenta si Clarke en esos instantes no luciese en su cuello un gran chupetón, con las muñecas ligeramente rojas de haberla atado y algún que otro moretón se podría apreciar en su cuerpo.

\- Mamá, mi vida sexual es cosa mía, no tuya -espetó Clarke comenzando a molestarse.

\- ¡Es cosa mía cuando parece que a mi hija le han dado una paliza! -gritó Abby.

\- ¡No puedes entrar en mi casa sin llamar! -gritó también Clarke.

\- ¡Esta casa la pago yo y haré lo que me dé la gana! -respondió Abby.

\- Entonces no te quejes si no encuentras algo que no te guste cuando lo hagas -la fulminó con la mirada- Ahora, si no quieres escucharme tener sexo durante horas -dijo antes de recibir una respuesta de su madre- Será mejor que te vayas -se cruzó de brazos y la miró sin inmutarse.

\- ¡La que tiene que irse es esta chica, no yo!

\- A esta chica, como la llamas, la invité yo a estar aquí, cosa que a ti no -respondió Clarke sin dejarse amedrentar.

Caminó con determinación hasta la puerta pasando al lado de su madre y la abrió de par en par invitándole claramente a que se fuera.

Abby fulminó con la mirada a Lexa y después pasó como un torbellino al lado de Clarke saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes decir:

\- Ya hablaremos de esto -gruñó.

\- Cuando quieras -soltó Clarke antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

El silencio que se produjo en la casa en ese momento fue el más incómodo que habían vivido las dos en sus vidas. Lexa aún seguía en la misma posición y Clarke se aferraba a la manilla de la puerta que acababa de cerrar mientras respiraba agitadamente intentando calmarse.

\- Lo siento por mi madre -murmuró Clarke relajándose levemente.

En ese momento Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa se encontraba vistiéndose a escondidas antes de que llegase su madre, claramente con intención de irse sin despedirse. Suspiró tristemente mientras la miraba y después desvió la mirada.

\- Voy a regresar a mi habitación para que puedas irte a escondidas como pretendías -soltó Clarke molesta sin poder ocultarlo.

Lexa se sintió culpable sabiendo que había sido descubierta, pero es que cuando se había despertado aun con Clarke entre sus brazos un sentimiento de pánico la inundó por completo y en lo único que podía pensar era en huir de allí, cosa que hubiese hecho si no hubiese aparecido la madre de la rubia.

\- No pretendía… -comenzó a decir Lexa, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Clarke.

\- No me mientas -la miró duramente- Haz lo que quieras, pero no me mientas.

Y sin más se retiró a su habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Lexa se miró a si misma a medio vestir y luego aquella puerta dudando en qué hacer en realidad. Suspiró y terminó de vestirse para después dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación de Clarke para hablar con ella, pero cuando lo hizo se la encontró vacía.

Frunció el ceño hasta que escuchó el agua de la ducha, así que se acercó a la puerta del baño que también se encontraba entreabierta y pudo ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia a través de la mampara de la ducha. Clarke parecía ajena a que era observada y a Lexa casi le da algo al ver a aquella bella mujer tan desinhibida que transmitía tanta tranquilidad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, porque seguramente si lo hacía se arrepentiría, se volvió a quitar toda la ropa y en silencio entró en aquella ducha, pegándose al cuerpo desnudo y mojado de Clarke por la espalda metiéndose ella también bajo el agua.

Lexa pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Clarke se relajaba al tocarla y como un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese instante.

Clarke se giró y miró a los ojos a Lexa mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y Lexa no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa de igual manera antes de pegarla a la pared de la ducha con suavidad y comenzar a besarla.

Quizás si podía quedarse un poco más, pensó Lexa comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de Clarke mientras la rubia llevaba las manos al cuello de Lexa profundizando el beso.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, y algo más, aún seguían sin decir nada y Lexa sentía la necesidad de explicarse. Nunca le había pasado, nunca había tenía que explicar sus acciones y no le importaba lo que pensasen los demás, pero en ese momento era diferente y no sabía muy bien por qué.

\- Siento haber querido irme sin decir nada -murmuró mientras se vestía al igual que la otra.

Clarke alzó la cabeza y la miró durante un segundo antes de responder.

\- No pasa nada, supongo que era lo más fácil de hacer -desvió la mirada para continuar vistiéndose.

\- Es que… -se mordió el labio intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Yo no hago esto… -señaló a Clarke y luego a ella misma.

\- ¿Relaciones sexuales? -Clarke intentó contener la sonrisa inútilmente- Si resulta que eras virgen me habías engañado totalmente hasta este momento -bromeó.

Lexa giró los ojos.

\- No, me refiero a que nunca me he acostado con nadie que acabase de conocer -explicó- Mucho menos en mi trabajo -se rascó la nuca ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Bueno -Clarke comenzó a abrocharse la camisa mientras la miraba- Si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco -explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? -preguntó Lexa sin terminar de entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? -respondió con otra pregunta.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

\- Yo he preguntado primero.

Clarke se rio y cuando terminó de abrocharse la camisa totalmente vestida ya, se acercó a Lexa invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, me pone muchísimo que me dominen -explicó mientras abrochaba la camisa de Lexa con una sonrisa en su rostro- Y tú lo haces de maravilla.

Lexa se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Y tú? -insistió Clarke.

\- Por lo mismo, imagino -murmuró nerviosa.

Lexa se alejó ligeramente incomoda haciendo que Clarke la mirase frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó.

\- Es que… -se mordió el labio- No quiero que haya malos entendidos -Clarke la miró con interés esperando que continuara- ¿Esto es solo sexo? -preguntó por fin.

Clarke frunció más el ceño.

\- No lo sé -respondió con sinceridad- ¿Quieres que sea algo más?

\- No -dijo demasiado rápido- Quiero decir… -suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo- Siempre estoy ocupada entre las clases y el trabajo y no tengo tiempo para una relación -explicó.

Clarke se encogió de hombros.

\- Por mi está bien -dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendida Lexa.

\- Lexa, me gusta el sexo contigo -aclaró- y no necesito una relación para complementarlo.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente quedamos para tener sexo y ya? -preguntó Lexa para aclararse.

\- Bueno, no me importaría conocerte un poco más ya que tu amiga sale con mi amiga -se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Vamos a tener que encontrarnos en situaciones sociales después de todo -aclaró- Pero si no quieres, está bien también para mí.

Lexa frunció ligeramente el ceño evaluando a la chica frente a ella.

\- ¿Así que lo que yo quiera está bien?

\- Si -dijo simplemente- Mientras seamos sinceras, no me importa tener una cosa u otra.

\- No sé si de verdad eres así de comprensiva o eres una gran mentirosa -dijo Lexa confundida.

Clarke se rio levemente antes de responder.

\- La vida me ha hecho comprensiva supongo -se encogió de hombros- Prefiero disfrutarla a preocuparme por cosas sin sentido.

\- ¿Así que tampoco te importa a lo que me dedico? -era un tema delicado para Lexa, pero dado que Clarke querían que fuesen sinceras quería saber lo que opinaba.

Lo último que quería Lexa es que acabase recriminándole su trabajo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que haces? -preguntó Clarke.

\- Paga las facturas -fue su única respuesta.

Clarke asintió lentamente meditando lo que quería decir.

\- Te tratan bien, nadie te obliga ni nada de eso ¿no?

Lexa frunció el ceño mientras observaba las intenciones de la otra. Clarke no lo preguntaba juzgándola, parecía solo tener curiosidad.

\- No Clarke, nadie me obliga a hacerlo -explicó- Y no corro ningún peligro allí.

\- Entonces no tengo ningún problema con ello -dijo con sinceridad.

Aquello era demasiado. No era posible que una chica como aquella que parecía tener su vida resuelta no le importase que se dedicase a bailar desnuda frente a un montón de hombres salidos.

\- No me crees -afirmó Clarke con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Es difícil de creer que alguien como tú no le importe relacionarse con alguien como yo

\- ¿Y cómo soy exactamente? -la sonrisa murió en los labios de Clarke cuando escuchó esa frase.

\- Quería decir… -Lexa se mordió el labio mientras pensaba como explicarse- Parece que tu madre te quiere, tienes una casa bonita, no te tienes que preocupar de las facturas… -puso como ejemplo.

\- ¿Y eso define lo que soy? -frunció el ceño.

\- Nuestra vida define lo que somos -afirmó Lexa.

\- No, nuestras acciones la definen -corrigió Clarke- Todo lo que has dicho son cosas que yo no puedo controlar. No tengo la culpa de haber nacido donde nací.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de la vida? -espetó Lexa- Has vivido entre algodones.

\- ¿Es significa que nunca he sufrido? ¿Eso crees?

\- No lo sé -dijo con un suspiro Lexa.

Clarke la miró con detenimiento durante un instante antes de volver a hablar.

\- Te agradecería que no me juzgases, al igual que yo no te juzgo.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y no exactamente era tensión sexual en ese momento.

\- Lo intentaré -murmuró Lexa.

Clarke asintió aceptando la respuesta y se alejó de la otra acercándose a su escritorio donde rápidamente escribió algo en un papel.

\- Mi número -aclaró entregándole el papel- Decide lo que quieras hacer y me avisas -Lexa agarró lentamente el papel- Pero que quede claro que me gustaría que se repitiera lo de anoche.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lexa al recordarlo.

\- A mí también -confesó.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando Lexa se fue de su casa, Clarke se dejó caer en la cama, aun con el olor a sexo en la habitación y se dedicó a mirar al techo perdida en sus pensamientos.

No sabía muy bien si había hecho lo correcto.

No había mentido cuando había dicho que no le importaba tener solo sexo con la otra chica, pero en el fondo había algo en Lexa, algo mágico y misterioso que se moría de ganas por descubrir y evidentemente no iba a ser posible si solo tenían sexo.

Suspiró tapándose los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Quizás iba a ser más difícil de lo que realmente había pensado.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y su corazón casi dio un vuelco al pensar que podía ser Lexa, a pesar de que se acababa de ir, pero cuando se acercó a la mesilla de noche y miró el identificador de llamadas, gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

\- Mamá -fue su respuesta cuando respondió a la llamada- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tenemos que hablar -soltó Abby claramente molesta.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta cuando te has presentado en mi casa sin avisar -soltó también molesta.

\- Es mi casa.

\- No mamá, también es la mía. Te recuerdo que la parte de papá ahora es mía -le explicó a pesar de que la otra lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Yo pago las facturas -refutó.

Clarke giró los ojos. Para su madre todo parecía ser cuestión de dinero.

\- Porque quieres, sabes que no necesito que lo hagas. Tengo el fideicomiso que me dejó papá.

\- Ese dinero es para cosas importantes.

\- Mi vida e independencia son importantes para mí, mamá y si sigues insistiendo en invadirla vendemos la casa y me voy a otro sitio.

Clarke escuchó como su madre suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

\- No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte -dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, claramente cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Y de que querías hablarme? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

\- Quería hablarlo en persona -intentó Abby.

\- Mamá, dilo de una vez -respondió cansada del misterio.

Abby suspiró sabiendo que su hija no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- He hablado con la universidad -Clarke cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, sabía que aquello no iba a acabar bien- Dicen que puedes hacer las dos carreras a la vez, aunque te lleve algo más de tiempo y además Jaha se ha ofrecido a que seas su ayudante durante las practicas, aprenderás mucho de él, sabes que es el mejor neurocirujano del país. Además, así podrás seguir con tu hobby sin problemas.

\- Mamá -dijo Clarke lentamente- Te lo voy a decir una última vez. No voy a estudiar medicina. No me gusta, no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

\- Clarke, cariño -intentó de nuevo Abby- Del arte no se puede vivir, tienes que tener un plan B.

\- ¡No quiero un plan B! -dijo ya cansada- Quiero estudiar arte y quiero dedicarme a ello. Prefiero ser una muerta de hambre que ama lo que hace a hacer algo que odio solo por el dinero.

\- Eso lo dices ahora, que no pasas hambre -dijo Abby con sarcasmo.

Clarke cogió aire intentando calmarte.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has visto alguno de mis cuadros? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te molestaste en interesarte en algo que me gusta? -preguntó.

\- Eso no es justo y lo sabes -respondió Abby con tristeza.

\- Lo que no es justo es que sigas intentando controlar mi vida. Puede que no te guste lo que hago, pero lo mínimo que podrías hacer es apoyarme en vez de presionarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

\- Si tú padre estuviera vivo… -comenzó a decir Abby, pero Clarke la interrumpió furiosa.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritó perdiendo la paciencia- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que papá hubiese hecho! Él quería que siguiese mi sueño, él me hubiese apoyado, no como tú.

Abby se quedó callada al otro lado de la línea.

\- No vuelvas a hablar con la universidad a mis espaldas. Si no puedes aceptar mis decisiones lo mejor será que tú te dediques a tu vida y yo a la mía -dijo con firmeza Clarke.

\- Clarke… -intentó decir Abby.

\- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir -volvió a interrumpirla Clarke- Y ahora tengo que irme. Adiós.

Y sin esperar una respuesta colgó el teléfono para después dejarlo caer sobre la cama molesta. Aun no se podía creer como su madre podía ser así. Como lo único que le importaba era que fuese médico como ella para poder presumir ante sus amigos. Porque claro, era mucho mejor decir que tu hija era una gran médica a decir que era una artista que se ganaba la vida haciendo cuadros.

Suspiró tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos de nuevo.

Era su vida e iba a hacer lo que creía adecuado para ella, aunque tuviese que luchar por ello con uñas y dientes, incluso aunque se equivocase, pero así, por lo menos se equivocaba con su propia decisión y no con la de otros.

Tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a su padre justo antes de morir y por encima de todo iba a cumplir su promesa.

* * *

 _Un par de años antes._

 _Clarke se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de su padre en el hospital. El cáncer se había extendido prácticamente por todo el cuerpo y los médicos ya no podían hacer nada por él._

 _A pesar de todo, a pesar de la larga enfermedad que había ido consumiéndole poco a poco hasta acabar siendo solo un saco de huesos, Jake Griffin no había perdido la sonrisa._

 _Si alguien le preguntaba porque sonreía cuando estaba sufriendo tanto, el siempre respondía lo mismo._

 _-Sé que he criado a una hija maravillosa que tiene un gran futuro por delante y solo con pensar en eso, ya me hace feliz._

 _Clarke se aferraba a la huesuda mano de su padre bañada en lágrimas mientras veía como su vida se apagaba poco a poco._

 _\- Clarke… -susurró casi sin fuerzas._

 _\- No hables papá, no gastes energía -le pidió limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro._

 _Jake negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Ya no me queda mucho cariño -afirmó- Y necesito que me prometas una cosa._

 _\- No digas eso, papá… -suplicó Clarke sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a invadir su rostro sin control._

 _\- La muerte es algo natural cariño -la tranquilizó- Yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes._

 _\- ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti? -preguntó Clarke desesperada- Te necesito papá._

 _Jake sonrió suavemente antes de responder._

 _\- Vas a estar bien cariño -le aseguró- Pero necesito que me prometas una cosa -insistió._

 _\- Lo que quieras papá -dijo sin dudarlo._

 _\- Prométeme que seguirás tus sueños -le pidió- No dejes que tu madre dirija tu vida. Ella lo hace porque te quiere, pero a veces no es capaz de ver que, a pesar de eso, no es lo mejor para ti._

 _\- Pero papá… -intentó refutar._

 _\- Prométemelo -insistió él._

 _Clarke miró a su moribundo padre durante un segundo antes de responder._

 _\- Te lo prometo._

* * *

Había tardado 2 años en comenzar a cumplir su promesa, demasiado absorta en el dolor que sentía y hacer lo correcto que en hacer lo que quería de verdad. Pero eso ya se había acabado.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos, esta vez informándole de un nuevo mensaje. Suspiró y miró a ver de quien se trataba.

 ** _Lexa: Soy Lexa. Pensé que quizás sería bueno que tú también tuvieses mi número. Ya sabes, para llegar a conocernos un poco más._**

Clarke se rio ante la formalidad de la otra y rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

 ** _Clarke: Me encantaría llegar a conocerte un poco más, mi Comandante._**

 ** _Lexa: Vas a ser la muerte para mí._**

 ** _Clarke: Nada más lejos de mi intención, Comandante._**

 ** _Lexa: Tienes suerte de que no esté allí._**

 ** _Clarke: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me harías, mi Comandante?_**

Clarke se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que estaba provocando en la otra.

Bendita tecnología.

Definitivamente la vida merecía disfrutarse y si eso significaba calentar a una preciosa morena, entonces lo haría sin dudarlo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Silencio

**_Capítulo 7: Silencio_**

\- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! -escuchó Clarke haciendo que girase los ojos y se riese sin poder evitarlo.

Salió de su estudio con la ropa y los brazos llenos de pintura para encontrarse con Raven que la miraba sonriendo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo -dijo Clarke acercándose al lavabo para limpiarse- Sabes que ya ha perdido la gracia, ¿verdad?

-Dado que aun puedo ver esa sonrisita tuya cada vez que lo digo, no, no ha perdido la gracia -dijo Raven orgullosa de sí misma.

Clarke se rio ligeramente mientras frotaba sus brazos para eliminar la pintura.

-Ya veo que anoche lo pasaste muy bien -dijo con sorna Raven mientras la miraba apoyada en la puerta del baño con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tu tampoco lo debiste pasar muy mal si no has dormido aquí y llegas a estas horas -respondió Clarke en el mismo tono.

-Que puedo decir -se encogió de hombros- En algún sitio tenía que dormir si no quería encontrarme con alguna escena que me traumatizaría para toda la vida.

Clarke alzó una ceja sonriendo y miró a Raven.

-Ambas sabemos que, si te dejase, te unirías a nosotras -bromeó Clarke.

-No niego ni afirmo nada -dijo rápidamente Raven para después reírse.

-Eres imposible -soltó Clarke aun sonriendo mientras se secaba después de haber quitado toda la pintura posible de su cuerpo- Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos aquí? -preguntó cuándo se le ocurrió de repente.

-No lo sabía -se encogió de hombros- Anya dijo que, seguro que estabais aquí, que dudaba que Lexa te llevase a su casa.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Clarke confundida mientras se dirigía al salón seguida de Raven- ¿Cree que no quiere que vea su casa? ¿Hay algo malo allí?

-No lo sé, Clarke – respondió Raven- No dijo mucho del tema y yo no quise insistir.

-Pero ella vive con Anya ¿no? -preguntó Clarke confusa- ¿No has estado en su casa?

-Sí, viven juntas y sí, he estado allí -le informó- Y no he visto nada raro. No hay partes de cuerpos en el congelador, ni un altar satánico ni nada de eso -sonrió divertida- Por lo menos en las partes que he visto.

\- ¿Entonces porque no querría llevarme allí? -Clarke aún seguía confusa.

-No lo sé, Clarke -insistió Raven- Lexa no parece una persona que le guste que invadan su intimidad, será por eso.

Clarke frunció el ceño aun no muy convencida.

-Deja de preocuparte por tonterías y enséñame en lo que estabas trabajando -dijo Raven cambiando de tema- ¿Has dibujado a Lexa desnuda? -movió las cejas provocativamente.

Clarke se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -gritó Raven emocionada- Eso tengo que verlo -afirmó dirigiéndose en dirección al estudio de Clarke.

\- ¡Raven! -gritó Clarke cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la otra- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -intentó que se detuviese, pero la otra la ignoró.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! -dijo Raven al entrar al estudio y ver el cuadro en el que había estado trabajando Clarke- ¿No habíamos quedado en hacer un trio? -preguntó divertida al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lexa en aquel dibujo tan realista.

\- ¡No! -se quejó Clarke tirando de ella fuera del estudio y cerrando la puerta.

-Una orgia me vale también -dijo entre risas corriendo por la casa mientras Clarke la perseguía para golpearla.

\- ¡Idiota! -dijo Clarke riéndose sin poder evitarlo mientras perseguía a su amiga.

Definitivamente Raven siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

* * *

Unos días después Clarke se encontraba en una de sus clases de dibujo enfrascada en un cuadro que les habían pedido cuando de repente sintió como su móvil vibraba avisándole de que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Sacó el teléfono sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 ** _Lexa: ¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy con esa bata llena de pintura?_**

Clarke se rio disimuladamente mirando la bata llena de pintura que llevaba puesta para no mancharse y después miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar cómo sabía Lexa lo que llevaba puesto. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que Lexa se encontraba apoyada en un árbol frente a la ventana mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde aquel día en el que durmieron juntas no se habían vuelto a ver, habían intercambiado algún que otro mensaje, principalmente con contenido sexual, pero ninguna de las dos parecía haberse atrevido a mencionar un nuevo encuentro.

Y en ese momento ahí se encontraba Lexa, observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera.

De repente Lexa dejó de mirarla y centró su atención en su teléfono, escribiendo algo.

El teléfono de Clarke rápidamente volvió a vibrar avisándole de otro mensaje.

 ** _Lexa: Aunque la verdad, te verías mucho mejor sin ella._**

Clarke se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente y no dudó en responder.

 ** _Clarke: ¿Es una proposición indecente, mi Comandante?_**

Clarke alzó una ceja desafiándola y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lexa.

 ** _Lexa: Depende. ¿Cuándo terminas?_**

 ** _Clarke: En 20 minutos tengo una hora para comer._**

 ** _Lexa: En 25 minutos te quiero en los baños de la zona norte. Lleva la bata._**

 ** _Clarke: Si, mi Comandante._**

Clarke ya sentía la creciente excitación y desesperación porque pasase el tiempo lo más rápido posible mientras que Lexa desaparecía de su vista aun con la traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando por fin tocó el timbre avisando del fin de la clase Clarke ya había recogido todo y estaba dispuesta a ir lo más rápido posible al baño, estaba totalmente ansiosa por lo que pudiese ocurrir allí.

\- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros? -preguntó de repente Octavia sacándola de sus pensamientos y reteniéndola.

-No, he quedado con una amiga -le sonrió con suavidad intentando calmar los nervios.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces -Octavia cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta en dirección a la cafetería.

Clarke hizo lo mismo, pero cogió el camino contrario. Recorrió prácticamente todo el recinto hasta el lugar donde había quedado con Lexa. Parecía que era un lugar apartado y no se encontraba nadie en las inmediaciones, así que no había peligro.

Cuando entró en el baño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar si Lexa se encontraba allí porque en cuanto puso un pie en aquel baño Lexa tiró de ella con fuerza y la pegó a la pared estrellando los labios contra los suyos.

Clarke gimió entre sus labios e instintivamente sus manos fueros directas a la cintura de la otra intensificando el beso todo lo pudo, aunque no era mucho ya que Lexa seguía llevando el control mientras movía su lengua recorriendo sus labios y sus manos se aferraban al cuello de la rubia para mantenerla en su sitio.

Después de unos segundos Lexa se separó sus labios respirando agitadamente y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que Clarke ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso y se mordía el labio conteniendo los gemidos.

-Llevo días pensando en hacer esto -gruñó Lexa mordiendo levemente su cuello haciendo que Clarke gimiese sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué has esperado tanto? -preguntó Clarke con la respiración entrecortada.

-No lo sé -respondió Lexa.

De repente Lexa se separó frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el cuello de Clarke.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó confundida la rubia.

\- ¿Has tapado el chupetón con maquillaje? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar el sitio donde lo había hecho.

-Si… -respondió lentamente Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó mirando a Clarke a los ojos.

-Es más fácil hacer eso que dar explicaciones a cualquiera que le dé por mirarme. -Clarke frunció el ceño confundida.

Lexa gruñó y se pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo sorprendiendo a Clarke, sobre todo cuando empezó a sentir como la morena chupaba con fuerza el lado contrario donde tenía el otro chupetón.

Después de unos segundos Lexa dejó de chupar y lamió la zona lentamente para después subir hasta su oreja mordiendo el lóbulo.

-Ni se te ocurra taparlo -le ordenó- Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… mi Comandante… -dijo Clarke entre gemidos sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Lexa abrió su bata y comenzó a acariciar su vientre bajo la camiseta sin dejar de dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

-Voy a hacerte uno cada día si hace falta para demostrar a todos que eres mía -gruñó arañando su vientre provocando que Clarke gimiese profundamente.

-Dios… -fue lo único que pudo decir Clarke.

De repente escucharon unas voces que se acercaban. Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas durante un momento y cuando Clarke se iba a separar para fingir que no pasaba nada, Lexa tomó otra decisión y tiró de ella a uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta tras de ellas para que no las vieran.

Lexa colocó un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio y Clarke solo pudo asentir sin saber que más hacer.

Las voces se acercaron aún más y poco después la puerta del baño se abrió.

Un grupo de chicas acababa de entrar en el baño y por lo que estaban hablando, no parecían tener intención de darse prisa en acabar e irse, pero eso no parecía molestar a Lexa, que sin inmutarse abrió la camisa de Clarke enterrando su cara entre sus pechos comenzando a morder y a lamer.

\- ¡Lexa! -susurró Clarke llamándole la atención sin ser escuchada por las chicas de afuera.

Lexa alzó la cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, después se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Voy a follarte ahora mismo, así que, si no quieres que se enteren, mantente en silencio.

Clarke abrió los ojos asustada, no creía ser capaz de mantenerse callada cuando Lexa la tocaba como estaba haciendo en esos momentos en los que comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones y deslizaba su mano por debajo de su ropa interior.

-Aunque… -Lexa deslizó un par de dedos por sus labios sintiendo lo mojada que estaba ya- Dado lo mojada que estas, a lo mejor si quieres que todo el mundo oiga como te follo -mordió su cuello con fuerza y Clarke llevó una de sus manos a su boca para morderla y no gemir- No, no, no -la regaño Lexa cogiendo su mano para sacarla de la boca- Nada de taparte la boca -ordenó.

-Sí, mi Comandante -dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

Lexa sonrió de manera traviesa comenzando a acariciar el clítoris de la otra mientras la miraba a los ojos viendo como Clarke intentaba contener el placer que sentía.

Entre la intensidad de la mirada de Lexa, sus caricias y el tener que contenerse, Clarke se estaba volviendo loca así que cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios echando la cabeza para atrás hasta apoyarse la pared intentando controlarse.

Sin esperárselo, de repente, Clarke recibió una pequeña bofetada haciendo que abriese los ojos rápidamente totalmente confundida. No había sido una gran bofetada, apenas le había dolido, pero si sorprendido, sobre todo cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró la dura mirada de Lexa.

-Mírame -ordenó la morena mientras de golpe le metía dos dedos en su interior.

Comenzó a golpear sin miramientos su punto G mientras que Clarke no podía hacer mucho más que morderse el labio hasta producirse un ligero corte y mirar a los ojos a esa chica que la iba a volver loca.

Las voces al otro lado de la puerta seguían escuchándose, aunque ninguna de las dos les estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

La folló sin miramientos, provocando por todos los medios que Clarke no pudiese evitar gemir y ciertamente le resulto extremadamente difícil a Clarke contenerse, sobre todo cuando rápidamente sintió como su orgasmo se acercaba de manera explosiva.

Clarke miró a Lexa de manera suplicante, sabía que no iba a poder contenerse, era totalmente imposible y en ese instante las chicas que se encontraban fuera sabrían lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.

Lexa pareció entender su dilema porque sin dejar de follarla la besó con fuerza haciendo que los pocos gemidos que salían de la boca de Clarke muriesen en su propia boca.

La besó y mordió sus labios saboreando la sangre que se había producido al morderse ella misma y Clarke no pudo aguantar más y se corrió con fuerza aferrándose al cuerpo de Lexa para no caerse allí mismo.

Lexa se separó de sus labios apoyando su frente contra la de la otra mientras aún conservaba sus dedos en el interior de Clarke y las dos respiraban agitadamente.

En ese momento de silencio se dieron cuenta de que las voces del exterior ya no se escuchaban, no sabían muy bien si habían escuchado como se corría y se habían ido o si se habían ido porque habían terminado y en ese momento, ciertamente no les importaba en absoluto.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, mirándose a los ojos e intentando recuperar el aliento, después, lentamente, Lexa retiró los dedos de su interior haciendo que Clarke suspirase suavemente y aún más lento y sin dejar de mirarla, lamio cada uno de ellos recogiendo lo que había dejado la rubia.

Clarke la miró excitándose de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

-Deliciosa -murmuró Lexa relamiéndose.

-Yo también quiero probarte -pidió Clarke queriendo que Lexa se corriese como ella.

Lexa negó suavemente mientras sonreía, después se inclinó y la besó.

-En otro momento, Princesita -le dijo.

Clarke frunció el ceño, pero asintió igualmente.

Lexa la miró durante un momento antes de añadir;

-No hay cosa que me gustaría más que hacer que te arrodillases entre mis piernas y empujar tu rostro contra mí -la besó de nuevo haciendo que Clarke gimiese al imaginarlo- Pero no es el lugar adecuado ni el más higiénico para hacerlo -le explicó.

Clarke asintió de nuevo sabiendo que tenía razón. A pesar de querer hacer eso con todas sus ganas, no le apetecía nada arrodillarse en aquel lugar.

-De acuerdo, mi Comandante -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Las pupilas de Lexa se dilataron de nuevo y gruñó claramente excitada.

-No juegues con fuego, Princesita -se pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo- Que no tengo ningún problema en ponerte sobre mis piernas y darte un merecido castigo -apretó su trasero con fuerza haciendo hincapié en sus palabras.

Clarke gimió con fuerza pegando su cadera a la de la otra.

-Si crees que merezco un castigo mi Comandante, lo aceptaré -respondió mientras sentía como la otra apretaba aún más su trasero.

-No me provoques… -advirtió Lexa.

-Lo siento, mi Comandante -Clarke bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

Lexa suspiró mientras se separaba de su cuerpo.

-Tienes suerte de que nos encontremos aquí -le dijo.

Lexa se moría por hacerle todo lo que había dicho a la otra, pero no podía, sabía que no podía y eso la mataba por dentro más de lo que se había imaginado.

Suspiró de frustración y de repente sintió las manos de Clarke posándose en sus mejillas. Alzó la cabeza mirando a la rubia ligeramente confundida y Clarke simplemente la besó con suavidad.

Era un beso lento, sin la desesperación que parecían tener cada vez que se encontraban y sorprendentemente consiguió calmar a Lexa lo suficiente.

Clarke se separó sonriendo dulcemente y miró la hora, aun le quedaba media hora para volver a las clases. Solo habían estado allí media hora y parecía que habían estado horas, que loco era el tiempo a veces, o nuestra percepción de él al menos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó de repente Clarke haciendo que Lexa frunciese el ceño ligeramente- Es la hora de la comida y como aún nos queda media hora pensé… -sus palabras murieron en su garganta no atreviéndose a seguir.

\- ¿Quieres que comamos juntas? -preguntó confundida.

-Bueno… -se encogió ligeramente- Tú tienes que comer y yo también, así que no me importaría disfrutar de tu agradable compañía mientras tanto.

Lexa sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aquella chica era adorable cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- No me tiraras la comida encima, ¿no? -preguntó divertida- ¿O me apuñalaras con el tenedor?

Clarke se sonrojo profundamente.

\- Intentaré no hacerlo -respondió sabiendo que solo la estaba molestando.

-Bueno, entonces no veo porque no -dijo Lexa y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante ello.

Por fin podría conocer un poco más de aquella extraña y misteriosa chica que no estuviese relacionado con el sexo. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Odio profundamente la palabra "coño", bueno, no la odio, pero no me gusta nada escribirla aunque sea en una situación en la que es necesaria. Es como si matase toda la narración (sé que no es así, pero sigue sin gustarme) Así que no os sorprendais si no aparece en ningun sitio esa palabra, lo insinuare y pondré sinonimos, pero no aparecerá. Eso tambien ocurre con algunas otras palabras, pero bueno, era solo para que no os pareciese raro.**_

 _ **Y si, prefiero escribir "puta" a "coño", yo soy así.**_

 ** _Yo que escribo esta nota aprovecho para agracer a todos los que se molestan en leer la historia y dejar un comentario._**


	8. Capítulo 8: Tormenta

**_Capítulo 8: Tormenta_**

\- ¡Clarke! -exclamó Lexa molesta- ¿En serio?

Minutos después de salir del baño con la ropa medianamente arreglada se dirigieron a la cafetería donde pidieron algo para comer. Lo que Clarke no se esperaba era que su torpeza hiciese aparición de nuevo en un momento tan inoportuno.

En esos momentos Clarke estaba de pie, mirando aterrorizada como su vaso de agua se había volcado completamente encima de Lexa.

\- ¡Lo siento! -exclamó- Ha sido sin querer, lo juro.

Por inercia cogió unas servilletas y comenzó a limpiar los pantalones de Lexa haciendo que prácticamente toda la cafetería las mirase de manera curiosa y provocando una clara incomodidad en la morena.

\- ¡Clarke! -dijo alzando la voz para llamar su atención mientras sujetaba sus manos para que se detuviera- Déjalo.

-Lo siento… -dijo de nuevo Clarke avergonzada.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Olvídalo -se levantó recogiendo sus cosas- Tengo que irme.

-Pero… -comenzó a replicar, pero la expresión molesta de Lexa hizo que se callara de nuevo.

-Ya hablaremos -respondió de manera escueta Lexa,

Clarke se quedó allí devastada. De verdad que no lo hacía a propósito, solo era increíblemente torpe en ocasiones. Suspiró y se sentó con la mirada perdida.

En el momento más inoportuno siempre, pensó.

Le hubiese encantado hablar con Lexa, conocerla un poco más aparte de cómo le gustaba el sexo, pero se ve que el destino, el karma, el universo o dios sabe que, no tenía lo mismo en mente.

\- ¿Así es como conquistas a las mujeres? -preguntó Octavia divertida sentándose frente a ella.

Clarke se apoyó en la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No me lo recuerdes -se quejó.

Octavia se rio con fuerza.

-No seas pesimista -la animó- No ha sido para tanto.

-Si lo es -suspiró mirando a Octavia con tristeza- Desde que la conozco le he tirado el café encima y la he atropellado con el coche. Sin contar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Octavia intentó contenerse, de verdad que sí, pero la risa salió sin poder evitarlo y se comenzó a reír sin poder parar.

Después de unos minutos por fin consiguió volver a respirar mientras Clarke la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira lo de esta manera -aún seguía con la sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Si a pesar de todo eso sigue estando cerca de ti, es que le debes de gustar mucho.

Clarke frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativa.

-No creo que le guste como tú dices -murmuró.

Octavia alzó una ceja divertida.

-Claramente le gustas, lo que puedas conseguir con eso, es cosa tuya -y sin más se levantó- Nos vemos en clase -pasó por su lado despeinándola cariñosamente y dejándola con sus pensamientos.

Tenía que estropearlo todo siempre, pensó Clarke al quedarse sola.

Tenía que arreglarlo, no podía ser que cada vez que estuviesen en una situación social ocurriese lo mismo.

Suspiró y sacó el teléfono.

 ** _Clarke: Lo siento de verdad._**

 ** _Clarke: No sé porque siempre hago ese tipo de estupideces, no es a propósito._**

 ** _Clarke: ¿Hay alguna manera de compensarte por ello?_**

Clarke se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono esperando una respuesta. Unos minutos después, por fin lo consiguió.

 ** _Lexa: Lo pensaré._**

Fue lo único que recibió.

¿Lo pensará? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Bueno, pues al parecer lo que significaba era un silencio absoluto. No supo de ella durante los días siguientes. No la había vuelto a ver, ni tampoco le había enviado más mensajes y por supuesto Clarke no se había rebajado a rogarle que le hablase. Sinceramente estaba enfadada, no comprendía que por un simple accidente tuviese esa reacción. Si solo por eso tenía esa actitud se estaba planteando seriamente seguir con lo que narices tuvieran.

Ese pensamiento ocupó su mente hasta que, un día lluvioso de otoño, una semana después, Clarke se encontraba conduciendo a casa después de un largo día de clases. Conducía lentamente intentando ver a través del parabrisas lleno de agua que apenas podía quitar con el limpia parabrisas por una calle poco transitada cuando vio a lo lejos una figura que caminaba bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas y encogida intentando caminar sin mucho éxito.

Clarke frunció el ceño aminorando más la marcha hasta colocarse al lado de aquella persona que le resultaba familiar y aunque no le resultase, no pensaba dejar a alguien con ese temporal.

\- ¡Hey! -gritó para oírse por encima del ruido de la lluvia después de bajar la ventanilla del copiloto.

De repente la persona se giró confundida y se encontró con Lexa que la miraba frunciendo el ceño y completamente empapada.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? -soltó Clarke molesta al darse cuenta de quién era- ¡Vas a coger una pulmonía! -ordenó.

\- ¡Clarke! Déjame en paz -respondió Lexa abrazándose a sí misma para entrar en calor, inútilmente bajo esa lluvia.

\- ¡Lexa, entra en el coche o te meto yo misma! -gritó molesta por las tonterías de la otra.

Es verdad que ni, aunque quisiera podría meter a Lexa en el coche dado que la otra era más fuerte, pero imponerse de esa manera parecía haber convencido a la otra de entrar en el coche, porque después de un segundo de fulminarla con la mirada por fin abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Estás loca o que te pasa? -gruñó Clarke volviendo a poner en marcha el coche.

Lexa simplemente se quedó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados mientras su ropa chorreaba agua por todos los lados.

Clarke la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde vives? -preguntó Clarke para llevarla a su casa.

Pero Lexa seguía sin hablar, solo se cruzó aún más de brazos.

-Perfecto -gruñó Clarke- Iremos a mi casa entonces -sentenció.

Lexa no se negó, así que Clarke se lo tomó como un sí y condujo directo hacia su casa. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar y cuando por fin lo hicieron Lexa no parecía tener intención de moverse del asiento.

Clarke suspiró intentando mantener la calma.

-No sé qué narices te pasa -comenzó a decir Clarke y Lexa la miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño- pero ahora mismo vas a subir a mi casa, darte una ducha de agua caliente y cambiarte de ropa y me da igual lo que digas al respecto.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes -gruñó Lexa.

\- ¡Pues deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña! -espetó Clarke.

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da como me comporte? -Lexa se giró para enfrentarla- ¿Qué te importa si cojo una pulmonía o camino bajo la lluvia?

Clarke la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que la gente se preocupe por ti? -soltó Clarke sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

Pero cuando el rostro de Lexa hizo una extraña mueca y desvió la mirada quizás sí debería haber pensado un poco mejor lo que decía.

Clarke cogió aire intentando calmarse.

-Mira -comenzó a decir- no voy a discutir contigo mientras estas empapada, así que, por favor, ¿podemos subir, secarte y ponerte algo caliente? Luego podrás irte si quieres, no te detendré.

Lexa pareció meditarlo y después de suspirar asintió, dándose por vencida.

Clarke también suspiró aliviada y por fin salieron del coche. Menos mal que su apartamento disponía de parking interior, sino las dos acabarían empapadas, no solo Lexa.

Subieron en silencio hasta el apartamento y cuando entraron se encontraron la casa en silencio y a oscuras.

-Raven debe de estar aun trabajando -murmuró Clarke dirigiéndose a su habitación seguida de Lexa.

La rubia cogió unas toallas limpias y una muda para que Lexa se pudiese cambiar y después se lo dejó todo colocado en el baño.

-Tarda todo el tiempo que quieras -le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño dejando a Lexa en el interior aun sin decir nada.

Clarke suspiró en cuanto escuchó el agua correr. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota esa chica? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos que sabía que no tenían respuesta y se dispuso a preparar un té para cuando saliese Lexa del baño. Si no quería tomarlo por lo menos a Clarke le servía para entrar en calor a ella también.

Después de media hora larga, cuando Clarke se encontraba sentada en el sofá con una taza de té mirando la televisión sin atender lo que ocurría realmente, la puerta del baño por fin se abrió y una Lexa seca, caliente y con ropa limpia apareció en el salón.

Jugaba con sus manos metiéndolas dentro de la sudadera que había tomado prestada de Clarke, parecía avergonzada y no sabía muy bien que hacer a continuación.

Clarke la miró durante un segundo sin ninguna expresión en rostro.

-Hay té recién hecho en la cocina -murmuró dirigiendo de nuevo la vista a la televisión.

Lexa dudó un momento, pero después caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina y regresó un rato después con una taza de té en la mano. Se removió incomoda mientras daba un pequeño sorbo.

-Lo siento -murmuró casi tan bajo que Clarke no sabía muy bien si lo había dicho o era producto de su imaginación.

Clarke alzó la vista de nuevo y la miró.

-No pasa nada -respondió simplemente la rubia.

No quería ser ella la que hiciese conversación, si Lexa quería decirle que demonios le pasaba tenía que hacerlo por sí misma, esa era la decisión que había tomado en esa media hora que estuvo esperando.

Lexa se sentó con cuidado en un sillón sin dejar de mirar a Clarke mientras se mordía el labio.

-He tenido una semana de mierda y esto de la lluvia solo ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso -siguió diciendo Lexa.

-Está bien -respondió Clarke.

Lexa suspiró al darse cuenta que no iba a tenerlo tan fácil como pensaba, iba a tener que trabajárselo.

-Resulta que… -comenzó a decir para explicarse, no se le daba bien contar sus cosas, pero iba a intentarlo- un profesor sabe a lo que me dedico y no ha sido muy agradable al respecto -soltó de golpe porque si no, no iba a hacerlo.

Clarke abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No -dijo lentamente Lexa- Pero quiere ciertos favores que no estoy dispuesta a cumplir -desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Clarke apretó los puños al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía aquel profesor.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó preocupada- Mira que se me da bien planear asesinatos -dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Lexa sonrió ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Gracias -dijo agradecida- Pero puedo arreglármelas sola -murmuró.

Clarke asintió de manera comprensiva.

-Si necesitas ayuda o solo hablar, aquí estoy -murmuró.

-Gracias -respondió de nuevo Lexa sonriendo.

Un silencio se produjo de nuevo entre ellas. Clarke no sabía que decir después de eso y Lexa no sabía muy bien como continuar.

\- ¿Por eso no me has hablado desde el día del baño? -preguntó Clarke con un deje de esperanza en su voz- Pensé que seguías molesta por el vaso de agua -murmuró desviando la mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

-Dios -Lexa se dio un golpe en la frente- Lo siento, no me di cuenta. He estado tan ocupada y luego el tema del profesor que no me di cuenta de que podrías pensar eso. No estoy acostumbrada a estar pendiente de otras personas.

-Entiendo -asintió lentamente- Pero no tienes que estar pendiente de mí, aunque si hubiese agradecido saber algo de ti, aunque solo fuese para saber que estabas ocupada.

-Lo siento, de verdad -dijo Lexa con sinceridad.

-No pasa nada -Clarke sonrió dulcemente.

De repente un trueno cruzó el cielo y las luces de se fueron de golpe.

-Mierda -dijo Clarke levantándose de golpe del sofá asustada.

-Hey -Lexa rápidamente estaba a su lado tocando su brazo con suavidad- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupada.

-Si… -Clarke se encogió levemente- No me gustan las tormentas.

Lexa sonrió con dulzura a pesar de que Clarke no podía verla.

\- ¿Tienes velas? -preguntó la morena.

-Sí, espera un segundo -después de eso Clarke cogió el teléfono móvil para iluminarse y se dirigió a un armario del salón de dónde sacó una caja de velas y unas cerillas.

Se acercó al sofá de nuevo y colocó un par de ellas sobre la mesa de café, después repartió alguna más por la estancia para iluminarla tenuemente y fue encendiéndolas una por una.

Cuando terminó se giró y vio como Lexa la miraba con el reflejo de las llamas marcando aún más su hermoso rostro. A Clarke se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era y Lexa no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras la miraba a los ojos pensando quizás, de una manera similar.

-Ahora que no hay luz no puedo dejar que te vayas -dijo Clarke sonriendo- No pienso quedarme sola en una casa a oscuras mientras hay tormenta.

-Entonces habrá que hacer algo para entretenernos -Lexa sonrió de manera traviesa.

Ninguna de las dos supo muy bien como ocurrió, pero dado que lo normal hubiese sido acabar en la cama follando como locas, lo que de verdad ocurrió fue muy diferente.

Media hora después las dos estaban enfrentadas en el sofá, riendo a carcajadas mientras una botella de tequila, limón, sal y dos vasos de chupito se encontraban a su lado sobre la mesa de café.

-No puede ser cierto -dijo Lexa agarrándose el estómago que ya le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Te lo juro -dijo Clarke entre risas- Nunca dejes a Raven sola en la cocina si no quieres que salga volando por los aires.

Lexa se rio aún más mientras Clarke vertía dos chupitos de tequila y le tendía a Lexa el suyo junto con el limón y la sal.

Las dos lamieron la sal, bebieron de golpe el chupito y después mordieron el limón.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza sintiendo como el alcohol comenzaba a llegar a su cerebro y Lexa la miró sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Clarke inclinando la cabeza mirando a Lexa curiosa.

-Nada -Lexa negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dímelo -se quejó Clarke haciendo un puchero y provocando que Lexa se volviese a reír.

-Es que… -comenzó a decir intentando encontrar las palabras- creo que no eres consciente de lo hermosa que eres -soltó.

Clarke se sonrojó de golpe ante esas palabras desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Lexa sonrió con dulzura.

-Cuéntame algo de ti -pidió Lexa de repente, cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

-No lo sé -Lexa se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué estudias Arte? Por ejemplo.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la pregunta.

-Me encanta poder plasmar una imagen o una idea en un lienzo. Poder interpretar la realidad a mi antojo -comenzó a mover las manos intentando explicarse- Es… liberador -sonrió ampliamente.

Lexa la miró con detenimiento observando cada movimiento y prestando atención a cada palabra.

-Yo nunca me he sentido así -confesó.

Clarke frunció ligeramente el ceño al escucharla.

\- ¿Libre? -preguntó y Lexa simplemente asintió- Pensé que mientras bailabas te sentías libre -aventuró.

Lexa negó lentamente.

-Lo hago porque lo necesito, no porque lo disfrute realmente -comenzó a explicar- No me malinterpretes, me gusta bailar, pero no me siento libre al hacerlo mientras un montón de gente me mira solo queriendo que me desnude -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Clarke creyó que era el momento de otro chupito. Lexa sonrió y se lo bebió junto con la rubia antes de continuar.

\- ¿Y qué estudias? -preguntó Clarke de manera curiosa.

-Derecho -fue la simple respuesta de Lexa.

-Eso es impresionante -dijo emocionada- ¿Por qué lo elegiste?

Lexa se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Me gusta el orden, las leyes… -suspiró- Parecía lo correcto.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? -preguntó al ver como se comportaba la otra.

-No -negó con la cabeza rápidamente- Me gusta, pero supongo que no se puede comparar a lo que se siente al crear una obra.

-Bueno hay otras maneras de conseguir esa liberación.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó Lexa alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé -una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro- Seguro que se te ocurre alguna, Comandante.

Lexa alzó aún más la ceja mientras vio como Clarke se incorporaba en el sofá y se arrastraba hasta que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de los de Lexa.

Clarke se mantuvo ahí, dándole tiempo a la otra a retroceder si quería, pero no parecía que fuese la intención de Lexa cuando cogió su rostro con las manos y tiró de ella para besarla.

Clarke automáticamente gimió en el beso mientras Lexa se echaba para atrás tirando de ella sin dejar de besarla.

No sabían si era el alcohol, el beso o todo el conjunto, pero ambas sentían como su cabeza daba vueltas como si estuvieran en algún tipo de ilusión.

Clarke acabó a horcajadas sobre Lexa e inclinada hacia adelante para no soltar esos labios que la volvían loca mientras que Lexa se aferraba a la cintura de Clarke acariciando la piel que dejaba al descubierto la camisa de la otra.

Estaban en un momento mágico, un momento de solo besos, en el que nadie dominaba a nadie, solo se sentían, se besaban y disfrutaban de la comodidad de sus cuerpos juntos. Era el momento perfecto, hasta que de repente la luz regresó y en el mismo momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Clarke saltó poniéndose de pie asustada al haber salido del trance en el que estaba y Lexa se quedó tumbada en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido y con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

-Maldita tormenta y maldita luz -gruñó Raven ajena a todo mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada y se quitaba la ropa mojada solo quedándose en ropa interior y una simple camiseta- ¡Clarke! ¡Te he traído un regalo!

Raven por fin alzó la mirada y se encontró con Clarke de pie con la boca ligeramente abierta del susto que se había llevado y una Lexa aun tumbada y con el ceño aún más fruncido.

-Veo que llego en el mejor momento -dijo Raven divertida.

Sin pudor ninguno caminó hasta la mesa de café donde se encontraba el tequila y se tomó un chupito de golpe, aun en ropa interior y camiseta.

-Para entrar en calor -explicó con una sonrisa.

Lexa por fin se incorporó arreglándose la ropa y miró a Raven y luego a Clarke.

-Será mejor que me vaya -murmuró.

\- ¡De eso nada! -dijo Raven sonriendo- Siéntate ahí que te va a gustar el regalo que le he traído a Clarke.

Lexa frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero se sentó mirando a Raven con curiosidad.

-Raven… -le advirtió Clarke a su amiga, la conocía y sabía que aquello no traía nada bueno.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó con inocencia- Es un simple regalo, además no puede irse con esta tormenta -le informó.

Tanto Clarke como Lexa miraron por la ventana viendo que la tormenta no había amainado.

-Os va a encantar -Raven se rio y se dirigió a la puerta donde había dejado la ropa tirada y una bolsa con la que regresó.

\- ¿Nos? -preguntó Lexa confusa.

-Oh si -abrió la bolsa para sacar lo que había en el interior- Fui a comprar uno para mí y pensé que a Clarke también le gustaría uno.

Clarke abrió los ojos al imaginarse lo que iba a salir de esa bolsa y no estuvo muy desencaminada cuando Raven sacó de la bolsa un juguete sexual, concretamente un arnés doble.

Lexa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se formase en su rostro mientras que Clarke se sonrojo profundamente.

-Raven… -dijo Clarke.

\- ¿No te gusta? -preguntó Raven sacudiéndolo- Los había más grandes si quieres -dijo riéndose.

-Raven, te voy a matar -dijo Clarke antes de correr detrás de su mejor amiga para matarla mientras Raven no dejaba de sacudir el arnés en el aire sin dejar de reír huyendo de ella y Lexa las miraba de manera divertida.

No era un mal regalo después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Si alguien se anima a hacer una portada para el fic le estaré eternamente agradecida ya que soy nula para la edición. Si alguien se anima puede contactar conmigo por aqui por mensaje privado o por las diferentes redes sociales como Twitter: SaraChana1 o FB: /**_ ** _.5_**

 ** _Gracias de antemano!_**


	9. Capítulo 9: Yo nunca

**_Capítulo 9: Yo nunca_**

Unos minutos después, Anya llegó al apartamento, al parecer se había retrasado mientras buscaba aparcamiento y en esos momentos se encontraban las cuatro sentadas alrededor de la mesa cada una con un vaso de chupito lleno hasta arriba.

\- ¿Cómo me he dejado convencer de esto? -preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no tienes más remedio, no puedes salir a la calle con este tiempo -le respondió Anya divertida.

-Tú has venido. ¿Por qué no puedo yo salir? -frunció más el ceño.

-Yo tengo coche -dijo Anya simplemente.

-Déjame tu coche -pidió Lexa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No -sonrió de manera traviesa.

Lexa se cruzó de brazos molesta haciendo reír a las otras tres chicas.

-Si te quieres ir te llevo yo -dijo Clarke de repente compadeciéndose de Lexa.

No quería que la otra estuviera allí de manera incomoda.

Lexa la miró con agradecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Raven las interrumpió.

-De eso nada. No os podéis escapar.

\- ¿Escapar de qué? -preguntó confundida Clarke.

-Del Yo nunca -sonrió ampliamente Raven.

-Definitivamente te llevo a tu casa Lexa -dijo Clarke incorporándose para irse.

Pero Lexa se quedó sentada mordiéndose el labio sin saber qué hacer. Clarke la miró confundida hasta que Lexa habló.

-No quiero tener un accidente, mejor nos quedamos -dijo desviando la mirada.

Clarke frunció el ceño. ¿Era verdad lo que decía o seguía con eso de que no conociese su casa? ¿Por qué narices Raven podía ir y ella no?

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo y dirigió la mirada a su vaso, contrariada.

-Bueno, empecemos entonces -comenzó a decir Raven después de mirar la acción anterior también algo confundida- Empiezo yo.

\- ¿Por qué tú? -preguntó Anya.

-Porque yo propuse el juego -Raven sonrió satisfecha y Anya giró los ojos ante las tonterías de la otra.

\- ¿Cómo se juega? -preguntó Lexa de repente haciendo que Clarke y Raven la mirasen sorprendida.

\- ¿Nunca has jugado a Yo nunca? -preguntó Raven.

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-No -dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, pues es muy fácil. Yo digo "Yo nunca…" cualquier cosa, y si lo has hecho bebes -explicó Raven.

-Por ejemplo -saltó Anya- Yo nunca caminé bajo la lluvia. Si lo hiciste bebes.

Lexa asintió.

-Pero por favor -pidió Raven- Que sean cosas interesantes.

-Para Raven cosas interesantes significa cosas sexuales -aclaró Clarke haciendo reír a Anya.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo Anya divertida.

Raven le guiñó un ojo a Anya sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo nunca… -comenzó a decir Raven mientras pensaba como seguir- Yo nunca follé en un sitio público.

Una por una fueron bebiendo sus chupitos. Lexa miraba de reojo a Clarke, pero esta evitaba su mirada.

-Pervertidas -dijo Raven entre risas después de beber su chupito.

-Me toca -dijo Anya- Yo nunca hice un baile erótico.

Raven estalló a carcajadas mientras que Lexa la miraba alzando una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Lexa.

Anya se encogió de hombros y bebió su chupito.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió -murmuró.

Lexa bebió a regañadientes al igual que Raven a la que miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Raven al ver sus miradas- Una tiene sus movimientos sexys -todas estallaron a carcajadas.

-Yo nunca… -comenzó a decir Lexa cuando dejaron de reír- lo hice cuando había más gente en la habitación -miró sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a Anya.

\- ¡Solo fue una vez! -se quejó Anya bebiendo.

-Pero aún estoy traumatizada por ello -dijo Lexa entre risas.

Intentando que nadie se diese cuenta, Clarke bebió, pero evidentemente Raven lo vio y la miró preguntándole con la mirada a lo que Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Campamentos de verano -explicó simplemente y Lexa la miró con curiosidad- Me toca. Yo nunca… -se mordió el labio pensativa- A mí nunca me pillaron los padres de la otra persona mientras hacía el camino de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué es el camino de la vergüenza? -preguntó Anya.

-Cuando te intentas escapar a la mañana siguiente después de hacerlo sin que la otra se dé cuenta -explicó Raven.

Todas se miraron para ver quien bebía mientras que Clarke miraba a Lexa con una ceja levantada esperando que lo hiciese. Lexa a regañadientes bebió, evitando la mirada de Anya que la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó eso? -preguntó Anya.

-El otro día mi madre la pilló a medio vestir mientras se intentaba escapar -explicó Clarke y Anya y Raven comenzaron a reírse de nuevo.

-Dejad de reíros -se quejó Lexa ligeramente sonrojada.

-Lo que daría por haber visto tu cara -dijo Anya sin poder parar de reírse.

-Se quedó completamente quieta con una pierna dentro del pantalón y otra fuera hasta que se fue mi madre -dijo Clarke entre risas.

Lexa se sonrojó aún más desviando la mirada.

Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarse de reír, prosiguieron.

-Yo nunca fui infiel -dijo Raven alzando una ceja mirando al resto.

Todas bebieron menos Lexa a la cual Raven y Clarke miraron sorprendidas.

-Normal -soltó Anya- Si solo has tenido una relación en tu vida.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada mandándole callar mientras que Clarke las miraba confundidas. ¿Solo había tenido una relación?

-Yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo -dijo Anya intentando cambiar de tema.

Clarke y Raven se miraron empezando a reír y bebieron a la vez.

-No sé porque intuyo que hay una historia detrás de eso -dijo Anya al ver como se comportaban.

-Tuvimos el mismo novio -explicó Raven.

\- ¿Y eso no fue raro? -preguntó Lexa.

-No -se encogió de hombros Raven- Así nos conocimos.

-Que raras sois… -murmuró Anya- Lexa te toca.

-Yo nunca he visto a mis padres teniendo relaciones sexuales -soltó y la mesa se quedó en completo silencio.

Clarke automáticamente se acordó de su padre y Raven de sus padres.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? -preguntó Lexa lentamente mirando a Clarke que estaba mirando fijamente su vaso.

-El tema de los padres es un tema delicado -murmuró Raven sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo siento -respondió Lexa con sinceridad.

\- ¿Vosotras nunca les habéis pillado? -preguntó Raven a Anya y a Lexa.

Anya y Lexa se miraron.

-Nunca hemos tenido padres -explicó Anya- Crecimos en un centro de acogida.

Clarke por fin levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Lexa.

-Lo siento -dijo Clarke.

Lexa se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes que sentirlo. Hemos salido adelante por nosotras mismas.

-Aun así, debe de ser duro crecer sin padres.

-Eso te hace más fuerte -dijo Anya.

-Además bastante tenía con el complejo de hermana mayor de Anya -bromeó Lexa intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Todas se rieron ligeramente y Anya golpeó su hombro con suavidad.

-Me toca -dijo Clarke- Yo nunca he comprado un juguete sexual -miró a Raven de manera divertida.

-Seguro que no te ríes tanto cuando lo uses -gruñó Raven mientras bebía- ¿Nadie más? Que sosas sois.

Todas comenzaron a reír.

-Tengo una genial -anunció Raven- Yo nunca dibujé desnuda a ninguna persona de esta mesa -sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Clarke.

Lexa y Anya fruncieron el ceño confundidas hasta que Clarke bebió fulminando a Raven con la mirada.

Entonces Lexa la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Me has dibujado desnuda? -preguntó Lexa.

-No, a Raven -mintió totalmente sonrojada haciendo que Raven estallase a carcajadas.

-No mientas -dijo Raven poniéndola aún más en evidencia- Tienes a Lexa en un cuadro gigante en tu estudio -informó.

Lexa se levantó de repente tambaleándose ligeramente por el alcohol consumido y miró a Clarke con determinación.

-Quiero verlo -sentenció.

\- ¡No! -gritó Clarke alarmada mientras se levantaba, sujetándose con la cabeza de Raven para no caerse.

\- ¿Dónde está el estudio? -preguntó Lexa a Raven.

Raven se rio y señaló una puerta al fondo de la estancia.

Sin decir nada mas Lexa se encaminó hacia allí pero antes de que pudiese entrar Clarke se interpuso en su camino apoyándose en la puerta para que no la abriera.

-Clarke, quítate -pidió.

-No -dijo Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

Lexa se apoyó con una mano en la pared ya que todo le daba vueltas.

-Soy yo, quiero verme -frunció también el ceño.

Mientras tanto Anya y Raven las miraban divertidas desde el salón, sin querer intervenir.

-Es íntimo y personal, no tienes derecho a invadir mi espacio -gruñó Clarke.

No era justo que Lexa invadiese su sitio más personal cuando Lexa ni siquiera quería que ella viese su casa.

-Pero quiero verme -repitió.

-No -Clarke se irguió en la puerta demostrando determinación en sus palabras.

Lexa la miró durante unos segundos evaluándola, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si me dejas verlo, responderé a cualquier pregunta que quieras -afirmó.

Clarke la miró sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. ¿No?

\- ¿Cuántas preguntas? -indagó Clarke.

Lexa lo meditó antes de responder.

-Dos preguntas.

Clarke sopesó si merecía la pena exponerse de esa manera por dos preguntas, pero sabía que era una oportunidad que no se iba a repetir, era la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Lexa. No sabía si era debido al alcohol o al misterio de la otra, pero por fin después de unos segundos, aceptó.

-De acuerdo -murmuró apartándose de la puerta.

Lexa sonrió y después de coger aire porque no sabía qué se iba a encontrar al otro lado, abrió la puerta.

Se quedó paralizada en el resquicio de la puerta mientras se encontraba de frente con ella misma pintada en aquel cuadro espectacular. El cuadro expresaba un brillo, una chispa que era difícil de describir. Parecía que tenía vida propia, incluso le costaba reconocerse a sí misma allí, tan llena de vida.

Caminó al interior hasta rozar el cuadro, pasó las yemas de los dedos por la pintura sintiendo la espesura de los trazos de pincel en cada contorno de aquel cuadro.

Clarke mientras tanto se había quedado detrás de ella, mirándola con temor a su reacción y sin saber muy bien si le estaba gustando o no a la otra.

\- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó después de unos minutos en los que Lexa no había ni pestañeado casi.

Lexa se giró para mirarla, como si la hubiese sacado de un ensoñamiento y la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Su mirada transmitía calma y un brillo que no había estado ahí anteriormente.

-Es increíble -murmuró.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente de manera automática. Siempre le alegraba que valorasen sus cuadros, pero que Lexa lo hiciese le hacía sentir aún más especial.

-Me alegro que te guste -dijo con sinceridad.

Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa y regresaron al salón, dándose cuenta que tanto Anya como Raven habían desaparecido. Se miraron confundidas hasta que escucharon unos gemidos que venían de la habitación de Raven y entonces empezaron a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

-Nos han dejado solas -dijo Clarke sentándose en el sofá cuando por fin dejaron de reír.

-Así es -sonrió Lexa sentándose en el otro extremo mirándola.

-Y tengo dos preguntas que hacerte -Clarke sonrió ampliamente mientras Lexa se quejó.

Cogió un chupito para ella y otro se lo dio a Clarke.

-Voy a necesitar más alcohol para esto, lo presiento -murmuró Lexa bebiendo el chupito.

Clarke la imitó y sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió el alcohol deslizándose por su garganta.

-Estoy preparada -dijo Lexa enderezándose y mirándola a los ojos.

-Háblame de tu novia -soltó sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Lexa suspiró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Sabía que iba a ser sobre eso -murmuró más para sí misma que para Clarke- Pero esa no es una pregunta.

-Si lo es -insistió Clarke.

-No lo es -repitió Lexa alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, vale, no lo es, pero aun así quiero saber de esa novia que tuviste -la miró con determinación.

Lexa giró los ojos.

-No me gusta hablar sobre mí -reconoció.

-Ya me había dado cuenta -reconoció Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Se llamaba Costia. Se crio en el centro de acogida conmigo, éramos las mejores amigas desde que puedo recordar -Lexa desvió la mirada rememorando su pasado- Cuando llegamos a la adolescencia ese amor que sentíamos se hizo más intenso y se convirtió en algo más. Ninguna de las dos quería aceptarlo hasta que fue demasiado para mí y un día en el que estaba llorando, no recuerdo porque, la besé para consolarla. Yo esperaba que me odiase, que me gritase o algo así, pero ella solo sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó Clarke de manera impaciente.

Lexa volvió a mirarla y en su mirada reflejaba una tristeza absoluta. Tardó unos minutos en continuar contando la historia.

-Cuando llegamos a la mayoría de edad, nos echaron del centro y nos dijeron que nos buscáramos la vida, y eso hicimos. Encontramos un pequeño apartamento y buscamos trabajo de lo que fuera para seguir adelante. Trabajamos de camareras, fregando platos en una cocina, repartiendo publicidad, cualquier cosa que nos diera algo de dinero lo hacíamos. A mí no me importaba, pero Costia sufría mucho viéndose tan necesitada, siempre con problemas de dinero, de tiempo y de todo. Nuestra relación se fue enfriando, apenas nos veíamos y Costia comenzó a desviarse con ciertas compañías, que no le convenían -Lexa agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, Clarke alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de Lexa, dándole animo- Se metió en el mundo de las drogas -confesó alzando de nuevo la mirada- y no consiguió salir. Una noche me la encontré en el apartamento muerta, había sufrido una sobredosis -explicó rompiendo a llorar al recordar el cuerpo de su amada ya frio contra ella mientras intentaba que despertara.

Rápidamente sintió los brazos de Clarke atrayéndola hacia ella y Lexa simplemente se dejó hacer, apoyándose en el pecho de la otra y llorando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Lexa odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero aquella historia era demasiado para ella y siendo sincera consigo misma, sentir como Clarke la abrazaba mitigaba un poco el dolor que sentía.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar todo eso -murmuró Clarke arrepentida.

Ella quería saber más de la otra, pero verla tan triste y frágil le había roto el corazón.

Después de unos minutos Lexa se separó, limpiándose las lágrimas y sacudiéndose, como si quisiera quitar todos los recuerdos de encima. Miró a Clarke con una triste sonrisa.

-No te preocupes -murmuró con voz ronca de haber llorado- Tienes otra pregunta.

\- ¿Segura? -preguntó Clarke no muy convencida- Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza negando.

-No, un trato es un trato.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Clarke- Esta es más sencilla, creo -se mordió el labio antes de continuar- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a tu casa? -Lexa alzó las cejas confundida pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Clarke continuó- Quiero decir, me da la impresión de que siempre evitas que vaya allí y no lo entiendo, Raven ha estado allí ya.

Lexa suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Creo que esto es aún peor que lo anterior -murmuró Lexa haciendo que Clarke frunciese el ceño confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Son imaginaciones mías? -preguntó Clarke.

-No -confesó Lexa- He evitado que vengas a mi casa porque… -se mordió el labio y después suspiró antes de continuar- me da vergüenza. Sé que es una tontería, pero mi casa es pequeña, apestosa, llena de humedades y vieja y me da vergüenza que la veas. Raven la ha visto porque no puedo decir nada al respecto, también es la casa de Anya, pero viendo como vives… -señaló a su alrededor- Me da vergüenza que veas mi horrible casa.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me importaría eso? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

-No -dijo rápidamente Lexa- Pero a mí sí.

\- ¿Te preocupan tanto las apariencias?

-Me preocupa no ser lo suficiente para alguien -confesó Lexa.

-Lexa, si en lo que se fija alguien para valorarte como persona, es tu casa, es que no merece estar contigo.

Lexa sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, solo tenía curiosidad. Pero si no quieres que la vea, no hay problema, podemos quedar aquí siempre si quieres.

\- ¿Siempre? -sonrió de manera traviesa Lexa.

-Quiero decir… -comenzó a decir Clarke rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que había insinuado.

-Lo que quieres decir, Princesita -Lexa se acercó a Clarke gateando por el sofá mientras la rubia tragaba saliva nerviosa- es que quieres que nuestros encuentros sean algo más abundantes… -no fue una pregunta y Clarke no iba a responder a eso porque era evidente la respuesta cuando temblaba como una hoja sintiéndose como la presa de alguna leona mientras cazaba.

Lexa empujó a Clarke haciendo que se tumbase y se colocó sobre ella mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Creo que mencione algo la última vez, de tener un chupetón siempre en ti para demostrar a la gente que eres mía -gruñó mientras se inclinaba y Clarke por inercia giraba la cabeza exponiendo su cuello.

-Ya… ya se borró el anterior -murmuró como pudo, no sabía si era el alcohol o el caliente cuerpo de Lexa sobre ella, pero se estaba volviendo loca por sentir los labios de Lexa sobre su cuello de nuevo, marcándola.

-Habrá que arreglar eso entonces…

Y sin más Lexa se aferró a su cuello chupando con fuerza y de nuevo, marcándola como suya.

* * *

 _ **Sigo necesitando una portada. Que alguien se anime, vengaaaaaaa xD**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Confesiones

**_Capítulo 10: Confesiones_**

Lexa y Clarke tropezaron con la puerta del apartamento de Clarke mientras se fundían en un beso desesperado.

Apenas habían pasado un par de días de aquella noche llena de alcohol y confesiones y parecía que, en ese momento, su relación había cambiado. Sutilmente quizás, pero se notaba diferente. Sentían mas necesidad la una por la otra y cuando se encontraron a la salida de la universidad, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, lo que necesitaban.

-Tienes demasiada ropa -gruñó Lexa intentando quitarle la chaqueta a Clarke sin dejar de besarla.

-Entonces quítamela, Comandante -respondió Clarke contra los labios de la otra.

Lexa volvió a gruñir y pegó a Clarke contra la pared para inmovilizarla. Consiguió por fin quitarle la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo mientras se dedicaba a besar y morder su cuello, haciendo gemir a la rubia sin poder evitarlo.

-Cama -suplicó Clarke entre gemidos.

Lexa no dijo nada, solo regresó a besar sus labios mientras comenzaban a caminar a tientas hasta la habitación de Clarke.

Chocaron un par de veces con algún mueble, pero ni siquiera se molestaron en comprobar que no había nada roto, no les importaba en ese momento, solo querían llegar a la cama y fundirse en una sola una y otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, Lexa había conseguido quitarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón lo suficiente para meter la mano dentro acariciando su clítoris sin miramientos.

Clarke se había aferrado al cuello de Lexa con sus brazos, dejándola hacer todo lo que quisiera y más.

Sin previo aviso Lexa empujó a Clarke en la cama, rompiendo todo contacto y se quedó mirándola de pie, comiéndola con la mirada más bien mientras la rubia le devolvía la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada.

Se miraron durante un instante, hasta que Lexa ya no pudo más.

-Desnúdate, ya -ordenó.

Y Clarke obedeció. Se quitó con rapidez el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y por último el sujetador.

Se quedó totalmente desnuda en aquella cama, sin dejar de mirar a Lexa ni un instante y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para que la morena pudiese verla en su total plenitud.

-Dios… -fue lo único que pudo decir Lexa antes de desnudarse ella también con rapidez.

Cuando por fin estuvo desnuda se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Clarke colocándose sobre ella volviendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión.

Clarke rápidamente llevó las manos a su cabeza, atrayéndola más y gimiendo al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la otra rozando el suyo.

Sin dejar de besarla, Lexa deslizó una de sus manos por el cuello de la otra hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciar su pezón haciendo gemir aún más a Clarke.

La rubia se retorcía bajo las manos de Lexa, desesperada por un poco más de unión entre las dos. Necesitaba que la hiciese suya una y otra vez, con rapidez. Estaba desesperada y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-Por favor… -suplicó alzando su pecho para sentir aún más de las caricias de Lexa.

Lexa se separó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos justo en el momento en el que tiraba del pezón de Clarke con fuerza provocando que la rubia gimiese profundamente mientras arqueaba la espalda.

\- ¿Por favor que, puta? -dijo Lexa con voz grave debido a la excitación.

-Fóllame, por favor… -suplicó Clarke rozando sus muslos intentando conseguir la fricción que necesitaba.

Lexa soltó el pezón y bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, arañando su vientre por el camino haciendo que Clarke se retorciese aún más. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna acarició sus labios lentamente sintiendo lo mojada que estaba.

\- ¿Cómo estas siempre tan mojada para mí? -susurró Lexa en su oído sorprendiéndose ella misma.

-Me pones mucho, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke gimiendo mientras movía la cadera para sentirla más.

Lexa gruñó y metió dos dedos dentro de ella hasta el fondo provocando que Clarke diese un grito de sorpresa y excitación. Bombeó los dedos un par de veces mientras mordía su cuello, pero cuando alzó la cabeza vio algo que la hizo detenerse por completo provocando una queja por parte de la rubia.

-Continua -pidió Clarke con desesperación.

Lexa la ignoró y retiró los dedos incorporándose para coger lo que había llamada su atención. Clarke se quejó y giró la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba y se encontró frente a ella el regalo de Raven haciendo que se sonrojase profundamente al recordar que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Dejaste esto ahí por alguna razón? -preguntó con sorna Lexa.

-Yo… -comenzó a intentar explicarse Clarke- no sabía dónde ponerlo y… -se mordió el labio sin saber cómo continuar.

-No me mientas -gruñó Lexa- lo dejaste ahí para que lo cogiese y te follase con él ¿verdad?

-Yo… -se sonrojó aún más sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón- Si, mi Comandante.

Lexa sonrió con suficiencia.

-Entonces tendré que satisfacer a una putita como tú, ¿no?

-Por favor… -suplicó Clarke alzando la cadera desesperada.

Lexa observó la entrepierna de Clarke y luego miró con detenimiento el arnés, principalmente el que tenía que meter dentro de la rubia. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Tienes lubricante? -preguntó a Clarke.

Por mucho que le gustase follarla con fuerza, no estaba segura del tamaño que podía resistir la rubia.

Clarke parpadeó de manera confusa y después negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi Comandante -susurró.

-Entonces tendrás que lubricarlo de otra manera -sentenció Lexa con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Sin decir nada más y ante la mirada confusa de Clarke, Lexa se puso de pie colocándose el arnés e introduciéndose el consolador que le correspondía con un suave gemido. Clarke la miró mordiéndose el labio sin desviar la mirada de la entrepierna de la otra, observando cómo se lo introducía y se le hacía la boca agua. Cuando terminó, Lexa la miró, pero Clarke no podía despegar la vista de ese consolador que se alzaba dominante entre las piernas de Lexa dispuesto para follarla sin miramientos.

-De rodillas -ordenó Lexa.

\- ¿Qu… qué? -preguntó Clarke sin comprender.

-Ponte de rodillas en el suelo -ordenó de nuevo con una mirada penetrante.

-Sí, mi Comandante -murmuró Clarke.

Clarke se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a Lexa, luego alzó la cabeza para mirarla esperando alguna indicación más.

-Dado que no tienes lubricante, tendrás que lubricarlo con tu boquita -le explicó dando un paso más cerca de Clarke haciendo que el consolador rozase los labios de la rubia.

Clarke miró el consolador frente a ella, aferrado a la entrepierna de Lexa y no pudo evitar excitarse. Sabía que no era lo mismo que hacérselo a un hombre, evidentemente, pero le excitaba mucho estar así de rodillas haciendo lo que le pedía la morena.

No dijo nada, simplemente pasó la lengua por la punta del consolador mientras llevaba las manos a su base.

-Solo con la boca -ordenó Lexa golpeando sus manos- Manos a la espalda.

Clarke obedeció y colocó sus manos en su espalda. Miró a los ojos a Lexa mientras, lentamente, se metía el consolador en la boca hasta el final haciendo que la morena gimiese solo mirándola.

-Dios… -se quejó Lexa llevando la mano a la nuca de Clarke para mantenerla con el consolador en la boca- Tienes suerte de que no sea de verdad, sino me pasaría el día dentro de esa boca tuya -gruñó excitada.

Clarke aguantó todo lo que pudo y después empezó a retirarse, cosa que Lexa permitió aflojando su agarre. La rubia seguía mirándola a los ojos mientras se retiraba y cuando lo tuvo fuera comenzó a lamerlo, pero Lexa no la dejó mucho tiempo, porque enseguida la presión en su nuca apareció de nuevo, haciendo que volviese a introducírselo en su boca una vez más.

-Como me encantaría follar esa boca tuya sin parar -gruñó tirando del pelo para sacárselo de la boca, ya no podía esperar más.

Sin soltar su pelo hizo que incorporase y la empujó a la cama, subiendo sobre ella hasta colocarse entre sus piernas. Clarke gimió al sentir el consolador rozando sus labios y movió la cadera para conseguir sentirlo aún más.

Lexa la miró a los ojos mientras guiaba el consolador en su interior mientras que Clarke abría mas las piernas y le devolvía la mirada conteniendo un gemido.

La morena consiguió meter la cabeza y en ese momento se detuvo haciendo que Clarke se quejase, pero Lexa ni se inmutó, solo se quedó allí dejando que se acostumbrase a la intrusión.

-Cuando te corras, vas a gritar mi nombre. ¿Está claro? -gruñó intentando contener sus caderas para no follarla hasta el abandono.

-Sí, si… por favor… -suplicó Clarke.

Y en ese momento, Lexa se dejó llevar metiendo el consolador de golpe hasta el fondo. Clarke gritó en una mezcla entre placer y dolor arqueando la espalda totalmente llena. Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus manos a la espalda de Lexa, aferrándose a ella y clavándole las uñas.

Lexa no la dejó acomodarse, esta vez no y sin dejarla apenas coger aire, sacó el consolador casi por completo y metiéndolo de golpe de nuevo, golpeando su punto G en cada embestida.

Los gemidos de Clarke se escuchaban en todo el apartamento, incluso algún vecino también pudo apreciarlos, pero a ninguna de las dos le importaba.

Lexa siguió follándola sin parar, duro y con fuerza una y otra vez y sintiendo ella misma cada una de sus embestidas, ya que el consolador dentro de la morena, se movía con cada una de ellas, chocando con su punto G y golpeando su clítoris sin cesar. Mordió el cuello de Clarke y lo chupó en cada ocasión que tuvo mientras Clarke seguía aferrada a ella, gimiendo sin parar y moviendo la cadera para encontrarse con ella en cada embestida.

En un momento dado Lexa se incorporó con sus brazos para coger más impulso y entonces lo vio. Vio el cuello de Clarke expuesto mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con cada embestida y no pudo evitar mover su propia mano hasta ese cuello, mirando a los ojos a Clarke esperando cualquier signo de rechazo, pero en cuanto Clarke entendió lo que iba a hacer, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue aún más dilatación en sus pupilas. Claramente le excitaba lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no tanto como a Lexa.

Sin dejar de follarla agarró su cuello comenzado a apretar y viendo como el rostro de Clarke se volvía rojo por la falta de oxígeno mientras las dos se miraban a los ojos, evaluándose. Fue apretando hasta que creyó que era suficiente y en esos momentos sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas mientras sentía como el orgasmo comenzaba a llegar en su interior. Clarke tenía la boca abierta en busca, inútilmente, de aire pero aún seguía moviendo la cadera con cada embestida.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, justo en el momento en el que Lexa daba la última embestida y se corría sin poder controlarse, sintió bajo ella como el cuerpo de Clarke se tensaba por completo y mientras que arqueaba la espalda ella también se corría prácticamente en el mismo instante.

Lexa automáticamente se dejó caer sobre la rubia, soltando su garganta y dejando que Clarke cogiese aire por fin, respirando agitadamente después de la falta de aire y del fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Las dos intentaban calmar sus alocados corazones mientras Lexa aún seguía sobre ella, con el consolador en su interior.

-Siento no haber gritado tu nombre, Comandante -se disculpó Clarke cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar.

Lexa se incorporó levemente para poder mirarla y pasó uno de sus dedos por el cuello de la rubia, acariciándoselo y provocando que la piel de la otra se erizase con el contacto.

-Entonces, más te vale que ahora si lo hagas.

Y sin que a Clarke le diese tiempo a asimilar lo que acababa de oír, Lexa comenzó a moverse en su interior, follándola esta vez, más lentamente.

Clarke solo gimió y se volvió a aferrar a ella.

Definitivamente, esta vez sí que lo iba a gritar.

Horas después cuando las dos estaban completamente agotadas, por fin consiguieron dejar de tocarse y follarse.

Se encontraban tiradas en la cama, bañadas en sudor y mirando al techo sin poder prácticamente moverse.

No hablaban, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran sus respiraciones, hasta que Clarke rompió el silencio.

-Me gustas -susurró sin saber muy bien de donde vino.

Lexa giró la cabeza para mirarla frunciendo el ceño, pero Clarke siguió mirando al techo para no enfrentarse a su mirada.

-Pensé que eso ya era evidente -dijo Lexa confundida.

Ambas sabían que se gustaban, sino no estarían haciendo eso. Entonces ¿A que venía aquello?

-No -dijo Clarke aún más bajo- Me refiero a que me gustas de verdad. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta cómo eres, me encantaría conocerte mejor… -suspiró y cerró los ojos- Me gustas aparte del sexo -confesó.

Lexa abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber que decir.

-Habíamos quedado en que solo sería sexo -consiguió murmurar al fin.

Clarke abrió los ojos, regresando la mirada al techo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No es algo que pueda controlar -reconoció.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Lexa, quería decirle que ella no sentía lo mismo, pero no fue capaz- No quiero relaciones… -dijo por fin, aunque evidentemente no era muy sincera al respecto.

-Lo sé -dijo Clarke de manera tranquila.

Sabía exactamente cómo iba a ir esa conversación, lo sabía incluso antes de haber abierto la boca, aunque la esperanza siempre estaba ahí, pero no había podido evitarlo, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, ella no era así.

Lexa la miró durante unos minutos más hasta que comenzó a incorporarse.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya… -murmuró recogiendo su ropa.

Clarke no respondió, siguió mirando al techo. No quería mirar a Lexa porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese, comenzaría a llorar y no quería poner en esa situación a la morena.

Lexa en silencio recogió su ropa y se vistió. Cuando por fin estuvo vestida echó una última mirada a Clarke, tan vulnerable desnuda en su cama y evitando su mirada. La miró tristemente, sabiendo que no podía darle lo que buscaba y sin decir nada más, abandonó la habitación y posteriormente la casa.

Clarke en cuanto escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se sus barreras se derrumbaron y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sabía que acababa de perder a Lexa y sentía como su corazón se acababa de romper en mil pedazos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Libros y café

**_Capítulo 11: Libros y café_**

-Clarke, no puedes seguir así -murmuró Raven observando a su amiga.

Clarke se encontraba en esos momentos tirada en el sofá, tapada con una manta, ojeras en sus ojos y con la mirada perdida en la televisión a la que ni siquiera prestaba atención.

-Déjame en paz -dijo Clarke sin ganas.

Raven suspiró y se sentó en el sofá a su lado, haciendo que Clarke se tuviese que encoger ligeramente.

-Sé que duele, pero no vas a ganar nada quedándote en casa amargada -aconsejó Raven.

-No me apetece salir -gruñó molesta Clarke.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida? -preguntó Raven comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Quizás -se encogió de hombros.

Raven giró los ojos, siempre recibía la misma respuesta durante la semana que había pasado desde lo ocurrido con Lea y parecía que la cosa no iba a cambiar en un futuro próximo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -a lo mejor así conseguía pasar por aquella depresión en la que se veía sumida.

-No -respondió escuetamente Clarke sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Así no hay manera de ayudarte -se quejó Raven levantándose del sofá para después dirigirse a su habitación.

-Quizás no quiero que me ayudes, ¿no lo habías pensado? -dijo Clarke frunciendo el ceño molesta mientras por fin dirigía la mirada hacia su amiga.

-Me da igual lo que quieras o no -espetó Raven enfrentándose a ella- No voy a permitir que sigas lamentándote en casa sin hacer nada. Tienes clases y tienes una vida aparte de esa chica. Como no espabiles por las buenas, lo haré yo por las malas.

-Que comprensiva por tu parte -ironizó Clarke- No decías lo mismo cuando lloraste durante semanas cuando te enteraste de lo mío con Finn -soltó y al momento se arrepintió.

El rostro de Raven palideció por un segundo y al siguiente se volvió rojo de la ira.

-Te voy a repetir lo mismo que me dijiste tú en ese momento, ya que parece que lo has olvidado -dijo apretando los puños para intentar contenerse- No merece echar a perder toda tu vida por una chica, por mucho que te guste, llegará otra con el tiempo que te sepa valorar. Yo he tenido paciencia y por fin he encontrado a alguien que me valore. Solo tienes que seguir con tu vida y llegará.

El rostro de Clarke se suavizó y desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro por ti -murmuró.

-No lo dices de verdad -dijo Raven tristemente- Y no te puedes hacer idea de lo que duele eso.

\- ¡Siento no ser la alegría de la huerta en estos momentos! -dijo Clarke alzando la voz y fulminándola con la mirada. - Estoy triste. Tengo derecho a estar triste como todo el mundo. No tengo que fingir ser feliz siempre, no tengo que estar siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro -una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas- Tengo derecho a no ser siempre fuerte… -dijo esto último en un susurro desviando de nuevo la mirada.

Raven suspiró relajando su cuerpo cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. No dijo nada más, solo se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que se desahogase tanto como necesitase.

Clarke por su parte se dejó abrazar, llorando desconsoladamente intentando echar fuera toda la tristeza que sentía. Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero por lo menos algo ayudaría.

-Siento haberte presionado -susurró Raven separándose para mirar a Clarke- No me gusta verte triste, pero tienes derecho a estarlo -le aseguró.

-Gracias… -murmuró Clarke.

-Lo que no puedes hacer es perder más clases, ¿De acuerdo? -le dijo con suavidad.

Clarke asintió.

-Perfecto, porque en un rato Octavia vendrá a traerte el trabajo atrasado -y sin más, con una enorme sonrisa, Raven se levantó y se fue a su habitación dejando a Clarke con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Raven! -se quejó Clarke en cuanto reaccionó, pero su amiga ya había cerrado la puerta.

La rubia suspiró y aunque no tenía ni pizca de ganas, se levantó del sofá dispuesta a asearse. Por lo menos tenía que estar medio presentable si alguien iba a ir a su casa.

Unos veinte minutos después, ya duchada y cambiada de ropa, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se miró una última vez en el espejo asegurándose de estar decente y entonces abrió la puerta.

Ciertamente no se esperaba lo que se encontró al otro lado. Anya la miraba con una ceja levantada y con el semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -espetó Clarke sin poder evitarlo.

-Y a ti que te importa -gruñó Anya ignorándola y entrando a la vivienda sin ser invitada.

Clarke cerró la puerta de un portazo y se enfrentó a aquella chica.

-Me importa porque es mi casa -colocó las manos en las caderas para parecer más imponente.

Anya la miró durante un segundo y luego giró los ojos.

\- ¿Está Raven? -preguntó Anya ignorándola.

Clarke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba aquella chica en su casa. No era porque no le gustase que su amiga fuese feliz, sino porque Anya le recordaba demasiado a Lexa y no era algo que quisiera recordar en esos momentos exactamente.

Antes de que pudiese responder, el timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que dejase de fulminarla con la mirada para abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado, esta vez sí, se encontraba Octavia, cargando con una mochila y mirándola sonriente. Clarke ni siquiera la dejó hablar, simplemente cogió sus llaves, la chaqueta y agarrando el brazo de Octavia que la miraba confusa, salió de casa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Octavia sin entender nada.

-Necesitaba salir de casa -fue su escueta respuesta.

Octavia la miró, como si pudiese entenderla solo con hacerlo, y al parecer funcionó, porque asintió dando por válida su respuesta.

-Conozco una cafetería que te encantará -propuso la morena.

Clarke le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y caminaron hasta el lugar del que hablaba Octavia. Cuando entraron Clarke miró todo con interés. Era una cafetería llena de recovecos donde esconderse, con un montón de libros por todas partes a modo de biblioteca, y asumió Clarke, también para la venta. Era el lugar ideal para cualquier amante de la lectura y el café, tenía que reconocerlo.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? -preguntó Clarke encantada por el sitio.

Octavia sonrió, pero antes de que pudiese responder, un chico la abrazó por detrás y la levantó en el aire haciendo que gritase asustada.

Cuando consiguió bajar el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras Octavia inútilmente intentaba escapar. Por fin, después de un golpe considerablemente fuerte que recibió el chico en el hombro, decidió parar mientras se frotaba el lugar golpeado con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres una burra -le recriminó.

-Y tú un bruto, no se saluda así a la gente -respondió Octavia cruzándose de brazos.

Después de todo el ajetreo Clarke por fin podía ver con claridad a aquel chico. Tenía el pelo oscuro con los rizos cayéndole sobre los ojos de manera descuidada, se notaba que estaba en forma y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Eso fue lo que consiguió descubrir antes de que el chico se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Le sonrió de manera encantadora y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Bellamy, el encantador hermano de Octavia -se presentó- No te conozco y estoy seguro que lo recordaría si fuese así.

Era un ligón en toda regla, estaba claro, pero Clarke no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sonreír ante el comentario.

-Es Clarke, mi compañera de clase -les presentó Octavia- Este es el incordio de mi hermano mayor. Mejor ignórale, todos lo hacemos.

Bellamy le sacó la lengua a su hermana y luego dirigió su atención a Clarke de nuevo.

-Encantada -respondió Clarke cogiendo la mano que te tendía el chico.

-El placer es mío -se inclinó levemente como haciendo una reverencia y después soltó su mano.

-Que tonto eres -se quejó Octavia.

-Es cosa de familia, yo que tú tendría cuidado -le respondió Bellamy con sorna a su hermana.

-Al parecer esos genes me evitaron de manera inteligente -respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que acababa de ganar una pequeña batalla cuando su hermano simplemente se rio- Ahora deja de hacer el tonto y trabaja un poco.

\- ¿Contigo también es tan mandona? -preguntó Bellamy a Clarke.

\- Creo que ella es así por naturaleza -dijo Clarke divertida con los dos hermanos.

Octavia golpeó levemente el hombro de Clarke al escucharla.

\- ¡Oye! -se quejó- Se supone que tienes que estar de mi parte -hizo un pequeño mohín haciendo reír a los otros dos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Clarke.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren las señoritas? -dijo Bellamy mientras se dirigía a la barra y las otras dos chicas lo seguían.

-Yo un mocca blanco -pidió Clarke.

-Lo de siempre -fue la simple respuesta de Octavia que provocó que su hermano girase los ojos.

-No sé cómo puedes tomar café solo -murmuró el chico mientras se giraba para preparar los pedidos.

-Una mujer necesita su energía diaria -bromeó Octavia.

-Lo que te sobra a ti, es energía -se quejó Bellamy haciendo reír a Clarke.

El chico después de un momento se giró colocando los dos pedidos frente a cada una de ellas.

-Aquí tenéis -les sonrió dulcemente- ¿Queréis algo de comer?

Clarke en ese momento se dio cuenta que llevaba días sin apenas comer y su estómago ciertamente no estaba muy contento, sobre todo cuando estaba viendo un sabroso bizcocho frente a ella que la estaba llamando.

Bellamy ni siquiera espero una respuesta, cogió el trozo de bizcocho que estaba mirando Clarke con tanta ansia y se lo colocó en un plato.

-Esto corre por cuenta de la casa -le guiñó un ojo a Clarke.

-Gracias -dijo la rubia avergonzada.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y a mí no me invitas a nada? -se quejó Octavia.

\- Un día de estos me vas a arruinar -respondió Bellamy girando los ojos, pero aun así cogió otro bizcocho, esta vez de chocolate y se lo dio a su hermana- Por lo menos absorberá parte de esa cafeína por vena que te metes, espero -murmuró con sorna.

-Gracias -dijo Octavia sonriendo feliz y cogiendo las cosas para dirigirse a una mesa- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no molestes.

Clarke se rio siguiendo a su amiga mientras que Bellamy suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza por las tonterías de su hermana.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y Clarke lo primero que hizo al sentarse fue tomar un sorbo de su café, gimiendo de placer en cuanto rozó su lengua.

-Qué bueno… -murmuró.

-No se lo digas a mi hermano, sino se le subirá a la cabeza -bromeó Octavia.

-No sabía que tuvieses un hermano, la verdad -dijo Clarke después de reírse de la broma de la otra.

Octavia se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-No hemos hablado mucho de nuestras vidas en general -le recordó la morena.

-Cierto, solo sé que tienes un novio llamado Lincoln, eres hiperactiva y con mucha imaginación y ahora sé, que tienes un hermano mayor -repasó Clarke.

-Yo solo sé que vives con una loca de la mecánica -Clarke se rio ligeramente sobre la definición sobre Raven- Que dejaste la medicina para estudiar arte y que te gustan las morenas.

El semblante de Clarke automáticamente se ensombreció y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Lo siento -murmuró Octavia al darse cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

-No te preocupes -respondió Clarke sacudiendo la cabeza y forzándose a sonreír- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo de todo el trabajo que tienes que hacer para ponerte al día? -dijo Octavia sonriendo de nuevo mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila.

Clarke se quejó con fuerza, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Necesitaba algo que hacer para distraerse.

Pasaron prácticamente una hora repasando lo que se había dado en clase durante esa semana de ausencia de Clarke, aparte de varios trabajos que tenía que hacer posteriormente para ponerse al día.

\- ¿No os tomáis ni un descanso? -preguntó Bellamy apareciendo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te dije de molestar? -dijo Octavia mientras miraba a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Venga! -se quejó Bellamy- Me aburro, entretenerme -sonrió ampliamente.

-No estamos aquí para entretenerte -se quejó Octavia.

-Si no querías que te molestase no haber venido a mi trabajo -respondió el chico sin perder la sonrisa y sentándose al lado de su hermana que lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué hacéis? -preguntó con curiosidad mirando los apuntes sobre la mesa.

-Octavia me está dando lo que se ha hecho en clase esta semana -explicó Clarke.

\- ¿Y porque no lo tienes tú? -preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Bell! -le recriminó Octavia golpeándolo con el codo- No te metas donde no te importa.

-No te preocupes -Clarke sonrió dulcemente- No he podido ir esta semana a clase y Octavia ha sido una buena compañera y me está ayudando.

-Y tú si has ido a clase ¿no? -miró a Octavia frunciendo el ceño.

-Que sí, pesado -respondió la morena girando los ojos.

\- ¿Tu estudias? -preguntó Clarke a Bellamy.

-Estoy terminando mi tesis de Filología Inglesa -dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

-Es un cerebrito -dijo Octavia para molestarlo.

\- ¡No soy un cerebrito! -se quejó Bellamy.

-Te pasas el día pegado a un libro, eso es ser un cerebrito -refutó la morena.

Bellamy giró los ojos.

-A lo mejor si tu leyeses más libros, aprenderías algo.

\- ¡Yo sé muchas cosas!

Los dos se habían girado olvidándose de Clarke completamente y enfrentándose entre ellos hasta que la rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse y fue entonces cuando los otros dos se relajaron, ligeramente avergonzados y regresando a la conversación.

-Como decía… -comenzó a decir Bellamy después de un carraspeo- estoy terminando mi tesis -repitió.

-Ya veo entonces porque trabajas aquí si te encantan los libros -dijo Clarke divertida.

Bellamy sonrió ampliamente al haber encontrado alguien que le entendía.

\- ¡Si! -dijo emocionado- Cuando vi que buscaban camarero tenía que pedir el trabajo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes? -preguntó Clarke con interés.

-Me gustaría ser profesor -respondió Bellamy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seguro que serás un profesor genial -le alabó Clarke.

En ese momento Octavia fingió una arcada ante esa conversación y Bellamy lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Y tú? -preguntó Bellamy volviendo a ignorar a su hermana- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?

-Me gustaría trabajar en una galería, poder exponer mis obras… -se encogió de hombros- Lo que quiere cualquier artista, imagino.

-Seguro que lo consigues -le alentó Bellamy con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sois excesivamente adorables -murmuró Octavia aburrida- Y me dais mucho asco por ello.

Clarke comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de esa chica, que no tenía pelos en la lengua. Si pensaba algo, lo decía. No había una cara oculta y eso, en el mundo en el que vivían, era extremadamente relajador.

\- ¿Has invitado a Clarke a mi fiesta sorpresa? -preguntó de repente Bellamy a su hermana.

-Por décima vez Bell, no tienes ninguna fiesta sorpresa -dijo en tono cansado.

-No le hagas caso -se giró para mirar a Clarke de nuevo- Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños y me está preparando una fiesta sorpresa -sonrió ampliamente- Así que estas invitada. Espero que vengas -le sonrió con sinceridad.

Clarke miró a Octavia un segundo dándose cuenta de que en realidad Bellamy tenía razón en lo de la fiesta sorpresa, pero no quería darle pistas al respecto.

-En el caso de que haya fiesta sorpresa, allí estaré -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

\- ¡Perfecto! -dijo emocionado mientras se levantaba- Ahora que he conseguido que una chica guapa venga a mi fiesta sorpresa, regresaré al trabajo -les guiñó un ojo y regresó detrás de la barra para atender a unos chicos que acababan de entrar.

-Es un pesado -se quejó Octavia.

-Es gracioso -reconoció Clarke con una sonrisa.

Octavia giró los ojos e ignoró el comentario.

-La fiesta es el sábado que viene en mi casa, pero no se lo digas -le pidió.

-Sé mantener un secreto, no te preocupes.

En otro lado de esa misma cafetería, otra morena no había perdido palabra de aquella conversación. Había visto entrar a Clarke con la novia de Lincoln y se había congelado en su asiento. Por suerte, se había sentado tras una estantería donde no se la veía y pudo escuchar y ver toda la situación con detenimiento.

Cuando escuchó lo de la fiesta no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre le hervía por dentro de ira. Sabía que no tenía razón para estar así después de todo, pero no podía evitarlo y tampoco pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento e ir al lavabo cuando vio como Clarke, ajena a todo, se perdía en el interior del mismo.


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿Estas bien?

**_Antes de que empeceis a leer quiero dejar clara una cosa. Esta es una historia Clexa, asi que habrá Clexa, pero eso no significa que no pueda haber gente en medio en momentos dados, como en este caso Bellamy. A quien no le guste, es libre de dejar de leer si quiere, pero no por ello voy a cambiar la historia porque no os guste Bellamy. Ya avisé al principio que esta no era una historia de amor esponjosa y bonita, no sé de que os sorprendeis a estas alturas. Dejando eso claro, aqui dejo el capítulo. Aviso que es cortito, pero dado la insistencia de que actualizara rapido, no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho mas._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: ¿Estas bien?_**

\- ¿Lexa? -dijo Clarke confundida al encontrase frente a ella a la morena.

Había entrado tranquilamente en el lavabo, hecho sus necesidades y en ese momento estaba lavándose las manos cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Lexa entró con cara de pocos amigos, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Clarke se giró, frunciendo el ceño sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando mientras que Lexa la miró con una determinación común en ella pero que en esos momentos le daba un poco de miedo a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Lexa? -lo intentó Clarke de nuevo, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

Pero no la recibió, Lexa simplemente la siguió mirando hasta que en un momento dado rompió la distancia entre las dos besándola con fuerza.

Clarke se vio empujada contra el lavabo mientras los labios de Lexa se pegaban a los suyos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, como si quisiera sentirla por completo a la vez que agarraba su cintura con fuerza para que no se moviese.

Clarke gimió, no pudo evitarlo. Le había dolido lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, pero no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón se acelerase de emoción al besarla. Se rindió, eso hizo, echó a un lado su tristeza, su dolor y todo lo que sentía solo por ese momento.

Después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y llevar sus manos al cuello de Lexa, atrayéndola más y haciendo gruñir a la morena en el proceso.

Lexa parecía desesperada, se pegaba a su cuerpo y agarraba su cintura con fuerza como si no quisiera separarse. Clarke no sabía que pensar y ciertamente era complicado pensar cuando la lengua de Lexa rozaba la suya o cuando mordía su labio tirando de él para después besarlo, no sabía si esa reacción por parte de Lexa era que la echaba de menos, o que había pensado en lo que le dijo y no podía vivir sin ella o incluso si lo único que echaba de menos era el sexo. No tenía ni idea y no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, no cuando Lexa por fin soltó su cintura con la única intención de desabrochar su pantalón metiendo una de sus manos en su interior.

Clarke ahogó un gemido contra sus labios al sentir la mano de Lexa dentro de su ropa interior y automáticamente abrió más las piernas, queriendo sentirla más.

No era la posición más ideal, lo sabía y Lexa también, porque en cuanto vio que no tenía mucha maniobra lo que hizo fue gruñir y separándose levemente de ella, la cogió de la cintura y la sentó sobre la encimera del lavabo, colocándose después entre sus piernas y volviendo a besarla con la misma desesperación de antes.

Parecía una fiera devorando su presa, una depredadora y a Clarke le gustaba la idea, pero, aun así, los pensamientos no dejaban de cesar en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Lexa había vuelto a meter la mano dentro de su pantalón, acariciando su clítoris con fuerza. Esto no era hacer el amor, era una total declaración de poder, un sexo desesperado, un sexo dominante y no en el buen sentido y a pesar de estar gimiendo contra los labios de Lexa, cuando la morena se separó de sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello mientras la penetraba con fuerza, Clarke sabía que algo estaba mal.

Pero el momento culminante fue cuando Lexa comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

-Eres mía… -gruñó Lexa para después bajar hasta su cuello con intención de marcarla como tantas otras veces.

Clarke se congeló en ese instante viendo como pasaban ante sus ojos el recuerdo de Lexa abandonando su habitación y después a Bellamy pidiéndole ir a su fiesta y definitivamente supo lo que estaba mal.

Con una fuerza que no supo muy bien de dónde sacó, empujó a Lexa de encima de ella mientras la ira comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de Clarke sin poder evitarlo.

Lexa se separó con la respiración agitada, mirándola como si acabasen de sacarla de una especie de sueño.

Clarke bajó de la encimera acercándose amenazadoramente. Colocó su dedo índice contra el pecho de Lexa, empujándola hasta que golpeó la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¡No tienes derecho! -gritó Clarke molesta- Eres una egoísta. No puedes venir e irte cuando quieras -le recriminó.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Lexa para intentar explicarse, pero Clarke rápidamente la interrumpió.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que pienses! Sabes lo que siento por ti y decidiste irte. No soy un juguete que puedes usar cuando quieras y cuando no lo tiras por ahí. ¡Tengo sentimientos! -empujó con fuerza su dedo contra el pecho de la otra.

Lexa desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Yo quería ser tuya, en todos los sentidos -continuó diciendo Clarke- Eres tú la que me rechazó y ahora no tienes derecho a utilizarme cuando te plazca -sentenció fulminándola con la mirada.

Lexa abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Bellamy apareció allí frunciendo el ceño. Dirigió la mirada hacia Clarke, claramente preocupado y después fulminó con la mirada a Lexa.

\- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó.

-Si -dijo rápidamente Lexa- Ya me iba.

Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Bellamy se apartaba de su camino sin perderla de vista, pero antes de salir se giró una última vez hacia Clarke.

-Lo siento -murmuró- No volverá a ocurrir – y con esa declaración, abandonó la cafetería.

Clarke se quedó allí sin moverse, sin saber que hacer a continuación, sin saber nada en absoluto hasta que Bellamy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó aun preocupado.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

-Sí, no te preocupes -le sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo -murmuró sonrojándose levemente y tosió mirando hacia otro lado- Tienes los pantalones abiertos, por cierto.

Clarke se sonrojó profundamente dándose cuenta de repente que durante toda la discusión con Lexa no se había molestado en abrocharse los pantalones de nuevo.

-Gracias… -dijo totalmente avergonzada mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

Bellamy solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a seguir trabajando -murmuró cerrando la puerta y volviendo a dejarla sola en aquel baño.

Clarke suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Se miró a los ojos intentando entenderse. Intentando entender a Lexa y todo el mundo que la rodeaba. Suspiró de nuevo y se pasó las manos por el pelo desviando la mirada.

Las palabras de Lexa retumbaban en su cabeza. Ese "eres mía" la volvía loca y sabía que no le gustaría nada más que serlo por completo, pero no así, no quería ser un juguete, lo quería todo y sabía que nunca lo iba a tener.

¿Por qué no podía conformarse con el magnífico sexo que tenían? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo más por la otra? Todo sería más sencillo sin esos malditos sentimientos que la estaban destrozando.

Se mojó la cara para despejarse y por fin salió del baño. Solo había un par de personas en el lugar, ajenos a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bellamy la miró desde la barra, sonriéndole con suavidad y Clarke no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero cuando llegó a la mesa de Octavia, que la miraba frunciendo el ceño, de su rostro se borró cualquier rastro de sonrisa.

\- ¿Esa era Lexa? -preguntó Octavia cuando se sentó a la mesa.

-Eso parece, si -murmuró desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Octavia preocupada.

Se estaba empezando a cansar de esa pregunta, sabía que lo hacían con buena intención, pero no quería responder, no quería plantearse si estaba bien o no.

-Si -mintió.

Octavia la miró, claramente sin creerla, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

* * *

-No te entiendo -dijo Anya mirando a Lexa que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, más tarde esa misma noche.

-No hay nada que entender -respondió fríamente Lexa.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en ser infeliz? -preguntó Anya con tristeza en su voz.

-Supongo que mi destino es ser infeliz -Lexa desvió la mirada.

-No me vengas con tonterías -espetó Anya molesta- Esto te lo has buscado tú solita.

Lexa suspiró, pero no dijo nada, sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? -siguió intentándolo Anya.

\- Por que estará mejor con otra persona que conmigo -Lexa miró al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos.

\- ¡Ella quiere estar contigo, estúpida! -soltó Anya sin poder contenerse- No quiere a otra persona, te quiere a ti.

-No me quiere -Lexa por fin alzó la cabeza fulminándola con la mirada- Solo le gusta un ideal que tiene de mí, una imagen que se ha formado en su cabeza. No me conoce y no le gustaría mi vida o como soy.

\- ¡No te conoce porque no la dejas! -dijo Anya mientras alzaba los brazos exasperada.

-Es lo mejor -murmuró Lexa sin mucha convicción en su voz.

-Eres imposible -dijo Anya con voz cansada- Encuentras a una chica genial, que congeniáis, que te gusta, que te quiere conocer y no te juzga y tú lo que haces es que en cuanto las cosas se ponen un poco serias, te alejas.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! -gritó Lexa levantándose del sofá para enfrentarse a Anya- Ella se merece a alguien que le dé todo. Alguien que la haga feliz, alguien con el que pueda ir del brazo sin avergonzarse. No una stripper, huérfana que no tiene donde caerse muerta.

Anya la miró durante un momento sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Tienes razón en una cosa -dijo lentamente- Ella se merece a alguien que no se esconda, alguien que luche por ella, alguien que no se avergüence de sí misma ni de dónde viene, alguien que haga lo que sea por hacerla feliz -suspiró antes de continuar- Y veo que tú no eres ese alguien.

Lexa se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta sin saber que decir, pero no hizo falta decir nada porque Anya, después de decir aquello, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y ciertamente, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Cuando se quedó sola, Lexa se derrumbó de nuevo en el sofá tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Ella no se merecía a Clarke, lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que Clarke se plantó delante de ella frente al club diciéndole que le gustaba, con esa entereza a pesar de la tartamudez, con esa fuerza que la caracterizaba, supo que Clarke era mucho mejor que ella, que merecía a alguien mejor.

Clarke tenía un aura de pureza mezclada con energía, que era tan atrayente que la volvió loca durante días, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella y aun a día de hoy seguía pasándole y no tenía ni idea de cómo combatirlo.

Siempre había sido fácil para ella esconder los sentimientos, había tenido que aprender por las malas. No se podía ser débil en un centro de acogida, no con tanto niño cruel a su alrededor. Desde pequeña se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte, y a pesar de saber que en realidad no lo era, por lo menos se prometió fingir serlo frente a los demás.

Y todo iba bien hasta que conoció a Clarke. Su vida se había quedado vacía después de Costia, pero por lo menos tenía un objetivo, terminar su carrera y asegurarse un futuro, algo que nunca antes se había imaginado.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. No valía la pena pensar en eso, ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer. Clarke seguiría con su vida y la acabaría olvidando y ella se centraría en su carrera, como debería haber hecho desde un principio.

El mayor problema era Anya. Anya y su relación con la mejor amiga de Clarke. Ese si iba a ser un problema.


	13. Capítulo 13: Alcohol

**_Capítulo 13: Alcohol_**

Cuando Clarke llegó a la fiesta de Bellamy el invitado de honor aún no había aparecido. Octavia había quedado con la gente mucho antes para poder prepararlo todo y que cuando llegase a la casa, le diesen la sorpresa, aunque el chico ya supiese que había fiesta sorpresa, siempre le hacía ilusión todo el trabajo de su hermana por sorprenderlo.

-Raven -dijo Clarke llamando la atención a su amiga que estaba husmeando en el montón de regalos- Compórtate -le pidió.

Raven sonrió ampliamente y después la ignoró por completo, regresando a su inspección de regalos.

Clarke le había mencionado hace unos días aquella fiesta de cumpleaños y la verdad no se esperaba que su amiga quisiera venir con ella. Creía que tendría algún plan con Anya o alguna cosa de esas, pero en cuanto lo mencionó, Raven se apuntó sin dudarlo.

La verdad es que lo agradecía. Agradecía la compañía de Raven después del caos de vida en el que se habían visto impuestas desde que comenzó el año escolar y sobretodo agradecía poder pasar un tiempo con su amiga, que parecía que hacía meses que no salían juntas.

\- ¡Estáis aquí! -dijo Octavia emocionada al verlas.

Abrazó con fuerza a Clarke haciendo reír a esta por su efusividad y luego le dio otro abrazo a Raven.

-No somos de las que rechaza una fiesta -dijo Raven guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres de las mías entonces -respondió Octavia riéndose.

\- ¿Dónde está el alcohol? -soltó Raven sin vergüenza alguna.

\- ¡Raven! -dijo Clarke alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué te dije de comportarte?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros- Cuando hablas de cosas que no me interesan desconecto -reconoció Raven.

Clarke automáticamente giró los ojos ante las tonterías de su amiga.

-Hasta que no llegue el cumpleañero no hay bebidas -informó Octavia divertida.

-Espero que llegue pronto entonces, sino tendré que sacar mi petaca -dijo seriamente Raven.

Octavia la miró sorprendida de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Dónde llevas la petaca? -preguntó confundida al ver que no llevaba bolso.

Raven se inclinó en su dirección misteriosamente para que nadie más lo escuchase.

-Si te lo dijese, tendría que matarte.

Clarke comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo mientras Octavia la miraba ligeramente asustada.

-No le hagas caso -la tranquilizó Clarke- Solo está bromeando.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Octavia dirigiéndose a Raven.

Raven se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Nunca lo sabrás -y sin más se alejó, moviéndose entre la multitud en dirección a la cocina.

-Tu amiga es un poco rara -dijo Octavia riéndose ligeramente.

-Lo es -reconoció Clarke con una sonrisa- A pesar de todo, la queremos -bromeó la rubia.

\- ¡Clarke! Me alegro de verte -dijo Lincoln apareciendo de pronto.

\- Lincoln -sonrió dulcemente al chico- Es un placer verte de nuevo.

\- Hoy no saldrás corriendo otra vez, ¿no? -preguntó divertido.

Automáticamente por la mente de Clarke pasaron imágenes de la noche que mencionaba el chico. Lexa celosa, bailando juntas, besándose y yéndose a casa desesperadas por estar solas. Desvió la mirada tristemente sin poder evitarlo.

-No, hoy no -murmuró.

Lincoln la miró confundida y después dirigió la mirada a su novia, que negó con la cabeza. Al parecer el chico no estaba al tanto de sus problemas con Lexa.

Octavia no pudo decir nada más porque uno de los invitados acababa de tirar un jarrón en el salón y después de una maldición, la morena se alejó de ellos para poner un poco de orden.

\- ¿No van bien las cosas entre Lexa y tú? -preguntó con cautela el chico.

Clarke suspiró antes de responder. No le gustaba hablar del tema, pero dado que Lincoln conocía a Lexa mejor que ella, a lo mejor podía darle alguna pista de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra.

-Yo quiero algo más que sexo, y ella no -dijo tristemente.

Lincoln la miró con detenimiento durante un momento y después suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Esta chica nunca aprenderá -murmuró con tristeza en su voz.

Clarke frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendía a que se refería.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lexa siempre ha sido… -meditó la respuesta durante un momento- reservada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ella se lo guarda todo y se esconde de todo lo que le pueda hacer daño. Es una manera de protegerse del mundo y a veces no se da cuenta de que de esa manera nunca conseguirá ser feliz.

Clarke lo miró aun frunciendo el ceño intentando asimilar esa información. Ella ya había intuido lo de que era reservada pero no pensaba que fuera hasta ese extremo.

Lincoln le sonrió suavemente dándose cuenta del debate en su interior.

\- ¿Hace cuánto os conocisteis? -preguntó Clarke de repente, dándose cuenta que a lo mejor así descubría un poco más del misterio que era Lexa.

-Nos criamos juntos -dijo escuetamente Lincoln.

\- ¿En el centro de acogida? -preguntó algo confusa Clarke.

Lincoln la miró totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Te ha dicho eso?

Clarke se removió ligeramente incomoda.

-Anya lo mencionó el otro día y luego Lexa me contó sobre Costia. Pero no sabía que tú también te habías criado con ellas -murmuró Clarke.

\- ¿Te habló de ella? -Lincoln no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Bueno… si -susurró la rubia aun incomoda por tal sorpresa por parte del otro.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza recuperando la compostura.

-Lo siento -se disculpó- Es que nunca habla del centro y desde que murió mi hermana nunca ha vuelto a mencionarla.

\- ¿Tu hermana? -Clarke frunció el ceño.

-Costia era mi hermana pequeña -explicó Lincoln.

-Oh… -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Clarke al enterarse- No lo sabía, lo siento.

El chico se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-La echo mucho de menos -confesó quedándose en silencio durante un momento antes de continuar- Lexa aún se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Piensa que podría haber hecho más, que podría haberla ayudado de alguna manera -suspiró tristemente- pero no hay manera de ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda, ¿no?

-Supongo que no… -susurró Clarke aun sorprendida por aquella confesión.

-Bueno, la vida sigue -dijo volviendo a colocar en su rostro su suave sonrisa- Pero no era eso lo que me habías preguntado -se rio ligeramente- Conocí a Lexa cuando ella tenía 6 años y llegó al centro por primera vez. Siempre estaba con cara de pocos amigos, alejada de todos como si tuviese miedo de que la tocaran hasta que un día Costia se acercó y le dio una de sus galletas favoritas mientras le decía que a ella esas galletas siempre la hacían feliz y esperaba que a ella también le pasase, y lo hizo -miró con nostalgia al recordarlo- Desde entonces se hicieron inseparables. Anya y yo siempre nos metíamos con ellas porque parecían pegadas por la cadera -se rio suavemente negando con la cabeza al pensar en sus trastadas de niño.

-Pensé que os habíais criado todos en el centro desde mucho más pequeños -comentó Clarke algo confundida- Anya dijo que nunca habían tenido padres.

-Nosotros no conocimos a nuestros padres, pero Lexa si -dijo de manera escueta y Clarke lo miró esperando que continuase- Esa historia no me corresponde a mi contarla, lo siento -se disculpó con sinceridad el chico.

Clarke asintió de manera comprensiva.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

Antes de que pudiesen tener oportunidad de continuar con la conversación, Octavia llamó la atención de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Ya llega! -gritó emocionada- ¡Todo el mundo a esconderse donde pueda! -y apagó las luces.

Clarke miró alarmada como todo el mundo se escondía detrás de sofás, debajo de mesas y en habitaciones. Comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente para intentar encontrar cualquier hueco donde esconderse, pero parecía que todos los sitios estaban ocupados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y la luz se encendió de golpe.

\- ¿Clarke? -escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ella.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella?

Clarke se giró lentamente con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro y se encontró con Bellamy que la miraba confundida.

\- ¿Felicidades? -murmuró Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Bellamy le devolvió la sonrisa y de repente todos los que estaban escondidos salieron de su escondrijo.

\- ¡Felicidades! -gritaron todos a la vez rodeando a Bellamy para felicitarlo.

El chico comenzó a dar las gracias a todos, pero su mirada no dejaba a Clarke, que se había alejado totalmente mortificada de la vergüenza. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una copa, necesitaba un poco de alcohol para superarlo.

De repente apareció Raven, ya con un vaso en la mano y riéndose ligeramente.

-No digas nada -le advirtió Clarke conociendo las intenciones de su amiga.

\- ¿Yo? -preguntó divertida mientras se colocaba a su lado- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Clarke giró los ojos.

-Siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí -murmuró para después beber un largo trago de su vaso.

Sintió como el alcohol recorría su garganta y sacudió la cabeza intentando apaciguarlo.

-Por eso es tan divertido ser tu amiga -respondió Raven sin dejar de reírse.

-Siempre tan comprensiva -se quejó Clarke haciendo que Raven se riese aún más.

Bellamy entró en ese momento en la cocina, mirando entre la multitud y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Clarke, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Has venido -dijo emocionado.

Raven se volvió a reír haciendo que el chico la mirase confundido pero la morena simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejó dejándolos hablar tranquilamente.

-No podía rechazar una invitación como esa -bromeó Clarke.

-Me alegro -respondió Bellamy sonriendo aún más.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabias de la fiesta sorpresa? -preguntó curiosa la rubia para después beber otro largo trago de su bebida.

-Mi hermana a pesar de lo que ella cree, no es nada original -explicó- Todos los años me da una fiesta sorpresa desde que somos niños, así que con el tiempo ha dejado de ser sorpresa -se rio ligeramente.

-A mí me parece muy dulce por su parte -comentó Clarke sonriendo al chico.

-Sí, lo es -reconoció.

-Tengo que reconocer que os envidio -confesó- Siempre he querido tener hermanos.

Bellamy se rio mientras se servía una copa.

-A veces es un fastidio, tengo que reconocerlo. Sobre todo, cuando éramos pequeños, Octavia era un total terremoto y luego tenía que ir yo a arreglar los estropicios que hacia -recordó.

-Sigue siendo un terremoto -bromeó Clarke.

-Sí, tienes razón -reconoció riéndose mientras bebía de su bebida- Pero ahora es un poco más consciente de sus actos, no siempre, pero es un gran avance.

\- ¿A sí que tú eres el hermano protector? -dijo Clarke entre risas.

Bellamy se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que está en mi naturaleza, me gusta proteger a la gente que me importa -la miró a los ojos y Clarke no pudo evitar desviar la mirada- De todas maneras, he tenido practica -sonrió- Así que estoy acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Clarke sabía suficiente del cortejo para darse cuenta de que, al parecer, a Bellamy le gustaba. Mentiría si dijese que no se sentía halagada. Era un chico guapo, inteligente, leal y gracioso. Era el chico perfecto que cualquier chica querría, pero ella no era cualquier chica y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido con Lexa, aun no podía quitársela de su cabeza.

Podría seguirle el rollo a Bellamy, tener una noche relajada con un chico guapo, pero no le parecía bien usarlo de esa manera.

Suspiró terminando su bebida y automáticamente se preparó otra. Mañana se plantearía sinceramente si tenía un problema con el alcohol al usarlo para olvidar sus problemas, pero en ese momento solo quería relajarse, despejar la mente y olvidar esos ojos verdes que parecían perseguirla a donde quiera que fuese.

Bellamy se alejó al ser llamado por uno de sus amigos, se despidió con una sonrisa dejándola sola con su bebida. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Clarke no se sentirá orgullosa de ello, pero tiene que reconocer que bebió mucho esa noche. No lo suficiente para quedar inconsciente, pero si lo necesario para que toda la preocupación desapareciese y la habitación girase a su alrededor.

En varios momentos de la noche Raven se acercó a ella, preocupada, quitándole la bebida de la mano, pero en cuanto su amiga se despistaba, volvía a conseguir otra.

Al final, como era de esperar, acabó tirada en el sofá, sin ganas de moverse y sin su amado vaso en su mano. Por fin Raven había conseguido que dejase de beber, con la ayuda de Octavia tiene que reconocer.

Se quedó un rato allí, mirando a su alrededor. Ya no había mucha gente en la casa, solo unos pocos amigos de Bellamy y Octavia con los que el primero hablaba en uno de los rincones mientras que Octavia, Lincoln y Raven estaban cerca de ella, mirándola de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

No supo muy bien porque, si fue el alcohol, su subconsciente o su locura, pero en un momento dado se levantó del sofá intentando no caerse y caminó hasta Bellamy. En cuanto llegó a su lado el chico la miró preocupado y los chicos con los que hablaba se alejaron dejándolos hablar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto… -dijo intentado parecer serena, pero por la cara del otro, al parecer no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Quieres acostarte un rato? -propuso el chico sujetándola con suavidad del brazo para que dejase de tambalearse.

Clarke asintió. Como dije, no sabía muy bien porque motivo lo hizo, pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Bellamy la guio hasta una de las habitaciones haciéndole una señal a su hermana para avisarla. Raven hizo amago de ir a ayudar, después de todo no conocía de nada a aquel chico y no quería dejarlo solo con una borracha Clarke, pero Octavia la tranquilizó lo suficiente para que Bellamy pudiese seguir su camino.

Entraron en la habitación y el chico la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola para después darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

-Túmbate un poco -le dijo volviendo a acercarse para ayudarla.

Pero cuando Clarke lo tuvo delante, con esos ojos amorosos y preocupados, su instinto más primario salió a flote y sin que ni siquiera ella se lo esperase, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

Bellamy se tensó automáticamente, pero pasados unos segundos se relajó en el beso, comenzando a corresponderlo. El beso era descuidado, demasiado deprisa para la comodidad del chico dándose cuenta de que Clarke no estaba siendo consciente de sus acciones. Como pudo, a pesar de no querer, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto, se alejó de Clarke lo suficiente para mirarla.

-Clarke -susurró haciendo que la rubia lo mirase.

En ese momento Bellamy vio como los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

Clarke quería aquello, tenía que quererlo, eso se repetía una y otra vez la rubia. Él era un buen chico, con él sería feliz. Pero cuando lo besó, esa magia, esa chispa que sentía cada vez que tocaba a Lexa, no apareció y todos los sentimientos que había estado intentando ahogar en alcohol, la desbordaron.

Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y Bellamy lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó.

-Lo siento… -susurraba una y otra vez.

El chico quería consolarla, pero Clarke no lo dejó. Se sentía demasiado mal después de haberlo besado sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, no podía permitir que encima tuviese que consolarla por sus sentimientos por otra chica.

-Lo siento -murmuró una última vez deshaciéndose del abrazo y saliendo de la habitación.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba aire, respirar. Sentía como se ahogaba y no sabía si era por como lloraba o porque estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad.

Pasó a toda prisa por el salón y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Escuchó como Raven y Octavia la llamaban, pero no quería ver a nadie, así que corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que dejó de escucharlas y después de eso, corrió aún más.

Cuando sus piernas ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar, por fin se detuvo sin saber en realidad donde se encontraba. Se sentó en aquella calle a oscuras y vacía solo iluminada por las escasas farolas a su alrededor y sin poder dejar de llorar.

Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacarlo todo de dentro e hizo lo que no debe de hacer nadie en esas circunstancias.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el teléfono que sin quererlo ya se sabía de memoria. Sonó 3 veces y cuando pensó que nadie iba a responder, una voz confundida se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres? -dijo Clarke entre sollozos.


	14. Capítulo 14: Una sola noche

**_Capítulo 14: Una sola noche_**

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres? -dijo Clarke entre sollozos.

Escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Estas bien, Clarke? -preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres, Lexa? -volvió a preguntar sin dejar de llorar.

\- Clarke, ¿qué ocurre? -suplicó.

\- Yo estaba en el cumpleaños -comenzó a balbucear- Y me tenía que gustar… era tan guapo y bueno… -sollozó- pero solo podía pensar en ti… Me estaba ahogando -dijo de manera incoherente.

Otro silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Estas en el cumpleaños? -indagó Lexa.

\- No… -susurró Clarke- Me estaba ahogando -insistió- Tuve que salir de allí.

\- ¿Estás sola en la calle a estas horas? -dijo Lexa alarmada, pero ni siquiera le dejó responder- Espera un segundo.

Clarke asintió a pesar de que la otra no la podía ver y se quedó allí sentada en medio de la calle mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a disminuir de intensidad.

Escuchó como Lexa se movía y hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la línea, pero apenas podía entender lo que decía. No tardó más de un minuto en volver a hablar.

\- Dime donde estas -dijo Lexa de repente mientras se escuchaba como una puerta se cerraba y el motor de un coche arrancaba.

\- Solo dime porque no me quieres -volvió a pedir Clarke.

Lexa suspiró al teléfono.

\- Clarke, por favor, dime donde estas. Voy a ir a buscarte y entonces hablaremos de lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Lo prometes? -murmuró con un pequeño sollozo.

\- Lo prometo -aseguró Lexa.

Clarke entonces miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar donde se encontraba, pero no reconoció la calle, ni cualquier establecimiento que tenía a la vista.

-No sé dónde estoy -de repente le entró miedo dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Clarke -dijo Lexa con suavidad intentado calmarla- No pasa nada, tranquilízate.

\- Pero… ¿Y si me pasa algo? -dijo temblando- Tengo miedo -confesó.

\- No te va a pasar nada -le aseguró- Pero tienes que darme alguna pista de donde estas -le pidió.

Clarke se levantó del suelo lentamente, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. Había una cafetería abierta no muy lejos de su posición.

\- Hay una cafetería -murmuró caminando en esa dirección.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cómo se llama? -Clarke escuchó al otro lado de la línea como el coche donde se encontraba Lexa se movía.

\- Cafetería Molly -dijo por fin cuando llegó frente a ella.

\- ¿Está abierta? -preguntó Lexa.

\- Si -respondió Clarke limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Bien, entra y pregunta la dirección, ¿De acuerdo?

Clarke asintió y entró en la cafetería casi completamente vacía. Las únicas personas en el lugar era una señora de avanzada edad que debía de ser la camarera y un señor mayor en una mesa apartada tomando un café.

Aun con un poco de miedo se dirigió a la barra y la señora se acercó a ella mirándola preocupada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? -preguntó la señora- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Claramente no daba la imagen de estar bien cuando todo su maquillaje estaba destrozado por las lágrimas que aún seguían bañando su rostro.

\- Yo… -comenzó a balbucear- Creo que me he perdido -confesó- ¿Me puede decir la dirección para que vengan a buscarme?

\- Por supuesto -dijo la señora con una pequeña sonrisa.

En cuanto la señora le dio la dirección y Clarke se la retrasmitió a Lexa por el teléfono, la morena aceleró y se puso en camino rápidamente.

-No cuelgues y quédate dentro de la cafetería -le pidió Lexa- Estaré allí enseguida -le aseguró.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Clarke sentándose en una de las banquetas de la barra, con cuidado.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo, cariño? -le preguntó la señora con amabilidad.

Clarke tembló ligeramente, estaba destemplada. Al salir de la casa se había dejado allí la chaqueta, junto con sus llaves y la cartera, menos mal que el móvil lo llevaba en el bolsillo, sino no habría sabido que hacer.

\- Me he dejado la cartera en casa -murmuró avergonzada.

La señora la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes -se dio la vuelta cogiendo la jarra de café y dándole una taza- Invita la casa.

\- Muchas gracias -susurró Clarke bebiendo un pequeño sorbo y sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

La señora siguió con sus cosas dejando a Clarke perdida en sus pensamientos. Aun podía escuchar a Lexa conducir a través de la línea, pero no quería interrumpirla mientras conducía.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, los ojos le pesaban y sentía como el alcohol que antes la había activado, ahora hacía el efecto contario. Aun se sentía ligeramente borracha, pero la mayor parte había disminuido, seguramente debido a la adrenalina de correr por la ciudad o quizás por el miedo que comenzó a sentir hacía apenas unos minutos.

Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Clarke? -escuchó que decía Lexa preocupada.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó lentamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos por lo cansada que estaba.

\- Háblame -le pidió.

\- No sé qué decir -confesó.

\- Cuéntame que pasó hoy

Clarke cerró los ojos durante un momento sintiendo de nuevo esa tristeza que la había invadido.

\- Estaba triste -murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué? – indagó Lexa.

\- Sabes porque -espetó Clarke.

Escuchó un suspiro procedente de Lexa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? -siguió preguntando ignorando lo anterior.

\- Bebí demasiado -susurró- Y besé a Bellamy… -dijo esto casi tan bajo que no estuvo segura de que la otra lo hubiese escuchado, hasta que un pequeño gruñido salió de los labios de Lexa.

\- ¿Se aprovechó de ti? -gruñó claramente conteniendo la ira.

\- No, no -dijo Clarke rápidamente, lo último que quería en esos momentos era que Lexa pensase eso de Bellamy- Fui yo -confesó- él fue todo un caballero.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordarlo mientras escuchó como un pequeño suspiro de alivio salía de los labios de Lexa.

-Bien -soltó Lexa claramente en modo protección.

\- Pensé que si le besaba podría dejar de pensar en ti -murmuró Clarke más para sí misma que para la otra.

Lexa se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento antes de hablar.

\- ¿Funcionó? -quiso saber.

\- Te estoy llamando borracha, en medio de la calle y en plena noche, ¿no? -se frotó los ojos dándose cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al llamarla y ponerse en esta situación- Claramente no funcionó.

Lexa no dijo nada, solo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea un frenazo mientras Clarke veía como un coche frenaba bruscamente frente a la cafetería.

Rápidamente vio como Lexa salía de aquel coche y entraba en la cafetería mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba. Aun llevaba la ropa de trabajo y ciertamente intimidaba verla con su gran chaqueta de cuero y su maquillaje negro cubriéndole la cara.

Clarke colgó el teléfono y se bajó de la silla, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo avergonzada.

No pudo ver como Lexa se acercaba hasta colocarse frente a ella, pero si la sintió. Sobre todo, cuando con suavidad, la morena cogió su barbilla, alzándola para que pudiese mirarla a los ojos.

Se perdió en esos ojos verdes de nuevo, que la observaban con una intensidad diferente a las otras veces. No era una mirada depredadora como la que solía darle, en cambio era una mirada protectora, como cuando la leona protege a sus cachorros.

La miró durante un momento, evaluándola, penetrando en su mirada hasta que un susurro salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Estas bien? -susurró Lexa.

Clarke sintió como el nudo en su garganta regresaba de golpe y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno, pero a pesar de eso asintió.

La expresión de Lexa se suavizó y antes de que se diese cuenta sus fuertes brazos la atraían hacia su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza.

Clarke se aferró a ella llorando desconsoladamente. La tensión parecía mitigarse junto a Lexa y lo único que quería hacer era llorar y llorar hasta que toda la tristeza saliese de su cuerpo por fin.

Se quedaron allí, Lexa rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos con fuerza y Clarke escondiendo su rostro en su pecho hasta que el llanto disminuyó considerablemente.

Cuando dejó de temblar y pudo coger aire por fin, se separó levemente de Lexa para mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez la mirada era diferente, no solo estaba el brillo protector en esos ojos verdes, sino que parecían transmitir un cariño que, si Clarke no estuviese medio borracha y con los ojos nublados, habría jurado que podría haberla confundida con una mirada de amor.

-Vamos a casa -susurró Lexa cogiendo su mano con suavidad.

La morena se acercó a la barra sin soltarla y dejó unos pocos billetes sobre ella.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla -le dijo a la señora que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras la daba una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Sin decir nada más guio a Clarke hacia el exterior y la acompañó hasta la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió para que entrase.

Clarke la miró con agradecimiento sentándose en aquel coche y vio como Lexa cerraba la puerta y daba la vuelta entrando por la puerta del conductor.

Se sentó y suspiró suavemente, relajándose por fin.

-No tengo las llaves de casa -murmuró Clarke ligeramente avergonzada.

Lexa la miró durante un instante y asintió con suavidad.

-Vamos a mi casa -aseguró arrancando el coche.

Clarke la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendida. ¿Iba a ir a su casa por fin? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella y ahora la llevaba a su casa después de todo lo que había pasado? No entendía nada.

Se volvió a fijar en Lexa y no pudo evitar recordar el día que se encontraron en el club, lo que ocurrió allí y como la volvió totalmente loca. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y Lexa la miró de reojo entrecerrando los ojos intentando averiguar lo que le pasaba.

\- Siento haberte sacado del trabajo -murmuró- Si quieres déjame en mi casa y esperaré allí a Raven -propuso Clarke.

Lexa frunció el ceño y después sacudió la cabeza.

-No te voy a dejar sola Clarke -sentenció.

\- Pero tienes que trabajar y… -comenzó a decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

\- Clarke -dijo con firmeza- He dicho que vamos a casa.

Clarke desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio y Lexa suspiró con suavidad.

-A no ser que no quieras estar conmigo -murmuró mirando a la carretera evitando la mirada de Clarke- Si es así te llevaré donde quieras, pero hasta que no llegue Raven no me iré.

La rubia giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

\- ¡No! -Lexa la miró de reojo- Quiero decir… -sacudió la cabeza- No quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa -explicó.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Anya me cubre -volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera.

\- Bueno… -murmuró Clarke no muy convencida.

\- Clarke -dijo llamando su atención con suavidad- Si no quisiera estar aquí, no estaría -le aseguró.

La rubia asintió con suavidad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. El cansancio la estaba golpeando con fuerza y el pequeño vaivén del coche no hacía más que aumentarlo.

Lexa la miró de nuevo y aprovechó para deleitarse sin que la otra se diera cuenta. Observó su clavícula marcada, el delgado cuello que tanto la volvía loca, su mandíbula, su mentón, sus sabrosos labios en los que mantuvo aún más tiempo la mirada. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, centrando su atención en la carretera y manteniéndose en silencio dejando a la otra descansar.

Veinte minutos después aparcó el coche frente a su casa con suavidad y cuando volvió a centrar su atención en Clarke, se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida. Volvió a observarla, esta vez completamente, sin tener que mirar a otro lado y mientras lo hacía sintió como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza contra su pecho. Esa chica la estaba volviendo loca y no tenía muy claro si quería evitarlo.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo salió del coche y marcó el número de Anya para que Clarke no se despertase.

\- ¿Está bien? -fue lo primero que escuchó al otro lado.

\- Si, se ha quedado dormida en el coche -le explicó Lexa y automáticamente escuchó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado.

\- Menos mal, he hablado con Raven y se estaba volviendo loca.

\- Dile que la he llevado a mi casa y que está bien.

\- ¿La has llevado a casa? -preguntó Anya confundida.

\- Si… -dijo lentamente Lexa, no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

Anya guardó silencio durante un momento antes de hablar.

\- De acuerdo -fue lo único que dijo.

Lexa alzó una ceja sorprendida. Anya no era de las que dejaba pasar ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco iba a quejarse en ese momento.

\- ¿Tienes quién te lleve? -dijo Lexa preocupada ya que se había llevado ella el coche de su amiga.

\- Raven vendrá a buscarme e iremos a su casa -explicó dejando claro que iban a dejarlas solas.

Otro silencio volvió a aparecer.

\- Quizás sea una buena oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Clarke -propuso Anya con cuidado.

Lexa suspiró y dirigió la mirada al interior del coche donde Clarke aún seguía durmiendo.

\- Puede que tengas razón -confesó.

Era inútil negar lo evidente. Por mucho que pensase que podía seguir adelante con su vida, su mente y su corazón no opinaban lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, por mucho que lo intentaba era imposible y cuando escuchó la voz rota al otro lado del teléfono cuando la llamó esa noche, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía soportar verla sufrir, no podía soportar que estuviese sufriendo por su culpa, sencillamente era demasiado para ella.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, una pequeña parte de su mente aún seguía diciendo las mismas palabras; "No eres lo suficiente buena para ella" y cada vez que las escuchaba la mataban por dentro.

Suspiró y dejó a un lado su lucha interna, ahora era el momento de cuidar de Clarke.

\- Sé feliz Lexa, te lo mereces -fue lo último que dijo Anya antes de colgar.

Guardó el teléfono y dio la vuelta al coche, abriendo con cuidado la puerta del copiloto. Se inclinó mientras que Clarke seguía dormida y le quitó el cinturón, en ese momento la rubia se removió hasta que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

\- ¿Lexa? -dijo con voz adormilada.

\- Vamos a la cama, princesa.

Cogió con suavidad las manos de Clarke y las colocó en su cuello para que se agarrase, después puso sus propias manos bajo las piernas y tras la espalda de la otra y la levantó en el aire.

\- Puedo caminar -murmuró Clarke, pero sus ojos se volvían a cerrar.

\- Shhh -susurró Lexa- Duerme.

Con ella en brazos cerró la puerta del coche y se encaminó hacia su casa. Por suerte vivía en un primero.

Con algo de esfuerzo por fin consiguió entrar en la casa y caminó con cuidado hacia su propia habitación con Clarke otra vez completamente dormida en sus brazos.

La posó con suavidad en la cama y después de descalzarla la tapó con una manta. En ese momento, arrodillada frente a aquel angelical rostro, relajado y vulnerable, Lexa volvió a aprovechar para mirarla.

Era algo de lo que sabía que nunca se cansaría. A veces le gustaría poder ser como Clarke, poder plasmar lo que ve en un lienzo, pero ella tenía que conformarse solo con su memoria. Una memoria que no dejaba de rememorar cada momento pasado con esa torpe rubia que ahora estaba en su cama.

Suspiró y se incorporó para que durmiese tranquilamente, pero antes de que lo hiciese, la pequeña mano de Clarke agarró su chaqueta y sus adormilados ojos la miraron.

\- Quédate conmigo -le pidió en un susurro- Por favor.

Como iba a decirle que no cuando la miraba de esa manera tan vulnerable, tan suplicante, tan necesitada de cariño y de contacto. No podía y no lo hizo, así que se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, las botas y se metió con ella en la cama.

Automáticamente el caliente cuerpo de Clarke se pegó al suyo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena. Se volvió a dormir al instante y Lexa se quedó allí, sin dejar de mirarla, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho y con una comodidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento solo quería estar así para siempre.

Mañana ya sería otro día y tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias, pero esa noche era suya para disfrutarla.

* * *

 **Twitter:**

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	15. Capítulo 15: No puedo

**_Capítulo 15: No puedo_**

Los rayos del sol ya se deslizaban tímidamente entre las persianas alumbrando los dos cuerpos enredados casi en uno solo que eran Clarke y Lexa.

Lexa se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche velando el sueño de Clarke sin poder dejar de mirarla, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de su día ajetreado y la tensión que vivió esa misma noche con Clarke.

A altas horas de la noche por fin sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de Clarke pegado al sueño. Si tenía que ser sincera, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, tan libre de preocupaciones, tan relajada y sintiéndose tan plena. Hacía tanto tiempo, que ya prácticamente se había olvidado de ello.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Clarke. Los abrió lentamente, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar de dolor seguramente debido a la resaca que ya se comenzaba a formar en su cuerpo después de la ingesta de alcohol de aquella noche. Se quejó levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, intentando mitigar, inútilmente, el dolor.

Después de unos segundos en los que se dio cuenta que sus manos milagrosamente no aliviaban su resaca, volvió a abrir los ojos mirando a su alrededor confundida.

No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, no como había llegado a dónde demonios estuviese. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del cuerpo caliente junto a ella y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Por dios que no haya hecho ninguna tontería -murmuró para sí misma.

Cogió aire y los volvió a abrir, fijando su mirada en aquel cuerpo que la dejó sin respiración.

Lexa se había despertado segundos antes por el movimiento de Clarke, y en esos momentos la miraba con una divertida expresión.

\- ¿Resaca? -preguntó con la voz ronca de acabar de despertarse y una sonrisa adornado su rostro.

Clarke simplemente se quejó y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

¿Qué hacia Lexa allí? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? De repente le vinieron a la cabeza pequeños fragmentos de aquella noche. Recordó el beso con Bellamy, recordó correr por la calle, la voz de Lexa diciéndole que todo estaría bien y la mirada preocupada de la morena. Se quejó de nuevo cogiendo fuerzas para enfrentarse a Lexa por lo ocurrido aquella noche, cuando sintió como su estómago demostró no estar de acuerdo con eso.

Se levantó con rapidez, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Clarke! -dijo alarmada Lexa levantándose para ayudarla- ¿Estas bien?

Clarke no respondió, solo se levantó como pudo y miró a Lexa con cara de pánico mientras se llevaba su mano a su propia boca intentando contener el vómito que amenazaba con salir precipitadamente de su cuerpo.

Lexa abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría y rápidamente le indicó donde se encontraba el baño.

Clarke corrió como pudo, intentando no caerse de nuevo y llegó al baño justo a tiempo para descargar el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro.

Se quedó tirada en el suelo y apoyada en el inodoro sintiendo como su estómago seguía haciendo movimientos extraños cuando de repente una suave mano recogió su pelo para que no se manchase.

Clarke se quejó, aunque no dijo nada. No sabía que era más vergonzoso, si haber estado borracha la noche anterior con Lexa o en esos momentos, ella vomitando y Lexa sujetándole el pelo.

-Tranquila… -le dijo Lexa con suavidad acariciando su espalda con la mano que no sujetaba su pelo- Échalo todo.

-Dios… -se quejó Clarke- Esto es muy vergonzoso -confesó y segundos después otra arcada la golpeó volviendo a inclinarse en el inodoro para echar lo poco que le podía quedar en el estómago.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lexa sin poder evitarlo.

-Por lo menos no me has vomitado encima, es un gran avance -bromeó Lexa intentando que no se preocupase tanto la otra.

Clarke se volvió a quejar, esta vez mas alto solo de imaginárselo y dada su suerte y su torpeza últimamente, había sido un milagro que no ocurriese eso de verdad.

Después de unos minutos en los que parecía que el estómago de Clarke no tenía fin, por fin notó como se aposentaba y pudo respirar con tranquilidad sin que las arcadas llegasen unas tras otras. En ese momento, Lexa, que no había dejado de acariciarle la espalda, se separó y cogió un vaso llenándolo con agua y acercándoselo a Clarke, aun aferrada al inodoro, por si acaso.

-Bebe, te sentirás mejor -le dijo.

-Me duele todo… -murmuró Clarke con la voz ronca del esfuerza al vomitar.

-Suele pasar cuando bebes hasta el agua de los floreros -dijo Lexa riéndose.

Clarke bebió un sorbo esperando a ver como respondía su estómago y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras seria y misteriosa -murmuró Clarke.

Lexa alzó una ceja mirándola y justo en ese momento, el cerebro de Clarke al parecer volvió a funcionar y dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Lexa. Su boca de repente se sintió muy seca y volvió a beber otro sorbo mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo medio desnudo de Lexa, solo tapado con un sujetador negro de encaje y una ropa interior a conjunto.

La ceja de Lexa se alzó más mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Viendo algo que te guste? -preguntó divertida.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza, regresando a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándola de una manera muy descarada.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por ir medio desnuda! -dijo a la defensiva.

Lexa estalló a carcajadas ante la confusa mirada de Clarke.

-No me diste muchas opciones para cambiarme cuando me suplicabas que me quedase contigo en la cama.

El rostro de Clarke se volvió completamente rojo en un segundo e intentó, inútilmente ocultarlo bebiendo otro poco de agua.

-No es muy educado reírse de alguien que se encuentra mal -le recriminó Clarke.

-Discúlpeme Princesa -Lexa sonrió de manera traviesa mientras le tendía la mano- Ven conmigo -le pidió.

Clarke la miró frunciendo el ceño de manera confusa, pero aun así cogió su mano con suavidad.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Lexa.

-Tú a la cama, yo te voy a preparar algo para desayunar -dijo como si nada.

Clarke se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó eso haciendo que Lexa se girase para mirarla, confundida.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó Clarke sin entender- No me acuerdo mucho sobre lo de anoche y no sé si ha cambiado algo entre nosotras y yo no me he enterado. Hasta donde yo sé no querías tener nada conmigo. ¿Por qué quieres cuidarme entonces?

Lexa la miró intensamente durante un momento antes de responder.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarte ahora mismo y después ya veremos qué pasa con nosotras? -preguntó con suavidad, observando a Clarke con cuidado.

Clarke lo meditó durante un momento. La mirada preocupada de Lexa la noche anterior seguía fija en su mente y no era capaz de apartarla, porque esa mirada preocupada significaba que por lo menos le importaba y eso podía significar a la vez, muchas otras cosas. Quizás aún había esperanza para ellas.

-Si quieres cuidarme tendrás que ponerte algo de ropa -le pidió- Estoy débil y verte así solo hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

Lexa se rio de nuevo y Clarke estaba segura que era uno de los sonidos más hermosos del universo.

-Tu échate en la cama y déjame el resto a mí.

Y Clarke lo hizo. Se tumbó en la cama con cuidado mientras Lexa se ponía una camiseta y un pantalón corto, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. Al notarse observada, Lexa la miró por encima del hombro guiñándole un ojo y después salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Clarke sola con sus pensamientos.

Lexa se comportaba de manera muy diferente. Relajada sería la palabra adecuada, una característica que nunca había visto en ella y que le encantaba, ciertamente se podría acostumbrar a ello.

Aprovechó ese momento a solas para curiosear a su alrededor. Estar en la habitación de Lexa era todo un milagro en sí mismo, pero estar a solas pudiendo mirar todo, era algo inaudito.

Se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se acercó al escritorio.

Estaba totalmente lleno de libros y apuntes, ordenados por supuesto. En esa habitación parecía estar todo ordenado. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Clarke eran las fotos que encontró sobre él. Fotos personales de Lexa como una en la que aparecía con Anya, las dos sonrientes mirando a la cámara y que parecía ser bastante reciente. También había otra de una adolescente Lexa abrazando a una morena chica y mirándola con tanto amor, que era difícil de describir, esa chica seguramente sería Costia.

Parecían felices, fue lo primero que pensó Clarke y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ver como todo ese amor se había perdido y como había sufrido Lexa con esa perdida.

Pasó a la siguiente foto, esta vez una más antigua en la que se veía a Lincoln, Anya, Costia y Lexa mirando a la foto y sonriendo, seguramente aun en la época del centro de acogida. No debía de haber sido fácil criarse allí, pero por lo menos se tenían los unos a los otros.

Había más fotos, pero era un poco de lo mismo, aunque sí pudo observar, que por lo menos Lexa se veía feliz en cada una de ellas. Quizás las tenía allí para recordar ser feliz, porque siendo sincera, cuando miraba a los ojos a Lexa, no veía ese brillo de felicidad que se podía observar en esas fotos.

Dejo de lado el escritorio y rodeó la cama, mirando la escasa decoración de aquella habitación. Aparte del escritorio parecía que Lexa no le daba mucho uso a la habitación o quizás era que no era de las personas que les gustaba decorar. Una silla en un rincón, un pequeño tocador, el armario y absolutamente ningún cuadro adornaban sus paredes.

Clarke frunció el ceño ante esto último, no le gustaban las paredes sin nada. Tendría que solucionar eso, si Lexa la dejaba, claro está.

Suspiró y se miró a sí misma, con la ropa de la noche anterior, sucia y con ligero olor a vómito y arrugó la nariz. Miró a su alrededor y luego a la puerta, pensando en preguntarle a Lexa si podía dejarle algo de ropa, pero no quería molestarla así que se tomó ella misma la libertad, ya tendría tiempo de disculparse después.

Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse los dientes en el baño, el olor a vomito en realidad parecía que procedía de su boca y no lo soportaba. Una vez con el aliento fresco se quitó la ropa, doblándola con cuidado y colocándola sobre la silla del rincón. Después se dirigió al cajón de donde había sacado Lexa su ropa con anterioridad, pero cuando estaba punto de coger una camiseta y un pantalón, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

En ella apareció Lexa con una bandeja llena de zumo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada y lo que parecía café y en cuanto dirigió su mirada a Clarke, que aún estaba en ropa interior, se congeló en el acto mirándola con la ceja levantada.

Clarke se sonrojó completamente, de nuevo, parecía ser ya algo común en presencia de Lexa y la miró avergonzada.

-Me sentía sucia en esa ropa y quería ponerme algo mas cómodo -explicó lentamente.

Lexa siguió mirándola, esta vez de arriba abajo deleitándose con el cuerpo de Clarke.

-Creía haberte dicho que te quedases en la cama -dijo con voz autoritaria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, pero… -comenzó a decir, pero la ceja de Lexa se volvió a subir, retándola a continuar.

Clarke bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Me puedo poner algo? -preguntó lentamente Clarke.

\- ¿Te sientes incomoda tal como estas? -indagó Lexa, intentando encontrarse con sus ojos.

Clarke alzó la cabeza mirándola con timidez, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces a la cama -ordenó Lexa.

Clarke obedeció subiéndose a la cama y sentándose en ella mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero.

-Así me gusta -murmuró Lexa acercándose a la cama y depositando la bandeja frente a Clarke- Ahora come.

-No estoy muy segura de poder meter algo en el estómago ahora mismo -dijo preocupada de volver a vomitar.

-Tienes que comer algo para tomar algo para la resaca. No puedes tomarlo con el estómago vacía -le informó.

Clarke lo meditó durante un momento, ¿Qué era mejor, aguantar el intenso dolor de cabeza o intentar comer algo que Lexa le había preparado con mucho esmero? Se mordió el labio y cogió el zumo tomando un sorbo de él.

Mientras bebía el zumo, con cuidado, no dejó de mirar a Lexa, que la observaba con cuidado, pendiente de cada sorbo que daba.

-Al final anoche no respondiste a mi pregunta -dijo de repente Clarke haciendo que Lexa la mirase confundida- ¿Por qué no me quieres? No termino de entenderte, en un momento parece que te gusto, que te preocupas por mí y podríamos intentar algo más que sexo y al siguiente me apartas de tu lado sin ninguna explicación.

Lexa suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Si me gustas Clarke -confesó- Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

\- ¿Pero? -preguntó Clarke sabiendo que había un pero después de aquello.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir Lexa- creo que no puedo darte lo que necesitas.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que necesito? -preguntó confundida.

-Alguien que te cuide, que te proteja, que te pueda dar todo lo que necesites. Alguien que no sea una stripper, que tenga un hogar, una familia. Alguien mejor que yo -confesó.

El ceño de Clarke se frunció aún más.

-Si no recuerdo mal, ayer mismo me cuidaste, me protegiste y me diste lo que necesitaba -soltó- Y en serio, para parecer alguien tan seguro, tu autoestima deja mucho que desear -espetó sin poder evitarlo.

Le molestaba tremendamente que Lexa tuviese ese concepto de sí misma. Lo único que había visto ella era a una persona maravillosa, protectora con sus amigos y que daría cualquier cosa por ellos. ¿Quién no iba a querer a alguien así?

Lexa soltó un bufido y se levantó de la cama.

-No lo entiendes -gruñó.

\- ¡Pues explícamelo! -Clarke apartó la bandeja colocándola en la mesilla de noche.

\- ¡No puedo perder a nadie más! -gritó rompiéndose- ¡No puedo arriesgarme a pasar por eso otra vez! No puedo sentirme culpable de nuevo. Ver como todo se desmorona y no poder hacer nada. No puedo… -apretó los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas.

Clarke la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sinceridad de la otra. No se había dado cuenta de eso, no había pensado en que Lexa se podía sentir así y en esos momentos, todo parecía tener un poco más de sentido. Lexa lo único que había estado haciendo era protegerse para no sufrir otra vez.

Clarke suspiró levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Lexa, que en esos momentos estaba mirando al suelo con los puños aun apretados.

Con cuidado cogió sus manos haciendo que se relajase levemente y las entrelazó mientras buscaba su mirada. Cuando encontró los ojos llorosos de Lexa, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-No puedo prometerte que todo irá bien -dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos- y no sé cómo es sentirse de esa manera, pero yo por lo menos nunca me había sentido como me siento estando contigo. Nunca me había sentido tan completa en todos los sentidos y me gustaría saber dónde puede llegar esto, porque a pesar de lo que tu creas, eres una mujer tan maravillosa…. -suspiró suavemente- que de verdad me encantaría demostrarte que mereces ser feliz.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Clarke, Lexa ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Clarke la miró con tal seguridad, con tanto amor, que su corazón parecía haber crecido en su pecho mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

La rubia le sonrió con dulzura y soltó sus manos, llevándolas al rostro de la otra para limpiarle las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo su rostro.

Lexa la miró y no pudo encontrar ningún argumento más para rechazar a aquella mujer. La había conquistado por completo y por lo menos, tenía que intentarlo.

Con suavidad y lentamente, Clarke se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de que Lexa estaba de acuerdo y al ver como Lexa asentía casi imperceptiblemente, Clarke no dudó en besarla, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, pero no le importo, lo único que quería era demostrarle lo que sentía.

Lexa gimió en el beso sin poder evitarlo y no sabía hasta ese momento, la necesidad, casi como de respirar, que tenía por ese beso.

Sin ni siquiera pretender contenerse, cogió el rostro de Clarke con sus manos y profundizó el beso aún más, queriendo exprimir todo lo que sentía, transmitírselo de una manera que con palabras no era capaz.

Clarke la cogió de la cintura y sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó en la cama con suavidad mientras se colocaba sobre ella. Necesitaban sentirse de una manera que nunca antes habían hecho. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes, sí, pero esto era diferente. Era una manera de conectar con sus sentimientos y las dos lo necesitaban con demasiada urgencia como para posponerlo.

Era el momento de Clarke de adorar a Lexa como se merecía.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Intentarlo

**_Capítulo 16: Intentarlo_**

En ese momento no eran la Comandante y la Princesa, solo eran Clarke y Lexa, dos chicas juntas en aquella cama demostrándose lo que sentían.

Lexa se encontraba tumbada en la cama, aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una mirada de eterna adoración a una Clarke, que a horcajadas sobre ella se quitaba el sujetador que contenía sus pechos mientras la miraba con una emoción absoluta.

El corazón de ambas bombeaba con fuerza contra su caja torácica y Lexa no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a aquellos dos magníficos pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración.

-Eres preciosa -murmuró sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

Clarke sonrió avergonzada mientras un ligero tono rosáceo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Con una delicadeza inaudita en sus anteriores relaciones sexuales, Lexa se incorporó hasta que su rostro quedó entre aquellos pechos mientras miraba a Clarke a los ojos.

Se miraron durante un instante, penetrándose con la mirada y prácticamente leyendo la mente de cada una, sabiendo lo que sentía la otra, porque prácticamente era lo mismo.

Con dulzura Lexa llevó las manos hacia aquellos pechos, masajeándolos suavemente sin dejar de mirarla. Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio mientras contenía un gemido. La vista de Lexa automáticamente fue dirigida a ese cuello que la volvía loca.

Se incorporó un poco más y metió la cabeza en ese cuello del que le gustaría no salir jamás, comenzando a besarlo y a lamerlo muy lentamente.

Clarke gimió, no pudo evitarlo y Lexa sintió la vibración en su boca aferrada a su garganta haciendo que sonriese al ser consciente de lo que provocaba en aquella mujer sobre ella.

Las manos de Clarke fueron directas a los hombros de Lexa, apoyándose allí mientras la morena seguía deleitándose con su cuello a la vez que seguía masajeándole los pechos.

Pero no tardó mucho en que su atención dejase aquel cuello divino, para centrarse en aquellos pechos. Bajó lamiendo hasta colocarse de nuevo con su rostro entre ellos y vio con una total adoración aquellas dos protuberancias totalmente erguidas que la estaban llamando.

Clarke la miró con la respiración agitada y mientras Lexa le devolvió la mirada, cogió uno de esos pezones con su boca, rodeándolo con su lengua para después chuparlos suavemente haciendo que la rubia volviese a gemir.

Lexa centró su boca en aquel pezón, adorándolo con su lengua mientras al otro pezón, un poco más abandonado, decidió atenderlo con sus dedos, pasando la yema por aquel pico con suavidad para después atraparlo entre sus dedos tirando levemente.

Ante aquello Clarke arqueó la espalda ahogando un gran gemido que amenazaba con salir por su garganta e incitando a Lexa a continuar.

Lexa no tardó en invertir los papeles y dedicarle la misma atención al otro pezón que claramente se quejaba por ello.

Clarke se estaba volviendo loca. No solo por el hecho de los sensibles que eran sus pechos, sino porque aquella forma de hacerlo, lenta y suavemente, la estaba matando tanto que no podía más.

En un momento dado cogió el rostro de Lexa con sus manos, separándola de sus pechos para mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas de excitación casi ocultaban sus preciosos ojos verdes, pero la intensidad de aquella mirada la golpeó con fuerza y no pudo contenerse.

Sin miramientos chocó sus labios contra los de la otra haciendo gemir a Lexa, seguramente de sorpresa, pero no se quejó, al contrario, enseguida le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sus labios se movían contra los otros con una necesidad salvaje de sentirse, la lengua pronto abandonó su boca para buscar a su compañera, que no tardó en encontrar, comenzando una batalla de poder que al final ninguna ganó. Las dos gemían en aquel beso mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban aún más, intentando aliviar esa necesidad que sentían.

Con las respiraciones aún más agitadas que antes, y después de que Lexa mordiese el labio de la otra tirando de él, se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, parecía que no podían dejar de hacerlo, quizás para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo o para ver lo que sentían a través de la mirada, no lo sabían, pero era lo que necesitaban y no pensaban dejar de hacerlo.

Sin dejar de mirarse Clarke le quitó lentamente la camiseta a la otra, dejándola con ese sujetador negro de encaje que la volvía loca. Se mordió el labio fijando sus ojos en él sin poder evitarlo y provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en rostro de Lexa.

La morena no dudo en quitarse también el sujetador para volver a besarla, esta vez mas suavemente.

Exploraron sus bocas con lentitud, rozando una lengua con la otra y sintiendo un escalofrió por sus cuerpos al sentir como sus pechos se rozaban.

Poco a poco Clarke empezó a empujar a Lexa para que se tumbase de nuevo, sin dejar de besarla. Una vez tumbada Clarke dejó sus labios deslizándose hasta su cuello, besando y mordiéndolo a su paso.

-Nada de marcas -murmuró de repente Lexa haciendo que Clarke se incorporase levemente para mirarla, confundida- En el trabajo… -comenzó a explicar Lexa- los clientes se hacen una idea equivocada si me ven… -dejo la frase en el aire, pero Clarke lo entendió por completo.

La rubia asintió levemente y regresó a su cuello, mordiendo un poco más fuerte que antes y haciendo que Lexa gimiese con fuerza.

Dios, ese sonido, aparte de la risa de Lexa, era uno de los favoritos de Clarke. Se podría pasar la vida solo escuchando esos sonidos una y otra vez.

Lamió la zona mordida y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Quiero tenerte así siempre -dijo con voz ronca ya excitada solo pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Lexa gimió levemente y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-No te acostumbres -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, traviesa, en su rostro.

\- ¿Mi Comandante no me dejará tener el control nunca? -preguntó con voz inocente.

Lexa alzó una ceja sin poder evitarlo sintiendo como se excitaba, aún más si cabe, ante ese apodo salido de aquellos labios.

-Tendré que pensarlo -dijo de manera escueta, su cerebro en esos momentos no daba para más.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces tendré que aprovechar esta oportunidad por si no vuelve a ocurrir.

Y sin más se deslizó por su cuerpo arrastrando el pantalón corto que llevaba la otra, junto con la ropa interior.

Lexa levantó la cadera para facilitarle la acción y después se quedó tumbada en la cama, apoyada con los codos en ella y mirándola mientras abría ligeramente las piernas incitándola a acercarse.

Clarke la miró desde arriba, mordiéndose el labio mientras la boca se le hacía agua al recordar el sabor de la otra en su lengua.

-Me moría por hacer esto otra vez… -murmuró Clarke, más para sí misma que para la otra.

Gateó hasta colocarse entre las piernas de Lexa, que las abrió más amplio mientras se mordía el labio.

\- ¿El que exactamente? -preguntó Lexa con voz temblorosa de anticipación.

-Comerte -fue la simple respuesta de Clarke antes de hundirse en la entrepierna de la otra.

Clarke respiró aquel aroma que la volvía loca y sin dudarlo saco la lengua pasándola por los labios de la otra lentamente, saboreándola. Lexa agarró las sabanas con fuerza y arqueó la espalda mientras un escalofrió la recorría.

La lengua de Clarke se movió por sus labios hasta llegar a su entrada lamiendo alrededor y provocando un gemido en Lexa, que movió la cadera para sentirla más.

La rubia agarró los muslos de Lexa con fuerza evitando que se moviese y siguió con su exploración. Metió la lengua levemente, lamiendo lo que se encontraba a su paso y después la sacó, subiendo hasta localizar su clítoris.

Las manos de Lexa no podían estar quietas y las sabanas ya no eran suficiente para aferrarse, así que las movió hasta esa cabellera rubia que la volvía loca. Agarró con fuerza su pelo empujándola, sin poder evitarlo, para que continuase.

Clarke no se hizo de rogar y lamio con avidez su clítoris, pasando la lengua rápidamente por él para después chuparlo con fuerza. Lexa gritó, literalmente, y arqueó la espalda mientras sus uñas se clavaban levemente en la cabellera de Clarke.

-Dios… -soltó cuando recuperó levemente la respiración.

La rubia siguió dedicándose a aquel pedazo de cielo que tenía en su boca y poco a poco fue sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lexa iba tensándose a cada minuto que pasaba. La fuerza con la que agarraba su pelo se volvió más intensa y un momento después, con un gemido retumbando en aquellas paredes, Lexa se corrió con fuerza.

La morena relajó su cuerpo dejándose caer sobre la cama intentando regular su alocada respiración y calmar su desbocado corazón. Aflojó el agarre del pelo de Clarke y le acarició la cabeza sintiendo como la rubia seguía lamiendo lánguidamente su clítoris.

-Clarke -dijo riéndose ligeramente al darse cuenta que la rubia no se detenida.

La otra alzó la cabeza relamiéndose y con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro la miró.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó de manera inocente.

-Ven aquí -le pidió riéndose más.

Clarke sonrió y subiendo por aquel cuerpo llegó hasta el rostro de la otra que la miró con una dulzura indescriptible. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas al mirarse y un instante después, sus labios se rozaron en un beso lento.

Los labios de Clarke se movieron lentamente contra los de Lexa, sin prisa, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. La lengua de Lexa no tardó en lamer aquellos labios, saboreándose a sí misma en el proceso, y ahogar un gemido mientras el cuerpo de Clarke se fundía con el suyo, una vez más.

La rubia se tumbó apoyando medio cuerpo sobre el de Lexa sin dejar de besarla, rozando su lengua con la de la otra mientras sus labios se movían al mismo compás.

Después de unos minutos simplemente de besarse, sus labios por fin se separaron y Clarke apoyó la frente en la de la otra mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Así que… -comenzó a decir Clarke sin saber muy bien como continuar.

-Así que… Vamos a intentar esto de verdad… -murmuró Lexa sabiendo lo que pensaba la otra.

-Si… -dijo en un suspiro la otra.

Lexa abrió los ojos y se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es lo que quieres, ¿no? -preguntó con miedo y duda en su voz.

\- ¡Si! -dijo Clarke rápidamente- Si, si es lo que quiero -aseguró.

Lexa la evaluó con la mirada, pero solo pudo ver sinceridad en esos brillantes ojos azules.

-Me pareció que estabas dudando -murmuró demostrando fragilidad en sus palabras.

-No es eso -dijo Clarke después de un momento- Solo acabo de recordar cómo me sentí cuando te alejaste -dijo desviando la mirada.

Lexa rápidamente llevó su mano a la mejilla de la otra para que la mirase de nuevo.

-Lo siento -susurró mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

-Sé que lo sientes. Pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo -confesó- No soporto cuando no me dicen lo que pasa, solo se alejan sin ninguna explicación. Si hubiéramos hablado en su momento nos hubiéramos evitado mucho sufrimiento.

-Lo siento -volvió a murmurar Lexa- Intentaré hablar las cosas contigo cuando me pase algo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? -preguntó Clarke débilmente.

-Prometo que lo intentaré -no quería romper sus promesas y era lo único que podía asegurar.

Clarke la miró durante un instante y después asintió.

-Yo prometo que intentaré hacerte feliz -murmuró Clarke de repente.

Lexa abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y después una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Que rápido cumples tus promesas -se acercó a ella y se quedó a centímetros de sus labios- Porque ya me estás haciendo feliz en estos momentos.

Clarke se rio, pero aun así la besó rápidamente.

-Por lo menos lo intentaremos -susurró Clarke contra sus labios.

-Lo intentaremos -repitió Lexa besándola de nuevo mientras giraba su cuerpo para ponerse sobre ella.

Unas horas después, cuando sus estómagos ya comenzaban a rugir del hambre que tenían, por fin se levantaron de la cama.

Cuando Raven y Anya entraron en la casa, las encontraron en la cocina, Clarke sentada en la encimera con una camisa de Lexa medio abierta y sin nada más aparte de la ropa interior y una Lexa que se había colocado entre sus piernas, mirándola con adoración mientras le daba uvas de comer en la boca y con la misma vestimenta que la otra.

Raven las miró con el ceño fruncido y colocando sus manos en su cintura para dar énfasis a su enfado.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupada que me has tenido? -dijo alzando la voz y sacando de su ensimismamiento a las otras dos.

Clarke y Lexa pegaron un salto, asustadas, y Clarke rápidamente cerró su camisa mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a invadir su rostro.

-Lo siento Raven -murmuró bajándose de la encimera y acercándose a su amiga.

-No sirven unas simples disculpas Clarke -le recriminó- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi correr por la calle, borracha, en medio de la noche y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte? -aunque lo intentó evitar, la voz de Raven se rompió al decir aquello.

Clarke automáticamente la abrazó con fuerza y aunque se resistió al principio, la otra no tardó en abrazarla de la misma manera.

-Siento haber sido una amiga terrible estas semanas -susurró Clarke en su oído sin soltarla- De ahora en adelante seré la mejor amiga del mundo -le aseguró.

Raven se separó y la miró limpiándose alguna lágrima que se había escapado.

-Espero que eso incluya el desayuno en la cama todos los días durante un mes -soltó haciendo que Clarke estallase a carcajadas.

-Por supuesto -le aseguró.

-Bueno, entonces te perdono -dijo por fin.

Mientras ocurría esta conversación, Anya se había acercado a Lexa que observaba la escena apoyada en la encimera detrás de ella.

\- ¿Buena noche? -preguntó Anya cogiendo una uva y comiéndola.

-Buena mañana -respondió Lexa sin poder contener su sonrisa.

Anya la miró un momento antes de sonreír también.

-Que bien, porque me debes una -soltó como si nada.

\- ¿También quieres el desayuno en la cama durante un mes? -dijo Lexa entre risas.

-No, ya se me ocurrirá algo -dijo Anya con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa la miró alzando una ceja.

-Casi que prefiero hacerte el desayuno -murmuró Lexa sabiendo que lo otro seguramente sería peor.

-Se siente -cogió otra uva- Ya te informaré cuando lo decida.

Lexa se quejó con fuerza, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Clarke, que hablaba animadamente con Raven, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Quizás aquello si podía funcionar, o por lo menos intentaría que así fuese.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Sombras

**_Capítulo 17: Sombras_**

-Adelante -dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

Lexa cogió aire con fuerza y entró en el despacho del profesor.

Lo encontró al otro lado de una mesa repleta de papeles, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de leer. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro al verla y a Lexa le recorrió un escalofrío que intentó disimular con una dura expresión.

\- ¿Quería verme Sr. Pike? -preguntó dando un paso en el interior.

-Cierra la puerta -ordenó el hombre quitándose las gafas y colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Lexa se quedó de piedra un instante, pero después obedeció. Se giró y cerró la puerta, regresando después a la misma posición, esperando a que él dijese algo más.

\- He estado mirando tu expediente -murmuró él mientras señalaba la carpeta a su lado- Buena alumna, buenas notas, una chica aplicada en clase… -comentó mirándola a los ojos aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Una ceja de Lexa se alzó automáticamente al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió allí parada, a una distancia prudencial esperando para averiguar qué es lo que pretendía.

\- Sería una pena que toda tu trayectoria se viese truncada por una asignatura suspensa -su sonrisa se acrecentó con cada palabra.

Lexa apretó los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua para no saltar y decirle cuatro cosas al profesor.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez? -preguntó por fin.

\- Mi trabajo no consiste en hacer lo que usted me está pidiendo -dijo Lexa con tono firme.

El Sr. Pike suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, levantándose del asiento en el que se encontraba.

\- Ya he visto en que consiste tu trabajo -rodeó la mesa mientras hablaba, acercándose a Lexa- Calentar a los hombres para después dejarlos con el calentón -dijo con desprecio en su voz.

Caminó hasta situarse frente a Lexa. Si tenía que ser sincera ese hombre imponía bastante, no porque fuera un hombre alto ya que entraba dentro de la media, sino porque aquel hombre afroamericano era fuerte, musculoso y tenía una mirada penetrante que ya dejaba claro que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Lo que no sabía aquel hombre, era que Lexa no se dejaba amedrentar, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar en aquel instante. Así que se quedó allí parada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin acobardarse ni un solo instante a pesar de tenerlo a centímetros de distancia.

-No voy a hacerlo -dijo con fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él la miró de manera divertida en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, pero un instante después, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de ira a la vez que cogía el brazo de Lexa con fuerza, empujándola hasta que chocó con la puerta a su espalda, sin poder escapar.

-Vas a hacer lo que quiera, quieras tú o no -espetó- Una puta como tú debería estar agradecida de poder satisfacerme.

Lexa se quedó en shock durante un segundo, no se esperaba algo tan agresivo por parte del otro. Sí, era un pervertido, pero no creía que fuese capaz de más. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

Sin poder evitarlo una expresión de asco cruzó su rostro solo de imaginárselo y sacando todas sus fuerzas a flote, lo empujó, alejándolo de ella.

-No me vuelvas a tocar -gruñó Lexa apretando los dientes.

\- ¿O qué? -dijo con sorna.

Lexa, lentamente, mientras abría la puerta asegurándose una vía de escape, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, enseñándole al otro que había grabado toda la conversación.

-O todo el mundo sabrá lo cerdo que eres -espetó Lexa.

El rostro del Sr. Pike pasó de la sorpresa a la ira absoluta. Se notaba que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a por Lexa, pero dado que la puerta estaba abierta y que varios alumnos caminaban por las inmediaciones, esa no parecía ser una buena opción.

-Dame eso -gruñó apretando los dientes de la ira.

-A final de curso, cuando me asegure de que no has hecho nada injustamente para suspenderme, te lo daré -le aseguró Lexa.

-Pagaras por esto -el Sr. Pike la fulminó con la mirada- Yo que tú tendría cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Tienes tú más que perder que yo -afirmó Lexa- Así que yo que tú, el que tendría cuidado sería yo.

Lexa no dejó que dijese nada más y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Se alejó con rapidez mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debido a la tensión que acababa de sufrir. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en la pared y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba desbocado contra su pecho.

\- ¿Lexa? -escuchó de repente a su lado.

Tenía intención de levantar la cabeza y mirar quien era, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que no podía respirar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y automáticamente se alejó. El pecho le dolía a cada respiración que realizaba y un sudor frio recorría su cuello haciendo que los temblores se acrecentasen aún más.

-Ey -escuchó de nuevo la voz, esta vez más cerca- Lexa, tranquila -susurró la persona.

Lexa no sabía quién era, de hecho, apenas era consciente de aquella persona a su lado. Estaba más preocupada de no ahogarse, o incluso de no vomitar con las náuseas que parecían amenazarle en ese momento. Su vista estaba dirigida al suelo, a un punto fijo de aquella baldosa que sin saber por qué comenzó a dar vueltas a pesar de que la morena estaba totalmente quieta.

En un momento dado unos pies invadieron esa baldosa y la persona que se encontraba frente a ella se arrodilló hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos azules que la miraban preocupada.

La respiración de Lexa seguía siendo acelerada y se volvió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Clarke la estaba viendo en un estado tan lamentable.

-Lexa, soy yo -murmuró Clarke intentando tranquilizarla- Céntrate en mí, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió la rubia.

Lexa fijó sus ojos en los de Clarke, que cuando vio que tenía su atención comenzó a coger aire y soltarlo de manera pausada.

-Céntrate en mi respiración -susurró sin dejar de mirarla- Inhalar… -cogió aire- Exhalar… -lo soltó.

Se quedó allí, solo respirando y mirándola y poco a poco Lexa sintió como su respiración se igualaba con la de la otra y su corazón se tranquilizaba con cada respiración. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y se sentó, sin dejar de mirar a Clarke un solo instante. La rubia se acercó un poco más a ella, sin dejar de respirar de manera pausada y con una expresión de preocupación absoluta en su rostro.

Cuando por fin Lexa sintió que podía respirar con normalidad y que su cuerpo empezaba a responderle de nuevo, una vergüenza la inundó por completo.

-Dios… -murmuró pasándose las manos por la cara- Lo siento… -dijo intentando contener la emoción del momento.

-Ey… -susurró Clarke colocando una mano sobre su rodilla de manera tranquilizadora- No pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? Yo también he tenido ataques de pánico antes.

-Nunca me había pasado… -reconoció.

-Toma, come esto -de repente cogió una chocolatina de su bolso y se la tendió a Lexa- Te ayudara a recuperar la energía.

Se quedaron allí, Lexa sentada contra la pared comiendo la chocolatina en silencio mientras que Clarke estaba arrodillada frente a ella, aun con la mano en su rodilla no queriendo romper ese contacto que parecía tranquilizar a la otra.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de por qué has tenido un ataque de pánico? -preguntó cuidadosamente Clarke.

Lexa la miró durante un instante mientras que tragaba un trozo de chocolatina haciendo tiempo antes de responder. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que Clarke se preocupase por ella por un tema así. Estaban al principio de una relación en la que ya habían sufrido bastante y no quería añadir más leña al asunto, así que lentamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello -murmuró desviando la mirada ligeramente.

Clarke frunció el ceño mientras la observaba, evaluándola.

\- De acuerdo -dijo la rubia simplemente.

Lexa se sintió culpable, no pudo evitarlo. Había prometido hablar las cosas con ella, pero esto era diferente, era algo demasiado gordo como para que Clarke tuviese que cargar con ello, eso y que además le había asegurado que en su trabajo no corría peligro. Eso era cierto en su mayoría, siempre había algún borracho que se intentaba pasar de la raya, pero para eso tenían a Gustus que se encargaba de mantenerlas a salvo. Nunca le había pasado nada como aquello, aunque era consciente de a lo que se exponía que ese tipo de trabajo.

Suspiró y miró con ojos tristes a Clarke.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

Clarke le sonrió dulcemente antes de responder.

-No sientes que sentirlo. No espero que me cuentes cada cosa que te pasa, solo espero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas -murmuró acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Lexa inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la mano en su mejilla para sentirla aún más mientras cerraba los ojos suspirando. No estaba acostumbrada a que le transmitieran ese cariño, a sentirse querida de esa manera que solo puede dar una pareja. Tenía amor en su vida, por supuesto, tenía a Anya que era como una hermana mayor para ella y tenía a Lincoln, que era como el hermano cariñoso y amable que siempre había querido, pero esto que sentía con Clarke era diferente y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cuanto echaba de menos esa sensación.

De manera instintiva abrió los ojos y llevó sus manos al rostro de Clarke, atrayéndola para besarla. Clarke no rechistó y posó sus suaves labios sobre los de la otra dándole un dulce beso y después se separó aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias -susurró Lexa sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se instalase en su rostro también.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias cada vez que te beso -Clarke guiñó un ojo riéndose.

Lexa giró los ojos ante las tonterías de la otra, aunque lo agradecía enormemente, era una de las maneras de la rubia de hacerle olvidar el ataque de pánico que acababa de sufrir y si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, lo conseguía.

-Vamos -dijo de repente Clarke incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lexa frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero aun así cogió su mano y se incorporó.

\- ¿A dónde? -preguntó cuándo estuvo de pie, mirándola confundida.

-Te invito a cenar -dijo Clarke como si nada con una dulce sonrisa.

-Se supone que te tengo que invitar yo -el ceño de Lexa se frunció aún más.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Clarke alzando una ceja.

-Yo soy la Comandante, yo tengo que invitar -argumentó.

Clarke literalmente estalló a carcajadas ante la confusa mirada de Lexa.

-Lexa, cariño -la morena se sonrojó levemente ante el apodo cariñoso- Que te deje dominarme en la cama, no significa que te deje llevar el control en todo.

\- Ah, ¿no? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No -puso una sonrisa traviesa y tiró de ella en dirección a la salida- Vamos a cenar.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de aquel pasillo sin darse cuenta de una figura que las había estado observando al otro lado del lugar, entre las sombras, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

El viernes de esa misma semana Lexa entraba a trabajar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan plena como en esos momentos. Había pasado la semana con pequeños encuentros con Clarke, por aquí y por allá, cuando tenían tiempo, pero, aunque fueran durante poco tiempo no podía evitar que una enorme sonrisa adornase su rostro cuando se veían. Clarke no había vuelto a sacar el tema del ataque de pánico y casi había conseguido que se olvidara de todo ese tema escabroso con el Sr. Pike, casi.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en el club fue dirigirse a Gustus que se encontraba en la sala de seguridad donde tenían las pantallas donde se veían todas las cámaras del local. Al verla entrar Gustus se giró y la miró alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó él.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese profesor que me estaba dando problemas? -indagó ella.

-Por supuesto, he estado muy pendiente por si lo veo -dijo mostrando una expresión seria y de preocupación- Deberías dejarme ocuparme de ese asunto.

Lexa negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ya me he ocupado yo -le informó- Pero aún podría aparecer para crear problemas.

\- Pondré a mis chicos al tanto y vigilaremos por si aparece -afirmó.

Lexa sonrió agradecida.

-Muchas gracias.

-Si aun así quieres protección fuera del local, avísame y me pondré en contacto con unos amigos que me deben un favor -dijo Gustus demostrando su preocupación por ella.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario -le dijo de manera tranquilizadora.

-Como quieras -murmuró él no muy convencido.

-Voy a cambiarme que mi turno empieza ahora. Solo quería comentártelo antes para que estuvieras el tanto.

-Lo estaré -afirmó Gustus.

Lexa volvió a sonreírle y abandonó la sala de seguridad, con Gustus de su lado, no tenía por qué tener miedo de nada.

Como esperaba, el resto de la noche pasó como de costumbre, nada llamó especialmente su atención y por fin consiguió relajarse. A pesar de no creer que apareciese por allí el profesor, aun una pequeña parte de ella seguía con el miedo de que intentase crear problemas, pero por suerte no había ocurrido nada.

-Estoy agotada -murmuró Anya mientras se cambiaba a su lado en el vestuario.

-Normal -dijo Lexa mirándola a la vez que se ponía su ropa de calle- Anoche apenas dormiste nada, Raven debe de ser muy buena como para tenerte toda la noche en vela -bromeó la morena.

Anya la miró sonriendo de manera traviesa.

\- Ni te lo puedes imaginar -afirmó Anya.

Lexa se rio y terminó por fin de vestirse, mirando a su amiga que aun acababa de empezar.

\- ¿Te falta mucho? -preguntó Lexa.

A pesar de que ella no había tenido una noche tan movidita como su amiga, ella también la había pasado en vela, en su caso estudiando para un examen que había tenido ese mismo día, así que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a quejarse de mantenerse tantas horas despierta.

\- No, pero luego tengo que ir a hablar con el jefe de una cosa, no creo que me lleve más de 15 minutos -le informó.

Lexa se quejó sin poder evitarlo, en esos momentos solo quería echarse en su cama y dormir hasta la hora de comer, pero por desgracia ella no tenía coche y tenía que esperar a Anya para volver a casa.

-Toma -dijo Anya entregándole las llaves del coche- Vete yendo al coche, enseguida voy.

La morena suspiró, pero aun así cogió las llaves del coche, quizás podía echarse una cabezadita mientras esperaba.

Cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia el coche justo cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

 ** _Clarke: No puedo dejar de pensar en mi Comandante. ¿Cuándo se dignará a visitar mi cama?_**

. A pesar de ser altas horas de la madrugada, no le sorprendía encontrar a Clarke despierta.

Lexa se rio mientras se acercaba al coche en el aparcamiento del club. Desde aquella mañana de la borrachera de Clarke no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntas íntimamente debido al examen de Lexa y a unos trabajos que tenía Clarke. Ese viernes por fin habían terminado con todo y tenían el fin de semana libre de preocupaciones universitarias

 ** _Lexa: Quizás hoy te dé una sorpresa, quien sabe._**

 ** _Clarke: Que malvada es la Comandante, que me tiene aquí, totalmente mojada y deseosa de ser follada como solo ella sabe hacer._**

Lexa se mordió el labio y se paró frente al coche escribiendo una respuesta.

 ** _Lexa: Princesa, no juegues con fuego que acabaras quemándote._**

 ** _Clarke: ¿Y qué pasa si quiero que me quemes?_**

Dios, aquella mujer la iba a matar un día de estos. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en ir a su casa y follarla sin fin hasta el día siguiente, a la mierda el dormir, esto era mucho mejor.

 ** _Lexa: En una hora estoy allí y más te vale estar desnuda y abierta de piernas para mí._**

 ** _Clarke: Como ordenes, mi Comandante._**

Sonrió ampliamente, sabía que a Anya no le importaría acercarla a casa de Clarke, después de todo sería una excusa para quedarse ella con Raven después de todo.

Su mente ya formaba miles de cosas que le quería hacer a aquella rubia que la estaba volviendo loca cuando de repente escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se giró esperando encontrarse con Anya pero lo único que fue capaz de ver fue una figura entre las sombras frente a ella que se acercaba rapidamente y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Problemas

**_Capítulo 18: Problemas_**

 ** _Lexa: En una hora estoy allí y más te vale estar desnuda y abierta de piernas para mí._**

Clarke no pude evitar sonreír ante ese mensaje y comenzar a sentir como su cuerpo ya se excitaba solo imaginando lo que Lexa haría con ella.

Había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas esa noche, cansada después del arduo trabajo de terminar los ejercicios que entregó ese mismo día, pero después de esas pocas horas, su cuerpo se había revelado contra su subconsciente y se encontró, a altas horas de la madrugada, con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando al techo sin ninguna intención de volver a dormir.

Su mente, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derivar hasta cierta morena que la tenía completamente encantada con sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

Recordó el momento en el que la encontró con un ataque de pánico en medio de la universidad y automáticamente una gran preocupación si instaló en su interior. No había querido presionarla en ese momento para saber lo que le pasaba, pero era consciente que debía de ser muy importante como para que a Lexa le diese un ataque como aquel. Aun recordaba la mirada de pánico absoluta en sus ojos y sintió como su corazón se encogía de preocupación una vez más.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se centró solo en los recuerdos agradables, concretamente a ellas en la cama, follando como locas.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro a la vez que una humedad entre las piernas y automáticamente miró la hora para después coger su teléfono mientras frotaba sus muslos juntos, intentando aplacar un poco su excitación.

No dudó ni un segundo en mandar aquel mensaje, por lo menos no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar si Lexa accedía a ir a su casa. Por suerte había sido fácil convencerla y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, releyó aquel último mensaje de la morena una vez más.

 ** _Clarke: Como ordenes, mi Comandante._**

Respondió sin dudarlo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se erizaba al escribir aquel apodo que sabía que a Lexa la volvía loca y para que mentir, a ella también.

Sin esperar un segundo más, saltó de la cama notando su cuerpo vibrando de la emoción y se encaminó hacia la ducha. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente antes de encontrarse con el torbellino ardiente de Lexa en su cama.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro mientras sintió como el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba, sin poder evitarlo, a Lexa. Esa mujer no conseguía salir de su cabeza, de hecho, desde que se encontró con ella la primera vez, se instaló en su cabeza sin permiso alguno y de ahí no se había movido, todo lo contrario, no había dejado de crecer y de crecer sin ningún tipo de control.

Aun no sabía si aquello podía definirse como amor, sinceramente nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando había empezado con Finn y todo era bonito y emocionante.

Esto era completamente diferente. Algo más pleno, algo que la llenaba por completo, tanto física como sentimentalmente y no podía estar más agradecida porque Lexa al final aceptase intentarlo.

La sonrisa siguió en su rostro cuando salió de la ducha, refrescada y limpia para volver a ensuciarse en cuanto llegase la otra. Caminó solo con su toalla tapando su cuerpo de regreso a la habitación, pero cuando entró, su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Raven se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación, aun con sus pantalones cortos y camiseta para dormir y con una expresión de shock absoluto mientras sostenía su teléfono en la mano.

\- ¿Raven? -dijo Clarke acercándose a ella preocupada intentando llamar su atención- ¿Qué ocurre?

Raven alzó la cabeza lentamente, aun en shock.

-Me acaba de llamar Anya -murmuró con miedo en su voz- Ha ocurrido algo.

Media hora después Raven y Clarke corrían por la sala de urgencias con el miedo inundando su rostro. Llegaron al mostrador de información con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado contra su pecho.

\- ¿Qué desean? -preguntó la mujer al otro lado del mostrador.

\- Lexa Woods -soltó Clarke esperando que aquella mujer la entendiese, no tenía el cerebro para formar una frase coherente.

La mujer miró su ordenador durante un instante y después las miró de nuevo.

\- Ha ingresado hace una hora, se encuentra en la UCI -dijo sin más.

\- ¿Podemos verla? -preguntó Raven impaciente.

\- ¿Son familiares? -dijo la mujer lentamente, evaluándolas.

\- Bueno… no -dijo Clarke confundida.

\- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos solo los familiares tienen permiso para entrar.

La ira comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Clarke sintiendo como sus ganas de matar a alguien aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaban. Estaba a punto de saltar a la yugular de aquella mujer cuando Raven se le adelantó.

\- Escúchame con atención estupi….

\- ¿Clarke? -escuchó de repente una voz cerca de ella y tanto Raven como ella se quedaron congeladas en el acto.

No podía ser cierto, era lo último que le faltaba en esos momentos. Se giró lentamente en dirección a la voz y confirmó que sí que era cierto. Su madre se encontraba en el pasillo de urgencias, con su bata de médico, una carpeta en sus manos y una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó acercándose a ella - ¿Estas bien? -la miró de arriba abajo asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio.

-Si mamá -murmuró Clarke sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre que estaba ahí para ver a la chica que se encontró en su casa medio desnuda y que le había dejado el cuerpo lleno de chupetones? Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Se mordió el labio intentando averiguar cómo explicarlo.

\- ¿Y Raven? -siguió diciendo su madre acercándose a su amiga para asegurarse de que estaba bien, cuando lo hizo las miró aún más confundida- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -indagó.

\- Una amiga ha tenido un accidente -dijo Raven salvando a Clarke de nuevo- Queremos saber cómo está, pero no nos dejan pasar -fulminó a la mujer detrás del mostrador con la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo se llama vuestra amiga? -preguntó Abby mientras se acercaba al ordenador para buscar el nombre.

\- Lexa Woods -dijo rápidamente Clarke.

Por lo menos al estar su madre allí, esperaba poder ver a Lexa, o por lo menos enterarse de que demonios había pasado.

Abby miró con rapidez en el ordenador y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Ya me encargo yo -murmuró a la mujer del mostrador- Seguidme -les dijo a las chicas que sin dudarlo la siguieron entrando en la zona de urgencias.

\- ¿Lexa está bien? -preguntó Clarke sin poder evitarlo.

\- No seas impaciente, Clarke -le regañó su madre.

Clarke gruñó molesta, pero decidió que lo mejor era no intentar presionar a su madre, nunca había sido una buena manera de actuar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó Clarke dándose cuenta que su madre no trabajaba en ese hospital.

\- Tenían poco personal y me ofrecí para ayudar -respondió sin más.

Típico de su madre. Centrar toda su vida exclusivamente en el trabajo. Aun recordaba las semanas e incluso meses en los que apenas veía a su madre en casa, todo por su trabajo. ¿Y de verdad esperaba que ella siguiera sus pasos? Como se notaba que no la conocía en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a la UCI caminaron entre camillas hasta que casi al final pudieron ver a Anya moviéndose como loca por el lugar, dando vueltas sin sentido claramente nerviosa.

Sin esperar ni siquiera a su madre, tanto Raven como Clarke corrieron en su dirección.

-Anya -dijo Clarke llamando su atención.

Anya en ese momento se detuvo y la miró con una ferocidad en su mirada que las hizo detener por completo.

-Lo voy a matar -gruñó haciendo que las otras dos estuvieran aún más confundidas.

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó Raven acercándose lentamente a ella, aun temerosa.

\- A ese hijo de puta -espetó apretando los puños.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -insistió Clarke.

De repente su madre carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de todo el mundo, cosa que consiguió ya que todas se giraron para mirarla.

\- Vamos a ver cómo está -murmuró Abby descorriendo la cortina que había estado ocultando a Lexa.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Clarke de repente, sintiendo como si se ahogase. Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caerse al ver el estado de Lexa, pero por suerte Raven fue rápida y la cogió de la cintura manteniéndola en pie.

Lexa estaba en aquella camilla, dormida o inconsciente, aun no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que algo grave había pasado. Tenía media cara oculta bajo gasas, el labio roto y un montón de contusiones en su cara, aparte de eso su brazo estaba escayolado e inmovilizado y eso solo era lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Abby ignoró a las chicas y se acercó a la camilla, cogiendo la carpeta con la información de Lexa y mirándola con detenimiento. Después miró las maquinas conectadas al frágil cuerpo de la morena y por último se acercó a ella levantando sus inertes parpados y enfocando con una pequeña linterna en el ojo.

\- ¿Cómo está? -dijo Anya de manera impaciente.

Abby se giró enfrentándose a las chicas.

\- Su pupila parece que responde con normalidad. Aun así, cuando despierte deberemos hacerle un TAC y una resonancia magnética para asegurarnos que no hay traumatismo craneoencefálico. Tiene el brazo roto al igual que algunas costillas, pero no han perforado ningún órgano así que ha tenido suerte -miró de reojo a Lexa y después a las chicas- Ha recibido una gran paliza, tiene suerte de estar viva -sentenció.

\- ¿Cuándo se va a despertar? -siguió preguntando Anya.

\- Ahora mismo está sedada, pero en un par de horas debería despertar y ya empezaremos con las pruebas -informó.

\- Muchas gracias mamá -dijo Clarke agradecida, aunque su corazón seguía en un puño ante el estado de la morena.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? -le pidió su madre sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Eso no traía nada bueno, Clarke lo sabía, pero en ese momento su mente estaba demasiado impactada como para hacer algo al respecto así que simplemente siguió a su madre hasta una habitación vacía.

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta su rostro cambió por completo, mostrando lo molesta que estaba en realidad.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con esa gente? -espetó fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con esa gente? -Clarke frunció el ceño, molesta.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! -dijo alzando la voz- ¿Esa es la chica que estaba en tu casa el otro día? -preguntó, pero ni siquiera la dejó responder- Por dios, si es una stripper.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -preguntó confusa.

\- En el informe pone donde la recogieron, concretamente en frente de un club de streaptes -le informó- ¿Qué haces con una stripper? -insistió.

\- ¡Es mucho más que eso! -gritó Clarke perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Me da igual lo que sea, no te quiero cerca de ella -afirmó cruzándose de brazos para imponerse más.

\- A mí me da exactamente igual lo que tú quieras. Nunca te has preocupado por mí, lo único que te importa es que siga tus pasos para que no destroce tu amada reputación -soltó lo que llevaba demasiados años guardándose- Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? -preguntó de manera irónica- A mí me importa una mierda tu reputación. Es mi vida y haré lo que quiera con ella. Si no te gusta, lo mejor será que no estés en mi vida nunca más -espetó caminando hacia la puerta para irse.

\- Vas a salir mal parada de esto y yo no estaré para recoger los pedazos -dijo su madre dolida.

Clarke se detuvo cerca de la puerta y se giró una vez más para enfrentarla.

\- Nunca has estado para hacerlo -espetó- Puede ser que no acabe bien, pero al final eres tú la que acabara sola, eso sí, con tu reputación intacta, mientras que yo tendré gente que me quiere por lo que soy, no por lo que quieren que sea -y sin decir nada más, abandonó aquella habitación sintiendo como su sangre hervía de la ira.

Caminó con paso firme hasta donde había dejado a Anya y a Raven que la miraron preocupada.

\- ¿Todo bien? -peguntó Raven lentamente.

\- Eso no importa ahora -soltó Clarke y después miró a Anya con una determinación en su mirada que pocas veces se había visto antes- Ahora dime exactamente, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

\- No estoy muy segura -murmuró Anya avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca- Lexa quería ir a casa y yo tenía que terminar unas coas antes así que le di las llaves del coche para que esperara allí. Cuando salí me encontré a un hombre sobre ella, pegándole patadas. Grité y corrí a ayudarla, pero el hombre fue más rápido y cogió una cosa del suelo para después echar a correr -Anya apretó los puños con fuerza- Deberías haberla visto… Le rompió una botella en la cabeza… -Raven se acercó a Anya cogiendo sus manos con delicadeza- Si no me hubiera retrasado esto no habría pasado -se culpó.

\- Eso no es cierto -dijo Raven intentando consolarla- Tú no podías saber que algo así iba a ocurrir.

Clarke se había quedado callada mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

\- ¿Qué cogió del suelo? -preguntó de repente.

Anya la miró algo confundida pero aun así respondió.

\- Creo que le robó el teléfono -murmuró.

Clarke miró a Lexa durante un instante y después dirigió su mirada de nuevo a las otras dos.

\- Me parece una paliza exagerada solo para robar un teléfono -murmuró confusa.

Anya estaba a punto de responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se disculpó mientras respondía.

\- Gustus, ¿Has descubierto algo? -preguntó nada más que descolgó.

Anya comenzó a fruncir el ceño ante lo que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea y tanto Raven como Clarke pudieron notar como el enfado de la otra aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? -gruñó totalmente airada.

Se quedó callada unos segundos mientras escuchaba y luego continuó hablando.

\- Mas te vale que lo encuentres y te encargues de él, sino yo misma le arrancaré la cabeza y luego a ti por no habérmelo dicho -espetó para después colgar sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntaron a la vez Raven y Clarke.

\- Era Gustus -informó- Es el jefe de seguridad del club y al parecer estaba al tanto de un profesor que estaba acosando a Lexa. Esta misma noche Lexa le había dicho que estaba preocupada por que apareciese a causar problemas -Anya volvió a apretar los puños.

No soportaba no haber podido proteger a Lexa. Si esos dos tontos se lo hubiesen dicho, todo esto no habría ocurrido.

\- ¿Un profesor? -preguntó Raven confusa.

Pero mientras que Raven no entendía nada, la mente de Clarke corría rápidamente recordando el momento en el que Lexa le había dicho de aquel profesor que quería propasarse con ella para después pasar al instante del ataque de pánico en la universidad, curiosamente cerca de la zona de los despachos de los profesores y su mente por fin comprendió lo que había pasado o por lo menos parte de ello.

Miró a Lexa una última vez y tomó una decisión. Si aquel hombre pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya, estaba muy equivocado.

Sin decir nada se alejó con paso firme de allí ante la confusa mirada de las otras dos. Cuando por fin pudo respirar aire fresco sacó su teléfono mirándolo durante un instante antes de decidirse. Marcó el número que se había decidido por olvidar y esperó mientras sonaba. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces… Y justo cuando pensaba que no iba a responder, una voz adormilada respondió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Finn, soy Clarke -dijo la rubia con determinación- Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 ** _Mil perdones por cualquier error sobre el hospital y/o las lesiones de Lexa. He buscado información pero como comprendereis ni soy medico ni trabajo en un hospital, así que hay cosas que se me escapan._**

 ** _Twitter:_**

 ** _SaraChana1_**


	19. Capítulo 19: Culpa

**_Capítulo 19: Culpa_**

Una hora después de hacer esa llamada Clarke se encontraba sentada en una cafetería cercana al hospital, haciendo rebotar su pierna una y otra vez como un signo de impaciencia y nerviosismo.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta de entrada de aquella cafetería mientras sentía como su estómago estaba encogido ya no solo de nervios por el estado de Lexa, sino por tener que encontrarse con ese chico que en su momento la había traicionado y roto el corazón.

La presencia de Finn no se hizo mucho de rogar y unos minutos después entró en aquella cafetería portando su habitual mochila que llevaba a todos lados.

Mientras que el rostro de Clarke tenía una expresión de ligera molestia al verlo, Finn en cambio sonrió ampliamente a la vez que se le iluminaba el rostro cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la otra.

-Clarke, me alegro de verte -dijo el chico emocionado mientras se sentaba a la mesa dejando la mochila a su lado.

-No se puede decir que yo sienta lo mismo -murmuró Clarke entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba.

-Pero me has llamado -dijo Finn sonriendo aún más.

-Por fuerza mayor -explicó Clarke- Si hubiera tenido otra opción no te habría llamado.

Finn frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto.

-No se te da muy bien pedir favores, ¿no? -espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto es importante Finn -dijo Clarke a la defensiva.

El chico suspiró girando los ojos.

-Todo es importante para ti, eres un poco intensa -murmuró Finn.

Clarke lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Tiene gracia que lo diga alguien que no le importa nada una mierda -soltó Clarke.

Aquello no iba por el buen camino, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse callada ante las tonterías del otro, ya había aguantado lo suficiente cuando estuvieron juntos y después de eso y en esos momentos su paciencia se había agotado por completo. No tenía tiempo para esto, ahora lo que importaba era encontrar al que le había hecho eso a Lexa, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Mira, da igual -siguió diciendo Clarke- ¿Me ayudaras o no? -preguntó.

-No lo sé -una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Necesito que rastrees un teléfono -le informó.

-Pensé que no te gustaba cuando infringía la ley -dijo Finn alzando una ceja sorprendido.

-Te he dicho que es importante -Clarke estaba empezando a cansarse- La policía tardaría demasiado en hacerlo y lo sabes.

Finn la miró durante un momento como si estuviera evaluándola y después volvió a poner esa sonrisa suya que ponía cuando sabía que iba a ganar.

\- ¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto? -indagó.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que es importante? -espetó Clarke molesta.

-Es importante para ti, no para mí -razonó el chico sonriendo aún más- ¿Qué estas dispuesta a ofrecer por esa información? -volvió a preguntar.

Clarke suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras evaluaba su respuesta. ¿Qué estaba dispuesta a hacer por conseguir atrapar al tipo que le había hecho eso a Lexa? Todo, esa era la respuesta. Daría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, aunque eso implicase a ese engreído chico frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -murmuró Clarke rindiéndose.

\- A ti -dijo Finn sin perder su sonrisa.

Clarke lo miró alzando una ceja.

-No me voy a acostar contigo por esta información, Finn -dijo molesta.

-No me refiero a eso -comenzó a explicar- Quiero que me des otra oportunidad -sentenció.

-Finn, me engañaste durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos -dijo lentamente a ver si de esa manera el otro lo comprendía.

-Nunca me imaginé que Raven se mudaría aquí -rebatió el frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Eso no quita que me engañases! -dijo alzando la voz, después cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse- Tendrías que haber tenido los cojones de decirle a Raven que ya no querías estar con ella, no dejarla allí sola con esperanzas y no solo eso, tendrías que haberme dicho a mí que Raven existía. Pero no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para eso -ahí, atacando su orgullo de macho.

\- ¡Sé que me equivoque! -respondió Finn- Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Ya no soy el mismo chico, he madurado.

Clarke alzó de nuevo su ceja, dudaba mucho que eso fuese cierto.

-Lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte Finn -intentó de nuevo.

-Estábamos muy bien juntos. Nos complementábamos.

Clarke no pudo evitar comparar a Finn con Lexa en ese mismo instante.

La conexión que tenía con Lexa nunca la había tenido con Finn, ni siquiera se habían acercado a esa unión que tenían ellas dos.

Es cierto que como relación no habían estado mal juntos, Finn y ella, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, había sido una relación vacía, solo para no estar solos y divertirse. No había habido nada más y no creía que pudiese haberlo en un futuro próximo.

-Estoy con alguien en estos momentos -confesó Clarke intentando disuadirlo.

El ceño de Finn se frunció automáticamente.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó rápidamente.

-No es de tu incumbencia Finn -Clarke suspiró de nuevo- No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, en serio.

-Una cena -soltó de improvisto Finn.

Clarke lo miró confundida antes de responder.

\- ¿Una cena? -repitió la rubia.

-Una cena conmigo, ese es el pago por mis servicios -dijo con firmeza- Si tanto te importa esa información, no te importará cenar conmigo a cambio de ella. Es mi última oferta.

Clarke gruñó internamente mientras desviaba la mirada meditando. Aquello no le iba a gustar a Lexa, ni a Raven, que diablos, ni siquiera a ella le gustaba, pero era un precio muy pequeño por la seguridad de la morena.

Suspiró y asintió lentamente haciendo que Finn sonriese ampliamente.

-Pero yo decido cuando -aclaró Clarke.

-De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser antes de un mes -sonrió de lado mirándola- Para que no se te olvide, ya sabes.

-De acuerdo -gruñó Clarke a modo de respuesta.

-Perfecto.

Finn sonrió feliz mientras cogía su mochila y sacaba su ordenador portátil de él colocándolo sobre la mesa.

-Tienes suerte de que sea un experto rastreador -murmuró divertido- Dime el número de ese teléfono -pidió.

Clarke no dudo en dárselo con rapidez, lo último que quería era que el otro de repente se arrepintiese.

Finn en cuanto escuchó el número se puso a teclear como loco centrándose únicamente en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Lo había visto mil veces así, absorbido por su ordenador mientras rastreaba información que no era del dominio público solo por diversión, o hackeando una web que no era de su agrado. Clarke había intentado que su conocimiento en el mundo de la informática lo usase para algo productivo, pero Finn, con su actitud de engreído adolescente siempre decía que prefería usarlo para divertirse, hacer de ello un trabajo carecía de gracia. Una de las muchas cosas en las que no estaban de acuerdo y uno de los muchos motivos por el que no tenían futuro juntos. Después de todo, tal como se comportaba no tardaría en acabar en la cárcel por infringir alguna ley.

Por lo menos en esos momentos esos conocimientos le servían de algo. Sabía que esa información la podía conseguir la policía, no era tonta, pero primero tenían que convencerles de que lo que había ocurrido era cierto y dado que Lexa trabajaba como stripper y el otro era un profesor de universidad, dudaba que lo hicieran. Este era el método rápido y ahora lo que necesitaban era eso, rapidez antes de que el otro intentase atacar de nuevo.

-La gente nunca aprende… -murmuró Finn con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Clarke algo confundida.

-Alguien que no quiere ser rastreado lo primero que tiene que hacer es sacarle la batería al teléfono y la tarjeta sim. Por suerte para ti, el que tenga este teléfono no sabe eso -después frunció ligeramente el ceño- o a lo mejor es que si quieren que lo encuentren.

-Dame la localización Finn -pidió Clarke impaciente.

-Clarke -comenzó a decir él, lentamente- ¿Para qué quieres exactamente saber dónde se encuentra ese teléfono? -preguntó curioso y ligeramente preocupado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Finn -sentenció ella.

-Tengo la impresión de que te vas a meter en un gran lio si te lo doy -murmuró.

-De nuevo, no es de tu incumbencia -Clarke frunció el ceño.

¿No entendía que aquello era importante y que tenía prisa? ¿Por qué no le daba ya la localización y se dejaba de tonterías?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Clarke? -insistió.

Clarke cogió aire perdiendo la paciencia.

-Finn, te lo voy a decir lo más claro que pueda para que tu pequeño cerebro pueda entenderlo -lo fulminó con la mirada- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, es más, si no me lo dices ahora mismo nuestro trato se romperá y además no dudaré en hablarle a la policía de lo que haces con ese preciado ordenador tuyo. ¿A quedado claro?

Finn levantó las manos en señal de rendición mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Se ve que ahora no me puedo ni preocupar por ti -masculló y después de un largo suspiro le dio la dirección que señalaba el GPS del teléfono.

Clarke frunció el ceño al escuchar la dirección. La dirección era la misma que la de la casa de Lexa. Eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

Lexa le había estado enviando mensajes justo antes del ataque así que era imposible que se hubiese dejado el teléfono en su casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Sin decir nada más se levantó de golpe de su asiento caminando con prisa hacia la salida.

\- ¡Una cena! -gritó Finn- ¡Recuérdalo!

Ella simplemente lo ignoró, ya cumpliría con su trato en otro momento, ahora necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y la única manera de hacerlo era ir al mismo sitio que el teléfono de Lexa.

Cuando llegó frente a la casa de la morena supo que algo no estaba bien. La puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta, claro signo de que algo estaba o había ocurrido en el interior. Aparcó cerca de la casa, pero lo suficiente lejos para no ser vista desde el interior y observó intentando averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras se encontraba sentada en aquel coche viendo fijamente la puerta de la casa, los pensamientos comenzaron a golpearla sin posibilidad de detenerlos. Tenía la imagen de Lexa en esa cama de hospital grabada en su cabeza y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ello.

Quizás si ella no le hubiera estado enviando mensajes, Lexa lo habría visto venir y podría haberlo evitado o quizás si hubiera insistido en saber el motivo del ataque de pánico podría haberla ayudado antes de que todo ocurriera. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas que no hizo que la ira comenzó a llenarla por completo.

Ni siquiera se planteó el peligro que corría, solo quería vengarse y ese era el momento para hacerlo.

Salió del coche y con cuidado caminó hasta aquella puerta, escuchando con atención para averiguar si había alguien en el interior.

No tardó en escuchar fuertes ruidos, parecía como si estuvieran destrozando la casa.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se acercó aún más, asomándose para ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más porque de repente una mano se asomó por aquel hueco y tiró de ella al interior cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

El grito que dio del susto se debió de escuchar en toda la calle, pero, aun así, nadie parecía venir a ayudarla. En ese momento estaba sola frente a aquel hombre que la miraba con una desesperación e ira que parecía fuera de sus cabales.

A pesar del susto y del miedo que sentía en esos momentos ella se mantuvo firme, intentando transmitir una seguridad que distaba mucho de ser real.

Aquel hombre afroamericano seguía agarrándole del brazo con fuerza, pero aun así Clarke, con un fuerte tirón consiguió soltarse mientras retrocedía levemente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? -preguntó intentando que no le temblase la voz.

-Tú debes de ser la novia de la puta -gruñó el hombre.

-Y tú debes de ser el hijo de puta que pega e intenta abusar de las mujeres -espetó Clarke enderezándose.

No pensaba dejarse intimidar por aquel hombre.

El profesor prácticamente gruñó a modo de respuesta lanzándose como un loco a por Clarke. Por suerte la rubia fue más rápida y lo esquivó, echando a correr por la casa mientras huía de él. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, acabó colocándose detrás del sofá, manteniendo una distancia prudencial con él sin perderlo de vista ni un instante.

-Será mejor que vengas aquí si no quieres que me enfade -espetó él rodeando el sofá para alcanzarla, pero Clarke hizo lo mismo por el otro lado manteniendo la misma distancia.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que llegue la policía -intentó Clarke.

De repente el profesor se detuvo mirándola fijamente, después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba claro que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Si hubieras llamado a la policía no estarías aquí conmigo -razonó él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Clarke intentando cambiar de tema y que se centrase en otra cosa.

\- Quiero esa maldita grabación. ¿Dónde está? -preguntó airado.

\- ¿Qué grabación? -dijo confundida.

\- No me tomes por estúpido, niñata -espetó- No pienso dejar que una puta cualquiera arruine mi carrera. Será mejor que me la des, si no quieres acabar peor que tu noviecita.

Clarke no tuvo tiempo para responder porque él volvió a la carga, saltando por encima del sofá para alcanzarla, pero de nuevo ella fue más rápida y casi por los pelos, consiguió correr escaleras arriba perdiéndole de vista y teniendo la oportunidad de esconderse.

Sabía que aquel momento era crucial, era el típico momento de las películas en el que la chica se escondía en un lugar estúpido hasta que era descubierta y asesinada, pero ella no iba a permitir que ocurriese eso.

Lo primero de todo era buscar un arma con el que defenderse. No tardó en encontrar un bate de béisbol en la habitación de Anya, lo cogió con fuerza dispuesta a defenderse.

Lo segundo era que nada de esconderse, eso supondría estar indefensa y acorralada y eso no iba a ocurrir.

Escuchó con atención para ver donde se encontraba el profesor, pero todo lo que llegó a sus oídos era un completo silencio. Se aventuró a asomarse por las escaleras y nada, no había ni rastro de aquel hombre. Lentamente, sin hacer ruido y aferrada a su bate de béisbol bajó aquellas escaleras de nuevo, pendiente de cada posible amenazada que pudiera ocurrir.

A pesar de estar completamente alerta, el profesor volvió a aparecer de la nada cuando sus pies tocaron el último escalón. Clarke intentó correr de nuevo, pero fue inútil, la agarró del cuello y le pegó una fuerte bofetada que le partió el labio.

Mientras notaba el sabor de la sangre en su boca y un fuerte dolor en su cara, no dudó en volver a enfrentarse a él, fulminándolo con la mirada le escupió llenando su cara de una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

Evidentemente aquello solo hizo acrecentar su ira y levantó de nuevo la mano para golpearla. Clarke instintivamente cerró los ojos para recibir aquel golpe, pero nunca llegó.

En su lugar lo que pasó fue que la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y dos hombres gigantes se abalanzaron sobre el profesor, derribándolo y provocando que Clarke se cayese también al suelo.

Miró lo que ocurría con ojos asustados mientras se arrastraba en dirección contraria. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero lo que si sabía era que aquellos hombres acababan de salvarla.

\- ¡Clarke! -escuchó de repente una voz conocida que la llamaba.

Se giró y de repente se encontró aplastada en un fuerte abrazo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose débil después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Estás loca? -le recriminó Raven mientras se separaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sola?

Clarke suspiró desviando la mirada. Si, había sido una locura, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba hacerlo para dejar de sentirse una inútil culpable.

\- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? -preguntó dándose cuenta en ese momento.

\- Finn me llamó -confesó Raven frunciendo el ceño al ver su labio roto- Me dijo que ibas a hacer una locura y me dio la dirección. Anya imaginó lo que estaba pasando y llamó Gustus para que ayudara.

Ambas miraron a aquellos dos hombres, uno de ellos que reconoció como Gustus, que habían inmovilizado al profesor por completo.

\- Al final tendré que darle las gracias y todo -gruñó Clarke.

\- ¡¿En qué narices estabas pensando?! -gritó Anya entrando por la puerta y dirigiéndose a Clarke- ¡Te podría haber matado!

Clarke se encogió escondiéndose en los brazos de Raven sin responder.

\- Lo siento -murmuró avergonzada- Solo quería ayudar.

\- ¡Lo que habría ayudado hubiera sido que nos dieses la dirección y nosotros nos encargaríamos! -siguió regañándola Anya- ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo se sentiría Lexa si descubriese que te ha pasado algo? -su tono se volvió devastado de un momento a otro- Eso la destruiría por completo -susurró.

Justo en ese momento las sirenas se escucharon al final de la calle acercándose rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue como un borrón para Clarke. Apenas se tenía en pie de los nervios por lo ocurrido. Las piernas le temblaban y no parecían querer soportar su peso. Vio como detenían al profesor que no dudó en fulminarla con la mirada mientras lo hacían y a pesar de negarse, tuvo que ser revisada por los paramédicos para asegurarse que estaba bien. Le curraron el labio y le dieron un calmante para que se relajara debido al shock en el que aún se encontraba.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en su coche, en el asiento de atrás mientras que Raven conducía y sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo. Justo antes de caer inconsciente por el calmante, su mente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

¿Lexa estaba bien?

* * *

 _ **Bueno... esto iba a ser una historia principalmente porno y he acabado aqui xD No sé muy bien como, pero bueno, la historia sigue su curso como le da la gana y yo solo puedo guiarla levemente. Por lo menos espero que os este gustando aunque no sea todo sexo.**_

 _ **Tambien os aviso de que esta semana y seguramente la que viene la tengo bastante ocupada de trabajo (por eso me ha llevado mas actualizar en esta ocasión) pero despues de eso todo debería volver a la normalidad y seguir con mis actualizaciones normales.**_

 _ **Para los que me preguntan por RW cuando actualizo (sin tener cuenta en FF) daos cuenta que no os puedo responder ya que si no teneis cuenta no tengo esa opcion y no voy a dejar yo un RW respondiendolo. Pero si quereis estar al tanto de como van las actualizaciones y lo que voy escribiendo, en Twitter suelo ponerlo.**_

 _ **El fin de semana espero tener otro capitulo.**_

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	20. Capítulo 20: Hospital

**_Capítulo 20: Hospital_**

Cuando Clarke abrió los ojos de nuevo lo primero que sintió fue como su cabeza daba vueltas ligeramente. Se llevó las manos a ella automáticamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía como borracha, pero no recordaba haber bebido.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando centrar la mirada en algo que recordase.

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital. ¿Qué había pasado? Su memoria estaba difusa y no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado allí.

Miró a su alrededor buscando cualquier pista cuando de repente la realidad la golpeó con fuerza, tan fuerte que sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire sin previo aviso.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvieron a su mente como si de un tornado se tratase cuando se dio cuenta de que Lexa se encontraba en una cama junto a ella, en el lamentable estado en el que le había dejado aquel hombre.

La ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al revivir lo ocurrido en la casa de la morena. Aun sentía su aliento en su cara y el sabor a sangre en su boca.

Pero toda la ira fue sustituida rápidamente por preocupación cuando un pequeño quejido se escapó de los labios de Lexa.

Clarke miró a su alrededor. Era evidente que habían subido a Lexa a una habitación, lo que no sabía muy era porque se encontraba ella en la cama continua, pero no le importó, con rapidez se acercó a la cama de la otra, tambaleándose ligeramente debido al mareo.

Cuando llegó a su lado cogió con suavidad la mano que no estaba escayolada, intentando darle un poco de tranquilidad y cariño, pero eso solo provocó que Lexa se agitase aún más en su sueño y segundos después abriese el ojo que no tenía tapado, totalmente asustada.

-Tranquila -susurró Clarke apretando ligeramente su mano para llamar su atención- Estoy aquí.

Lexa la miró relajando su expresión suavemente, pero después de un segundo su ceño se frunció.

\- ¿Eres consciente del peligro que has sufrido? -preguntó con tono molesto y la voz ronca de no usarla.

Clarke suspiró desviando la mirada.

-Sí, lo siento -murmuró avergonzada.

Lexa la miró con detenimiento sin decir nada durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin habló.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo… -dijo en apenas un susurro con la voz rota.

-Ey -dijo rápidamente Clarke apretando su mano para demostrarle que estaba allí- Estoy bien -aseguró- Mejor que tú de hecho -intentó bromear.

Lexa se rio ligeramente pero automáticamente un quejido se escapó de sus labios mientras se encogía.

-No hagas esfuerzos -le recriminó Clarke.

-No hace falta mucho para estar mejor que yo -murmuró aun ligeramente encogida- Ni siquiera me puedo reír sin que todo mi cuerpo duela.

Clarke la miró con tristeza, no soportarla verla así, tan débil y con tanto dolor.

\- ¿No te han dado nada para el dolor? -preguntó confundida.

\- Les he dicho que no quiero nada -dijo desviando la mirada- No me gusta cómo me dejan atontada esos medicamentos.

Clarke lo entendía, sobretodo conociendo el pasado de Lexa con Costia y las drogas, seguramente quería evitarlas a toda costa, a pesar de sufrir fuertes dolores. Lo más seguro era que hasta respirar le costase un gran esfuerzo debido a sus costillas rotas, eso sin contar el estado de su cabeza donde impactó la botella.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Abby mirando una carpeta en sus manos, cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró a Clarke despierta, se detuvo por completo, mirándola sorprendida.

-Estas despierta -murmuró Abby.

Clarke se tensó al ver a su madre allí, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, aun siguió aferrada a la mano de Lexa, la cual le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Me acabo de despertar -comentó Clarke desviando la mirada.

-Tu madre ha sido muy amable -dijo de repente Lexa haciendo que Clarke la mirase confundida- Cuando Raven y Anya llegaron contigo dormida, movió cielo y tierra para que pudiéramos estar en la misma habitación mientras descansabas.

Abby se removió ligeramente incomoda mientras que Clarke miró a su madre sorprendida.

-Pensé que no querías que me juntase con Lexa -murmuró frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.

Abby miró de reojo a Lexa, seguramente incomoda por tener esa conversación delante de la otra chica, pero dada la mirada que estaba recibiendo de su hija sabía que no tenía opción.

-Raven insistió -murmuró- Además, quería que estuvieras cómoda hasta que despertases.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento Raven y Anya entraron en la habitación, deteniéndose al notar la tensión en el ambiente. Abby carraspeó y volvió a mirar la carpeta en sus manos.

-Ya tengo los resultados -dijo en voz alta para que todas la escucharan- Parece que todo está bien. No tienes amnesia ni ningún otro síntoma a pesar de la ligera conmoción que tienes.

\- ¿Me puedo ir a casa entonces? -preguntó Lexa esperanzada, no le gustaban los hospitales.

-Tienes que estar en observación 24 horas para vigilar la conmoción. Después podrás ir a casa, pero necesitas reposo absoluto durante unas semanas. Tu cuerpo necesita sanar por sí solo.

-Gracias Doctora Griffin -dijo Anya que se había colocado al otro lado de la cama de Lexa para estar cerca de ella.

Abby asintió lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia su hija durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Lexa.

-Hay unos policías fuera que quieren hablar contigo -comentó.

Todas en la habitación se tensaron al escucharla. No sabían que esperar de aquel encuentro. ¿La apoyarían? ¿O irían a por ella para proteger al profesor?

-De acuerdo -murmuró Lexa algo temerosa.

Clarke le apretó la mano de nuevo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa para apoyarla. No tenía pensado moverse de allí o por lo menos esa era su intención hasta que su madre volvió a hablar.

-Clarke -dijo Abby- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Pensé que ya habías dicho lo suficiente antes -ironizó.

-Clarke – dijo con firmeza de nuevo.

La rubia suspiró y miró a Lexa con preocupación.

-Ve, voy a estar bien -le dijo la morena tranquilizándola.

\- ¿Segura? -preguntó Clarke aun con dudas.

\- Anya está aquí -le recordó- ¿En serio crees que ella dejaría que me pasase algo? -bromeó.

Clarke miró durante un momento a Anya que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La rubia suspiró de nuevo y después de darle un suave beso en la mano a Lexa, siguió a su madre fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio hasta otra de las habitaciones, en ese momento vacía y Clarke no pudo evitar sentir un dejavu. Entraron y su madre cerró la puerta tras de sí, después se enfrentó a su hija.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con tono preocupado mirando su labio roto.

-Perfectamente -respondió Clarke a la defensiva.

Abby suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No me puedes culpar por preocuparme por ti. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti -murmuró con tristeza.

-Ese no es el problema, mamá. El problema es que ni siquiera te molestas en querer saber lo que me hace feliz -dijo con firmeza- Dibujar me hace feliz, en cambio estudiar medicina me hacía desgraciada. Cada día en el que tenía que ir a la universidad o estudiar era horrible, lloraba cada mañana solo pensando en lo que tendría que hacer durante el día -confesó.

\- No sabía que te sintieras así… -susurró sorprendida por las palabras de su hija.

\- No lo sabías porque no has querido escucharme. Ahora me levanto todos los días con una sonrisa, emocionada por las clases. Ahora soy feliz mamá.

\- ¿Y esa felicidad tiene que ver también con esa chica? -frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Si -dijo con firmeza- Lexa me hace feliz. Me hace sonreír. ¿No es eso lo que quieres para mí? ¿Qué sea feliz?

\- Si… -susurró Abby- Pero tienes que dejar de hacer locuras como las de hoy -añadió- Te podría haber pasado algo muy grave Clarke -la voz Abby se entrecortó mientras intentaba mantener sus emociones a ralla- No puedo perderte a ti también… -susurró devastada.

A Clarke se le rompió el corazón al ver a su madre en ese estado. Ella había tenido que lidiar con el dolor de perder a un padre, pero no se había preocupado mucho del dolor que había sufrido su madre al perder al amor de su vida.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento se acercó a su madre abrazándola con fuerza.

-Estoy bien mamá -susurró en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla mientras Abby se aferraba a ella con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos por fin se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

Había echado tanto de menos a su madre. Una madre a la que abrazar sin preocupaciones, con la que hablar de cualquier cosa y con la que sentirte segura. Solo esperaba que ese momento no se fuese con el aire, sino que se mantuviese allí para siempre.

-Intentaré ser más comprensiva cariño -murmuró Abby- Empezando por conocer formalmente a esa novia tuya -una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Mamá -se quejó Clarke.

-Dejaré que se recuperé primero -añadió- Pero cuando lo haga quiero una comida las tres juntas. Quiero conocer a la chica que hace tan feliz a mi hija.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Lexa que opina -dijo Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

-Cariño, es muy dulce por tu parte que creas que en realidad tienes opción -dijo Abby con una sonrisa para después salir de aquella habitación dejando a Clarke con la boca literalmente abierta.

Después de unos segundos, cuando Clarke reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola, sacudió la cabeza y después de un largo suspiro regresó a la habitación de Lexa.

Cuando entró se encontró con Lexa sola, sin rastro de la policía por ningún lado. Nada más que se vieron, una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros. A pesar de la preocupación que sentían ambas, no podían evitar sonreír cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

\- ¿Y la policía? -preguntó Clarke acercándose a la cama sentándose a su lado y volviendo a coger su mano entre las suyas.

\- Ya les dije todo lo que sabía. Anya los ha acompañado a la salida -comentó Lexa.

\- ¿Cómo fue? -dijo Clarke preocupada.

\- Querían saber mi parte de la historia -comenzó a narrar Lexa- Les conté que el Sr. Pike se enteró de mi trabajo e intentó que le hiciera favores sexuales, que me negué y grabé nuestra conversación y después como me dio una paliza para robármela.

\- ¿Una grabación? -preguntó Clarke confundida.

\- Si, creí que si le grababa y le amenazaba con publicarla todo se detendría. Pero me equivoque -Lexa suspiró- Por suerte la grabación la guarde en todos los sitios online que se me ocurrieron, por si ocurría algo. Ya les di una de las copias y parece que, entre eso, las agresiones y el allanamiento, no tendrán ningún problema en que pase bastantes años en la cárcel.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo la rubia emocionada.

Lexa simplemente asintió y después un pequeño bostezo se escapó entre sus labios.

\- El juicio será en unas semanas -dijo en un murmullo mientras se le cerraban los ojos- Pero son bastante optimistas.

\- Me alegro mucho -susurró Clarke- Ahora descansa mi Comandante -se inclinó y la besó con suavidad.

Lexa se quedó dormida al instante, pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos hasta que se aseguró que Lexa dormía plácidamente, después, sin hacer ruido se levantó y salió de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared suspirando con fuerza.

\- ¿Estas bien? -escuchó de repente una voz a su lado que hizo que saltase ligeramente del susto.

Anya la miraba con preocupación en su rostro, una preocupación que solo había hecho notar cuando se trataba de Lexa.

\- Lexa se ha dormido -explicó- Creí que era mejor dejarla descansar.

Anya asintió con suavidad y ella también se apoyó en la pared, dirigiendo su mirada a la pared frente a ellas.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Anya rompió el silencio de nuevo.

-Gracias… -susurró.

Clarke la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-Por cuidar de Lexa y preocuparte por ella -dijo aun con la mirada clavada en aquella pared.

-Pensé que creías que estaba como una cabra -bromeó Clarke.

-Lo estas -sentenció Anya girando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- Pero yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke sorprendida.

Anya asintió.

-Lexa es como mi hermana pequeña, haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, aunque eso significase arriesgar mi propia vida -confesó- Ha sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida, merece ser feliz -la miró con intensidad- Me alegro de que no te hayas rendido con ella, es una chica que merece la pena, te lo aseguro.

-Lo sé -dijo Clarke con sinceridad- Lo supe desde el momento en el que la vi -admitió.

\- Entonces no hace falta que te dé la charla de que si le haces daño acabaré contigo ¿verdad? -dijo alzando una ceja amenazadoramente.

Clarke sonrió ligeramente.

\- Quizás la que debería darte esa charla sería yo -propuso.

Anya alzó la ceja aún más y después sonrió sin poder contenerse.

\- Puedes intentarlo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y así se las encontró Raven, que venía con cafés en las manos y las miró confundida.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido? -preguntó Raven mirándolas.

Anya y Clarke se miraron de reojo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Anya me estaba contando el fetiche tuyo raro con los pies.

Automáticamente Raven se puso roja como un tomate y Anya estalló a carcajadas de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Clarke no tardó en imitarla, riéndose también.

Raven y ella habían sido como una pequeña familia desde que se conocieron y Clarke era inmensamente feliz de ver cómo había aumentado ligeramente con la unión de Anya y Lexa al grupo. Si Lexa era como una hermana para Anya, Raven era lo propio para ella y desde que se habían conocido, no la había visto tan feliz como cuando estaba con Anya.

Quizás si había un final feliz para todo el mundo, solo necesitaban luchar por ello con uñas y dientes y si en algo eran expertas ellas cuatro, era en luchar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar cuál sería su final.

* * *

 _ **Aclaro que no es el final. Aun queda historia por delante, no os preocupeis.**_

 _ **Gorjeo:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	21. Capítulo 21: Cita

**_Capítulo 21: Cita_**

-No quiero que vayas -dijo Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

Clarke no pudo evitar suspirar por décima vez en menos de 30 minutos.

Hacía tres semanas que había ocurrido el accidente y esa misma noche había sido el día acordado para su cena con Finn.

Clarke no iba a mentir, lo último que quería era acudir a esa cena, pero aparte del hecho de que lo había prometido, no estaba de más darle las gracias a Finn por ayudarla.

La vida había sido un poco ajetreada, no solo con el juicio que ya se había realizado y donde descubrieron que el profesor Pike sufría de problemas mentales y que había estado ocultándolo y sin medicarse durante años. Ni siquiera sabían cómo habían tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Por suerte el juez lo sentenció a 20 años de cárcel por agresión, allanamiento, destrucción de la propiedad privada y una larga lista de delitos en los que se había visto involucrado.

Fue un alivio, tanto para Lexa como para el resto de las chicas, que estuvieron con el alma en vilo hasta que la sentencia fue dictaminada.

Otra de las suertes que tuvieron es que Lexa enseguida fue enviada a su casa con la promesa de guardar reposo todo lo posible. Os podéis imaginar lo difícil que había sido conseguir que lo hiciera.

Consiguió estar dos días descansando, pero al tercero su mente estaba demasiado inquieta y a pesar de que Clarke estaba con ella todo el tiempo que le permitían sus estudios, se aburría como una ostra el resto del tiempo.

Sus heridas habían ido curando lentamente, pero sin pausa. Aun sentía una molestia en sus costillas, el brazo seguía escayolado y los puntos en su cabeza ya habían sido retirados. A pesar de eso aún le quedaba un largo camino para estar en completa forma de nuevo y si de algo carecía Lexa, era de paciencia.

Sobre todo, cuando veía como Clarke se preparaba para su cita deseando ser ella la que la sacase a cenar o la que la llevase a la cama para hacerla gritar una y otra vez.

Esa era otra de las cosas que hacía que Lexa se desesperase. Entre su brazo y el dolor apenas habían podido llegar a intimar. Había habido besos, tocamientos suaves, algo de sexo oral, pero nada como lo que estaba acostumbrada con la rubia. Ella quería follarla sin fin, hacerle gritar su nombre, inmovilizarla en la cama y penetrarla hasta que perdiese el conocimiento, pero el maldito brazo y sus costillas no opinaban igual.

Estaba frustrada de muchas maneras diferentes y aquella cita era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Quédate conmigo -le pidió Lexa de nuevo, incorporándose del sofá en el que estaba tumbada en casa de la rubia y mirándola haciendo un puchero.

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse y acercarse a la morena empujándola suavemente para que se volviese a tumbar mientras colocaba de nuevo las compresas frías que se encontraban en sus costillas para ayudar en su curación.

La besó con suavidad, inclinándose sobre ella, pero rápidamente sintió la mano libre de Lexa deslizándose por su cuello y profundizando el beso.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa -murmuró Clarke contra sus labios con una traviesa sonrisa.

Automáticamente Lexa frunció el ceño separándose para mirarla.

-Yo no estoy celosa -murmuró.

\- Ah, ¿no? -preguntó Clarke sonriendo aún más.

-No -respondió Lexa frunciendo más el ceño.

\- Así que no te importará si paso la noche fuera, ¿verdad? -dijo Clarke para molestarla.

Clarke se sorprendió cuando un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Lexa y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con fuerza y posesividad.

Clarke gimió en el beso apoyándose en el sofá debajo de Lexa para no cargar su peso sobre la otra. Sintió como la lengua de la morena rápidamente invadió su boca para después salir igual de rápido solo para que sus dientes mordiesen el labio de Clarke haciendo que volviese a gemir.

Clarke se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la pasión que demostraba Lexa en ese momento. Esas tres semanas tampoco habían sido fáciles para ella respecto al tema sexual. Tenía un miedo constante de hacerle daño a Lexa y eso la cohibía para mostrarse libre y relajada.

Pronto sintió como los labios de Lexa abandonaban el ardiente beso solo para deslizarlos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello mordiendo su punto del pulso para después chuparlo con fuerza. Un fuerte gemido se escapó de los labios de Clarke mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Lexa.

Lentamente Lexa se separó, lamiendo por última vez la zona y después la miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Clarke al ver esa sonrisa no pudo más que abrir la boca totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Me acabas de marcar para que Finn sepa que soy tuya? -preguntó incrédula.

-Si -dijo Lexa sonriente.

Clarke se quejó, empujándose para incorporándose mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble -dijo pasándose los dedos por el chupetón.

-Ey… -murmuró Lexa llamando la atención de Clarke y borrando su sonrisa de golpe.

Clarke la miró dejando escapar un largo suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento -susurró Lexa avergonzada- Pensé que te gustaba cuando te hacía chupetones.

Las dudas y complejos comenzaron a invadir a Lexa. ¿Y si Clarke ya no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Y si ahora que no podía dominarla como antes había perdido el interés en ella? ¿Ya no la excitaba? ¿Solo estaba con ella por pena por lo ocurrido?

Clarke vio como cada una de esas dudas pasaban por la mente de Lexa a través de sus ojos, que transmitían cada emoción que sentía la morena.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella de nuevo, cogiendo su rostro con sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lexa… -dijo con suavidad viendo la tristeza y duda en sus ojos- Me encanta cuando lo haces, pero no tienes que hacerlo para demostrar que soy tuya -la besó suavemente y después se separó para seguir mirándola- No he luchado tanto para darnos una oportunidad solo por el sexo. Sé que es frustrante no poder hacerlo como antes, pero me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, aunque solo sea las dos sentadas en el sofá cada una a lo suyo -sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Eso me llena más que cada momento que pasé con Finn.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Lexa aun con dudas en su mirada.

Clarke suspiró volviendo a besarla, esta vez con una dulzura que intentaba transmitir todo lo que sentía en su interior.

\- En serio -le aseguró al separarse de sus labios.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Lexa asintiendo levemente- Pero si intenta algo, dímelo y le romperé la escayola contra sus huevos -añadió frunciendo el ceño de manera protectora.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Clarke entre risas.

Se separó de ella levemente para mirarle las compresas que aún seguían contra sus costillas, las tocó notando que ya no estaban frías y se las quitó. Su madre le había recomendado colocarle las compresas frías para mitigar el dolor y la hinchazón en sus costillas rotas y dado que Lexa seguía negándose a tomar algún medicamento para el dolor, aquello era lo único que parecía aliviarle un poco las molestias.

-Recuerda volver a ponértelas antes de acostarte -le dijo mientras se levantaba para guardas las compresas en el congelador de nuevo.

-No voy a acostarme hasta que vuelvas -le aseguró Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesitas descansar Lexa, yo estaré bien.

-Me da igual -hizo un mohín.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una enferma horrible? -dijo Clarke entre risas mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

-No, nunca -Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-Mentirosa -Clarke giró los ojos, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Raven y Anya entraron cargadas de bolsas que dejaron en la cocina.

\- ¿Me habéis traído mis golosinas? -gritó Lexa a las otras dos.

Anya regresó al salón y lanzó una bolsa grande de gominolas sobre la mesa frente a Lexa.

-Aquí tienes, pesada -gruñó.

-Estoy enferma -le recordó Lexa cogiendo sus gominolas emocionada.

-Gracias a dios que no te pones enferma muy a menudo -espetó- Pareces una embarazada con caprichos. Estoy harta de recorrerme toda la ciudad para comprarte cosas -se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-Es que me aburro -murmuró Lexa metiendo un puñado de las gominolas en su boca.

Anya alzó las manos exasperada y regresó a la cocina para colocar las cosas junto a Raven.

-Pórtate bien con ellas -le recordó Clarke colocándose la chaqueta para salir dentro de poco.

-No soy una niña pequeña -Lexa frunció el ceño aun con algunas gominolas en su boca.

Clarke la miró alzando una ceja mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

-Con tu comportamiento ahora mismo, me habías engañado por completo -bromeó Clarke.

Lexa hizo un mohín y Clarke rápidamente lo eliminó con un beso.

En ese momento el timbre del apartamento sonó, haciendo que todos se congelasen en el acto. Nadie dio signos de tener intención de abrir, así que con un largo suspiro Clarke se acercó a la puerta abriéndola para encontrarse a Finn sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola -dijo el chico.

Rápidamente detrás de Clarke apareció Raven, que se apoyó en la pared fulminándolo con la mirada con los brazos cruzados, no tardó en colocarse detrás Anya, y Lexa apareció caminando con lentitud hasta situarse detrás de Clarke, cogiendo su cintura con suavidad.

-Finn, vamos a dejar una cosa clara -comenzó a decir Raven- Agradecemos tu ayuda, pero como le pongas las manos encima a Clarke, te romperemos cada uno de tus dedos -sentenció.

-Incluido el de tu entrepierna -puntualizó Anya señalando con la cabeza el lugar en cuestión.

Finn borró la sonrisa de su rostro con rapidez, removiéndose incomodo por la agresividad hacia él en ese momento.

Lexa no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Besó el cuello de Clarke con suavidad haciendo que la rubia se girase para mirarla.

-Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? -le recordó Clarke.

-Tú ten cuidado -le pidió Lexa después de asentir a la petición de la otra.

-Eh… -comenzó a murmurar Finn intentando encontrar las palabras, pero después de unos segundos simplemente sacó una de sus manos que tenía detrás de su espalda y le entregó una rosa a Clarke- Para ti.

-Gracias… -susurró Clarke confundida mientras sentía como Lexa se tensaba a su lado- Pero no me gustan las flores -le recordó.

-Oh, cierto -bajó la mano con la que le ofrecía la rosa, incomodo- Lo había olvidado.

Clarke giró los ojos y cogió su bolso junto con las llaves del apartamento.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes -murmuró Clarke.

Antes de salir se giró y besó a Lexa dejándole claro a Finn con quien estaba en realidad. Lexa sonrió contra sus labios y llevó su mano libre a su trasero, apretándolo con suavidad para que se pegase más a ella.

-Ten cuidado -repitió al separarse.

-No te preocupes -picoteó sus labios una vez más y salió por la puerta haciendo que Finn la siguiese como un perrito faldero.

Lexa cerró la puerta cuando la perdió de vista y un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios ante la atenta mirada de Anya y Raven.

-Parece mentira que esta sea la misma Lexa que no quería tener nada que ver con Clarke -murmuró Anya divertida- "Ya disfrutaré de la vida cuando trabaje en un gran bufete de abogados", decía.

Raven comenzó a reír y Lexa gruñó molesta mientras caminaba de regresó al sofá, donde se tumbó.

\- "Una chica así nunca saldría con alguien como nosotras" -siguió molestándola Anya mientras la seguía al salón.

-Anya, ya basta -gruñó Lexa mientras sus dudas comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo.

Anya se sentó el sillón a su lado, mirándola.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por ese chico -le recordó- Clarke está loca por ti. Por dios, si hasta se enfrentó a un loco perturbado por ti -dijo riéndose ligeramente.

-No me gusta que salga con él -dijo Lexa frunciendo el ceño- A ti tampoco te gustaría que Raven saliese con él, ¿A qué no? -preguntó con sorna.

En ese momento Raven entró en el salón con una cerveza en su mano y las miró confundida.

\- ¿Salir con quién? -preguntó.

\- Con Finn -le aclaró Lexa sin dejar de mirar a Anya que se había vuelto roja de la ira solo de pensarlo.

\- No, no me gustaría -reconoció Anya.

Raven la miró sorprendida.

\- No sabía que fueras tan celosa -bromeó Raven.

\- No es por celos -Anya la miró- Ese chico te hizo daño y también a Clarke, no me gustaría que estuviese en tu vida alguien como él.

\- Exacto -dijo Lexa con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Anya se giró para volver a mirarla alzando una ceja.

-Tú eres una celosa indomable, no mientas.

-Bueno, quizás un poco -Lexa desvió la mirada suspirando- Ahora dejarme tranquila que tengo que descansar -volvió a coger su bolsa de gominolas.

Anya y Raven se miraron durante un instante y la morena no dudó en sentarse en el regazo de Anya besándola con suavidad.

-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí -murmuró Raven contra sus labios para después volver a besarla.

Anya correspondió al beso mientras acariciaba la cintura de la otra.

Tanto Anya como Raven ya habían hablado de su pasado. Anya le había contado como había sido vivir en aquel centro de acogida, como luchó por salir adelante cuando a los 18 años la echaron de allí y como siempre tuvo un ojo sobre sus amigos, asegurándose de que estaban bien. Si había algo que podía definir a Anya, era protectora, y lo que más necesitaba era alguien en quien confiar.

En cambio, Raven le había contado la perdida de sus padres y lo mal que lo había pasado con sus tíos. Su relación con Finn y su amistad con Clarke que la había salvado. Raven era una persona leal, pero sobre todo era una persona que necesitaba sentirse protegida y por eso mismo eran la pareja perfecta.

-Me estáis dando nauseas -dijo Lexa de repente rompiendo el momento.

Anya giró los ojos y luego la fulminó con la mirada.

-Deja de molestar.

\- ¿No podéis iros a otro sitio a hacer eso? -preguntó comiendo una gominola.

\- ¿Tienes envidia? -dijo Raven alzando una ceja divertida.

-Somos tus niñeras, te recuerdo -dijo Anya.

-No necesito niñeras -gruñó Lexa.

-Le prometimos a Clarke que te cuidaríamos y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero ser el centro de su ira si te llega a pasar algo -dijo Raven sonriendo aún más.

-Os odio -Lexa hizo un mohín y siguió con su vicio, comiendo gominolas.

-Mentirosa -respondió Anya volviendo a besar a Raven mientras Lexa soltaba un gran gruñido de molestia.

Varias horas más tarde, Lexa aún seguía en aquel sofá, con la mirada perdida en la ventana frente a ella. Anya y Raven se habían retirado a la habitación de la morena, dejando a Lexa sola mientras se moría de impaciencia porque Clarke regresase.

Cuando se había acabado la bolsa con las gominolas había comenzado a caminar por la casa, incapaz de estar quieta, pero pronto el dolor de sus costillas hizo que tuviera que volver a tumbarse mientras maldecía en voz baja lo débil que era en esos momentos.

Cada poco su mirada se desviaba al reloj, el cual parecía reírse de ella yendo cada vez más lento.

Su desesperación iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba.

Había esperado que Clarke estuviese en casa temprano, deseosa de deshacerse de aquel chico, pero en cambio las horas pasaban y no había ni rastro de ella.

Cuando ya Lexa estaba a punto de llamarla por teléfono para saber si estaba bien, escuchó como se abría la puerta del apartamento.

Se incorporó con rapidez mirando en dirección a aquel lugar, ignorando el dolor por el movimiento repentino y con el miedo invadiendo todo su cuerpo.

¿Si había estado tanto tiempo significaba que lo había pasado bien? ¿Y si volvían a congeniar y Clarke decidía intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Y si la rubia seguía queriéndolo? Esas y otras muchas preguntas llevaban atormentando a Lexa durante ese tiempo que había estado esperándola.

Clarke de repente apareció ante ella, mirándola con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que el corazón de Lexa se parase intentando saber que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Clarke recorrió el poco espacio que las separaba y cogiendo el rostro de la otra con sus manos, la besó con fuerza.

Lexa soltó el aire que había contenido y correspondió a aquel beso aun con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuando Clarke se separó y la miró a los ojos con aquel brillo especial que solo aparecía cuando la miraba, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -consiguió formular Lexa.

-Me alegro de haber salido con él -comenzó a decir Clarke y Lexa automáticamente desvió la mirada, herida.

Clarke, aun con las manos en su rostro hizo que la volviese a mirar.

-Me alegro porque ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que te quiero -confesó.

El corazón de Lexa pasó de haberse parado, a desbocarse por completo, golpeando su pecho con fuerza ante esas simples palabras mientras se quedaba completamente sin habla.

Clarke al no recibir respuesta su expresión cambió. Se mordió el labio ligeramente incomoda y se alejó.

-Lo siento -comenzó a divagar- Sé que puede que sea muy pronto para decirlo, pero me siento tan completa contigo… -se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras miraba a cualquier lado menos a Lexa- puede que tú no sientas lo mismo, pero yo tenía que decirlo y…

Su divagación fue interrumpida por los labios de Lexa, que la besó con desesperación.

Clarke gimió contra sus labios, sorprendida, pero enseguida se relajó contra ella, haciendo que el beso se volviese cada vez más suave hasta que solo sus labios se rozaban. Lexa suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de la otra abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

-Te quiero -susurró y automáticamente una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clarke provocando que la morena sonriese también sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke débilmente.

-Dios, si -dijo Lexa haciendo reír a Clarke- Eres tan maravillosa, tan buena, amable a la vez que fuerte y firme. Eres la mujer perfecta para mí, Clarke -confesó- Me alegro de que no te rindieses conmigo, sino no sé qué habría sido de mi sin ti.

Clarke se había quedado sin palabras, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía, transmitir lo que sentía con hechos, la besó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y Lexa no dudó en corresponderla.

Lexa aún no terminaba de creerse, que de repente su vida tuviera tanta suerte.

Después de la tormenta, llega la calma, pero ¿Cuándo duraría?

* * *

 _ **Sinceramente me estaba aburriendo un poco con el tema Pike, así que decidí adelantar un poco los acontecimientos.**_

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Vives conmigo?

**_Capítulo 22: ¿Vives conmigo?_**

-Lexa, no vas a volver a trabajar, me niego -dijo Clarke frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la otra.

Las dos acaban de llegar a casa de Clarke después de haber acudido al médico.

-El médico me ha dicho que ya tengo las costillas soldadas y me ha quitado la escayola -refutó Lexa- Hace dos meses que ocurrió Clarke, ya estoy mejor.

-Aun no estas curada del todo, las costillas tienen que terminar de curarse al igual que el brazo. No puedes ir dando brincos por ahí como si nada -Clarke se cruzó de brazos intentando imponerse.

\- ¡Necesito dinero! -dijo Lexa perdiendo la paciencia- No puedo vivir en tu casa eternamente y ya se me están acabando los pocos ahorros que tenía.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Clarke sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

Lexa se quedó de piedra al escucharla y la miró ligeramente confundida.

\- Porque no… ¿qué? -preguntó lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué no vives aquí definitivamente? -sentenció con firmeza.

Le sorprendió haberlo dicho en un principio, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiese pensado infinidad de veces durante esos dos meses de convivencia con Lexa.

Habían decidido después de sacarla del hospital que lo mejor era que se instalase con ellas, así siempre habría una persona en la casa por si ocurría algo, sin contar con que tenían que arreglar el estropicio que había hecho Pike en su casa. El tiempo fue pasando y actualmente vivían las cuatro prácticamente juntas, aunque no fuera oficial.

Clarke no iba a mentir, había momentos en los que necesitaba su espacio, como cualquier persona, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando despertaba cada día con Lexa aferrada a ella como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese en mitad de la noche o cuando llegaba a casa después de un día de mierda y lo primero que veía al entrar era a Lexa sonriéndole, en ese momento todo dejaba de importar y no podía evitar sonreír también.

Clarke quería esos momentos todos los días, no quería hacer malabares con la universidad para poder pasar un rato con Lexa, no después de haber vivido juntas ese tiempo.

Lexa aun la miraba con la boca abierta, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de decir Clarke.

-Porque no -espetó Lexa sin controlarse.

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de Clarke sin poder evitarlo y Lexa se pasó la mano por la cara mientras cogía aire.

-Lo siento, no quería decirlo así -murmuró Lexa mirándola con tristeza.

Clarke desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza, pero cuando iba a responder la puerta de la habitación de Raven se abrió y unas confundidas Raven y Anya salieron de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Raven mirándolas alternativamente a las dos.

\- ¿Todo bien en el medico? -susurró Anya.

-Le he dicho a Lexa porque no se viene a vivir aquí definitivamente y ella ha dicho que no -dijo Clarke con amargura, dirigiendo su mirada a Anya y Raven, evitando totalmente a Lexa.

\- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Anya a Lexa frunciendo el ceño- Raven y yo lo hemos hablado y es lo más cómodo para todas.

\- ¡Irse a vivir con alguien no tiene que ser por comodidad! -dijo Lexa alterándose- Sino porque quieres tener una vida juntas.

En ese momento todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio ante las palabras de Lexa. La tensión en el ambiente podía palparse y ninguna de ellas se atrevía a moverse hasta que Clarke, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, decidió hablar.

-Si me disculpáis… -murmuró intentando contener un sollozo.

Sin decir nada más caminó deprisa hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Lexa hizo amago de detenerla, pero su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire y una mirada arrepentida invadía su rostro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Lexa sintió como dos pares de ojos la fulminaban con la mirada.

-Hablaré con ella -murmuró después de suspirar con fuerza.

-No -dijo Raven con firmeza- Tú ya has hecho bastante -espetó molesta para después dirigirse a la habitación de Clarke.

Cuando Raven entró en la habitación se encontró exactamente lo que esperaba, a Clarke tirada en la cama, aferrada a la almohada, llorando. La miró durante un momento con tristeza intentando averiguar que decirle, pero después de ese momento, cogió aire y decidió que no tenía por qué decir nada, solo tenía que estar ahí para su amiga y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Con cuidado se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la otra, automáticamente Clarke se giró abrazándola con fuerza.

-Shhh… tranquila… -susurró Raven intentando calmarla.

Cuando Clarke pareció relajarse y dejar de llorar, se separó levemente y la miró con la cara roja y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No sé qué he hecho mal… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Raven frunció el ceño.

\- No has hecho nada mal Clarke -le aseguró.

\- ¿Entonces porque no quiere vivir conmigo? -preguntó lentamente sin comprender- Pensé que le gustaba estar aquí, que era feliz.

\- No lo sé Clarke -respondió Raven con sinceridad- Lexa tiene muchos problemas con el pasado. ¿Quizás tiene algo que ver con eso? -propuso.

\- ¿Por qué Lexa no es como Anya? -murmuró Clarke- Anya parece tan segura… Estáis tan bien juntas, sin problemas ni discusiones.

Raven sonrió con dulzura y le limpió las lágrimas que aún estaban alojadas en su mejilla.

\- Si Lexa fuese tan sencilla, seguramente no te hubiese atraído tanto. Además, ya hemos compartido demasiadas relaciones, gracias -bromeó la morena.

Clarke sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

\- Puede que tengas razón… -suspiró- Si no quiere vivir conmigo no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

\- ¿Desde cuándo te dejas vencer tan fácilmente? -preguntó Raven confundida.

\- Quizás es que estoy cansada de luchar por todo siempre. Quiero algo sencillo por una vez.

Raven no supo que decir al respecto, simplemente la volvió a abrazar intentando darle algo de seguridad y cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, en el salón Lea se había dejado caer en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos y maldiciéndose una y otra vez por no pensar las cosas antes de hablar, o por lo menos eso hacía hasta que recibió una gran colleja en su cabeza.

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida y vio como Anya la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Tú estás tonta o qué? -espetó- ¿Tienes una chica maravillosa que milagrosamente soporta tus tonterías y solo se te ocurre decirle que no quieres tener una vida con ella?

\- No pretendía decir eso… -murmuró Lexa sobándose la cabeza donde recibió el golpe.

\- Pues eso es lo que has dicho, alto y claro, además -Anya se cruzó de brazos molesta- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres vivir con ella?

\- ¡No quiero ser una carga! -dijo alzando la voz, alterándose, después suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarse- Ya ha hecho bastante teniendo que cargar conmigo cuando no podía hacer nada, no puedo encima vivir con ella cuando no puedo aportar nada. Ni siquiera puedo trabajar Anya… -dijo con la voz rota- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Anya suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

\- Eso solo es un inconveniente momentáneo Lexa, enseguida estarás bien para trabajar -la animó.

\- No quiere que vuelva al club… -susurró Lexa.

\- ¿Te ha dicho eso? -preguntó Anya confundida.

\- No, pero sé que no quiere que lo haga. Tiene miedo de que me pase algo de nuevo.

\- Eso es normal, yo también tengo miedo de eso -confesó Anya- Pero dudo que Clarke te pida que no vuelvas.

\- No lo va a hacer -aseguró- Pero va a estar preocupada cada vez que vaya.

\- Eso es lo que pasa en las relaciones. ¿Tú no estarías preocupada si fuera al revés? Estoy segura que si fuese al revés irías con ella todos los días y esperarías a que terminase para traerla de nuevo a casa -bromeó.

\- Si… seguramente -suspiró reconociéndolo.

\- Lexa… -susurró Anya llamando su atención después de unos segundos de silencio- No dejes escapar a Clarke por tus inseguridades. No se lo merece ni ella ni tú.

\- Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo… Cada día que la veo tan hermosa, sonriente, maravillosa, pienso que no soy lo suficiente para ella.

\- Lexa, te voy a hacer dos preguntas -la morena la miró confundida, pero esperó a que continuase- ¿Quieres a Clarke?

\- Si -dijo mordiéndose el labio ligeramente avergonzada.

\- ¿Harías lo que fuera por ella?

\- Si -dijo esta vez con firmeza.

\- Entonces si la mereces Lexa. Deja de machacarte por tonterías y ve a hacer feliz a tu chica.

Después de un largo suspiro Lexa por fin consiguió reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse del sofá y caminar hasta la habitación de Clarke.

Llamo a la puerta con suavidad y esperó una respuesta. Después de unos segundos oyó la voz de Clarke diciéndole que entrase.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -dijo Lexa cuando entró en la habitación mientras se removía inquieta.

Le rompía el corazón ver la tristeza en los ojos de Clarke y los rastros de haber llorado aun en su rostro.

Clarke miró a Raven un momento y después asintió con la cabeza, esa fue la señal para Raven para abandonar la habitación, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Lexa mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Raven las dejó sola, Lexa parecía haber perdido el habla y solo seguía allí plantada, sin saber cómo empezar esa conversación.

\- Siento haberte propuesto que vivieras conmigo -murmuró Clarke mirando algún punto de la cama frente a ella, sin querer mirar a Lexa a los ojos.

El corazón de Lexa se encogió ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Ya no quieres que viva contigo? -dijo Lexa lentamente sin poder evitar que la decepción se notase en cada palabra.

Clarke alzó la cabeza mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

\- Me vas a volver loca -espetó molesta- Te recuerdo que eres tú la que no quiere vivir conmigo.

\- Lo siento… -susurró Lexa mordiéndose el labio.

\- Mira, lo entiendo. No estas a gusto aquí, necesitas tu espacio o lo que sea y por eso no quieres vivir conmigo -dijo Clarke con rabia,

\- ¡No! -rápidamente se acercó a Clarke cogiéndola de las manos para que la mirase a los ojos- Me encanta vivir contigo, despertarme contigo, ver como se forma esa sonrisa adormilada tuya cuando abres los ojos y me ves o lo liberada que pareces después de una larga ducha o cuando te encierras en tu estudio porque la inspiración se te sale por las orejas. Me encanta cada minuto que pasa contigo Clarke -le aseguró.

\- ¿Entonces? -preguntó lentamente la rubia.

Lexa suspiró armándose de valor de nuevo.

\- Es tu casa Clarke -comenzó a decir- No es nuestra casa, es la tuya y yo no quiero ser una carga -confesó- No puedo trabajar, por mucho que quiera sé que tienes razón y tendré que esperar un poco más. Por tanto, no tengo dinero y lo último que quiero es que pienses que me aprovecho de ti.

Clarke soltó sus manos y las llevó al rostro de Lexa mientras la miraba con intensidad.

\- Eso es lo último que pensaría de ti -le aseguró- Sé que no son las condiciones ideales, pero me he acostumbrado a tenerte aquí, no soportaría despertarme en una cama vacía de nuevo.

\- Yo tampoco -confesó Lexa.

Clarke no pudo soportarlo más y rompió la distancia que las separaba posando sus labios sobre los de la otra con suavidad.

Lexa suspiró cuando sintió esos dulces labios tocando los suyos, su cuerpo se relajó por completo ante esa simple acción.

Fue un beso breve, solo para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella y cuando se separó volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Si no estás segura, no pasa nada -le aseguró Clarke- No quiero que hagas nada de lo que no te sientas cómoda.

\- En cuanto empiece a trabajar te pagaré por todo -le aseguró.

\- No es necesario -comenzó a decir y Lexa iba a interrumpirla, pero la hizo callar para poder continuar- pero sé que no te convenceré de lo contrario -concluyó.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a hacerlo? -preguntó Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

\- Si, parece que si -murmuró Clarke, contagiada por la sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Lexa la que rompió la distancia estrellando sus labios contra los de Clarke. Esta vez el beso no fue lento, sino todo lo contrario.

Rápidamente Clarke acabó tumbada en la cama, con Lexa encima devorando sus labios con desesperación. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin estar al 100% en las relaciones sexuales y Lexa por fin se sentía lo suficiente bien para lanzarse a por ello.

El muslo de Lexa acabó entre las piernas de Clarke, presionando su entrepierna con fuerza y provocando un fuerte gemido que se escapase entre sus labios. En cuanto la morena escuchó ese gemido, el poco autocontrol que tenía se fue por la borda.

Dejó los labios de Clarke que ya estaba rojos e hinchados del tratamiento que habían recibido y se desvió a ese cuello que la volvía loca. Aferró sus labios a su lugar favorito y chupó con fuerza provocando que Clarke comenzase frotarse contra su muslo sin poder evitarlo mientras los gemidos seguían escapando entre sus labios.

Cuando creyó que había chupado lo suficiente para dejar una buena marca, separó los labios y lamió la zona lentamente para después subir hasta su oreja y morder su lóbulo tirando de él suavemente.

\- ¿Desesperada porque te folle? -gruñó con voz roca en su oído.

\- Dios… si… -dijo Clarke sin dejar de mover su cadera y clavando las uñas en la espalda de Lexa.

Sin miramientos la morena abrió la camisa de Clarke de golpe, haciendo que los botones saliesen volando por los aires y dejando al descubierto su sostén. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitárselo, lo único que hizo fue bajarlo de un tirón lo suficiente para que sus pechos saltasen libres, con sus pezones como piedras suplicando atención.

Mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuerpo de Clarke hasta sus pechos, aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejándola abierta de piernas a su merced.

Clarke soltó un quejido cuando el contacto con el muslo de Lexa se rompió, pero la queja fue rápidamente sustituida por un gran gemido cuando, a la vez, la morena pasó los dedos por su intimidad hasta llegar a su clítoris y sus labios se aferraban a uno de sus pezones chupando con fuerza.

Clarke arqueó la espalda gimiendo con fuerza y no dudó en llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Lexa, instándola a continuar.

Lexa mordió suavemente el pezón tirando de él y acarició su clítoris lentamente, haciendo que Clarke se retorciese de placer y desesperación por querer más.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle? -preguntó Lexa con sorna mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos hasta su entrada, provocándola.

\- Si… -dijo Clarke moviendo la cadera para que lo hiciese.

\- Así no es como se piden las cosas, putita -gruñó la morena volviendo a chupar su pezón.

\- Por favor… mi Comandante… -Clarke se mordió el labio totalmente desesperada- Fóllame… Hazme tuya.

Aquello fue el detonante para que Lexa cumpliese, así que no dudó en meter dos dedos dentro de Clarke y comenzar a follarla sin miramientos.

Clarke soltó un pequeño grito y arqueó la espalda al sentir los dedos en su interior tocándola de la manera que la volvía loca.

Mientras Clarke se retorcía, la morena decidió cambiar de pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento que al otro, chupándolo y mordiéndolo provocando que los gemidos de la rubia aumentasen de intensidad.

Si hubiera sido otro momento, habría alargado la situación, negándole el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba Clarke solo por el simple hecho de verla retorcerse de desesperación y suplicando por ello, pero después de tanto tiempo sin poder follarla en condiciones no tenía el corazón ni la fuerza suficiente para negarle lo que tanto necesitaba. Así que, sin dejar de follarla con sus dos dedos, decidió darle un poco de atención a su clítoris, acariciándolo con el pulgar a la vez que abandonaba sus pechos regresando a sus labios, besándolos con la pasión y locura que sentían en ese momento.

El orgasmo de Clarke la golpeó con fuerza y de improvisto, solo necesitó un par de segundos de ese tratamiento para que su cuerpo se tensase por completo y un largo gemido se escapase de sus labios mientras se aferraba a Lexa como temiendo que, si la soltaba, se caería.

El orgasmo se alargó unos segundos que Lexa aprovechó para besar su cuello con dulzura y cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Clarke comenzaba a relajarse, sacó los dedos de su interior y la abrazó con fuerza contra ella mientras se tumbaba en la cama, dándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Clarke se relajó por completo entre sus brazos aun con la respiración agitada después de su orgasmo. Después de bajar por completo de esa nube de placer en la que se había visto envuelta, posó sus labios en la clavícula de Lexa, haciendo que su piel se erizase.

-Creo que he encontrado una buena manera para que me pagues hasta que vuelvas a trabajar -dijo Clarke con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Lexa divertida, separándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Si. No necesito dinero, prefiero que me des muchos orgasmos -su sonrisa aumentó mientras que Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Yo también lo creo -murmuró Clarke para después volver a besarla mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella.


	23. Capítulo 23: Cena familiar

**_Capítulo 23: Cena familiar_**

\- ¿Segura que no te importa? -preguntó Clarke mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo del baño aun en ropa interior.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a importar? -dijo Lexa confundida a la vez que se hacía una gran trenza para peinar su pelo rebelde.

\- Mi madre es un poco intensa -explicó Clarke con un suspiro- Seguro que dice algún comentario que parece inocente pero no lo es -se quedó callada un segundo mientras fruncía el ceño- Creo que será mejor que lo cancele.

Se separó del espejo dirigiéndose a la habitación para coger el teléfono y llamar, pero fue detenida por Lexa, que agarró su brazo haciendo que se girase. Tiró suavemente del brazo hasta que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de Lexa que la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Clarke -dijo Lexa con suavidad- Cualquier cosa mala que tu madre pueda decir de mi te aseguro que ya ha pasado por mi cabeza antes -le aseguró.

-Eso no me consuela -dijo Clarke confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir es que cualquier inseguridad que tengo respecto a nuestra relación lo he repasado en mi cabeza una y otra vez y aun así estoy aquí. Por mucho que diga tu madre, eso no va a cambiar -se inclinó besándola dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cintura desnuda.

\- ¿Estas segura? -preguntó Clarke aun no muy convencida después del beso- No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte por cualquier comentario estúpido de mi madre -murmuró.

-Completamente segura -la besó de nuevo esta vez durando un poco más de tiempo y aprovechando para rozar una lengua con otra- Ahora vamos a vestirnos o llegaremos tarde a la cena.

Clarke suspiró y se dio la vuelta en dirección al armario, pero de repente pegó un pequeño salto cuando recibió un azote de improvisto. Se giró alzando una ceja en dirección a Lexa, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa la miró sonriendo ampliamente y se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba ahí y no pude evitarlo -dijo sonriendo aún más.

Clarke colocó las manos en las caderas y alzó aún más la ceja.

-No me provoques o no saldremos de esta habitación jamás.

Con rapidez Lexa se volvió a pegar a su cuerpo cogiendo su culo con fuerza para pegarla más si cabe mientras mordía su cuello.

Clarke gimió y de manera inconsciente ladeó la cabeza dejando más acceso para lo que quisiera hacer Lexa con ella.

-Si por mi fuese te tendría atada a la cama cada segundo del día follándote sin parar y haciéndote gritar mi nombre una y otra vez -susurró en su oído con voz ronca.

Le dio un azote y tan rápido como se había acercado, se separó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y dejando a Clarke con las piernas temblando y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Lexa se giró volviendo al baño para terminar de prepararse sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Clarke por fin se recuperó y le gritó.

\- ¡Esto no quedará así, Comandante! -dijo Clarke molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya lo veremos, Princesa -susurró Lexa sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Con esa misma sonrisa siguió Lexa en el baño, maquillándose ligeramente. Cuando terminó solo le quedaba vestirse, pero cuando regresó a la habitación su sonrisa se borró por completo.

Clarke se encontraba en medio de la habitación ya completamente preparada. Se había puesto un vestido azul palabra de honor que alzaba sus ya de por si voluptuosos pechos, con una cintura alta que favorecía sus adoradas curvas seguido de una falda con pliegues que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y que si se inclinaba seguramente se vería más de lo necesario.

Lexa se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al verla tan hermosa, sensual y atractiva y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era meter las manos bajo ese vestido queriendo averiguar si la rubia estaba tan mojada como ella en esos momento.

Clarke la miraba sonriendo divertida sin perderse cada recorrido que hacía Lexa con su mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Comandante? -preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Lexa sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

\- ¿No… no pasaras frio? -murmuró siendo lo único que su cabeza podía formular en ese momento.

\- No te preocupes -la sonrisa de Clarke se amplió al ver el estado de Lexa solo por llevar ese vestido- Si tengo frio te tengo a ti para que me calientes, ¿no? -dijo divertida.

-Claro… claro… -dijo Lexa volviendo a perderse en aquellos muslos.

Clarke soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Termina de vestirte o llegaremos tarde -le recriminó sin perder la sonrisa.

Cuando Lexa se quedó sola en la habitación aun tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

\- Esta mujer me va a matar un día de estos -murmuró para después terminar de prepararse.

Lexa se decidió por unos simples pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una americana del mismo color que el pantalón.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo asegurándose que todo estaba perfecto y después de cogió aire con fuerza para enfrentarse a la larga y dura cena que le esperaba.

No iba a mentir, estaba muy nerviosa por cenar con la madre de Clarke. Los otros dos encuentros que había que tenido con ella no habían sido los mejores precisamente. Primero la había encontrado medio desnuda en la casa de Clarke y después con la cabeza abierta después de la paliza de aquel profesor. Así que primero se había enterado que se había acostado con su hija de una manera un poco violenta y después descubrió que trabajaba en stripper y encima parecía que se rodeaba de gente violenta.

En esa ocasión tenía que dar buena impresión, lo necesitaba.

Cuando salió de la habitación y volvió a ver a Clarke, que en ese momento se estaba colocando una chaqueta negra que cubría sus muslos un poco más que el vestido, supo que esa cena iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Durante el trayecto en coche hasta el restaurante donde iban a cenar, Lexa acabó mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que Clarke conducía sin poder evitar mirarla de reojo cada vez que tenía ocasión.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Clarke cuando casi estaban llegando.

Lexa desvió la mirada de la ventana dirigiéndola hacia la rubia.

\- Si -le aseguró- Solo pensaba -murmuró.

\- ¿En qué? -indagó Clarke.

\- Me preguntaba cómo sería llegarte a cenar con mi madre. Seguramente sería muy diferente a esto -dijo en un susurro que Clarke apenas llegó a escuchar.

La rubia no sabía que decir después de aquello y se quedó unos segundos en silencio que Lexa aprovechó para volver a mirar por la ventana.

Aun sin decir nada Clarke cogió la mano de Lexa entre la suya, entrelazando los dedos y dándole un ligero apretón intentando que sintiese que estaba allí con ella.

Lexa sonrió levemente ante ese gesto, pero aún seguía con una mirada triste en su rostro.

\- Nunca hablas de tus padres… -susurró Clarke cuando aparcaron cerca del restaurante, girándose para mirarla.

\- No hay mucho que decir -Lexa se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? -se atrevió a preguntar Clarke.

Lexa se giró sonriendo con tristeza y besó la mano de Clarke con suavidad.

\- Esa es una conversación para otro momento -murmuró aun con la mano de la rubia contra sus labios.

Clarke quería insistir, estaba deseosa de saber algo más sobre Lexa, pero sabía que no debía presionarla y que en parte tenía razón, no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, no cuando ya llegaban con unos minutos de retraso a la cena con su madre.

Suspiró asintiendo y se inclinó besando a Lexa con suavidad.

\- Todo saldrá bien -le aseguró intentando tranquilizarla.

Lexa sonrió contra sus labios y luego la miró regresando esa chispa a su mirada que salía cuando era feliz.

\- ¿Intentas convencerte a ti misma o a mí? -preguntó divertida.

Clarke giró los ojos y antes de salir del coche le respondió.

\- A las dos.

Caminaron cogidas de la mano el pequeño tramo que las separaba hasta la entrada del restaurante, pero cuando llegaron frente a ella, Lexa se detuvo por completo con una expresión contrariada en su rostro.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Clarke preocupada.

\- Parece un sitio muy lujoso -murmuró frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

\- Mi madre es algo pretenciosa. Seguramente quiere presumir de que puede permitirse algo así -murmuró Clarke apretando la mano de Lexa.

\- Nunca he estado en un sitio así -siguió murmurando Lexa aun mirando aquella entrada preocupada- Me voy a sentir fuera de lugar.

\- Bueno, entonces ya seremos dos. Nunca me han gustado estos sitios -Clarke se colocó frente a Lexa para mirarla- Tú eres todo seriedad y educación cuando te lo propones -bromeó Clarke sonriendo ligeramente- Así que no vas a tener ningún problema y aunque lo tengas yo no me moveré de tu lado. ¿De acuerdo?

Lexa suspiró y miró a los ojos a Clarke que le transmitían una seguridad que muchas veces necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

\- Solo quiero causar una buena impresión a tu madre -confesó.

\- Eres una chica que ha salido adelante cuando tenía todo en contra. Eres la primera de tu clase a pesar de tener que trabajar muy duro para vivir. Eres generosa, luchadora y yo personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti -dijo Clarke con sinceridad haciendo que Lexa se sonrojase levemente- Si mi madre no es capaz de ver todo eso, es su problema porque se perderá de conocer a una persona maravillosa.

Lexa no pudo evitar mirarla con adoración a medida que cada palabra salía por su boca.

\- Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, ¿lo sabes? -dijo Lexa mirándola con dulzura.

\- Oh, lo sé -dijo Clarke riéndose ligeramente- Soy consciente de ello.

Lexa soltó una carcajada.

\- Me encanta lo modesta que eres -bromeó Lexa.

\- Gracias, a mí también me gusta -siguió Clarke haciendo reír aún más a la morena.

Clarke había conseguido lo que pretendía, relajar a Lexa y que dejase de preocuparse, por lo menos durante un rato.

Entraron en el restaurante y fueron llevadas a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Abby esperándolas, claramente impaciente.

\- Llegáis tarde -fue el saludo de Abby nada más que estuvieron a su altura mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- No encontrábamos sitio donde aparcar -mintió Clarke mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre sin soltar la mano de Lexa ni un instante.

Después de darle un beso a su hija, Abby miró a Lexa de arriba abajo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Veo que ya estas mejor, Lexa -murmuró.

\- Si, señora Griffin -instintivamente Lexa se enderezó aún más para dar la impresión de seguridad- Quería darle las gracias por cómo me atendió en el hospital.

\- No fue nada cariño -hizo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia- Es mi trabajo.

\- Aun así, gracias -insistió Lexa.

\- Bueno, sentémonos -indicó Abby.

Clarke soltó la mano de Lexa para quitarse la chaqueta la cual colocó con cuidado en su silla y Abby no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño al ver el atuendo de su hija.

\- Ese no parece el vestido adecuado para cenar con tu madre -murmuró Abby con desaprobación.

Clarke se miró a sí misma y luego a Lexa que la miraba de pie a su lado sin decir nada, pero frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de Abby.

\- A mí me gusta cómo me queda. ¿Tú qué opinas Lexa? -preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estas preciosa -dijo Lexa sin pensar sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

\- Lo ves mama, estoy preciosa, así que no veo porque no debería llevarlo -se traviesa sonrisa aumento al ver la desaprobación en los ojos de su madre.

\- Sentémonos -ordenó Abby negando con la cabeza intentando evitar una discusión.

En cuanto lo hicieron un camarero apareció a su lado entregándoles la carta y después de apuntar lo que deseaban beber, se retiró.

Lexa cogió la carta con curiosidad, pero su ceño se volvió a fruncir cuando empezó a leer los platos sin entender absolutamente nada.

Automáticamente Clarke colocó la mano en su muslo tranquilizándola, Lexa alzó la mirada y se encontró con que la rubia le guiñaba un ojo divertida. Con suavidad cogió la carta de Lexa y la suya misma y la colocó sobre la mesa sin ni siquiera mirarla.

\- ¿Ya sabéis que vais a comer? -indagó Abby al ver que no miraban la carta.

\- Creo que nos vamos a arriesgar y comeremos lo que nos recomiende el camarero -respondió Clarke con una dulce sonrisa.

Abby alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Unos pocos minutos después ya habían pedido y se encontraban en un silencio incomodo en el que Lexa ni siquiera sabía a donde mirar.

\- Bueno Lexa… -comenzó a decir Abby provocando que la morena la mirase con atención- tengo curiosidad por lo que opinan tus padres sobre que trabajes en un club de streaptes -soltó.

Lexa se tensó por completo apretando la mandíbula.

\- ¡Mamá! -soltó Clarke sin creerse que su madre pudiese ser tan desconsiderada.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Abby de manera inocente como si no entendiese a que venía la queja- Sus padres deben de tener una opinión al respecto, ¿no? -siguió indagando.

\- No, mis padres no tienen ninguna opinión al respecto -soltó Lexa mirándola con determinación en su rostro.

\- Lo dudo mucho… -murmuró Abby bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino- Los padres siempre tenemos alguna opinión -comentó.

\- Perdieron el derecho a tener una opinión cuando hicieron que pasara mis 6 primeros años de vida encerrada en un sótano oscuro mientras ellos bebían, se drogaban y dios sabe qué -dijo Lexa sin inmutarse, como si no le importase- Así que, dado que ahora mismo deben de estar seguramente muertos o en la cárcel, no tienen ninguna opinión sobre mi forma de ganarme la vida.

Abby la miró alzando una ceja sorprendida por la contundencia de sus palabras mientras que Clarke miraba a la morena entre sorprendida y triste por lo que tuvo que pasar.

\- Mamá, creo que eso ha estado fuera de lugar -dijo Clarke fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

\- Puede que tengas razón -comentó Abby- Con la infancia que has debido de tener es normal que acabes en un club de streaptes, supongo -murmuró.

\- Señora Griffin, trabajar en ese club es solo un medio para conseguir lo que quiero, que es terminar la carrera de derecho siendo la primera de la clase y poder trabajar en un gran bufete de abogados -dijo Lexa con firmeza.

\- He de reconocer que estoy sorprendida -reconoció Abby- Pero me parece muy noble que luches por lo que quieres. Me gusta la gente con determinación.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por los primeros platos que acaban de traer a la mesa. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero rápidamente tanto Clarke como Lexa se dieron cuenta de lo asquerosa que era esa comida, se miraron de reojo y no pudieron evitar sonreír, sabiendo que las dos pensaban exactamente igual. Evidentemente ninguna de las dos comió mucho esa noche.

La conversación se había vuelto menos tensa con el paso de la cena. Abby había dejado de atacar a Lexa en su mayoría y preguntaba cosas con verdadera curiosidad, no solo para juzgarla.

\- Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina -comentó Abby de repente- ¿Algún plan?

Lexa y Clarke se miraron, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que la navidad estaba cerca dado todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

\- Normalmente ceno con Anya y Lincoln, pero no sé qué pasará estas navidades -respondió Lexa.

\- Tenéis que venir a cenar con nosotras -dijo Abby emocionada- Clarke, Raven y yo solemos cenar juntas y dado que ha parecido ampliarse la familia, sois más que bienvenidos.

\- Ya veremos mamá -dijo Clarke sin saber muy bien si Lexa querría algo así.

\- Yo lo propongo por si acaso -dijo Abby sonriendo- Si me disculpáis, ahora regreso -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

En cuanto perdió de vista a su madre, Clarke se giró para mirar a Lexa, preocupada porque toda aquella cena hubiera sido demasiado.

\- Lo siento -dijo rápidamente.

\- No te tienes que disculpar Clarke -dijo Lexa con una suave sonrisa.

\- No debería haberte dicho eso de tus padres.

\- Es normal que quiera saber más de mí, estoy saliendo con su única hija -dijo de manera conciliadora- Eso sí, esta comida es horrible -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Clarke se rio ante ese comentario y asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que luego vamos a tener que parar a coger una pizza.

-Si por dios, me muero de hambre -dijo Lexa sobándose el estómago.

Clarke la miró con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, como evaluándola y unos segundos después volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? -siguió insistiendo Clarke.

\- Dado que estas aquí a mi lado, creo que no podría estar mejor -dijo con sinceridad.

Clarke se sonrojó y se mordió el labio levemente.

\- Quien diría que la temible Comandante es toda una aduladora -bromeó Clarke.

\- Solo lo soy contigo -reconoció Lexa sonrojándose también.

Clarke alzó una ceja, divertida y la mano que había colocado en el muslo de Lexa comenzó a subirla hasta situarla entre las piernas de la morena.

\- Clarke… -le advirtió Lexa sabiendo las intenciones de la otra.

Clarke sonrió de manera traviesa y sin quitar la mano se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste… -frotó su entrepierna haciendo que Lexa se mordiese el labio para no gemir- Quiero que me ates y me folles sin parar…

Lexa gruñó levemente y estuvo a punto de meter la mano debajo de la falda de Clarke y follarla allí mismo, pero justo en ese momento, Abby hizo su aparición de nuevo.

Clarke se separó ligeramente, pero siguió con su mano entre sus piernas, oculta bajo el mantel de la mesa, sin dejar de frotar a intervalos de tiempo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lexa? -preguntó Abby preocupada mientras se sentaba a la mesa de nuevo- Pareces acalorada.

\- Si… -Clarke en ese momento frotó un poco más fuerte- Es que hace calor aquí dentro -mintió.

Abby la miró con curiosidad, pero enseguida pasó a hablar de otras cosas.

Por suerte para Lexa, la cena no se alargó mucho más y cuando por fin se despidieron de Abby, Lexa cogió de la mano de Clarke con fuerza y tiró de ella en dirección al coche sin decir una sola palabra.

Clarke la miraba ligeramente asustada, ¿se habría pasado?

-Lexa… -susurró intentando llamar su atención.

La morena tenía una mirada de determinación, enfado y excitación que Clarke tenía que reconocer que la asustaba y la excitaba por partes iguales.

-Silencio -gruñó Lexa.

Cuando llegaron al coche de repente Clarke se vio empujada contra la puerta con el cuerpo de la otra pegado al suyo y los labios de Lexa aferrados a su cuello mientras sin miramientos metía una de sus manos bajo el vestido acariciando con fuerza sobre su ropa interior.

Clarke se aferró al cuerpo de Lexa mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo y miraba a su alrededor nerviosa porque alguien pudiera verlas, por suerte en ese momento la calle estaba completamente vacía.

\- Lexa… estamos en la calle -dijo entre gemidos cuando sintió como Lexa se separaba ligeramente para quitarle la ropa interior para después guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Y qué? -gruñó Lexa pegándose de nuevo a ella- No parecía importarte cuando tú me lo hacías en medio del restaurante con tu madre delante.

\- Yo… -comenzó a explicarse Clarke, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió los dedos de Lexa acariciando su clítoris sin miramientos.

Abrió un poco más las piernas de manera instintiva y se apoyó en los hombros de Lexa para no caerse, pero eso no parecía importar a Lexa, porque siguió dedicándose a su clítoris mientras mordía y lamia su cuello sin cesar.

\- Estas chorreando -susurró Lexa en su oído- Estas excitada porque te folle en medio de la calle donde todo el mundo pueda ver lo puta que eres, ¿verdad?

\- Dios… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Clarke cuando sintió como dos dedos se mentían en su interior y comenzaban a follarla sin miramientos- Si… si… -dijo entre gemidos.

Lexa estrelló sus labios contra los de Clarke besando y mordiéndolos mientras la follaba con fuerza. Por suerte para Clarke, su orgasmo la golpeó antes de lo imprevisto y sin previo aviso comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Lexa y ahogando un gran gemido entre sus labios.

Cuando por fin se relajó, Lexa sacó los dedos de su interior y ante el estupor de la otra, los metió en su boca lamiéndolos con un suave gemido escapando de sus labios.

\- Deliciosa… -murmuró Lexa.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia seguía en el rostro de la morena mientras Clarke por fin conseguía recuperarse.

\- Vamos a por esa pizza -dijo Lexa como si nada, como si no acabase de follarla en medio de la calle, contra la puerta de su coche y en plena noche.

\- ¿Me devuelves la ropa interior? -dijo Clarke en un susurro.

\- No -fue la respuesta de la morena- Vamos a ir a por la pizza, comerla allí y tu estarás todo el rato sin ropa interior -Lexa se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Eso te pasa por ser una niña mala… -y mientras lo decía le apretó el culo con fuerza haciendo gemir a Clarke de nuevo.

Clarke se sonrojó solo de imaginarse con ese vestido y sin ropa interior, al mínimo viento o que se inclinase ligeramente, todo quedaría al descubierto prácticamente, pero no solo se sonrojó, sino que también se excitó, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Lexa sin decir nada cogió las llaves del coche dispuesta a conducir. Clarke simplemente obedeció sentándose en el asiento del copiloto mientras intentaba bajar todo lo posible el vestido, pero fue inútil cuando después de arrancar, Lexa había llevado su mano al interior de sus muslos, acariciando de nuevo su clítoris.

Dios, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	24. Capítulo 24: Cuidarte

**_Capítulo 24: Cuidarte_**

\- Lexa, ya valió -dijo Clarke intentando imponerse a la otra con las manos en las caderas y mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

\- Clarke, en serio, no tengo tiempo -murmuró Lexa ignorándola mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el ordenador frente a ella.

Clarke suspiró con exasperación.

Lexa llevaba días enteros metida en la habitación estudiando y poniéndose al día con todo el trabajo que se le había acumulado después del accidente. No salía apenas de allí, no comía y prácticamente con la única persona que tenía contacto era con Clarke que seguía insistiendo en que todo aquello no era sano para ella. De hecho, estaba empezando a sospechar que Lexa tenía una bacinilla escondida en algún lugar de la habitación porque no era normal que fuese tan poco al baño.

La rubia le había pedido ayuda a Anya, después de todo, la conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo y sabría lidiar con aquello, pero la respuesta de Anya fue contundente.

\- Ahora es tu problema -le espetó- Y si pretendes que te escuche cuando está así, tienes uno muy grande.

Clarke estaba frustrada. No soportaba ver a Lexa horas y horas sin moverse, sus músculos ya debían de estar atrofiados y agarrotados y eso sin contar las pocas horas de sueño y la falta de comida.

No pensaba consentir que siguiera así, había tomado una decisión e iba a cumplirla, costase lo que costase.

\- ¿Tienes guardado todo el trabajo? -espetó de repente Clarke, haciendo que Lexa se girase por primera vez a mirarla, confundida.

\- Si… -dijo Lexa lentamente frunciendo el ceño.

\- Asegúrate -le ordenó Clarke con autoridad.

Lexa siguió mirándola de manera desconfiada pero después se aseguró de que todo estaba guardado.

\- Clarke… -le advirtió.

Pero Clarke no la escuchó, en vez de eso cogió con rapidez el portátil de Lexa, lo desenchufó, lo cerró y salió de la habitación con él. Por suerte para ella Lexa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, saltó de la silla del escritorio como una fiera, persiguiendo a la rubia.

\- ¡Clarke! -le gritó molesta- ¡Dame eso ahora mismo! -exigió.

Clarke la ignoró y caminó con rapidez hacía el estudio, colocó el portátil dentro y dándole el tiempo suficiente para salir y cerrar la puerta con llave antes de que Lexa la alcanzara.

Lexa la miró con una mezcla de shock por lo que acababa de hacer la otra y una ira que comenzaba a subir por la boca del estómago hasta su garganta.

\- ¡Tengo que terminar eso! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? -dijo molesta.

Clarke se colocó frente a ella mirándola con determinación.

\- Lo entiendo todo perfectamente, pero necesitas relajarte y comer. Eso va a estar ahí cuando regreses -dijo con firmeza, pero calmada.

\- ¡No, no lo entiendes! Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo atrasado y estudiar. Necesito sacar la mejor nota. No todos tenemos una madre que nos puede solucionar la vida -espetó sin pensar.

Pero cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca y vio la expresión de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Clarke, se congeló por completo.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellas mientras que Clarke contenía unas pocas lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Clarke… -susurró Lexa con dolor en su voz- Lo siento mucho, no pretendía…

Clarke levantó la mano haciéndola callar y después de sacudir la cabeza, recuperó la compostura y volvió a mostrar su determinación anterior.

\- Voy a ignorar eso porque sé lo tensa que estás -murmuró- Pero ahora mismo vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás volver a estudiar, ¿entendido?

\- Si… -susurró Lexa aun con la expresión de arrepentimiento y dolor en su rostro.

\- Ahora me toca a mí cuidarte -murmuró Clarke cogiendo la mano de Lexa con suavidad y tirando de ella en dirección a la cocina.

\- Llevas cuidándome meses, parezco una invalida o una niña pequeña -refunfuñó Lexa- Soy yo la que quiero cuidarte a ti.

Clarke se detuvo de repente girándose hasta quedarse frente a ella mientras la miraba a los ojos con profundidad. Llevó una de sus manos a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad haciendo que Lexa se relajase automáticamente ante esa caricia.

\- Tú me cuidas cada día -susurró Clarke- Cada día que me haces sonreír, que te preocupas por si voy bien abrigada o no, que me llevas el desayuno a la cama cuando no me apetece levantarme o incluso cuando colocas tu mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras caminamos como si me protegieras del mundo.

Clarke se acercó aún más, besándola con lentitud, solo rozando sus labios contra los de la otra, saboreándola e intentando transmitirle cada uno de sus pensamientos

\- Ahora que tú lo necesitas, déjame a mi cuidarte -murmuró contra sus labios Clarke.

\- No me gusta sentirme débil y parece que últimamente no me siento de otra manera -confesó Lexa apoyando su frente contra la de la otra.

Clarke cogió el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos e hizo que la mirase a los ojos, que se perdiese en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos.

\- Necesitar a alguien, no es ser débil. Que alguien se preocupe por ti, no es ser débil. Que alguien cuide de ti, no es ser débil. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, cuidarse, protegerse y preocuparse por la otra persona.

\- Nunca se me ha dado bien esa parte de las relaciones -confesó Lexa con tristeza en su mirada.

\- Tienes suerte entonces de que yo sea una cabezota que no acepta un no por respuesta -dijo Clarke sonriendo con suavidad.

\- Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, por todo -Lexa la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo volviendo a besarla.

Clarke gimió contra sus labios rodeando el cuello de Lexa con sus brazos y deleitándose con cada una de las caricias que le daba la otra, pero cuando notó que las manos de Lexa comenzaban a derivar a su trasero queriendo intensificar el beso, se separó lentamente de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Quieta fiera -bromeó Clarke haciendo que Lexa se quejase levemente- Primero a comer.

Volvió a coger la mano de Lexa y tiró de ella para llegar por fin a la cocina, hizo que se sentase a la mesa mientras ella le servía la comida.

En cuanto vio que Clarke se había molestado en prepararle uno de sus platos favoritos, pechuga de pollo rebozada y patatas, el estómago de Lexa comenzó a gruñir llamando su atención. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una comida decente, tenía que reconocerlo y que Clarke se hubiese molestado de aquella manera para que comiese hacia que su pecho se llenase de un calor y un sentimiento difícil de describir.

\- ¿Tú no comes? -preguntó Lexa confundida después de que Clarke le sirviese la comida, pero ella no cogiese un plato.

\- Yo ya comí antes -le informó- Ahora tu come con tranquilidad que yo voy a prepararte un baño caliente para que te relajes.

\- Clarke… No es necesario… -comenzó a decir Lexa, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Clarke.

\- Quiero hacerlo -le aseguró.

Lexa suspiró dándose por vencida intentado disuadir a Clarke, momento que aprovechó la otra para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Come -le ordenó riéndose ligeramente.

Lexa hizo un mohín, pero obedeció mientras que Clarke se dirigió al baño a preparar el agua.

La morena comenzó a comer en silencio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento, pero es que la universidad la tenía tan absorbida que ni siquiera era consciente del paso del tiempo a su alrededor, lo único que importaba era el siguiente trabajo o el siguiente temario que estudiar.

Suspiró y después comió otro trozo del pollo.

No podía permitirse el lujo de que su nota se viese afectada por lo que había ocurrido con el profesor Pike. Había tenido suerte de que la universidad hubiera sido tan permisiva con su ausencia y que se molestaran en informarle lo que daban en cada clase y los trabajos que necesitaba hacer, aunque Lexa estaba segura de que era más debido a que no querían dar una mala imagen porque después de todo, el profesor era responsabilidad de ellos, a que en realidad se preocupasen por su bienestar.

Estaba en su tercer año y este era el momento decisivo de su carrera como estudiante. Si terminaba el doctorado en derecho con la mejor nota, no tendría ningún problema para entrar en el bufete de abogados que desease, a pesar de seguir estudiando la maestría para especializarse así podría entrar en aquel mundo con fuerza.

Todo estaba en su mano para conseguirlo, solo esperaba no estropearlo todo al final.

Cuando terminó de comer recogió todo y caminó lentamente hacia el baño donde ya escuchaba el agua correr y a Clarke tarareando una canción al azar.

Solo ese hecho tan simple, ya hizo que sonriese. Esa comodidad que sentían la una con la otra era algo que la había sorprendido tremendamente, sobretodo dados los fuertes caracteres de las dos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era de tenerla en su vida.

En cuanto entró en el baño vio como el vapor ya se hacía notar y la bañera ya estaba totalmente llena con una capa de espuma en su superficie que hizo que Lexa mirase con dulzura a Clarke. Sabía perfectamente que le encantaban los baños de espuma y que fuera tan atenta con ella con esos pequeños detalles solo conseguían que se enamorase cada día más de aquella pequeña y torpe mujer.

Clarke se giró en cuanto sintió su presencia, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo comiste todo? -indagó Clarke.

\- Estaba buenísimo, muchas gracias -respondió Lexa después de asentir.

\- Me alegro -la sonrisa de Clarke se iluminó ante aquellas palabras- Ahora toca el baño.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa cogiendo con suavidad el dobladillo de su camiseta levantándola ligeramente para quitársela.

\- Me sé desvestir, Clarke -dijo Lexa con una sonrisa divertida, pero aun así levantó los brazos para que se la quitara.

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta desvestirte -respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Lexa se rio ligeramente dejándose hacer.

Clarke no tardó mucho en desvestir a la otra, no pudiendo evitar recorrer cada pulgada de su cuerpo con su mirada mientras se mordía el labio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la morena, que en seguida se pegó a ella besándola.

\- Tienes demasiada ropa… -susurró Lexa contra sus labios mientras sus manos vagaban debajo de la camiseta de la otra.

\- Esto se trata de ti, no de mi -dijo Clarke separándose ligeramente mientras se reía.

\- Entonces yo quiero que te bañes conmigo -sentenció Lexa.

Clarke miró la bañera y luego a Lexa de nuevo asintiendo suavemente. La morena sonrió y se volvió a acercar a Clarke, besándola mientras la desvestía lentamente.

No tardaron en estar las dos completamente desnudas mientras seguían besándose lentamente, solo recorriendo sus bocas, roces de pasión y cariño por igual, de sentirse y saborearse, de explorarse y conocerse.

Después de unos minutos solo de besos y de recorrer sus cuerpos con suavidad con sus manos, Clarke se separó haciéndose un moño sobre la cabeza y entró la primera en la bañera, sentándose y apoyándose en ella mientras abría las piernas para que Lexa se acomodase entre ellas.

Lexa levantó una ceja divertida pero no dijo nada, solo hizo lo que la otra esperaba, sentarse entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Clarke y soltando un pequeño gemido de placer. No de placer sexual, sino un placer completo de relajación, comodidad y excitación por sentir los pechos de la otra clavados en su espalda.

Se relajó por completo disfrutando de la sensación y cerrando los ojos mientras Clarke la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola más contra ella.

Se quedaron así un momento, solo disfrutando del calor del agua y de sus cuerpos rodeándolas.

Después de ese momento Lexa sintió como Clarke se movía ligeramente y después sintió como una esponja comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo enjabonándola.

Abrió los ojos viendo como la mano de Clarke con la esponja se centraba en sus pechos, pasando entre ellos para después bajar por su vientre lentamente y la morena no pudo evitar imaginarse que esa mano llegaba hasta su entrepierna centrándose exclusivamente allí. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, porque Clarke siguió con su limpieza con una dulzura y delicadeza que solo hacía que Lexa se relajase aún más.

Cuando Clarke creyó que la había limpiado por completo hizo que Lexa se incorporase levemente y comenzó a lavarle el pelo, dándole suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo haciéndola gemir y sintiendo como toda la tensión que tenía su cuerpo hacía un momento, se iba por completo.

Después de lavarle el pelo por completo y aclarárselo, Clarke se centró en los hombros de Lexa, masajeándolos con suavidad intentando eliminar la tensión muscular que tenía acumulada en aquella zona.

Lexa gimió cuando Clarke tocó un punto particularmente difícil en su espalda al que la rubia dedicó su atención hasta que sintió como el musculo se relajaba por completo.

Se quedaron allí durante un tiempo, Clarke dedicada a su masaje y Lexa con los ojos cerrados dejándose hacer y sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más relajado hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse y decidieron salir.

Clarke fue la primera, colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para luego centrarse de nuevo en Lexa. Cogió otra toalla colocándola sobre los hombros de Lexa y después una más pequeña con la que se dispuso a secar su pelo con suavidad.

Lexa se dejó hacer sabiendo que era inútil quejarse y cuando notó como su pelo ya estaba lo suficiente seco, vio como Clarke secaba cada pulgada de su piel con la toalla que había colocado sobre sus hombros.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha arrastró a Lexa hasta la cama, haciendo que se tumbase sobre ella. Lexa la miró confundida, aun totalmente desnuda en aquella cama hasta que vio como Clarke, lentamente, retiraba la toalla mostrando su cuerpo desnudo. Tragó saliva poniéndose ligeramente nerviosa a la vez que excitada al observar aquel cuerpo que la volvía loca.

Clarke la miró aun a los pies de la cama y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando empezó a arrastrarse por la cama hasta colocarse entre las piernas de Lexa.

Lexa se mordió el labio y abrió más las piernas, mojándose al instante ante aquella imagen.

Clarke acarició los muslos de la otra con delicadeza, apenas rozando sus dedos por aquella piel maravillosa sin dejar ni un momento de mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar que te cuide, Comandante? -dijo Clarke con voz ronca haciendo que Lexa sintiese su aliento contra su intimidad.

Lexa se quejó suavemente y alzó la cadera incitándola a que continuase, pero Clarke no continuó, solo siguió acariciando sus muslos, esta vez centrándose en el interior, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

\- Si… -dijo en un susurro Lexa con la boca seca de la expectación.

Clarke sonrió aún más pasando con la punta de su lengua por los labios de la otra muy lentamente.

\- Si ¿qué? -dijo de manera traviesa.

Lexa siempre solía ser la que dominaba la situación respecto al sexo, pero en ese momento de relajación, después de todo lo que había hecho Clarke por ella ese día, solo podía rendirse ante aquella mujer y que hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

\- Por favor… -dijo en apenas un susurro, pero suficiente para que Clarke lo escuchase.

La rubia no se hizo de rogar mucho más y sin miramientos comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Lexa, centrándose en él hasta que sintió como la otra se retorcía de placer.

Lexa en cuanto sintió esa lengua contra su piel, su espalda se arqueó e instintivamente llevó las manos hacia la cabeza de Clarke, incitándola a que continuase.

Clarke chupó, lamió y mordisqueó aquella protuberancia que hacía ver las estrellas a la otra, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente y lentamente movió una de sus manos hasta la entrada acariciándola levemente y provocando que la cadera de Lexa se alzase automáticamente.

\- Clarke… -gimió Lexa a modo de súplica.

La rubia no dudó en meter dos dedos en su interior comenzando a bombear mientras seguía deleitándose con su clítoris y ese fue el detonante que faltaba para que poco tiempo después Lexa se aferrase al pelo de Clarke mientras arqueaba la espalda y se corriese con un gran gemido.

Lexa se dejó caer en la cama con la respiración agitada mientras que Clarke se dedicó a lamer lánguidamente su intimidad hasta que la morena tiró de ella para que se colocase a su altura.

Clarke obedeció, subiendo por su cuerpo aprovechando para tirar una manta sobre ellas y enseguida los labios de Lexa se pegaron a los suyos, besándola con dulzura y agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Lexa sentía su cuerpo totalmente relajado y no podía evitar que sus ojos se fuesen cerrando poco a poco y el sueño comenzase a llegar a ella de golpe.

Clarke sonrió dulcemente contra sus labios y dándole un último beso, le susurró al oído antes de que cayese totalmente dormida.

\- Duerme cariño, lo necesitas. Aquí estaré cuando te despiertes.

Y así se durmió Lexa, relajándose completamente por fin después de tanto estrés, en los brazos de la mujer de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	25. Capítulo 25: Navidad

**_Capítulo 25: Navidad_**

Lexa se pasó las manos por el pelo de nuevo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a mentir. Esa iba a ser la primera navidad en familia, la primera navidad real que nunca había vivido. Si bien era cierto que había pasado siempre la navidad con Anya, Costia y Lincoln, ellos nunca habían hecho todo lo que se supone que se tenía que hacer en una fecha como aquella. Simplemente se reunían, se divertían y al final de la noche se intercambiaban pequeños detalles como muestra de lo importantes que eran para cada uno.

Aquello era totalmente diferente. Habían decidido celebrar la cena en casa de Clarke, sintiéndose más cómoda en un lugar conocido que en el restaurante que habría elegido la Sra. Griffin y a pesar de ser solo ellas cinco, la presencia de la madre de Clarke seguía poniéndola nerviosa.

Sabía que a pesar de todo sería la noche perfecta, no solo iba a pasarla con su mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana, que estaba totalmente feliz con su relación con Raven, sino que la pasaría con Clarke, que su simple presencia hacía cualquier acto insignificante fuese especial.

Echaría de menos a Lincoln, pero había sido invitado a pasar la navidad con la familia de Octavia y no podía rechazar esa invitación, aunque por lo menos pasarían la Nochevieja juntos. Ya habían organizado una fiesta con todos los amigos para celebrar el final del año actual y la entrada del próximo año. Un año en el que su vida había dado un giro de 180º, un año que iba a ser simplemente centrarse en su trabajo y en sus estudios y al final había derivado en conocer a la mujer más maravillosa que podría imaginar y no solo eso, sino que además tenían una relación y vivían juntas. Parecía la vida perfecta que nunca se había imaginado vivir, algo que creía no merecer y algo que no se esperaba nunca disfrutar. Pero ahí estaba, materializándose frente a ella dándose cuenta que era lo que siempre había querido, nada más que aquello.

De repente sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y unos labios que se posaban en su nuca con dulzura y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciese en su rostro de manera automática.

\- ¿Nerviosa? -murmuró Clarke en su oído mirándola a través del espejo.

\- Un poco -confesó Lexa mientras se giraba para mirar a la otra directamente a los ojos.

Clarke sonrió con dulzura sin soltarla y cuando Lexa se había girado por completo no dudó en besarla con suavidad.

\- Será una cena tranquila, te lo prometo -dijo Clarke separándose levemente para mirarla de nuevo- La prueba de fuego ya la pasaste el otro día con mi madre -se rio ligeramente.

\- Nunca he tenido una navidad de verdad -murmuró Lexa avergonzada.

\- Lo sé -dijo Clarke apretando su cintura levemente y se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar- Te hubieran encantado las navidades con mi padre… -dijo en apenas un susurro sintiendo como la emoción comenzaba a llenar su pecho al recordarlo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -indagó Lexa con cuidado.

\- Era muy divertido -comenzó a contar Clarke- Teníamos esta extraña tradición en la que la noche de navidad cenábamos tortitas con trocitos de chocolate y a la mañana siguiente siempre venía a mi habitación al alba para despertarme emocionado por los regalos, como si fuera un niño igual que yo. Se sentaba durante horas mientras jugábamos con lo que me hubiese traído Papa Noel.

\- Me hubiese encantado conocerlo -dijo Lexa sin dudarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- Suena como un gran hombre.

\- Lo era… -susurró Clarke mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lexa automáticamente la arropó entre sus brazos dejando que llorase contra su pecho hasta que se desahogase. Cuando los sollozos parecieron disminuir y se separó para mirarla, Lexa aprovechó ese momento para limpiarle con el pulgar las lágrimas que aun invadían sus mejillas mientras la miraba a los ojos intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Lo siento -murmuró la rubia ligeramente avergonzada por haberse puesto así.

\- No tienes que disculparte. Es normal que lo eches de menos -le dijo de manera tranquilizadora.

\- Es que todo es tan diferente sin él -soltó un gran suspiro- Mi madre y yo no somos capaces de estar juntas en casa porque todo nos recuerda a él, por eso siempre quedamos en algún restaurante. Con él podía hablar de todo y sabía que no me iba a juzgar, solo me escucharía y me apoyaría. Siempre lo hacía -se volvió a abrazar a Lexa apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la otra.

\- Entonces ya sé a quién saliste -dijo en tono de broma Lexa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

\- Me gustaría pensar que si… -susurró Clarke- Que me parezco a él.

\- No puedo opinar sobre eso, no lo conocía -reconoció Lexa- Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que eres una persona maravillosa, atenta, amable, cariñosa… -se quedó callada un segundo antes de continuar- Tú nunca me juzgaste y eso fue muy importante para mí, lo más importante de hecho -confesó.

Clarke alzó la cabeza y sin decir nada besó a Lexa deleitándose con esos labios que la volvían loca al igual que la dueña de los mismos. Movió los labios contra los de la otra lentamente, atreviéndose a rozar con su lengua sus labios y sintiendo como Lexa avanzaba un poco más haciendo que sus lenguas se rozasen en un baile sensual.

Después de unos segundos se separaron con la respiración ligeramente agitada y una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Gracias -susurró Clarke.

\- Gracias a ti -respondió simplemente Lexa.

La sonrisa de Clarke se amplió y se separó de ella completamente, dejando a la morena ya echando de menos ese calor que era el cuerpo de la otra, contra el de ella.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti -dijo Clarke caminando hacia la habitación.

Lexa alzó una ceja sorprendida y la siguió.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó Lexa.

\- Si, es uno de tus regalos de navidad -abrió su armario y se puso a hurgar en el fondo del mismo- Es un poco… intimo, así que decidí dártelo en privado -sacó una caja del armario y se la tendió a Lexa con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Lexa cogió aquel paquete mirándolo aun confundida y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Clarke.

\- ¿Tengo que tener miedo? -murmuró.

\- No -dijo Clarke riéndose- Eso creo al menos.

Lexa la miró aun con la ceja levantada, no muy convencida pero aun así abrió el paquete lentamente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, una traviesa sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? -preguntó divertida.

\- Si crees que es una bala vibradora con control remoto entonces sí, es lo que crees -respondió Clarke riéndose ligeramente.

Lexa gruñó y de improvisto pegó a Clarke contra el armario, besándola con pasión sin poder contenerse. Clarke gimió contra sus labios, sorprendida, pero enseguida se dejó llevar correspondiendo de la misma manera.

Lexa dejó sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos antes de susurrar en su oído.

\- Póntelo -dijo con voz autoritaria.

Clarke ya sentía como sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó con la respiración agitada.

\- Quiero que te lo pongas para esta noche -dijo con un gruñido mordiendo su cuello un poco más fuerte.

Clarke gimió con fuerza sintiendo como se comenzaba a mojar solo con esa simple orden y el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo en su cuello.

\- Pero… -comenzó a protestar, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Lexa.

\- No rechistes -gruñó- Esto es lo que querías, que te tuviese toda la noche delante de todo el mundo. con esto dentro de ti manejando la vibración a mi antojo sin dejar que te corras. Si no lo quisieras, no me lo hubieras dado antes de la cena, ¿no, puta? -le dijo con voz ronca en su oído para después mordisquear su oreja.

\- Dios… -gimió Clarke- Si, mi Comandante.

Lexa siguió mordisqueando su cuello y lamiéndoselo mientras la mano que no sujetaba la caja se deslizó debajo del vestido que se había puesto Clarke para la cena y desviando un poco su ropa interior, pasó los dedos por su intimidad notando su humedad.

\- Tal como me gusta -gruñó Lexa- Totalmente mojada para mi…

Acarició su clítoris suavemente haciendo gemir aún más a Clarke a la vez que se retorcía de placer.

Clarke quería que la follara allí mismo, no estaba segura de poder aguantar toda la noche con aquella estimulación en su interior sin correrse y poder hacerlo antes de ponérselo ayudaría tremendamente con ello.

Pero su suerte no estaba en ese momento por la labor, porque justo en ese momento, con los dedos de Lexa deleitándose con su clítoris, el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió.

Lexa se separó con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro y le entregó la caja.

\- Póntelo -volvió a ordenar y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

Clarke se quedó apoyada contra el armario aun con las piernas temblando y después de un largo suspiro se dijo a si misma:

\- Me va a matar un día de estos esta mujer -murmuró para después obedecer lo que le había dicho Lexa.

Lexa caminó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella noche iba ser más interesante de lo que pensaba en un principio. Le encantaba que cualquier momento con Clarke se volviese especial en un segundo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la señora Griffin que la miraba con expresión neutra. No sabía que esperar de aquella mujer, parecía encantadora pero después soltaba pequeñas puyas que podían destrozar a cualquiera mientras ella fingía que no pasaba nada. Ese tipo de comportamiento prepotente no le gustaba en absoluto y aunque esperaba que con el paso del tiempo eso cambiase, tampoco es que tuviese muchas esperanzas dado como seguía tratando a Clarke a pesar de todo.

\- Ayúdame con esto cariño -fue lo que dijo la madre de Clarke a modo de saludo mientras señalaba el montón de paquetes detrás de ella.

\- Por supuesto Sra. Griffin -dijo Lexa de manera obediente cogiendo los paquetes y comenzando a meterlos en el interior mientras que Abby se internaba en el apartamento sin esperar invitación.

Abby caminó alrededor del salón observando la decoración navideña, el árbol con los regalos ya debajo y la mesa puesta para la cena. Pasó un dedo por uno de los muebles como evaluando su limpieza y después de una pequeña mueca se limpió la mano. Todo esto mientras Lexa cargaba con los paquetes mientras la miraba esperando alguna indicación sobre como colocarlos.

\- ¿Dónde quiere que los ponga? -preguntó después de unos minutos sin que aquella mujer le prestase atención.

\- Colócalos bajo el árbol cariño -dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Lexa obedeció y justo en ese momento apareció Clarke ya totalmente preparada. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegro que hayas venido, mamá -le dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo también cariño -respondió Abby- Aunque no entiendo porque tenemos que cenar aquí. Había elegido un magnifico restaurante en el que nos tratarían como reinas.

\- Hemos decidido entre todas que este año preferíamos algo más hogareño -le respondió sin perder la sonrisa- Lexa se ha pasado todo el día cocinando para la cena -comentó mirando de reojo a la morena que se removía inquieta al lado del árbol sin saber que hacer a continuación.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó Abby impresionada.

\- No es nada Sra. Griffin, me gusta cocinar -dijo Lexa sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Entonces veremos que tal cocinas -dijo Abby alzando una ceja levemente.

Lexa tragó saliva. Aquello iba a ser otro de sus exámenes, estaba segura. La noche de la cena con Abby y Clarke la había evaluado respecto a su personalidad, ahora les tocaba a sus dotes culinarias. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que se iba a pasar toda su vida siendo evaluada por aquella mujer y los pelos se le ponían de punta solo de imaginarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Clarke, poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de la otra.

\- Espero que le guste -dijo Lexa con sinceridad.

Abby la miró detenidamente durante un momento y después desvió la mirada buscando a su alrededor.

\- Me vendría bien una copa de vino -murmuró.

\- Por supuesto mamá -dijo Clarke rápidamente- Ahora mismo te sirvo la copa, Raven y Anya no tardaran en llegar.

\- ¿Dónde están? -preguntó con interés Abby.

\- Anya tenía que trabajar y Raven ha ido a buscarla -respondió Lexa mientras Clarke se perdía en la cocina para buscar el vino.

\- ¿Trabaja en navidad? -dijo Abby confundida.

\- Bueno… -Lexa se removió inquieta- En el club hoy hay mucha gente y Anya se ofreció a trabajar esta tarde.

Abby frunció los labios a modo de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Segundos después Clarke apareció a su lado de nuevo, tendiéndole la copa de vino a Abby, que en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, bebió un sorbo.

\- Vamos a ir colocando las cosas -le informó Clarke a su madre- Siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Es mi casa -refutó Abby automáticamente.

Clarke giró los ojos, pero no respondió, en cambio cogió la mano de Lexa tirando de ella en dirección a la cocina.

\- Cada vez que tu madre me mira parece que me odia -dijo Lexa en cuanto entraron en la cocina y no podían ser escuchadas.

\- Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento cada vez que me mira -bromeó Clarke.

Lexa la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la besó con suavidad.

\- ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené? -dijo con voz ronca mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Sí, mi Comandante -respondió Clarke con una traviesa sonrisa entregándole el mando del juguete.

\- Perfecto… -susurró Lexa.

La morena miró el mano y tocó el botón que ponía en marcha la vibración. Justo en ese momento Clarke gimió suavemente mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

\- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Lexa divertida.

\- Es… -Clarke intentaba concentrarse mientras sentía como aquella bala estimulaba sus paredes con la vibración- Placentero.

Lexa gruñó volviendo a besarla mientras subía poco a poco la vibración.

Clarke correspondió al beso, pero llegado un momento la vibración era tan fuerte que ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, solo tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios y los ojos se le entrecerraban de placer.

En ese momento Lexa, que la estaba mirando con interés, bajó de nuevo la vibración al nivel mínimo provocando que Clarke suspirase levemente y recuperase el control de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que me voy a divertir mucho con este juguete -comentó Lexa aun con la traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No seas malvada -le recriminó Clarke.

\- Te encanta que lo sea… -se acercó y lamió los labios de Clarke sin llegar a besarla a la vez que subía de nuevo la vibración.

Clarke se estremeció y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

\- Lexa… -dijo con un pequeño gemido.

La morena simplemente volvió a bajarlo al mínimo.

Escucharon de repente la puerta del apartamento abrirse con la llegada de Anya y Raven dándose cuenta que el momento de jugar había acabado, o por lo menos de esa manera, porque Lexa pensaba jugar durante toda la noche.

Antes de coger la comida para ponerla en la mesa, le susurró a Clarke al oído:

\- Recuerda, prohibido correrte.

Clarke se quejó con fuerza sintiendo como su ropa interior ya estaba empapada, pero aun así asintió de manera obediente.

\- Así me gusta -murmuró Lexa para después darle un pequeño azote que la hizo saltar, antes de regresar al salón.

Fue una cena tensa y divertida a partes iguales. La parte tensa provenía principalmente de Abby, mientras que la divertida, evidentemente, procedía de las reacciones de Clarke ante los juegos de Lexa.

Se había pasado la noche alternando diferentes velocidades. En el momento menos oportuno, generalmente cuando Clarke hablaba con su madre, Lexa tomaba la decisión de subir poco a poco la velocidad hasta que Clarke comenzaba a trabarse con las palabras dificultándole hablar, mientras se aferraba al mantel de la mesa y el sudor recorría su frente. Pero justo cuando parecía que la rubia no podía más e iba a correrse allí mismo, Lexa bajaba de nuevo la velocidad, dejándola en una graduación aceptable, pero no por mucho tiempo.

El muslo de Clarke comenzaba a sentirse húmedo por la excitación, incluso el asiento se estaba humedeciendo ya que su ropa interior ya había quedado completamente empapada y no podía retener ningún liquido más.

Clarke estaba desesperada, ya no era el hecho de hacer eso frente a la gente que la excitaba tremendamente, sino que aquella estimulación la estaba volviendo loca. Había estado a punto de correrse en innumerables ocasiones ya y comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo bañado en sudor no podía soportarlo mucho más.

\- Clarke, ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Abby preocupada casi al final de la cena al ver como su hija estaba totalmente roja y bañada en sudor.

\- Si -dijo Clarke rápidamente sintiendo como la vibración aumentaba ligeramente- Creo que el vino comienza a afectarme -mintió, aunque al parecer su madre no se dio cuenta porque enseguida regresó a la conversación que mantenía con Raven.

La vibración se mantuvo en un nivel alto sin reducirse y Clarke llevó su mano al muslo de Lexa, apretándolo con fuerza y mirándola de manera suplicante. Lexa alzó una ceja divertida sin reducir la velocidad, retándola.

\- Por favor… -dijo Clarke en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Lexa.

Lexa negó con la cabeza bajando un poco la velocidad, negándole de esa manera el orgasmo, otra vez.

Poco después de aquello, sin que nadie lo esperase, el timbre de la casa sonó con fuerza y todo el mundo se quedó callado, mirándose confundido.

\- ¿Esperáis a alguien? -preguntó Abby rompiendo el silencio.

\- No -dijo Raven confundida.

\- Clarke, ve a ver quién es -dijo de repente Lexa como si nada.

Todas la miraron confundidas mientras que Clarke la miró con pánico. No estaba segura de que en esos momentos sus piernas aguantasen su peso, pero la expresión de Lexa no dejaba lugar a dudas, quería que se levantase, quería verla caminar en ese estado de excitación y sabía que no tenía opciones para negarse.

Sin decir nada se levantó lentamente y caminó, como pudo, hasta la puerta mientras sentía como la humedad se deslizaba por su muslo hasta llegar a sus zapatos y esperaba que nadie más se diese cuenta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una señora de unos 50 años que la miraba de manera tímida.

\- ¿Desea algo? -consiguió formular Clarke, confundida.

\- Quería saber… -comenzó a balbucear la mujer mientras se frotaba las manos claramente nerviosa- ¿Vive aquí Lexa Woods?

Clarke frunció el ceño evaluándola.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta? -indagó desconfiada.

Antes de que la señora pudiese responder, Clarke sintió una mano en su cintura y la presencia de Lexa a su lado.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Lexa mirando aquella mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Soy la madre de Lexa, ¿vive aquí? -dijo por fin la mujer.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	26. Capítulo 26: ¿Qué quiere?

**_Capítulo 26: ¿Qué quiere?_**

El silencio que se produjo en aquella casa después de esa simple frase fue inaudito. Ni siquiera el vuelo de una mosca se atrevía a interrumpir aquel incomodo momento.

Lexa recibió aquello como una bofetada, como el mayor dolor que había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, justo el tiempo que hacía que no veía a aquella mujer frente a ella. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, todavía en shock, a la vez que Clarke, de manera protectora se colocaba entre ella y aquella mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Me he confundido de sitio? -preguntó lentamente la mujer, aún más nerviosa que antes.

\- ¿Lexa? -dijo de repente Anya acercándose a la puerta y mirando la situación confundida- ¿Todo bien?

La expresión de la señora cambió completamente, en un momento estaba nerviosa y dudosa y de repente su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

La mirada de pánico que invadió a Lexa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Anya acababa de revelar quién era ella, era absolutamente devastadora. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y cada vez tenía más problemas para respirar sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho. El ataque de pánico estaba regresando de nuevo y esta vez parecía aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Clarke miró alternativamente entre la señora, Anya y Lexa sin saber qué hacer, pero esa duda no duró mucho. Enseguida cogió a Lexa suavemente del brazo y tiró de ella en dirección a Anya para pusiera un poco de distancia con la situación.

\- Llévala a la habitación -ordenó Clarke.

Anya aún seguía confundida, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Lexa, no dudó en obedecer, guiando a la morena, con suavidad al interior de la vivienda dejando a Clarke y la señora solas en la puerta. En ese momento Clarke se giró, enfrentándose a aquella mujer que seguía mirando el punto donde había desaparecido Lexa.

\- Escúcheme bien -dijo Clarke con firmeza- No tengo ni idea de lo que hace aquí, lo que quiere o lo que pretende, pero lo que si tengo claro es que no voy a permitir que le haga más daño del que ya le ha hecho a Lexa -espetó.

\- Yo… -comenzó a decir la señora, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Clarke.

\- Me da exactamente igual lo que tenga que decir. Lexa ya ha sufrido bastante a lo largo de su vida y en parte es debido a usted, así que le sugiero que la deje en paz o vamos a tener un serio problema usted y yo.

La señora la miró con expresión abatida y después de un largo suspiro, asintió.

\- Entiendo su postura -murmuró la señora- Y no quiero hacerle ningún daño a Lexa, se lo aseguro, pero lo entiendo -suspiró de nuevo y después rebuscó en su bolso sacando una tarjeta de su interior- Me gustaría poder hablar con ella en algún momento -le tendió la tarjeta a Clarke- ¿Podría dársela por si quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, por favor?

Clarke cogió la tarjeta lentamente. Si fuese por ella le cerraría la puerta en las narices a aquella señora, pero sabía que no era quien tenía que tomar esa decisión, eso le correspondía a Lexa y era ella la que tenía que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

\- Ahora váyase de aquí antes de que llame a la policía -gruñó Clarke.

La señora asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en el último instante se giró para dirigirse a la rubia de nuevo.

\- Dígale a Lexa que lo siento, por todo -susurró derrotada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de aquello, se fue por fin, dejando a Clarke en la puerta sin saber que hacer a continuación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y después de un momento de vacilación, se dirigió con rapidez hacia su habitación.

Cuando entró en ella se encontró a su madre midiéndole la tensión a Lexa, ya calmada y sentada en la cama, mientras que Anya y Raven las miraban con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

Se arrodilló frente a Lexa buscando su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver la inmensa tristeza reflejada en aquellos verdes ojos, su corazón se rompió junto con el de Lexa, en ese mismo instante.

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo preocupada mientras ponía sus manos sobre las rodillas de Lexa intentando transmitirle con ese simple contacto, seguridad.

\- Le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad, pero ya tiene el pulso normal -le informó Abby, pero Clarke siguió con la vista fija en Lexa esperando una respuesta.

Lexa la miró intentando encontrar las palabras para hablar, parecía como si todo su cerebro se hubiese apagado y no fuese capaz de formar una frase sin romperse por completo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos un segundo cogiendo aire con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse y cuando los volvió a abrir y ese azul en la mirada de Clarke hizo que se sintiera segura de nuevo, durante un momento, pero lo suficiente para poder hablar.

\- ¿Se ha… se ha ido? -preguntó lentamente con la voz rota.

\- Si -le aseguró Clarke cogiendo la mano de Lexa entre las suyas y dándole un pequeño apretón.

Lexa asintió levemente y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué… qué quería?... -preguntó mirando a Clarke otra vez.

\- Hablar contigo. Me ha dado una tarjeta para que te pongas en contacto con ella, si quieres -recalcó esto último para que quedase claro.

Lexa volvió a asentir de manera distraída como si se hubiera aislado de todo y estuviera procesando todo aquello en un lugar apartado de su mente.

\- Yo… -comenzó a decir Lexa sintiendo como empezaba a romperse de nuevo- Quiero estar sola -pidió.

Clarke se quedó congelada durante un momento sin esperarse aquello. Había creído que los momentos en los que Lexa se retiraba y se alejaba de ella habían terminado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada porque ahí estaban, en ese momento tan importante y Lexa se estaba empezando a aislar, lo notaba y no sabía si sería capaz de impedirlo.

\- ¿No podéis dejar solas? -pidió Clarke dirigiendo la mirada hacia las otras tres que miraban expectantes.

Anya abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la mirada de Clarke hizo que se callase por completo. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de no estar conforme pero aun así salió de la habitación junto con Raven y Abby.

En el momento en el que Clarke había dicho esas palabras, Lexa había ido arrastrándose por la cama hasta hacerse un ovillo abrazada a la almohada y con la mirada perdida. De nuevo el corazón de Clarke se rompió ante esa imagen.

Se quedó allí parada mirándola. Esa Lexa ya no era su Lexa, sus corazas parecían haber vuelto de golpe. Todo lo que llevaban luchando porque desapareciese, de un plumazo se había ido. Pero Clarke no iba a consentirlo, si en algo destacaba ella era en no rendirse jamás y menos por alguien tan importante para ella.

Con cuidado se colocó detrás de ella en la cama e hizo que se girara, con algo de esfuerzo, hasta que Lexa soltó la almohada y en su lugar se abrazó con fuerza a Clarke escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

\- Háblame… -le suplicó Clarke.

Sabía que la mente de Lexa en ese momento era un tormento. Un tormento de recuerdos, de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido durante el tiempo que estuvo con sus padres.

Clarke no sabía nada sobre ello, solo que sus padres bebían, se drogaban y evidentemente no la trataban muy bien, pero aparte de eso, todo era un misterio para ella. Pero eso no quería decir que no se pudiese imaginar la situación y que Lexa en ese momento estaba reviviéndolo todo sin cesar en su mente, machacándose y atormentándose sin cesar y entrando en un bucle que iba a ser difícil salir de él.

Lexa no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza aferrándose más a ella.

\- Lexa, por favor… -le pidió Clarke desesperada- No te lo guardes todo, estoy aquí para ti, déjame ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?... -dijo Lexa en un susurro hablando más consigo misma que con la otra- ¿Qué quiere de mi después de tantos años?...

\- No lo sé… -dijo Clarke con sinceridad- Solo me ha dicho que lo siente, por todo.

Lexa se tensó automáticamente ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué lo siente? -gruñó la morena alzándose para mirar a Clarke con una rabia que nunca había visto en esa mirada antes- ¿Qué es lo que siente? ¿Tenerme durante días en un armario sin luz, sin comer ni beber? ¿Dejar que mi padre me pegase palizas cuando le diese la gana? ¿Tratarme como una mierda siempre que podían? ¿Intentar venderme a un pederasta para poder pagarse sus vicios? ¿Eso es lo que siente? ¡Y una mierda! -espetó.

Clarke la miró sin ni encontrar unas palabras de aliento o de calma para decírselas a la otra. Se había imaginado muchas cosas por las que había pasado Lexa, pero aquello era mucho peor que sus más terribles pensamientos.

Lexa al ver el rostro blanco de Clarke pareció darse cuenta de su alterado estado y de su mirada desapareció la ira, sustituida por preocupación y miedo.

\- Lo siento… -susurró devastada- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Todo esto es culpa mía… -se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Clarke y tapándose el rostro con las manos- Nunca fui lo suficiente para ellos… Sino ¿por qué iban a tratarme así? Solo fui un objeto, un estorbo, una molestia, alguien que no merecía ser querido… -dijo esto con voz rota- Y eso es lo único que he sido siempre… -concluyó con un sollozo.

Clarke rápidamente se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda con fuerza no permitiendo que esos pensamientos la inundasen por completo.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso -le susurró en el oído con determinación- Eres la persona más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida. Eres valiente, leal, sincera, amable, divertida, protectora, inteligente, luchadora… Eres todo eso y mucho más. Y sobre todo eres la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón…

\- Estoy rota Clarke… -dijo Lexa entre sollozos- Soy una persona rota y creo que siempre lo seré…

\- No, no lo eres -soltó Clarke interrumpiéndola- Y si lo fueras lo que haría sería juntar todas las maravillosas piezas que te componen y ponerlas juntas, para siempre, conmigo, siempre.

\- No te merezco… Nunca lo he hecho… -dijo Lexa girándose para mirarla con las lágrimas invadiendo su rostro.

Clarke no respondió, lo único que hizo fue coger su rostro entre sus manos y besarla con suavidad. La besó lentamente sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en sus labios y cuando se separó, la miró a los ojos con firmeza.

\- Te quiero… -susurró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -repitió una y otra vez- Y eso no va a cambiar Lexa. Dios… -suspiró- si cada día que pasa me tienes más enamorada…

Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria apareció en el rostro de Lexa y eso le dio a Clarke un poco de esperanza, por lo menos había conseguido derribar el primer y más importante muro.

Pero tan rápido como apareció, esa sonrisa se volvió a ir.

\- Lo sé… -murmuró Lexa.

\- ¿Sabes quién no te merece? Ella, tu madre -dijo Clarke sin soltar su rostro para que no apartara la mirada.

Lexa la miró durante unos minutos sin decir absolutamente nada y después de un largo suspiro, habló.

\- ¿Entonces no crees que deba hablar con ella?... -dijo con duda y temor en su voz.

\- Esa es una decisión que tienes que tomar tú… -dijo Clarke con dulzura- Yo estaré ahí para ti, decidas lo que decidas -le aseguró.

Lexa cogió las manos de Clarke que aún estaban en su rostro y las separó de ahí, pero sin soltarlas, necesitando respirar un poco para poder pensar.

\- ¿Qué querrá? ¿Cómo me habrá encontrado?... -se preguntó a si misma de nuevo.

\- Eso es algo que solo te puede responder ella -le recordó Clarke.

Lexa suspiró y se pasó una de sus manos por el pelo intentando pensar.

\- Nunca sabré lo que quiere si no hablo con ella, ¿no? -preguntó dubitativa.

\- Pues no… -respondió Clarke lentamente- Pero no es una obligación verla -le aseguró- Puedes seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora si eso es lo que quieres.

Lexa la miró durante un momento antes de hablar, sabiendo que había algo que Clarke no había dicho.

\- ¿Pero…? -preguntó.

Clarke suspiró y después respondió.

\- Pero… -comenzó a decir con cuidado- quizás esta sea una oportunidad para superarlo. Enfrentarte a ella, preguntarle todo lo que quieras… Puede ser una buena manera de pasar página.

Lexa frunció el ceño mientras meditaba las palabras de Clarke. Sabía que tenía razón. Siempre había tenido esa espinita clavada dentro de ella por todo lo que había pasado y que no terminaba de entender y desgraciadamente una de las únicas personas que podía responder a todo eso era su madre.

\- Tienes razón… -murmuró derrotada- Necesito hablar con ella, decirle todo lo que siento, todo lo que viví e intentar comprender el por qué hizo todo aquello…

Clarke atrajo a Lexa entre sus brazos de nuevo, tumbándose en la cama y dedicándose exclusivamente a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, intentando que se relajara.

\- Pero hoy no -le aseguró Clarke- Hoy vamos a quedarnos aquí en la cama las dos juntas, sin movernos, solo abrazadas… Mañana ya será otro día -besó su frente con suavidad.

Lexa asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose arropar por aquellos brazos en los que se sentía siempre protegida y cuidada.

Después de unos minutos de centrarse en el sonido del corazón de Clarke y en las caricias que le daba, comenzó a sentir como la rubia se movía de manera inquieta.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Lexa alzando la cabeza para mirarla preocupada.

Clarke se sonrojó profundamente antes de responder.

\- Si… -dijo con timidez y vergüenza- Es que… -se mordió el labio- aún tengo el juguete dentro de mi… -confesó.

Lexa abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida. Se había olvidado completamente del juguete y del mando que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con él encendido y no has dicho nada?

\- No era el momento -respondió Clarke encogiéndose de hombros como si no le diese importancia.

Clarke se había, no solo pasado horas con el puesto durante la cena, sino que también lo había tenido encendido durante todo el tiempo que la había estado consolando sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto, solo por el hecho de que consideraba que Lexa era más importante que su propio bienestar.

Lexa la miró con una dulzura que había desaparecido con el encuentro con su madre pero que acababa de regresar en ese mismo instante, al darse cuenta de cuanto la quería Clarke de verdad.

\- Eres maravillosa -susurró besándola con suavidad.

Clarke la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada, solo le correspondió al beso de la misma manera y cuando Lexa se separó por fin, siguió hablando.

\- Puedes quitártelo, ya seguiremos jugando en otro momento.

Clarke alzó una ceja, divertida por la afirmación.

\- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó riéndose ligeramente.

\- Oh si -le aseguró Lexa con una traviesa sonrisa- Estoy segura de que ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo.

Clarke se volvió a sonrojar de manera automática.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas? -preguntó Clarke.

\- Me lo dices cada día -dijo Lexa riéndose ligeramente.

\- Es para que no te olvides nunca de ello.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	27. Capítulo 27: ¿Quién es?

**_Capítulo 27: ¿Quién es?_**

\- ¿Tú qué harías? -preguntó lentamente Lexa.

Anya la miró desde el otro lado del sofá donde ambas se encontraban. Lexa había decidido acudir a la persona que siempre la había comprendido y escuchado y la que más podía aconsejarle sobre este tema. No es que no valorase la opinión y el apoyo de Clarke, ni mucho menos, pero Anya venía de un mundo similar al suyo y quizás tendría una perspectiva diferente o un matiz que a Lexa se le escapaba.

Ambas se habían quedado solas en la casa y ese fue el momento elegido por la morena para hablar con su mejor amiga. Le había contado todo lo ocurrido, sus dudas y sus miedos y en aquel instante esperaba la respuesta de la otra con inquietud.

\- No puedo decirte que hacer, Lexa -dijo lentamente Anya.

\- No quiero que me digas que hacer -corrigió Lexa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Lo que quiero es que me digas que harías si de repente tu madre aparece en la puerta diciendo que quiere hablar contigo.

Anya suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras meditaba la respuesta.

\- Nuestras situaciones no son iguales -comenzó a decir Anya- El único daño que hicieron mis padres fue abandonarme y no te confundas, fue un gran daño y he sentido odio por ellos durante toda mi vida, pero lo que te hicieron tus padres… -sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo- eso es mucho daño, demasiado para una niña, demasiado incluso para cualquier persona.

\- No me estas ayudando -dijo Lexa frunciendo el ceño aún más.

Anya volvió a suspirar.

\- No me has dejado terminar -se quejó- Te hicieron mucho daño y si a pesar de que a mí no me ocurrió lo mismo me gustaría preguntarles muchas cosas a mis padres, imagino que tú tienes aún más preguntas que hacerles.

\- Si… -murmuró Lexa de manera pensativa- Algo así me dijo Clarke, que esta era una oportunidad, quizás la única, para preguntarle todo lo que quiera, de intentar pasar página.

\- Nunca pasaras página -dijo Anya con rotundidad- Quiero decir, lo que te hicieron, lo que has vivido, siempre te acompañará. Gracias a todo eso eres quien eres y no tienes que pasar página, solo tienes que… -meditó durante un segundo antes de continuar- soltar toda la rabia acumulada, todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir, decírselo, que sea consciente de ello. Desahogarte -sentenció.

\- ¿Y de que serviría? No va a darme ninguna respuesta sobre lo que necesito saber -preguntó Lexa confundida.

\- No es eso lo que necesitas. ¿Qué respuesta te puede dar sobre lo que hizo? ¿Qué escusa? Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que tú le digas todo lo que has vivido, como lo has vivido y lo que has pasado por todo lo que ella ha hecho.

Lexa suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo, pensando.

\- ¿Qué crees que quiere de mí? -preguntó Lexa con una mueca de incertidumbre en su rostro.

\- ¿Sinceramente? -Lexa asintió levemente esperando a que continuase- Calmar su conciencia -afirmó sin titubear- Que la perdones por lo que hizo y así poder seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado o quizás te quiere pedir algo -se encogió de hombros- no lo sé.

\- No me gustan ninguna de las dos opciones -se quejó Lexa.

\- La única manera de averiguar lo que quiere es viéndola, sino solo estaremos haciendo suposiciones hasta el fin de los tiempos -le recordó Anya.

\- Lo sé -Lexa suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá con actitud cansada.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Anya rompió el silencio.

\- Entonces… -dijo lentamente- ¿la llamaras? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Lexa se frotó los ojos cansada, apenas había podido dormir desde que su madre apareció en su puerta.

\- Si -dijo finalmente- Creo que necesito decirle todo lo que siento.

Anya asintió de manera distraída antes de volver a hablar.

\- Si quieres puedo ir contigo, ya sabes, para patearle el culo si es necesario -dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

Lexa se rio ligeramente.

\- Gracias por la oferta -dijo con sinceridad aun riéndose- pero creo que es mejor que vaya yo sola.

Anya alzó una ceja sorprendida.

\- ¿Y Clarke está de acuerdo con eso?

\- Bueno… -se rascó la nuca nerviosa- aun no lo sabe.

\- No le gustará que vayas sola -le recordó.

\- Lo sé, pero es algo que necesito hacer por mí misma, ¿entiendes?

\- Si… -dijo Anya después de un largo suspiro.

Las cosas nunca parecían terminar, siempre que terminaba un problema, una preocupación o una molestia, aparecía otra aun mayor, atacándola con más fuerza que antes y machacándola una y otra vez.

Lexa estaba cansada de sufrir, de tener que luchar por todo siempre. Nada en su vida había sido fácil, había luchado por seguir adelante durante toda su vida mientras el mundo la golpeaba sin cesar como si quisiera averiguar en qué momento llegaría a romperse.

Quizás había llegado ese momento o por lo menos así se sentía la morena sentada en aquella cafetería esperando a su madre mientras todo su interior se revolvía, no sabía muy bien, si de nervios o de la rabia que guardaba dentro de ella.

Apenas habían pasado un par de días de la noche de navidad y sin que Clarke lo supiera, allí estaba, en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

No iba a mentir, que Clarke estuviera allí le daría una seguridad que necesitaba, pero también haría que se coartase en exponer su rabia a su madre. Clarke la calmaba y en ese momento necesitaba soltarlo todo, sin tapujos, para quedar por fin libre de esa carga que acumulaba desde hacía demasiados años.

Su pierna rebotaba sin cesar, claro signo de los nervios que la acuciaban en ese momento, por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y entró en ella su madre, mirando con ansiedad a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Lexa y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Lexa mantuvo su rostro impasible en todo momento. Era algo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida, no dejar que sus emociones estuvieran reflejadas en su rostro era una buena manera para que la gente no se aprovechase de sus debilidades, una manera de protegerse de ese mundo que la maltrataba.

En ese momento pudo observar con detenimiento a su madre ya que la otra noche apenas tuvo tiempo ni cabeza para ello. Aquella mujer que rondaría los 40 años aparentaba tener muchos más, seguramente debido a la mala vida que había vivido. Su rostro ya estaba marcado con profundas arrugas y sus ojos, cansados y tristes habían perdido el brillo de juventud que lucían hacía años. Sus manos, callosas y arrugadas no hacían más que demacrar su delgada y encorvada apariencia.

Ya no era, físicamente al menos, la mujer que Lexa recordaba, ni mucho menos. Se notaba que la vida no la había tratado bien, eso era evidente.

\- Lexa -dijo su madre en un susurro cuando llegó a su lado a modo de saludo.

La morena se quedó sentada, mirándola sin expresión e indicándole con la cabeza que se sentase frente a ella.

\- Renee -pronunció el nombre de su madre con deje de desprecio en su voz, sin poder evitarlo.

Una mueca de dolor pasó por el rostro de Renee al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de su hija de esa manera, pero, aun así, no dijo nada al respecto y se sentó a la mesa frente a Lexa.

Rápidamente apareció una camarera para tomar la orden pidiendo ambas, de manera escueta, café. La camarera no tardó en servirlo y un incómodo silencio se instauró en aquella mesa. Ninguna era capaz de empezar aquella dura conversación, ni sabían por dónde empezarla tampoco, hasta que Lexa se armó de valor y rompió aquel silencio.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? -espetó.

Rene la miró durante un momento, solo observando su rostro, como si quisiera buscar similitudes con ella y sus recuerdos y eso provocó que en la mente de Lexa se formasen aún más preguntas que antes.

¿Se parecía a su madre? ¿A su padre? ¿Tenía algún gesto de ellos? ¿Alguna mirada o forma de hablar? Lexa deseaba con todas sus ganas no parecerse en nada a ellos, no quería, se negaba.

Sus recuerdos, basados en la difusa mente de una niña de seis años no le dio muchas respuestas. Se acordaba de muchas cosas, principalmente las cosas malas que sufría a manos de sus padres, pero ningún gesto, aparte de las miradas de repulsión de su padre o los gestos de desdén de su madre, seguía en su mente. Quizás era mejor así.

\- Vi un artículo en el periódico -comenzó a decir Renee con su voz rasposa- Hablaba sobre un juicio y mencionaban tu nombre, me informé un poco más y averigüé lo que había pasado. Quería saber si estabas bien… -dijo esto último en un susurro- y acabé averiguando donde vivías.

Lexa la miró sin inmutarse, escuchando cada una de sus palabras y cuando terminó de hablar, continuó con sus preguntas.

\- Estoy bien -afirmó- A pesar de todo lo que he tenido que luchar por sobrevivir, estoy bien. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

\- No quiero nada de ti -dijo Renee rápidamente, como si le ofendiese esa acusación- Sé que no fui la mejor madre para ti, pero ya no soy esa mujer que recuerdas.

\- Permíteme dudarlo -gruñó Lexa con desprecio.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta, fui horrible contigo, no lo niego -bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

\- ¿Horrible? -espetó Lexa alterándose- Horrible es poco. ¿Sabes que todos los niños del hogar de acogida rezaban porque sus padres apareciesen y los llevasen a casa y yo era la única que rezaba para no volver nunca a ese infierno?

\- Yo… -dijo Renee titubeando- No tengo escusa -dijo por fin.

\- No, no la tienes -escupió Lexa- Y me parece increíble que ahora aparezcas en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Pasó! Todo aquello pasó. Cada paliza, cada segundo que pasé encerrada simplemente porque molestaba, cada día sin comer, cada desprecio, insulto… Todo pasó.

\- Lo sé… -susurró Renee- Sé que fue horrible, lo sé.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo sabes? ¿¡Si lo sabes porque lo permitiste!? ¡¿Por qué me trataste así?!

\- Yo no era consciente de lo que hacía -comenzó a intentar justificarse- Vivía en una nube de alcohol y drogas de la que no era capaz de salir, prácticamente no recuerdo 7 años de mi vida.

\- ¿Esa es tu escusa? ¿El alcohol y las drogas? -dijo Lexa incrédula.

\- ¡No tengo escusa! -respondió Renee alterándose levemente, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura- No la tengo, lo sé. Me dejé arrastrar por tu padre a un mundo horrible y consentí todo eso porque lo único que me importaba en esa época era el próximo chute que me pudiese conseguir o la siguiente botella que me pudiese beber, nada más importaba, solo aquello.

\- Yo no importaba -dijo Lexa como afirmación- Nunca entenderé a los padres que tienen hijos y no los quieren. Nadie os obligaba a tenerme, lo hicisteis porque quisisteis y luego os importé una mierda.

\- Yo quería ser madre, era lo que siempre había querido y cuando me quedé embarazada prometí no volver a meterme nada más, pero tu padre… -suspiró con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza- creí que lo podía cambiar y al final me cambió él a mí.

Lexa la miró, sintiendo lastima por primera vez por aquella mujer, frágil e influenciable que había echado a perder su vida por un hombre que en el fondo lo único que le importaba era el mismo, nadie más.

\- A pesar de lo que puedas creer… -siguió diciendo Renee- lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que me detuvieran. Cuando me separaron de ti y de tu padre me vi absorbida por un agujero negro de autodestrucción. No tenía nada, ni a nadie, pero encontré a alguien en la cárcel que me ayudó, me apoyó y aconsejó para salir de ese lugar y cuando por fin cumplí mi condena pude rehacer mi vida. Ya no soy aquella mujer, Lexa -repitió.

\- ¿Rehacer tu vida? ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor que te pudo pasar fue que a mí me mandaran a un centro de acogida y que desde entonces haya tenido que valerme por mi misma? Me parece muy bien que hayas rehecho tu vida, pero yo llevo toda la mía luchando por sobrevivir sin que a ti te haya importado una mierda si seguía viva o no. Sigues siendo la misma egoísta de siempre, no has cambiado en absoluto.

\- ¡Claro que me has importado! -dijo rápidamente Renee, ofendida- Quería tener una estabilidad antes de ir a buscarte y cuando lo hice, los servicios sociales no quisieron decirme dónde estabas. Te busqué, pero fue inútil. No he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día Lexa, tienes que creerme.

\- No te creo -espetó Lexa- ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme cuando cumplí los 18?

\- Lo hice y te encontré. Fui una noche al apartamento donde se supone que vivías y te vi a lo lejos con una chica de la mano, mirándola como si fuese lo más hermoso que habías visto nunca y vi lo feliz que eras y no quise romper esa felicidad, por eso no me acerque.

Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Aquello no era posible, ¿o sí?

\- Pensé que no me necesitabas -continuó hablando Renee- Que tenías tu vida hecha y que yo solo la estropearía. Que estarías mejor sin mí.

\- Lo que yo he necesitado siempre es a una madre de verdad. Una madre que le importe el bienestar de su hija, que se preocupe por ella, que la cuide y la ame por encima de todo, algo que tú nunca has sido para mí -dijo Lexa con amargura.

\- ¡Pero quiero serlo! -afirmó- Si me dejas…

\- No te necesito en mi vida… Ya no -dijo lentamente Lexa mientras negaba con la cabeza- Tengo personas que me quieren y me apoyan, no necesito a una madre que nunca he tenido.

Renee sonrió con tristeza antes de responder.

\- Siempre es necesaria una madre, pero entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí. Tienes mi número, si me necesitas en cualquier momento, solo tienes que llamarme.

Después de esas palabras se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de Lexa la detuvo.

\- Quiero saber una cosa más. -cuando Renee la miró continuó hablando- ¿Qué ha sido de mi padre? ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que aparezca algún día en mi puerta también? -dijo con amargura.

\- Tu padre murió pocos años después de que te llevasen los servicios sociales. Lo mataron en la cárcel, seguramente por algún asunto de drogas -le informó.

Lexa asintió lentamente. Sinceramente era de esperar, un final adecuado para un hombre como él, no se merecía nada más.

Justo cuando Renee se iba a ir definitivamente, una pequeña figura apareció a su lado tirando suavemente de la manga de Renee para llamar su atención. Se trataba de un niño de unos 10 años, pelirrojo y delgado.

\- Mamá -dijo aquel niño- ¿Te queda mucho? Me aburro -hizo una mueca triste.

Renee se quedó congelada durante un segundo, pero rápidamente reaccionó mientras que Lexa miraba toda aquella interacción con la boca ligeramente abierta del shock.

\- Aden, te dije que esperases en el coche -le regañó ligeramente.

El niño puso una cara aún más triste.

\- Lo siento, es que me aburría -repitió y de repente centró su atención en Lexa, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Quién es? -le preguntó a su madre.

Renee y Lexa se miraron durante un instante sin saber que responder.

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta.

¿Quién era Lexa para aquel niño?

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	28. Capítulo 28: Cinco

**_Capítulo 28: Cinco_**

Clarke se encontraba en su estudio, con la música alta mientras se concentraba en el lienzo frente a ella.

Llevaba todo el día enfrascada en él, intentando darle la apariencia adecuada, que transmitiese el sentimiento perfecto, tal como estaba en su cabeza, pero ese día no tenía la mente para aquello.

Lo sabía desde el momento en el que Lexa se había levantado temprano y había abandonado la vivienda alegando que tenía que hacer unos recados. No la había creído, no solo por el hecho de que fuese tan misteriosa, sin concretar nada, sino porque evitaba su mirada en todo momento.

Lexa había decidido no contarle lo que pasaba y a pesar de que le doliese e hiciese que se preocupara tenía que entender que no podía saber todo respecto a la morena, por mucho que le gustase.

Todo el mundo tenía sus secretos, eso era inevitable y no pretendía saber más de lo que le quisiera contar la otra, pero el hecho de que le hubiese mentido le había dolido más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Suspiró frustrada y dejó el pincel sobre la mesa para pasarse las manos por el pelo.

Desde el momento en el que empezó todo aquello con Lexa sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Ya no solo por hecho de sus ajetreadas vidas, sino más bien por la manera de ser de Lexa, cerrada, reservada, pesimista, machacándose en cada momento que tenía ocasión. Clarke mentiría si dijese que no le dolía cada vez que la veía en cada una de esas situaciones, pero también tenía que reconocer todo lo que había avanzado desde que se conocieron. Lexa había estado abriéndose poco a poco a ella, aceptándose a sí misma y el hecho de que tuviese a alguien que la quisiera y cuidase, pero la aparición de la madre parecía haber destrozado parte de lo que habían avanzado y eso sí que frustraba a Clarke.

Justo en ese momento escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, frunció ligeramente el ceño y antes de que pudiese salir a ver quien acababa de llegar, Lexa apareció frente a ella con una mirada difícil de describir. Había enfado, rabia, confusión, pero también anhelo y curiosamente pasión.

Clarke abrió la boca para preguntar que ocurría, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Lexa recorrió la poca distancia que las separaba y, cogiéndola por la cintura con fuerza, la besó con una desesperación que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

Clarke gimió contra sus labios, sorprendida, ligeramente asustada y, para que mentir, excitada por esa necesidad que parecía tener Lexa de tocarla, de sentirla.

Lexa la empujó contra la pared mordiendo ligeramente su labio mientras que apretaba con más fuerza su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Clarke volvió a gemir mientras que Lexa dejaba sus labios para deslizarlos hasta su cuello, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza, marcándola de nuevo como suya, una y otra vez por todo su cuello.

\- Lexa… -dijo Clarke entre gemidos intentando centrarse, aunque le resultaba difícil con las atenciones que le daba la otra.

Pero ese simple susurro pareció hacer reaccionar a Lexa, que se separó para mirarla a los ojos, aun con todas aquellas emociones a través de ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Clarke, preocupada.

\- Necesito esto… -se volvió a enterrar en su cuello dando suaves besos mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su piel- Pero si no quieres… -comenzó a decir.

Clarke se separó ligeramente para volver a mirarla y pudo ver que esa necesidad era real, por alguna razón Lexa necesitaba aquello y Clarke no iba a decirle que no, nunca lo haría y mucho menos cuando seguramente ella iba a disfrutar tremendamente de ello.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo estrelló de nuevo sus labios contra los de Lexa haciendo gemir en esta ocasión a la morena, que no dudó en volver a aferrarse a ella, correspondiendo de la misma manera.

\- Hazme tuya -suplicó Clarke entre besos.

Lexa gruñó y mordió su cuello con fuerza.

\- Mia… -gruñó arañando su cintura- solo mía.

De repente Lexa bajó las manos hasta el trasero de Clarke y demostrando una fuerza sorprendente, alzó a la rubia que no dudó en rodear el cuerpo de la otra con sus piernas a la vez que se apoyaba en sus hombros.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo, asegurándose de que las dos estaban de acuerdo una última vez y después de ese segundo volvieron a besarse con la misma ansia que antes.

Sin dejar de besarse, Lexa comenzó a caminar lentamente, aun con Clarke en sus brazos, hasta su habitación. En el momento en el que llegaron a la cama, Lexa dejó a la otra en la cama y se separó de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo devorándola con la mirada.

\- Te quiero desnuda, ahora mismo -ordenó Lexa con firmeza.

Clarke se estremeció al escuchar esa orden.

\- Si, mi Comandante -murmuró para después obedecer.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda volvió a mirar a Lexa, ligeramente avergonzada por su tremenda desnudez, la intensidad de su mirada y que la otra estuviese todavía completamente vestida.

\- En la cama, boca arriba, manos encima de la cabeza -siguió ordenando.

Rápidamente se colocó en la posición indicada sin poder evitar frotar sus muslos intentando crear algo de fricción mientras esperaba la nueva orden.

Pero no ocurrió, en vez de eso Lexa se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el armario, sacó de él dos corbatas y sin decir absolutamente nada se acercó a la cabecera de la cama. Antes de hacer nada miró a los ojos a Clarke.

\- Rojo si es demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? -le advirtió.

Clarke asintió rápidamente, impaciente, pero Lexa no quería eso y a cambio recibió una pequeña bofetada en uno de sus pechos haciendo que gimiese con fuerza, sorprendida por el placer y el dolor que acababa de sentir.

\- Cuando hago una pregunta, responde -espetó Lexa.

\- Si, mi Comandante -dijo Clarke rápidamente.

\- Incorpórate un poco -ordenó Lexa y Clarke rápidamente obedeció.

Lexa en ese momento cogió una de las corbatas y tapando los ojos de Clarke, la ató a la parte de atrás de su cabeza para cegarla por completo, después la empujó levemente para que volviera a tumbarse.

Sin decir nada mas Lexa, con la otra corbata, ató las manos de Clarke, movilizándolas sobre su cabeza, cuando se aseguró que no podía soltarse, la miró con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No las muevas de ahí, o te castigaré -le advirtió.

\- Si, mi Comandante -repitió Clarke para después morderse el labio, ligeramente nerviosa.

Lexa asintió levemente y se alejó de ella mirando a aquella mujer en su cama totalmente a su merced. No podía ver ni moverse y aun así Clarke se sentía segura con ella, eso provocaba que se excitase aún más si cabe.

Clarke intentó agudizar sus otros sentidos, pero era difícil averiguar qué es lo que ocurría a su alrededor en esas circunstancias. Lexa había desaparecido de su lado y se movía por la habitación. Le había parecido escuchar abrirse algún cajón, pero no estaba segura y se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sintió el peso de Lexa en la cama, desde los pies el cuerpo desnudo de la otra se deslizó por el suyo hasta que Lexa estaba completamente encima de ella.

Clarke gimió al sentir como sus pezones rozaban la piel de la morena y arqueó la espalda buscando aún más contacto. Quería que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa porque se estaba muriendo en esos momentos porque la tocara y no iba a poder estarse quieta durante mucho más tiempo.

\- Por favor… -suplicó.

De repente sintió los labios de Lexa moverse por su cuello mientras que con una de sus manos tiraba de su pelo para que echase la cabeza para atrás, exponiéndolo mas.

Lexa lamió lentamente su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos hasta que llegó a su oreja. Con la punta de su lengua jugó con el lóbulo y después le dio un pequeño mordisco a la vez que tiraba un poco más de su pelo.

Clarke gimió con fuerza aferrándose al cabecero de la cama para evitar mover las manos y tocar a aquella mujer sobre ella.

\- Te voy a follar… -comenzó a decir Lexa con voz ronca en su oído- duro… áspero. Te voy a follar sin parar.

\- Dios… -dijo Clarke al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Tienes permiso para correrte lo que quieras -le informó Lexa- pero ten en cuenta que no pienso parar de follarte hasta que a mí me dé la gana.

Clarke sintió un objeto extraño contra su muslo y se dio cuenta que Lexa se había puesto el arnés para follarla. De manera instintiva abrió más las piernas dándole la bienvenida.

\- Gracias, mi Comandante… -dijo Clarke moviendo ligeramente la cadera.

Lexa de repente mordió su cuello con fuerza mientras que comenzaba a penetrarla con el arnés, lentamente, hasta el fondo.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, lamió la zona que acababa de morder mientras esperaba que se acomodara a la reciente intrusión, pero Clarke enseguida empezó a mover la cadera, queriendo más.

Lexa sacó por completo el arnés y se lo metió hasta el fondo de golpe comenzando a follarla a un ritmo constante sin detenerse un solo instante.

Clarke se agarró con más fuerza al cabecero y gimió sin parar con cada embestida que recibía.

\- Dios… -dijo Lexa en su oído- Tan deseosa siempre de que te folle…

Lexa se apoyó con las manos en el colchón para poder moverse mejor y mientras miraba el cuerpo sudoroso debajo de ella y esos pechos que se movían cada vez que la penetraba, comenzó a follarla aún más rápido y fuerte.

Clarke no tardó en arquear la espalda y gemir profundamente, llegando al orgasmo, pero Lexa, como había prometido, no le dio tregua. Siguió con su ritmó de infarto haciendo que Clarke, sin que se lo esperase, encadenase un orgasmo con otro.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, siendo follada de esa manera por Lexa, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se agudizasen y que todo fuese más intenso, más profundo.

Después del segundo orgasmo en tan poco tiempo le costaba incluso respirar. Nunca había sido capaz de correrse de esa manera y tan seguida, pero le había encantado.

Por suerte para ella, Lexa tuvo un poco de compasión y se inclinó para besarla suavemente reduciendo sus embestidas.

Clarke gimió contra sus labios, sintiendo cada una de las embestidas profundamente. Lexa sacaba por completo el arnés, lentamente y después lo metía hasta el fondo de golpe, una y otra vez, mientras lamía aquellos tiernos labios, saboreándola.

Con ese ritmo, lento, torturador, Clarke se retorcía sintiendo como Lexa tocaba ese punto en concreto dentro de ella que la volvía loca y provocando que otro orgasmo comenzara a acercarse peligrosamente.

\- No… no puedo… -dijo entre gemidos, contra los labios de Lexa.

\- Puedes y lo harás -dijo con firmeza Lexa sin cambiar el ritmo ni un ápice.

Clarke soltó un pequeño grito mientras se corría de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba ya completamente bañada en sudor.

Cuando terminó de correrse sintió como Lexa se movía sobre ella, sacando el arnés de su interior, provocando que gimiese levemente al sentirse completamente vacía. Pensó que ya había terminado con ella, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Sin previo aviso sintió como las fuertes manos de Lexa la agarraban por la cintura, alzándola y dándole la vuelta, acabando boca abajo sin esperárselo.

Lexa colocó las manos en su cadera e hizo que la alzase, colocándola con el culo alzado y la cabeza contra el colchón, con las manos aun atadas y sin poder ver, totalmente dispuesta para ella.

Sin darle ni siquiera tiempo a coger aire o a colocarse correctamente, Lexa la penetró por detrás, aún más profundamente que antes debido a la nueva posición.

Clarke abrió la boca gimiendo sin parar y sin molestarse si quiera en contenerse, solo podía concentrarse en cada embestida, en cada parte de su piel que tocaba Lexa y que estaba envuelta en llamas, nada más importaba en ese momento.

Sin dejar de follarla Lexa le dio un fuerte azote en una de sus nalgas, sorprendiéndola y provocando que un golpe de excitación, aun mayor, la inundase.

\- Dios… -fue lo único que fue capaz de formular.

Justo después de decir eso, otro azote fue recibido por su otra nalga y comenzó un ritmo de penetración y azotes que la estaba volviendo loca.

No creía ser capaz de correrse de nuevo, pero cuando empezó a sentir como Lexa se movía con más fuerza, de manera errática mientras gemía detrás de ella, sabiendo que Lexa estaba a punto de correrse, su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar y casi en el mismo instante en que el profundo gemido de Lexa se escuchó en aquella habitación, su orgasmo la golpeó.

Si hubiese podido moverse, en aquel instante hubiera caído derrotada sobre aquella cama, pero esa no era la idea de Lexa porque en cuanto se recuperó de su propio orgasmo, cogió el pelo de Clarke tirando de él con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza se alzase y su boca se abriese soltando un gran gemido.

\- Aun no hemos terminado -dijo Lexa con voz ronca y cansada por el esfuerzo.

Pero a pesar de sonar ligeramente cansada, no parecía estarlo en absoluto porque Clarke no tardó en recibir aquellas embestidas de nuevo, esta vez a un ritmo más lento, acompañados de tirones de pelo con cada una de ellas.

\- No puedo más… -dijo Clarke entre gemidos.

\- Uno más -dijo Lexa inclinándose pegando su pecho en su espalda para besarle el hombro con suavidad.

Era físicamente imposible poder correrse otra vez, o eso pensó Clarke cuando pasaban los minutos y con aquel ritmo lento no conseguía llegar a ese punto culminen para correrse.

Lexa era consciente de ello porque cuando Clarke empezaba a desesperarse dio un fuerte tirón de pelo y aceleró el ritmo todo lo que pudo.

Las embestidas eran profundas y brutales y todo el cuerpo de Clarke se sacudía con cada una de ellas. Sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba, pero no era suficiente, se había corrido demasiadas veces en poco tiempo y aquello ya era demasiado.

No era capaz, eso pensó de nuevo justo antes de que Lexa, con la mano libre comenzase a acariciar su clítoris sin desacelerar sus embestidas. Justo en ese momento y sin ningún tipo de aviso, se corrió con fuerza, gritando de nuevo por la tremenda sensación que la golpeó.

Comenzó a sacudirse sin ni siquiera controlar sus extremidades mientras Lexa la sujetaba con fuerza, aun con el arnés en su interior. Se dejó caer por completo en la cama aun con ligeras sacudidas e intentando tranquilizar su desbocado corazón.

Lexa con cuidado sacó el arnés quitándoselo ella también y con dulzura la desató, tanto la venda de sus ojos como sus manos, después la abrazó con fuerza esperando a que consiguiese regresar a la normalidad.

En cuanto sus manos estuvieron libres se giró abrazando a Lexa y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, ese era el único movimiento que era capaz de hacer sin que todo su cuerpo se resintiese del esfuerzo.

Después de casi media hora de silencio en el que Lexa se dedicó a darle suaves caricias en la espalda y en la cabeza, Clarke consiguió hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que pasó? -dijo lentamente, sin moverse.

\- Fui a ver a mi madre -soltó Lexa.

Se quedó callada esperando que Clarke la regañase, pero aquello nunca ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó suavemente Clarke, sin resentimiento en su voz.

\- Necesitaba hacerlo sola… -intentó explicarse Lexa- Tenía que enfrentarme a ella y tu sueles tranquilizarme demasiado para eso.

\- Me hubiera gustado acompañarte, pero si no querías solo tenías que decirlo -susurró Clarke- prefiero que me digas eso a que me mientas.

\- Lo siento -dijo rápidamente Lexa con sinceridad- No sabía cómo enfrentarme a esto y ahora menos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Clarke.

Lexa suspiró con fuerza antes de comenzar a relatarle todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel encuentro y terminando con la noticia de que al parecer tenía un hermano del que no sabía nada hasta ese instante.

\- Me sentí tan… devastada, ¿sabes? -murmuró Lexa- Con mi vida tan fuera de control, sin poder hacer nada para arreglarlo, sin poder controlar algo… Por eso necesitaba tanto esto -apretó más fuerte a Clarke contra ella- Necesitaba sentir algo, controlar algo -se mordió el labio mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la otra- Lo siento si fui demasiado dura -dijo sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento.

Clarke se incorporó ligeramente para mirarla y una pequeña mueca de dolor pasó por su rostro.

\- No te disculpes, yo quería esto también -le aseguró- Si hubiera sido demasiado te lo diría.

\- ¿Segura? -preguntó aun con dudas Lexa.

\- Si -afirmó- Me ha gustado -se rio ligeramente- Aunque mi cuerpo estará resentido durante una semana por lo menos -bromeó.

Lexa suspiró acariciando la piel desnuda de la espalda de Clarke.

\- Creo que mi cuerpo estará igual -sonrió ligeramente.

Se quedaron calladas durante un rato hasta que Clarke volvió a romper el silencio.

\- ¿Sabes que vas a hacer respecto a todo eso? -preguntó.

\- ¿Lo de mi madre y mi hermano? No tengo ni idea. Tenía claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, pero… él no tiene la culpa, ¿sabes? -frunció el ceño preocupada- No quiero que tenga que pasar por lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre haría lo mismo de nuevo?

\- No lo sé, pero necesito averiguarlo.

* * *

 ** _Twitter:_**

 ** _SaraChana1_**


	29. Capítulo 29: Día de entretenimiento

**_Capítulo 29: Día de entretenimiento_**

Una tormenta llevaba azotando la ciudad durante días. Las calles estaban inundadas y parecía que el cielo había comenzado una guerra sin fin con el resto del mundo.

El último día del año no pintaba muy bien y el comienzo del siguiente parecía que no iba a ser muy diferente. Agua, viento y truenos era lo que pronosticaban constantemente y parecía encajar a la perfección con el estado de la mente de Lexa.

Desde que había visto a su hermano su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, incluso más que cuando se reencontró con su madre. No dejaba de revivir su infancia, las cosas que había vivido con sus padres y todo lo que había sufrido. Tenía constantes pesadillas en las que generalmente veía que trataban a su hermano de la misma manera que a ella, lo veía todo y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo veía llorar en un armario oscuro, con miedo y hambre, sin poder salir. Lo veía rodeado de alcohol y drogas, sin atrever a moverse por si tocaba algo que no debía y su padre le pegaba por ello. Lo veía aterrado cuando escuchaba los pasos de su padre al llegar a casa. Lo veía suplicando a su madre por algo de comida y solo recibiendo una mueca de desagrado y fastidio. Lo veía de mil maneras diferentes y ninguna de ellas era buena.

Clarke se había mantenido a su lado, en silencio, pero vigilante y preocupada, velando por sus sueños. Cada vez que Lexa tenía una pesadilla, Clarke la despertaba abrazándola con fuerza y susurrándole palabras de alivio al oído hasta que el corazón de la morena se relajaba y conseguía dormir.

Clarke no sabía que más hacer, veía como Lexa sufría, como no dejaba de atormentarse una y otra vez y se sentía completamente inútil. No sabía qué hacer para aliviar ese dolor, para ayudarla de alguna manera más efectiva que simplemente estar a su lado. Nunca se le había dado bien solo estar ahí, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuese, el problema era encontrar ese algo, para poder hacerlo y aún estaba buscándolo.

Esa misma mañana, oscura y lluviosa, Lexa se despertó sobresaltada con otra pesadilla, bañada en lágrimas y acurrucada abrazándose a si misma intentando protegerse de sus tormentos, pero rápidamente Clarke estaba a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza para calmarla.

Lexa temblaba reviviendo su pesadilla de nuevo en su mente mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Clarke, escuchando su corazón que por regla general conseguía calmarla, aunque en esta ocasión le resultaba tremendamente difícil. Clarke lo notó e hizo que la mirase a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -indagó Clarke mirándola con intensidad.

Lexa intentó desviar la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada e impotente, pero Clarke no lo permitió y cogiendo su mentón con suavidad, volvió a hacer que la mirase.

\- Una pesadilla -murmuró Lexa.

\- ¿Qué ocurría? -insistió Clarke mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

Lexa suspiró con fuerza intentando calmar su, aun, desbocado corazón.

\- Estaba en la casa de mis padres y oía gritos y llantos que provenían de un armario -desvió la mirada un momento rememorándolo- Yo intentaba llegar al armario y abrirlo, pero mi padre me sujetaba con fuerza y no me dejaba… -se mordió el labio- se reía mientras me veía desesperada por abrir el armario y los gritos se volvían cada vez, más y más fuertes…

Clarke la miró durante un momento sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Sabes que eso no es real, ¿no? -preguntó lentamente.

Lexa desvió la mirada volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho.

\- Lo sé… -dijo no muy convencida.

\- Lexa… -dijo Clarke con suavidad- No puedes seguir martirizándote.

\- Es solo que… -Lexa la abrazó con más fuerza- Todo esto me ha traído muchos recuerdos y supongo que tengo miedo de que a ese niño le pase lo mismo que a mí.

\- Bueno, hay una cosa que tu no tuviste que él si tiene -susurró Clarke.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó Lexa confundida.

\- Él tiene a una hermana maravillosa que haría cualquier cosa por él -le sonrió dulcemente.

Lexa soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Como si yo pudiera hacer algo -se quejó.

\- Puedes estar ahí para él si te necesita y eso es más de lo que tú tuviste, ¿no?

Lexa suspiró enterrando la cara en el pecho de Clarke.

\- No me gusta que siempre tengas la razón -gruñó.

Clarke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharla.

\- No siempre la tengo -dijo entre risas- En escasas ocasiones me equivoco.

\- ¿Escasas? -dijo Lexa alzando una ceja, divertida, mientras la miraba.

\- Muy escasas -sonrió ampliamente.

Lexa se rio ligeramente consiguiendo por fin, olvidar por un momento sus pesadillas. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Clarke en su vida, demasiada suerte.

\- Ahora levántate, que tenemos que ir de compras – dijo Clarke apartándola ligeramente para levantarse.

Lexa se quejó y abrazó su almohada escondiendo la cara en ella.

\- No quiero.

\- Hoy es nochevieja, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta -le recordó.

\- Ya, pero no me apetece ir a comprar, ni a ninguna fiesta -suspiró con fuerza.

Sin que Lexa se lo esperase, de repente recibió un azote en el trasero que hizo que pegase un pequeño salto y mirase a Clarke sorprendida.

\- Arriba, ya -ordenó.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Soy yo la que ordeno, no tú -gruñó.

\- Vas lista si piensas que te voy a dejar en casa regodeándote en el dolor -dijo Clarke sin inmutarse- No lo voy a repetir otra vez -sentenció para después abandonar la habitación en dirección al baño.

Lexa se quedó con la boca ligeramente sin reaccionar. Después de unos minutos sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a echar en la cama, no pensaba darle el gusto de hacerle caso, no iba a hacerlo.

Los minutos iban pasando y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a adueñarse de su interior y no pudo soportarlo más, golpeó la almohada con fuerza y se levantó a regañadientes. ¿En qué momento de su relación había acabado haciendo todo lo que quisiera su novia? Al parecer desde siempre.

Cuando entró en la ducha donde Clarke se estaba enjabonando, la abrazó por la espalda pegándose a su cuerpo y suspirando ante ese contacto, provocando que la rubia sonriese ampliamente.

\- Te ha costado ¿eh? -dijo Clarke divertida.

Lexa solo gruñó a modo de respuesta y escondió el rostro en su cuello comenzando a besarlo y morderlo ligeramente mientras sus manos subían por el vientre de la otra hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Clarke gimió suavemente dando mejor acceso a su cuello.

Lexa aprovechó el momento para hacerle otro chupetón en el cuello mientras jugaba con los pezones de la otra. Clarke no pudo evitar echar levemente el trasero hacia atrás para pegarlo contra la entrepierna de la otra, incitándola a continuar.

La morena volvió a gruñir y tiró con fuerza de los pezones, provocando que Clarke arquease la espalda y gimiese con fuerza.

-Lexa… -se quejó Clarke.

-Comandante -le recordó Lexa, con otro gruñido.

\- Comandante, por favor… -suplicó Clarke.

Lexa bajó una de sus manos por el vientre de la otra hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciar su clítoris y provocando que Clarke se retorciese de placer.

\- Por favor, ¿qué? -dijo Lexa con arrogancia.

\- Follame… -pidió.

Con un movimiento rápido Lexa retiró las manos e hizo que Clarke se inclinase contra la pared y abriese las piernas totalmente expuesta para ella.

Sin miramientos le metió dos dedos desde atrás mientras le daba un fuerte azote.

Clarke se apoyó en la pared como pudo intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos y era follada con fuerza por Lexa, sin detenerse un solo instante.

Apretó los puños contra la pared sintiendo como el orgasmo comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente mientras era follada y azotada con fuerza, pero justo cuando iba a suplicar que la dejara correrse, Lexa se detuvo por completo, sacando los dedos y alejándose levemente para no tocarla.

Clarke se quedó jadeante, con la mejilla apoyada en el azulejo buscando un poco de alivio al calor que sentía. Soltó un gran quejido al perder el contacto y con un poco de dificultad giró la cabeza para mirar a Lexa.

Lo que vio la dejó con la boca completamente abierta. Lexa se había dado la vuelta para coger el champú y en ese momento se estaba lavando el pelo como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué haces? -espetó Clarke, molesta y frustrada.

Lexa sonrió de manera traviesa sin dejar de enjabonarse el pelo dándose suaves masajes en el cuero cabelludo.

\- Lavarme el pelo, ¿no lo ves? -dijo con sorna.

\- ¿Piensas dejarme a medias? -preguntó Clarke incrédula.

-No te dejo a medias -refutó Lexa- Te enseño quien manda, que es diferente.

Clarke la miró en estado de shock pasando rápidamente a un estado furioso. Con rapidez se terminó de lavar y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la ducha fue detenida por Lexa, que la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo. Tiró de ella para que pegaran sus cuerpos y la miró a los ojos profundamente.

\- Te quiero tener todo el día totalmente mojada para mí, deseosa de que te folle a cada momento, desesperada por que te deje correrte. Me da igual lo que te quejes, o rechistes, soy yo la que tengo el control sobre eso ¿entendido? -dijo con firmeza mientras le apretaba el trasero.

Clarke gimió con el contacto y con esas palabras y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Rápidamente recibió un azote.

\- Si, mi Comandante.

\- Así me gusta -dijo Lexa con soberbia saliendo de la ducha.

Clarke la fulminó con la mirada sin que la otra se diese cuenta y después de un largo suspiro, frustrada, se dispuso a prepararse para el último día del año.

Al final entre todos habían decidido celebrar una fiesta en casa de las chicas para despedir el año y como anfitrionas tenían que prepararlo todo para el evento. Por suerte Abby había decidido a irse con unos amigos a celebrarlo, evitando a Clarke de esa manera, la incomodidad de ver a todos sus amigos borrachos junto a su madre.

En realidad, no les quedaba mucho que comprar, pero era una buena excusa para que Lexa se distrajese y le diese el aire.

Respecto a la cena habían decidido que cada uno llevase una cosa distinta y de esa manera nadie tenía que matarse a cocinar. A Lexa y a Clarke les había tocado el postre y Clarke se había decidido por hacer una tarta de bizcocho rellena de chocolate y crema pastelera. Era la favorita de su padre y quería tenerlo presente en un día como aquel de alguna manera.

Clarke decidió ir a un centro comercial y aprovechar la mañana mirando escaparates y comprando alguna cosilla. Lexa, a pesar de seguir sin gustarle ese plan, no rechistó, cosa que le empezó a extrañar a la rubia en cuanto subieron al coche.

No sabía que esperarse de aquello y temía que algo tuviera preparado Lexa para ella. La verdad es que no iba muy desencaminada.

Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial la vista de Lexa se clavó automáticamente en una tienda de lencería. Sin decir absolutamente nada, cogió la mano de Clarke y la arrastró hasta allí.

Clarke la observaba nerviosa mientras Lexa hacía un recorrido por el lugar.

-Pruébate esto -dijo de repente acercándose a ella y tendiéndole un corsé de cuero negro.

Clarke abrió los ojos asustada al ver esa prenda.

-No creo que sea de mi estilo… -intentó escabullirse.

-No era una pregunta -murmuró Lexa alzando una ceja de manera divertida.

Clarke se quejó, pero aun así cogió el corsé y se dirigió a uno de los probadores, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Lexa se coló dentro con ella.

-Lexa… -le advirtió.

-Solo quiero ver cómo te queda -sonrió de manera traviesa.

Clarke suspiró y lentamente comenzó a vestirse ante la penetrante mirada de Lexa, que no perdía un solo detalle.

Cuando se colocó el corsé y comenzó a apretar los cordones que se encontraban en la parte delantera, sus manos fueron rápidamente retiradas y sustituidas por las de Lexa, que mirándola fijamente a los ojos comenzó a apretarlos uno a uno hasta la prenda se aferraba a cada rincón del cuerpo de Clarke.

Lentamente, Lexa se separó y la miró de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja de manera inconsciente ante la vista frente a ella.

El corsé se apretaba en su cintura, haciéndola aún más pequeña y se deslizaba por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales aprisionaba bajo el cuero, alzándolos y haciendo un efecto que parecían aún mayores de lo que eran.

Lexa gruñó por lo bajo ante la imagen y de un segundo a otro tenía a Clarke totalmente clavada contra la pared mientras la besaba de manera desesperada.

Clarke gimió sorprendida pero enseguida llevó las manos al cuello de Lexa, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad.

Lexa jugó con su lengua y mordisqueó sus labios mientras una de sus manos derivaba hasta el botón de su pantalón, el cual desabrocho. Clarke no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y se separó levemente para mirarla.

\- No podemos hacer esto aquí -dijo en un susurro para que nadie la escuchase.

\- Yo soy la que decido dónde y cómo hacerlo -gruñó sin hacerle caso bajando la cremallera del pantalón y metiendo la mano en su interior.

Se encontró la entrepierna de Clarke totalmente empapada, incluso su ropa interior estaba ligeramente húmeda por ello y dado que lo único que hizo la rubia para detenerla, fue abrir más las piernas, Lexa siguió adelante.

\- ¿Quiere que te folle aquí? ¿Dónde todo el mundo te pueda escuchar? -dijo Lexa con voz ronca en su oído mientras acariciaba sus labios inferiores.

Clarke gimió asintiendo rápidamente.

-Si… -dijo en un susurro.

Lexa gruñó mordiendo su cuello comenzando a acariciar su clítoris rápidamente. Le hubiera gustado bajarle los pantalones para follarla, pero la situación no era lo ideal para ello y tenía que conformarse con centrarse en su clítoris solamente.

Clarke se mordió el labio para evitar gemir y movió la cadera mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El clítoris era frotado con fuerza, con desesperación y su cuello no dejaba de ser mordido, chupado y lamido sin cesar. La cadera ya ni siquiera la podía controlar, se movía al ritmo que marcaba Lexa y la excitación por hacerlo en un lugar como aquel hacía que todo fuese aún más intenso.

\- ¿Puedo…? -dijo Clarke entre suaves gemidos, ya a punto de correrse.

\- No -gruñó Lexa sin detenerse.

Clarke se quejó y apretó los puños cogiendo unos mechones de pelo de Lexa y tirando levemente, desesperada por correrse.

-Por favor… -suplicó.

En ese momento Lexa sacó los dedos y una traviesa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No se te ocurrirá… -comenzó a decir Clarke fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó divertida mientras se lamía sensualmente los dedos que había utilizado.

-Lexa… -gruñó Clarke molesta.

-Cámbiate, tenemos cosas que hacer -y sin decir nada más, abandonó el probador dejándola con el calentón, frustrada y tremendamente molesta.

Lexa se quedó esperando fuera sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era tan divertido provocarla, verla desesperada y furiosa porque no deja que se corra que debería hacerlo más a menudo.

Eso estaba pensando cuando de repente Clarke se precipitó fuera del probador, tropezando consigo misma y acabando en el suelo.

Todo el mundo en la tienda se quedó en completo silencio mirándola fijamente y Clarke se levantó del suelo completamente roja con el corsé de cuero en la mano. Estaba totalmente mortificada cuando Lexa se acercó a ella intentando contener la risa.

-Ni una palabra -gruñó Clarke.

\- ¿Estas bien? -dijo Lexa riéndose ligeramente sin poder contenerse más.

-Ni me hables, esto ha sido culpa tuya -espetó fulminándola con la mirada aun avergonzada.

\- ¿Mia? -preguntó Lexa de manera inocente.

-Sí, me tiemblan las piernas y por eso he tropezado -pasó por su lado dejando el corsé en su sitio intentando evitar las miradas curiosas de los clientes.

Lexa ya no pudo soportarlo más y estalló a carcajadas, atrayendo aún más la atención de la gente.

-No tiene gracia -siseó Clarke, molesta.

-Sí que la tiene -dijo Lexa entre carcajadas- No te haces una idea de la gracia que tiene.

Clarke simplemente gruñó, abandonando la tienda con una Lexa que la seguía muerta de la risa.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, cargadas con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la tarta, Clarke aún estaba molesta con ella.

Tenía el ceño fruncido de manera adorable y hacía lo posible para ni siquiera mirarla, cosa que hacía que Lexa se divirtiese aún más.

\- ¿Te ayudo con la tarta? -dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No -gruñó Clarke.

\- ¿Segura? -insistió Lexa, divertida.

-He dicho que no -espetó mientras comenzaba a colocar las cosas de la compra.

Lexa no quiso tentar más a la suerte y abandonó la cocina entre risas, dejando a Clarke trabajando en la tarta.

Un rato después, aburriéndose tremendamente, Lexa regresó a la cocina encontrándose una imagen que no se esperaba o por lo menos no esperaba que le produjera tantas cosas en su interior.

Clarke estaba mirando concentrada el horno donde al parecer se encontraba ya el bizcocho. La cocina era un desastre de aparatos, bols e ingredientes por todos los sitios, pero lo que más llegó al interior de Lexa, fue Clarke, como siempre.

Su mirada concentrada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con el delantal puesto y completamente lleno de manchas y harina, incluso tenía el rostro cubierto ligeramente por ella, dándole un aspecto totalmente adorable.

Lexa nunca había vivido una situación tan familiar, tan normal para todos pero que ella no había podido disfrutar. Esa simple imagen le hacía darse cuenta una vez más, que Clarke era su casa, que se sentía en familia, cómoda y feliz a su lado. Siempre.

Clarke aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que lentamente se acercó por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un suave beso en la nuca.

La rubia se relajó ante el contacto de manera natural, pero al parecer aún no había olvido por completo lo que había ocurrido en el probador, porque rápidamente se tensó queriendo alejarse. Cosa que Lexa no le permitió.

-Lexa -dijo con firmeza llamando su atención.

-Me gusta cómo te ves -dijo la morena ignorando sus quejas- Llena de harina y concentrada cocinando.

-Si no me sueltas ahora mismo…. -comenzó a amenazar Clarke.

Lexa rápidamente hizo que se girase y la empujó contra la encimera, inmovilizándola y mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

\- ¿Qué? -le retó.

Clarke bajó ligeramente la mirada mientras se mordía el labio evitando responder.

-Eso pensaba… -murmuró Lexa acercándose aún más para besar sus labios.

Clarke poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, era el efecto que tenía Lexa sobre ella, no podía enfadarse durante demasiado tiempo y su contacto siempre provocaba eso en ella.

Lexa la besó lentamente, recorriendo sus labios y su boca con delicadeza, sensualmente. Se dedicó a besarla durante un tiempo indeterminado, sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, pero en un momento dado, Clarke intensificó el beso comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras empujaba su cadera contra la de la otra. En ese momento Lexa gruñó y sin ningún tipo de aviso, desabrochó el pantalón de Clarke para después bajarlo por completo junto con su ropa interior.

Clarke gimió y se separó ligeramente para mirarla.

-Te juro que como no me dejes terminar esta vez… -sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Lexa, ignorándola.

Una vez que Clarke estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo, Lexa la cogió de los muslos y la alzó sobre la encimera, colocándose entre sus piernas.

Sin miramientos, Lexa, metió dos dedos en su interior comenzando a follarla con fuerza sin dejar de besarla un solo instante.

Clarke gemía contra sus labios, totalmente abierta de piernas y dejando que Lexa hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, como siempre. Llevaba todo el día mojada y desesperada por correrse, necesitaba aquello con urgencia y Lexa era totalmente consciente de ello.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Clarke volvió a sentir, por tercera vez en ese día, como el orgasmo comenzaba a llenar su interior y esta vez no iba a ser capaz de contenerse.

No necesitó ni siquiera pedirlo en esta ocasión, porque cuando Lexa empezó a notar los movimientos erráticos de la otra unidos a como apretaba sus dedos, se separó de sus labios para mirarla y susurrar:

-Córrete -ordenó.

Clarke arqueó la espalda de manera automática y después de unas pocas embestidas más, por fin consiguió su ansiado orgasmo. La golpeó con intensidad, nublándole la vista y haciendo que cerrase los ojos de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Lexa por su lado no se detuvo, siguió follandola a través de su orgasmo y provocando que empalmase un orgasmo tras otro hasta que todo el cuerpo de Clarke temblaba incontrolablemente y todo era demasiado como para continuar. En ese momento Lexa se detuvo, sacando los dedos y abrazándola con fuerza.

Clarke se derrumbó contra Lexa, aun con réplicas de los orgasmos y totalmente agotada.

-Decirme que no acabáis de hacer, lo que creo que habéis hecho -escucharon una voz de repente procedente de la puerta de la cocina.

Clarke se incorporó asustada, pero Lexa no se movió, tapando sus partes íntimas por completo y fulminando con la mirada a quien había osado interrumpirlas.

Raven las miraba frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos cruzados y con la cadera apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿En serio no teníais otro lugar donde follar? El resto también cocinamos ahí, por si no os habíais dado cuenta -ironizó.

Clarke escondió el rostro en el cuello de Lexa, totalmente avergonzada por haber sido pillada en aquella situación.

-Raven, déjanos en paz -le dijo Lexa intentando que la otra se fuese.

\- ¿Para qué sigáis follando en la cocina? Ni de coña -dijo alzando una ceja.

-Ya hemos terminado -le recordó Lexa.

-Lo he notado por los gritos de Clarke, no te preocupes -dijo Raven divertida mientras Clarke escondía aún más el rostro, mortificada.

-Raven -le dijo Lexa de nuevo, esta vez a modo de advertencia.

-De acuerdo -alzó las manos a modo de rendición- Solo espero que limpiéis muy bien todo después y que la tarta no haya sido contaminada, me encanta esa tarta -murmuró mientras las dejaba solas.

\- ¡Mierda! El bizcocho -dijo de repente Clarke, dándose cuenta de que el bizcocho aún seguía en el horno.

Empujó a Lexa y se bajó de la encimera mirando el interior del horno y apagándolo rápidamente.

-No se ha quemado, menos mal -dijo Clarke con un suspiro.

Lexa observó el culo en pompa de Clarke y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño azote.

Clarke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes suerte de que no se haya quemado -le recriminó.

-Al parecer siempre tengo suerte contigo -bromeó.

-Quizás demasiada -dijo Clarke siguiendo la broma.

-Quizás -alzó una ceja y se volvió a pegar a ella, besándola.

* * *

 _ **Twitter:**_

 _ **SaraChana1**_


	30. Capítulo 30: Año nuevo

**_Capítulo 30: Año nuevo_**

\- Diez, nueve, ocho…

Lexa se encontraba junto a Clarke, cogida de su mano con fuerza y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras todos hacían la cuenta atrás para la entrada del nuevo año.

La casa estaba llena de sus amigos, de la gente que se había convertido en su familia, que lo eran todo para ella. Empezando por el amor de su vida, Clarke, pasando por Anya y Raven, que esta última se había convertido casi en una hermana para ella, hasta llegar a Octavia y Lincoln que eran absolutamente maravillosos juntos, rezumaban amor por cada poro de sus pieles.

Había sido un año difícil, lleno de bajones, problemas y obstáculos que intentaban hundirla una y otra vez, y sabía que el año que estaba a punto de entrar también los tendría, eso era algo que formaba parte de la vida, pero también sabía que tenía gente en quien apoyarse, gente que daría todo por ella y que serían sus salvavidas si era necesario.

Ya no se sentía sola como le había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, se sentía querida, amada y apoyada y esa era la cosa más maravillosa que podría haberle pasado nunca.

-Siete, seis, cinco…

Sintió un tirón en su mano y cuando se giró se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Clarke, mirándola con una adoración absoluta. Su corazón se hinchó solo con esa simple mirada y no puedo apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Cuatro, tres, dos…

Se acercó lentamente a Clarke mientras se formaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uno… -dijeron en apenas un susurro ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Sus labios se rozaron y cuando todo el mundo saltaba y se abrazaba para celebrar la entrada de año, ellas se besaron profundamente, fundiéndose en una sola como tantas veces habían hecho antes. Pero esta vez era diferente, más intenso, como si fuese algún tipo de declaración, de presagio y cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Lexa supo exactamente cuál era.

-Feliz Año Nuevo… -susurró Clarke mirándola con intensidad y una dulce sonrisa.

-Cásate conmigo -soltó Lexa provocando que la expresión de Clarke cambiase por completo.

Clarke se congeló en ese instante, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin ni siquiera pestañear mientras Lexa la miraba con una expectación absoluta, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! -gritó de repente Raven junto a ellas abrazándolas con fuerza a la vez y rompiendo por completo el momento.

Después de eso todos se acercaron a ellas para celebrarlo absorbiéndolas por completo.

Lexa buscaba la mirada de Clarke intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero era imposible, entre todos sus amigos pegados a ella y la rubia que parecía evitarlo, no había manera de saber que pensaba la otra.

El pánico empezó a inundarla, era evidente que Clarke no quería casarse con ella. Quizás se había precipitado, pero era lo que sentía en esos momentos y tenía que decirlo, no había podido evitarlo.

En un momento dado perdió de vista a Clarke totalmente y el aire comenzó a faltarle realmente. ¿Estaba huyendo de ella?

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Anya, preocupada, que se encontraba a su lado.

Lexa la miró con una expresión de pánico.

-Le he pedido a Clarke que se case conmigo -soltó comenzando a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo alzando la voz y provocando que por un segundo todos la miraran, pero por suerte rápidamente regresaron a sus propias conversaciones- ¿Estás loca? -le recriminó en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo Lexa confundida- Quiero pasar mi vida con ella.

\- Lo sé, pero apenas lleváis unos meses juntas, no puedes pedirle que se case contigo tan pronto -le recordó.

-Desde hace mucho sé que es la mujer de mi vida -dijo lentamente y con determinación a pesar de su dificultad para respirar.

Anya la miró con detenimiento durante un momento antes de seguir hablando.

-Lo sé -dijo en un susurro- ¿Qué ha dicho ella? -indagó.

-Nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? -preguntó confundida.

-Se lo acabo de decir ahora mismo y no ha tenido oportunidad de responder.

-Definitivamente eres tonta -murmuró Anya negando con la cabeza.

-Necesito que me dé el aire -dijo como pudo mientras sentía como el pánico aumentaba.

Sin poder decir nada más y un poco a trompicones avanzó por el salón hasta la ventana que daba a la terraza y sin dudarlo salió cogiendo aire con fuerza en cuanto el frio de la noche golpeó su rostro. Por suerte en ese momento la lluvia parecía haber dado un poco de tregua a la ciudad.

Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando la calle a sus pies mientras sentía como su corazón se calmaba levemente.

Pasados unos segundos sintió una suave mano en su hombro y supo que Anya la había seguido hasta el exterior, asegurándose que se encontraba bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo las calles vacías y las luces de la ciudad mientras Lexa recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

-Soy tonta -dijo Lexa pasados unos minutos.

-Pensé que eso ya estaba claro -respondió Anya con una sonrisa.

-Es evidente que no quiere casarse conmigo -dio con un suspiro.

-Pidiéndoselo así, normal -soltó Anya.

Lexa la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que la otra retrocediese levemente mientras alzaba las manos, pero Lexa solo suspiró de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón.

-De todas maneras, aunque no quiera casarse no significa que no te quiera -dijo Anya lentamente.

\- Ah, ¿no? -dijo Lexa con ironía.

-No, tonta. Quizás no cree en el matrimonio o cree que es muy pronto y no está preparada, o quizás quiera terminar la carrera y tener una vida medianamente estable para hacerlo, qué se yo -murmuró Anya- ¿Habíais hablado alguna vez de ello? -indagó.

-No -dijo Lexa en un murmuro- Nunca ha salido el tema.

-Pues deberíais hablarlo -sugirió Anya.

-Quizás es que no quiere pasar su vida conmigo.

-Lexa -dijo Anya poniéndose seria- Fue ella la que te pidió que vivieseis juntas, ¿no? Eso significa algo, ¿no crees?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor solo era para ayudarnos o porque así era más cómodo. A lo mejor nunca se ha planteado un futuro conmigo.

-No digas tonterías. Clarke te quiere con locura, ¿crees que si no hubiese puesto tanto empeño en estar contigo?

-A lo mejor ya no siente lo mismo.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? -de repente una voz a sus espaldas las sobresaltó.

Lexa y Anya se giraron sorprendidas y se encontraron a Clarke mirándola con un claro dolor en su mirada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Os dejo solas… -susurró Anya regresando al interior del apartamento.

Lexa desvió la mirada avergonzada y decidió volver a mirar la calle a sus pies, era mucho mejor que la mirada dolida e inquisitiva de Clarke.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿crees que ya no siento lo mismo por ti? -preguntó Clarke con dureza.

-No… -susurró Lexa aun sin mirarla.

\- Ah, ¿no? Porque si pensases eso tendrías razón -soltó Clarke haciendo que Lexa por fin se girase para mirarla, confundida.

\- ¿Qué? -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Ya no siento lo mismo por ti -y sin dejar que respondiese, prosiguió- Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti. Lo quiero todo contigo.

\- ¿Todo? -preguntó de manera frágil Lexa.

-Todo -sentenció Clarke.

-Como no respondiste… yo pensé… -comenzó a divagar la morena.

-No me esperaba que me propusieras matrimonio, la verdad -dijo Clarke rascándose la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Lexa mordiéndose el labio.

-No tienes que disculparte -dijo rápidamente Clarke.

Lexa, aun mordiéndose el labio se acercó lentamente a la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, pero… -dijo Clarke, pero antes de que siguiera fue interrumpida por Lexa.

\- ¿Pero? -preguntó.

-Pero no ahora -sentenció.

Lexa automáticamente desvió la mirada, dolida, pero Clarke colocó la mano en su mejilla e hizo que la mirase de nuevo.

-El matrimonio solo es un papel y sinceramente no es algo que necesite para demostrar mi amor -explicó Clarke- Sé que acaba siendo necesario por temas legales, pero yo no te voy a querer más o menos por casarnos o no.

-Entonces no quieres, solo es obligación -dijo Lexa con un suspiro de cansancio.

-No, quiero casarme contigo, tener una vida juntas, una familia, pero no ahora. Somos jóvenes, aún estamos estudiando, ¿Para que apresurar las cosas? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -Clarke le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entiendo -dijo por fin Lexa.

Clarke sonrió aún más y se acercó, besándola con dulzura intentando transmitirle todo lo que la amaba. Lexa por su parte no tardó en relajarse y corresponder a la otra de la misma manera.

-Además… -comenzó a decir Clarke con una traviesa sonrisa- ¿Qué manera es esa de pedir matrimonio? -dijo riéndose ligeramente.

Lexa se sonrojó profundamente y se alejó de ella.

-Cállate -se quejó- Fue lo que sentí en ese momento y tuve que decirlo.

Clarke la miró con una dulzura absoluta y no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

-Eres absolutamente maravillosa -susurró la rubia.

-Tú me haces mejor persona -respondió Lexa contra sus labios.

\- ¡Dejar ya de meteros manos y venir aquí, que hay que celebrar el Año Nuevo! -gritó Raven de repente abriendo la puerta de la terraza.

Clarke y Lexa se giraron con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros mientras giraban los ojos ante la interrupción de su amiga.

-Ahora vamos -respondió Lexa riéndose ligeramente.

-De eso nada, si os dejo aquí un minuto más cuando vuelva os encontraré follando otra vez, seguro -dijo Raven entrando por completo en la terraza, cogiéndolas del brazo para después tirar de ellas al interior- ¡Fiesta!

Lexa y Clarke se dejaron arrastrar sin oponer resistencia mientras no podían evitar seguir mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada todos los planes y todo el futuro que les esperaba.

Lexa se encontraba parada bajo la lluvia mirando aquella pequeña casa sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro.

Días después de Nochevieja aun no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, atormentándose con ello a cada instante que tenía ocasión y eso la estaba matando. No podía seguir así y por eso mismo se encontraba mirando aquella casa.

Había conseguido la dirección de su madre gracias a Gustus. Había salido de su casa con determinación dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella, pero había desaparecido por completo en cuanto vio la casa.

No era como su casa de infancia, desgastada, podrida y vieja, llena de porquería por todos los sitios. Aquella casa, humilde, eso sí, era todo lo que ella hubiera soñado. Tenía un pequeño jardín con varios juguetes, seguramente de Aden. La casa estaba pintada, arreglada y desde fuera daba una apariencia de hogareña y tranquila que no hacía más que hacer que se planteara si estaba siendo demasiado exagerada.

Pero no se fiaba. No confiaba en su madre y tenía que asegurarse.

Cogió aire con fuerza y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa mientras la tormenta seguía desatándose a su alrededor.

Llamó a la puerta y se sacudió el pelo, quitando las gotas que caían por su rostro mientras esperaba.

Tenía todo un discurso preparado en su cabeza, un argumento sólido para decirle a su madre y conseguir pasar tiempo con su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero todo se borró de su mente de un plumazo cuando, quien abrió la puerta, fue Aden y no su madre.

El niño la miró con curiosidad durante un instante, claramente confundido.

Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que chicas completamente empapadas aparezcan en su casa.

Miró aquellos ojos azules que aún seguían fijos en ella, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si estuviera intentando recordar quien era aquella chica frente a él y no supo que decir. Las palabras murieron en su boca y solo se quedó allí, recorriendo cada una de sus facciones intentando encontrar algún parecido con ella misma.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz se escuchó dentro de la casa, concretamente la de su madre que se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo con expresión confusa.

\- ¿Quién es cariño? -preguntó su madre mientras se acercaba.

Aden se giró para mirar a su madre y se encogió de hombros apartándose ligeramente de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué desea? -preguntó al llegar a la puerta y mirar a Lexa, aun sin reconocerla.

Era normal que todavía no la hubiese reconocido. Su pelo suelto y empapado se pegaba a su rostro sin poder evitarlo, además de la chaqueta que cubría todo su cuerpo y que en un principio había evitado que se mojara por completo.

-Hola -dijo Lexa a modo de respuesta sin saber que más decir.

\- ¿Lexa? -preguntó su madre confundida mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Aden a modo de protección.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar -continuó diciendo la morena.

La expresión de su madre pasó de confusión a emoción en un solo instante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo rápidamente- Pasa, pasa, estas empapada.

Abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado junto a Aden que miraba todo con curiosidad.

Lexa se sacudió de nuevo, quitando la mayor parte de las gotas que aún seguían en su cuerpo y entró lentamente en la casa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para no llenar la casa de agua.

-Déjame esto -dijo su madre arrebatándole la chaqueta y desapareciendo por una puerta cercana.

Cuando regresó la chaqueta había desaparecido y traía con ella una toalla que tendió rápidamente a Lexa para que se secase.

-Sécate, sino cogerás una pulmonía.

Lexa asintió, aun en silencio y se secó el pelo tanto como pudo, después le devolvió la toalla.

En ese momento los tres se quedaron en completo silencio. Lexa miraba a cualquier sitio menos a su madre y su hermano mientras que los otros dos la miraban fijamente intentando averiguar qué es lo que hacía allí.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido donde vivía? -preguntó lentamente su madre.

-Un amigo lo averiguó, quería hablar contigo -murmuró Lexa, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

-Ah… -fue lo que escapó de los labios de su madre, después se giró y miró a Aden- Sube un rato a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo quiero quedarme -dijo Aden haciendo un mohín.

Su madre se rio ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sube y luego nos tomamos un chocolate caliente -le volvió a pedir.

El rostro de Aden se iluminó y después de echarle un último vistazo a Lexa, echó a correr escaleras arriba hacía su habitación.

Lexa y su madre se quedaron mirando donde el niño había desaparecido y justo en ese momento, Lexa no pudo evitar soltar un comentario.

-Vaya cambio. Yo hubiera recibido una paliza y estaría 2 días sin comer -dijo mordazmente.

Una mueca de dolor pasó por el rostro de su madre.

\- ¿A eso has venido? ¿A juzgarme? -respondió abatida.

Lexa en ese momento se giró para enfrentarse a ella.

-No, he venido para asegurarme de que ese niño no vive lo mismo que yo viví -dijo Lexa con firmeza.

Su madre suspiró con fuerza mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-No me crees cuando te digo que he cambiado, es comprensible -murmuró.

-Perdóname por no creer a una de las personas que hizo de mi infancia un infierno de que ha cambiado y ahora es una gran persona -gruñó Lexa.

-Me lo merezco, lo sé, pero no te voy a consentir que vengas a mi casa con esa aptitud -dijo su madre molesta.

-No he venido por ti -respondió rápidamente Lexa- No quiero saber nada de ti, no me importas. He venido aquí por él -señaló las escaleras donde había desaparecido Aden- A asegurarme de que está bien.

-Pues ya has podido comprobar que está perfectamente -su madre frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

-Nunca podré estar segura, no cuando sé que vive contigo -refutó la morena.

Los hombros de su madre se cayeron ligeramente y otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lexa? Dilo de una vez -le pidió.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, conocerlo y saber cómo está. Solos los dos, a ti no quiero ni verte, eso es lo que quiero -dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿Y qué derecho tienes tú a pedir eso?

-Derecho ninguno -dijo Lexa sin perder la firmeza- Pero quiero que ese niño tenga a alguien ahí para él si lo necesita. Alguien en quien apoyarse si tiene un problema o simplemente alguien para hablar. Quiero que tenga lo que yo nunca tuve.

Su madre volvió a suspirar y sin decir nada se alejó caminando. Lexa frunció el ceño y la siguió, no pensaba dejar así la conversación.

Se la encontró en la cocina, comenzando a hacer chocolate, de espaldas a ella.

-Si quieres eso vamos a tener que vernos. No tenemos que hablar de nada que no sea Aden si no quieres, pero él es mi hijo y a pesar de lo que creas, me preocupo por él, así que voy a llevarlo y recogerlo, e incluso preguntarte que habéis hecho y como lo habéis pasado -comenzó a decir su madre sin mirarla.

Lexa se quedó mirando durante un momento sin decir nada, meditando la propuesta.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin Lexa.

-Y hay unas reglas. No puedes hacer lo que quieras con él -siguió diciendo su madre.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reglas? -preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-No hacer nada peligroso, si quedamos a una hora, estar a esa hora, no dejarle comer mucho dulce, ese tipo de cosas -murmuró mientras quitaba el chocolate ya hecho del fuego y servía un poco en un tazón.

-Me parece bien -confirmó Lexa.

Su madre por fin se giró y le tendió la taza con el chocolate caliente haciendo que Lexa la mirase entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Para que entres en calor -dijo como si nada.

Pensó por un momento en rechazarlo, pero olía demasiado bien y sinceramente necesitaba tomar algo caliente con urgencia. Así que lo cogió y bebió un sorbo lentamente, saboreándolo mientas su madre la miraba con curiosidad.

-Hay otra cosa -continuó diciendo su madre.

Lexa posó la taza y la miró, esperando que continuase.

-Aden no sabe que eres su hermana, ni por lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Y no quieres que lo sepa, ¿me equivoco? -dijo alzando una ceja.

-No quiero que conozco mi pasado. Ya no soy esa persona y no quiero que mi hijo sepa todo lo que hice -dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Así que no puedo decirle que soy su hermana? -dijo Lexa con ironía.

-Yo misma le diré que eres su hermana. También le diré que tuve que dejarte de pequeña porque no me podía ocupar de ti, y ya está, no quiero que sepa nada mas -dijo esta vez con firmeza.

-Te das cuenta que no es tonto, ¿verdad? -respondió Lexa con el ceño fruncido- Con el tiempo querrá saber más y yo no voy a mentirle.

-Si quieres verlo, estas son mis condiciones -colocó las manos en las caderas para demostrar que no iba a cambiar de opinión- Acéptalas o no, esa es tu decisión.

Cuando minutos después Lexa salió de la casa, con su chaqueta de nuevo puesta, el tiempo parecía haberse calmado ya que en esos momentos solo llovía ligeramente. Caminó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada perdida en el suelo y la cabeza llena de pensamientos sin control.

Siguió caminando unos cuantos metros más y sin dudarlo entró en un coche que estaba aparcado allí. Se sentó y suspiró con fuerza.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Clarke que la miraba sentada en el asiento del conductor con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Al parecer voy a poder ver a mi hermano -murmuró con la mirada perdida.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? -dijo lentamente Clarke, algo confundida.

-Aun no estoy muy segura.

* * *

 ** _Twitter:_**

 ** _SaraChana1_**


End file.
